Teil 1: Heiler und Hexer
by zita01
Summary: Elrond erhält Besuch, Thranduil erhält noch mehr Besuch und Elladan hat eine unheimliche Begegnung mit Schmetterlingen.
1. Gastgeber und Gäste

Die Geschichte hat nichts mit Arenor zu tun, ist lange nicht so ernst und ich weiß genau, dass bei Tolkien in Rhûn keine Elben leben. Irgendwo mussten die, die Mordor entkommen sind, aber schließlich hin und warum also nicht nach Rhûn? Sie sind etwas exzentrisch ausgefallen, aber wenn man am Ende der Welt lebt, darf man das auch sein. Elben schrumpeln im Alter auch nicht ein, das wäre ja noch schöner. 

Herzlichen Dank an Mystic Girl, die hartnäckig auf dem ^ bestanden hat und mir auf den Füßen rumtrampelte, um die Story zu beenden.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich habe es nur geliehen und gebe sie ja nachher auch wieder zurück, auch wenn es schwer fällt.

**1. Kapitel: Gastgeber und Gäste**

Keiner der Anwesenden wusste genau, wie er reagieren sollte, als die beiden Neuankömmlinge die Kaminhalle betraten. Der junge Elb war nicht das Problem, er unterschied sich kaum von jedem anderen, der eine lange, harte Reise hinter sich hatte und nun Aufnahme in Imladris suchte. Jedenfalls nicht sehr, wenn man ignorierte, dass er wirklich außergewöhnlich dreckig und abgerissen aussah. Beinahe menschlich, fand Elladan und dachte an Estel nach einer längeren Reise. 

Es war jedoch die alte Frau, die an seiner Seite ging und sich schwer auf den Arm ihres Begleiters stützte, die den heruntergekommenen Elb neben ihr in den Hintergrund drängte. 

Unruhe ging durch die Anwesenden, ungläubiges Raunen und Flüstern. Die Zwillinge sahen gleichzeitig zu ihrem Vater, der ohne jedes Anzeichen einer Regung den langsamen Weg seiner neuen Gäste verfolgte. Dabei musste es ihn kaum weniger verwundern. 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stoppte die Alte vor ihm und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Es war ein weiter Weg, mein Lord."

Elrond gab ein kurzes Handzeichen und es wurde sofort ein Stuhl gebracht, auf den sie sich umständlich niederließ. Sie war alt und man sah es ihr an. Das Gesicht war mit Falten durchzogen, ihre Gestalt gebeugt und die Hände, die sich nun auf die Armlehnen legten, waren knotig und zitterten leicht. Dabei konnte das gar nicht sein, diese Frau war eine Elbin und Anzeichen des Alters wie bei den Menschen kannte man bei Elben nicht.

Ihr Begleiter, der sich offenbar mehr um die alte Frau sorgte als um gute Manieren, beugte sich besorgt zu ihr herunter. „Du solltest ruhen, Enach", hörten sie ihn vernehmlich flüstern. „Deine Kraft muss erneuert werden. Elrond Peredhil kann auch noch warten."

Beinahe gleichzeitig verschränkten die Zwillinge die Arme vor der Brust. Diese Bemerkung war extrem unhöflich, da ihr Gast sich auch nur wenig Mühe gemacht hatte, sie vor den Ohren aller Anwesenden zu verbergen.

Elronds einzige Reaktion bestand aus einem kurzen Heben der Augenbrauen, bevor er sich ebenfalls setzte. „Willkommen in Imladris", sagte er dann freundlich. „König Thranduil kündigte das Kommen seltener Gäste an, doch er war sparsam mit seinen Worten, um wen es sich handelt."

„Thranduil", schmunzelte die alte Frau. „Er war nicht erfreut, uns in Düsterwald zu wissen. Ihm konnte es gar nicht schnell genug gehen, dass wir weiterzogen. Sogar Pferde stellte er uns zur Verfügung, damit wir nur schnell wieder verschwinden."

Das konnte sich Elladan denken. Legolas Vater war berüchtigt für seine ganz besondere Form der Gastfreundschaft allen Fremden gegenüber. 

„Was passierte mit Euren eigenen Pferden?" 

„Ah, der Weg war weit, nicht wahr? Wir gingen ihrer unterwegs verlustig. Das kann  vorkommen."

Ihr Begleiter drehte die Augen zur Decke, sagte aber nichts. Elrond hingegen musterte ihn interessiert. „Ihr scheint dies nicht so leicht zu nehmen wie Eure Herrin, junger Elb."

„Galen Ithilos hadert mit meiner Entscheidung von der ersten Minute unseres Aufbruchs an", sagte Enach und tätschelte dem Jungen leicht den verdreckten, zerschlissenen Ärmel. Elladan hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn eine Schmutzwolke aufgestiegen wäre. „Jeder kleine Zwischenfall bestärkt ihn darin, dass wir nie unsere Heimat hätten verlassen sollen."

„Und ich hatte recht", knurrte Galen und ein trotziger Blick aus seegrünen Augen heftete sich auf Elrond, als ob er von dort Widerspruch erwartete. „Enach wird es Euch kaum erzählen, Lord Elrond, sie hat Bescheidenheit zu einer Kunstform erhoben."

„Unter diesem Charakterfehler leidet Ihr jedenfalls nicht." Elladan konnte sich nicht beherrschen. 

„Wollt Ihr über mich urteilen?" Galens Hände schlossen sich fester um den langen Ebenholzstab, den er bislang fast nachlässig neben sich gehalten hatte. Es war ein schönes Stück, gleichmäßig gearbeitet, die Enden in handlange Silberhülsen gefasst, die mit Blattornamenten bedeckt waren. Außerdem war es eindeutig eine Waffe. „Hier und jetzt?"

Elladans Augen weiteten sich angesichts dieser kaum versteckten Kampfaufforderung, die ihm da entgegen geschleudert wurde. „Ihr wagt…"

„Genug." Der Herr von Imladris hatte es nicht nötig, seine Stimme zu erheben, der Tonfall alleine reichte bereits aus, dass Galen widerstrebend den Kopf in einer Geste der Entschuldigung neigte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Euer Weg war hart und lang. Vielleicht wäre es am besten, Ihr würdet Euch etwas ausruhen, während ich mit Eurer Herrin bespreche, was ihr Anliegen an mich ist. Elladan, Elrohir, kümmert Euch um unseren Gast."

Galen rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. „Ich bin nicht so erschöpft wie die Heilerin, Lord Elrond. Solange sie noch nicht zur Ruhe kommt, bleibe ich."

„Ach, Galen", seufzte Enach. „Die Reise hat dich mehr Kraft gekostet hat mich. Du kämpfst schon so lange, dass du kaum noch zwischen Freund und Feind unterscheiden kannst. Kläre deinen Geist, Quelle meiner Freude, du weißt, wie dringend du den Frieden brauchst."

Die irritierenden Worte schienen bei Galen den richtigen Nerv zu treffen. Mit einer stummen Verbeugung wandte er sich ab und ging hinaus. Die Zwillinge warteten nicht auf eine weitere Aufforderung sondern folgten ihm. Sehr unterschiedliche Gefühle beherrschten sie und keines davon war wirklich freundlich. Aber die Anweisung ihres Vater war deutlich: Galen war Gast in Imladris und es gehörte sich, ihm alle Höflichkeit zu schenken, für die dieser Ort berühmt war. 

Allerdings schien ihr Gast seinerseits nur wenig Wert darauf zu legen. Er hatte zwar die große Halle verlassen, sich aber im Vorraum mit dem großen, geschwungenen Treppenaufgang sofort einen Platz in Sichtweite der sich nun wieder schließenden Tür gesucht. Kaum entspannt lehnte er an der Wand, den Stab wie ein Kind in den verschränkten Armen.

„Die Unterkünfte für unsere Gäste sind im ersten Stock", versuchte es Elrohir noch recht höflich. „Folgt mir, Galen, wir werden sicherlich auch noch neue Kleidung und etwas zu Essen für Euch beschaffen können."

„Ich warte auf Enach."

„Sie spricht mit unserem Vater." Elladans rechte Stiefelspitze tippte bereits in einem ungeduldigen Rhythmus auf den Fliesenboden. Am einfachsten würde es sein, sie packten ihn am Kragen und schleiften ihn kurzerhand in seine Unterkunft, mit einem dringend nötigen Umweg über das Bad natürlich. „Wir sind hier in Imladris und nicht in einer Orkhöhle. Es droht von keiner Seite Gefahr."

Bei Erwähnung der Orkhöhle glitt ein düsterer Schatten über das ohnehin nicht sehr fröhliche Gesicht des Jungen. „Dann sollte auch nichts dagegen sprechen, wenn ich hier warte."

„Außer der Befehl meines Vater", sagte Elrohir mit einem unheilverkündenden Lächeln. „Noch habt Ihr die Wahl, wie er erfüllt wird."

In einem Winkel ihrer Herzen wünschten sich beide Brüder inständig, dass dieser unverschämte Bengel sich weiter widersetzen würde. Kampfstock hin oder her, sie waren zu zweit und mit Sicherheit in sehr viel besserer Verfassung als dieser völlig ausgelaugte junge Elb, dessen Kleidung deutliche Kampfspuren zeigte. Nach seinen rotunterlaufenen Augen zu schließen war er seit Wochen nicht mehr dazu gekommen, sich lange genug auszuruhen, um die Kraft zu schöpfen, die er für einen Kampf mit ihnen brauchen würde. 

Seltsamerweise war es genau diese Feststellung, die sie beide wieder zur Vernunft brachte. Ein Kampf in der Vorhalle ihre Vaters war ohnehin keine blendende Idee und würde Elrond allenfalls in Rage versetzen. Das war niemals eine angenehme Erfahrung, die sie leider schon zu oft gemacht hatten. Allerdings war in letzter Zeit Ruhe gewesen. Es mochte daran liegen, dass Estel sich entschlossen hatte, Erfahrungen in der Welt zu sammeln. Ohne sie beide, wie er betont hatte.

„Wie Ihr wollt", meinte Elladan mit einem Achselzucken. Sie hatten schließlich beide Erfahrungen mit einem sehr viel jüngeren Bruder. Es gab immer Mittel und Wege, halbe Kinder übers Ohr zu hauen, ohne ihnen die Seele aus dem Leib zu prügeln. „Dann bleibt eben hier stehen, bis Ihr in Ohnmacht fallt. Oben wartet zwar ein freundliches Zimmer, frische Kleidung und sehr viel heißes Wasser und Seife auf Euch, aber es läuft Euch wohl nicht weg. Wir sagen in der Küche bescheid, dass Ihr jetzt noch nichts essen wollt. Bis zum Abendessen sind es sowieso nur noch ein paar Stunden."

Galens verstockte Fassade bröckelte merklich. Wie lange mochte er schon unterwegs sein ohne jede Bequemlichkeit? In Düsterwald hatte man ihn und Enach sicher nicht mit der gleichen Freundlichkeit empfangen wie hier in Imladris. Nach dem Brief König Thranduils kamen Enach und Galen weit aus dem Osten. Die Zwillinge hatten nicht einmal gewusst, dass hinter Thranduils unfreundlichem Königreich überhaupt noch andere Elben siedelten.

„Das ist lächerlich!" herrschte Elrohir ihn nun an. „Bewegt Euch endlich, Galen. Ihr verratet nicht gleich Eure Herrin, wenn Ihr Euch einfach nur von diesen Dreckschichten befreit und Euren Magen füllt. Ich schwöre, mein Vater wird ihr da drin nicht den Kopf abreißen."

Zögernd stieß sich der Junge von der Wand ab und machte einige Schritte in ihre Richtung. Sein Blick wechselte gequält von den verschlossenen Türen zur Treppe. „Werdet Ihr Enach auch dort in die Unterkünfte bringen?"

_Wie Estel, wenn er besonders übel drauf war,_ dachte Elladan und hätte fast gelacht. „Ich schwöre es."

Elrohir räusperte sich. „Und wir sagen Euch sicher auch Bescheid, wenn die Besprechung vorbei ist."

Endlich gab sich dieser sture Bengel einen Ruck und folgte ihnen, wenn auch mit offenkundigem Widerwillen, die Treppe hinauf. Den beiden entging nicht, dass er verstohlen die prächtige Ausstattung musterte und einige Male schluckte, wenn sie an einem besonders schönen Stück elbischer Handwerkskunst vorbeikamen, mit denen Imladris voll war. Es war eine kleine Rache dafür, dass er sich so unhöflich benommen hatte, dass sie ihn ausgerechnet in das beste, den höchsten Gästen Elronds vorbehaltene Gemach führten. Galen hatte sichtlich Mühe, angesichts des Luxus, der ihn umgab, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Es wird Euch gleich heißes Wasser gebracht", erklärte Elladan mit einem boshaften Grinsen. „Ich denke, die Spuren der Reise sollten sich damit tilgen lassen. Braucht Ihr Kleidung?"

„Ich-„ Galen schluckte, nahm die Demütigung aber mit einigem Stehvermögen. „Das wäre wohl angebracht."

Elladan war aber noch nicht fertig. „Etwas zu Essen oder wollt Ihr bis heute Abend warten?"

Wenn er auch sonst nichts hatte, Stolz war im Übermaß in ihm. „Heute Abend wird reichen." 

„Wie Ihr meint." Elladan wandte sich zur Tür. „Nennt Eure Wünsche den Dienern. Wir sehen uns dann später."

„Wir...ich...." Galen kämpfte mit sich. „Enach braucht mehr Ruhe als sie zugeben wird. Könntet Ihr Euren Vater bitten, ihr dieses Abendessen heute zu ersparen?"

„Ich werde es ihm sagen", nickte Elronds Sohn. „Und was ist mit Euch? Seid Ihr auch so erschöpft, dass wir auf Eure Gegenwart verzichten müssen?"

„Es geht mir gut", schnappte der Junge sofort.

Sie beließen es dabei, obwohl es noch sicher einiges zu dieser Behauptung hätte zu sagen gegeben.

„Bei den Valar!" stöhnte Elrohir auf, als sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg in die Kaminhalle machten. „Wo ist er aufgewachsen – unter Höhlentrollen?"

„Lass ihn", lächelte Elladan. „Wir geben ihm drei Tage zur Erholung. Ich will mir nicht vorwerfen lassen, unfair zu sein, wenn ich ihm eine Lektion mit diesem Kampfstab erteile."

„Wieso du?"

„Ah, du hast Recht. Er wird es sicher mit uns beiden zusammen aufnehmen wollen."

***

Galen hatte schweigend gewartet, bis die Diener sich wieder zurückgezogen hatten, bevor er sich in den großen Baderaum traute, der an sein Schlafzimmer angrenzte. Der Luxus, der aus jedem Ding in Imladris strahlte, verunsicherte ihn. Andererseits wäre es Verschwendung gewesen, das viele heiße Wasser, das man in die tiefe, im Boden eingelassene Wanne gegossen hatte, nicht auch zu nutzen. Er streifte seine zerschlissenen, dreckigen Kleider ab, die er schon seit Wochen nicht mehr hatte wechseln können und ließ sich dann vorsichtig in die Wanne sinken. Zuerst protestierte sein Körper vor der Hitze und den Kräuterölen, die in den vielen Verletzungen brannten, die ihn von oben bis unten zeichneten, doch dann entspannte er sich langsam. 

Den Kopf auf den Wannenrand gelegt schloss Galen die Augen und ließ sich von der Schwerelosigkeit des Wassers treiben. Es half, die Schmerzen zu verdrängen, die ihn seit den ersten Kämpfen begleiteten. Orcs, Ostlinge, Warge, Fledermäuse und Spinnen. Nicht zu zählen auch noch der menschliche Abschaum, der sie hatte ausrauben wollen auf ihrem langen Weg von Rhûnar bis hierher nach Imladris. 

Galens Körper sah aus wie ein Atlas der Kampfverletzungen in den verschiedenen Stadien der Heilung. Er hatte immer nur zugelassen, dass Enach die nötigsten Heilungen vornahm, nachdem sie schon recht früh auf ihrer Reise ihre Heilmittel und Kräuter bei einer wilden Flucht vor einer Horde Warge verloren hatten. Sie musste mit ihren Kräften haushalten und Galen ertrug lieber die Schmerzen, als der alten Frau noch mehr aufzubürden, als sie ohnehin schon erleiden musste.

_‚Wir hätten Rhûnar nicht verlassen sollen.'_ Wie ein Glaubensbekenntnis wiederholte sich seit drei Monaten immer wieder dieser eine Satz in seinen Gedanken. _‚Elrond wird uns nicht helfen können, niemand kann das.'_

Unwillkürlich bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals und er spürte erneut Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Die Rhûna starben qualvoll und langsam. Elben, die an einer Krankheit verendeten wie Tiere, der Anblick verfolgte ihn. Jedenfalls nahmen sie an, dass es eine war. Keiner der Rhûnar-Heiler hatte Erfahrung damit. Enach mit ihren Heilkräften war an ihre Grenzen gestoßen und Galen, solange er seine noch besessen hatte, auch. Enach selber hatte schließlich den Vorschlag in den Rat eingebracht, bei Meister Elrond um Hilfe zu bitten. 

_Was für eine naive Idee,_ dachte Galen bitter. Als ob sich irgendeiner der Elben für die traurigen, unseligen Verwandten im Osten interessieren würde. Der Schandfleck des Elbentums, hervorgegangen aus den Sklaven Saurons, denen zwar die Flucht vor dem dunklen Herrscher gelungen,  die aber niemals wieder von ihren Brüder aufgenommen worden waren. 

Galen biss die Zähne zusammen und richtete sich wieder auf. Entschlossen griff er nach einem Stück Seife, um den Schmutz der langen Reise von seinem abgemagerten Körper zu schrubben. Einige Male sog er scharf die Luft ein, wenn er an noch nicht verheilte Schnitte kam oder der Druck auf schwarzblaue Prellungen etwas zu heftig ausfiel. Er kannte seine Verletzungen genau, seine Heilkräfte hatten fast denen Enachs entsprochen, bevor sie zugunsten der Fähigkeiten eines Kriegers für die Dauer dieses Unternehmens hatten weichen müssen. 

Einen Rippenbruch verdankte er einem Orkangriff, eine Stichwunde in der rechten Schulter ebenfalls. Eine weitere Rippe hatten dran glauben müssen, als sie Höhlentrollen begegneten und ein halbes Dutzend bösartiger Prellungen waren im Nebelgebirge bei einem Sturz in einem Steilhang hinzugekommen. In seiner linken Schulter wütete noch immer das Gift eines Spinnenbisses im Düsterwald. Die Bissstelle war geschwollen und feuerrot, doch auch sie heilte bereits.

_Nichts Ernsthaftes_. Galen grinste fast. Er löste seine langen Haare aus der festen Umknotung eines schmutzstarren Bandes und tauchte einmal ganz in dem Wasser unter. Es bereitete ihm ein fast kindliches Vergnügen, beim Auftauchen die langen silberblonden Haare auf der Wasseroberfläche ausgebreitet zu sehen. Eitel wie ein Mädchen, lachte er im Stillen und seifte sie energisch ein. Rhûnar-Elben waren keine schmutzigen Landstreicher, auch wenn Elronds Söhne ihn genauso angesehen hatten. 

Arrogante Bastarde! Der schlimmste Moment ihres Lebens war sicherlich gewesen, als in ihrer Lieblingsbrokatrobe der Saum einriss. Auf jeden Fall sahen sie genau so aus, wie sich Galen in seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen diesen Moment ihrer Ankunft in Imladris vorgestellt hatten. 

Das Wasser kühlte bereits ab, als sich Galen endlich überwinden konnte, die Wanne wieder zu verlassen. Im Schlafraum musste zwischenzeitlich jemand gewesen sein. Eine Tatsache, die ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel, auch wenn er widerstrebend dankbar für die Kleider war, die auf dem Bett ausgebreitet lagen. Er hätte sich jetzt nur schwer wieder überwinden können, seine eigenen über seinen sauberen Körper zu ziehen. 

Zögernd griff Galen nach den aufwendigen Kleidungsstücken. Zu aufwendig für einen Rhûnar-Elben, befand er voller Selbstironie. Trotzdem streifte er die dunkelblaue Samthose über, das graue Hemd aus raschelnder Wildseide und die ebenfalls blaue Jacke aus Brokat. Hemd und Jacke waren mit hohen Kragen und schmalen Ärmeln, sie verbargen was auch immer er an Blessuren vorweisen konnte. Das war gut, denn niemanden ging an, wie schwer der  Weg bis hierher gewesen war. 

Galen streckte sich auf dem riesigen, weichen Bett aus und starrte hoch an die mit einem Sternenhimmel verzierte Zimmerdecke. Wenn er jetzt noch etwas zu Essen gehabt hätte, wäre er ein glücklicher Elb gewesen, wenigstens für kurze Zeit. Müde irrten seine Gedanken ab und versanken schließlich in ferner Vergangenheit.

***

„Ihr müsst ihm verzeihen", murmelte die alte Frau, nachdem die Tür hinter den Zwillingen ins Schloss gefallen war. „Galen ist am Ende seiner Kraft, eigentlich hat er schon mehr gegeben, als ihm überhaupt möglich war."

„Es ist nichts zu verzeihen", wehrte Elrond ab und erhob sich. Dies war nicht der Ort, um mit Enach zu reden. Er hatte ihr Ehre erweisen wollen durch den offiziellen Empfang, doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass das genaue Gegenteil eingetreten war. Dies waren Rhûnar-Elben, nicht an den Prunk gewöhnt. Für sie musste es ein Schlag ins Gesicht sein, in ihrer Verfassung einer Versammlung wie dieser ausgesetzt zu sein. „Wir sollten unser Gespräch in der Bibliothek fortsetzen."

Ungefragt trat Glorfindel vor, um Enach die Stütze zu sein, die ihr zuvor Galen gewesen war. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln ließ sie sich von dem Elbenfürsten aufhelfen und legte dann ihre knotige Hand auf den samtbedeckten Arm, den er ihr anbot. Enach hatte trotz ihres entsetzlich gealterten Zustandes die Würde einer Königin und es war nichts Verlegenes an ihr, als sie neben dem hochgewachsenen Elben aus der Halle schritt, um Elrond in die stillere Umgebung seiner Bibliothek zu folgen.

Ein Feuer wurde im Kamin entzündet, denn noch waren die Frühlingsnachmittage nicht immer warm. Diener stellten drei bequeme Sessel davor und Elrond selber versorgte seinen ungewöhnlichen Gast mit einem Glas Wein. Die alte Frau ließ eine Weile diese Fürsorglichkeit zu, dann seufzte sie und löste ihren Blick vom Feuer, um ihn auf Elrond zu richten. Ihre Augen waren von der Farbe alten Goldes und in ihnen war einiges von der Frau zu erkennen, die sie einst gewesen sein musste.

„Ihr wisst natürlich, wer wir sind."

„Rhûnar-Elben", nickte Elrond. „Euer Volk lebt am Meer von Rhûn in einem Wald. Es gibt schon lange keinen Kontakt mehr zu den anderen Völkern."

„Nicht, das wir uns dies so ausgesucht hätten", sagte sie ohne jede Verbitterung. „Es war nicht leicht für die anderen, mit denen zu leben, die Sauron mit seinem bösen Hauch belegt hat. Man traute uns nicht mehr, manchen sicher zu recht nicht."

„Aber nicht allen", sagte Glorfindel gedehnt. „Es war Unrecht, Hohe Frau."

„Man kann es nicht ungeschehen machen." Mit allen Anzeichen von Freude betrachtete sie den wohlgestalteten Elben. „Sorgt Euch nicht, Lord Glorfindel, es ist nicht die Vergangenheit, die uns herführte."

„Thranduil schrieb, dass Ihr Hilfe eines Heilers benötigt", sagte Elrond und musterte sie eingehend. „Was ist Euch zugestoßen?"

Sie stutzte etwas, dann glitt ein unendlich trauriges Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. Elrond wusste sofort, dass er eine fatale Fehleinschätzung auch noch laut ausgesprochen hatte. Dies geschah ihm selten und er ärgerte sich im Stillen. „Verzeiht, Enach."

„Wie solltet Ihr auch anders reagieren? Nein, Meister Elrond, dies hier geschah vor langer Zeit und es lässt sich auch nicht mehr umkehren. Ich war kaum älter als Galen es jetzt ist, als Sauron sich ein Spiel daraus machte, mir die einzelnen Stufen eines menschlichen Alterungsvorgangs am eigenen Leib nahe zu bringen. Ich war jung, schön und fühlte mich großartig, als ich ihm zuerst die Stirn bot. Man zahlt einen hohen Preis, wenn man den dunklen Herrscher herausfordert."

„Er ließ Euch gehen?"

„Aber natürlich, damit war seine Rache doch erst wirklich vollendet. Tröstlich ist, dass es ihn selber viel zu viel Kraft gekostet hat. Das hat dem Rest unserer Art wahrscheinlich Wiederholungen erspart." Enach schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als könnte sie damit die Erinnerungen loswerden. „Nein, nein, ich bedarf Eurer Hilfe nun wirklich nicht."

„Galen?"

„Machte er auf Euch diesen Eindruck?"

„Ich bin ein Heiler, hohe Frau, was denkt Ihr wohl?"

„Nun müsst Ihr wohl mir verzeihen", schmunzelte sie. „Galen ist aber nicht der Grund für unser Hiersein. Als wir aufbrachen, war er völlig in Ordnung. Was Ihr an ihm bemerktet, hat erst die Reise selbst verursacht. Er wird es überleben. Galen ist das einzige Kind meines verstorbenen Bruders, zäh wie Leder und unverwüstlich. Macht Euch um ihn keine Gedanken, ein paar Knochenbrüche und Stichverletzungen steht er auch so durch."

Elrond verbiss sich einen Kommentar zu dieser rustikalen Feststellung. Seiner Meinung nach konnte der Junge vor Schmerzen kaum noch gerade gehen, aber wenn seine Tante es so einschätzte, würde er sich nicht einmischen – jedenfalls noch nicht. Etwas würde er noch warten, allerdings nicht sehr lange. Niemand in Imladris brauchte unnötig zu leiden, auch wenn man das bei den Rhûna anders anging.

„Da wir nun Euch und Euren Neffen ausgeschlossen haben, bleibt eigentlich nur noch eins", ließ sich Glorfindel vernehmen. „Ihr unternehmt eine gefährliche Reise, setzt Euer Leben aufs Spiel und beendet eine lange Zeit der Isolation. Es muss also eine Bedrohung für Euer gesamtes Volk geben."

Enach stellte ihr Weinglas vorsichtig auf dem Tischchen neben ihr ab und richtete sich etwas auf. „Ich bin eine Heilerin, Meister Elrond. Seit langer Zeit gab es bei den Rhûna wenig, das meinen Kräften widerstehen konnte, außer vielleicht jugendlicher Liebeskummer, gegen den wohl nie ein Kraut wachsen wird." Sie kicherte ganz kurz, als Elrond unwillkürlich seufzte. „Genug davon, auch wenn Ihr sicherlich Eure eigenen Erfahrungen damit gemacht habt. Wie gesagt, ich bin eine Heilerin, Meister Elrond, aber jetzt ist etwas über mein Volk gekommen, das ich auch mit all meiner Erfahrung nicht in den Griff bekomme."

„Eine Krankheit?"

„Ihr zweifelt? Dann geht es Euch wie mir zu Anfang dieser Pest. Vor gut einem Jahr hatten wir einige Probleme mit den Ostlingen. Nach einer langen Zeit der Ruhe griffen sie unsere Dörfer am Waldrand an, kurze Überfälle nur, Plünderungen und Verwüstungen. Nichts Schlimmes, damit leben wir schon immer. Einmal drangen sie sogar bis in die Quellstadt vor, zogen sich aber recht schnell wieder zurück. Danach begann es dann. Erst nur sehr wenige meines Volkes erkrankten an einer Art Mattigkeit, die sich langsam zu einem hohen Fieber und Schmerzen am ganzen Körper auswuchs. Schließlich fallen die Erkrankten in ihrem Schmerz in Raserei, um dann innerhalb weniger Stunden zu verenden wie ein Tier.

Ich dachte zuerst an eine Vergiftung, denn unser gesamtes Wasser wird aus den Quellen der Stadt entnommen, wir leiten es bis in die Dörfer. Doch das Wasser ist in Ordnung. Ich habe alles versucht, doch nichts hilft. Wenn es so weitergeht, bricht unsere Verteidigung gegen die Ostlinge zusammen."

„Befällt es nur die Krieger, die gegen sie gekämpft haben?"

„Nein, daran dachte ich auch zuerst. Aber diese Pest ist gerecht auf ihre Weise. Frauen, Männer, Kinder, es gibt kein Muster." Sie beugte sich etwas vor, ein verzweifeltes Schimmern in den Augen. „Mein Volk stirbt, Meister Elrond, wir brauchen Eure Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass viele der Meinung sind, dass wir schon zu lange überlebt haben, aber meine ganze Liebe gehört den Rhûna. Wir sind kein schlechtes Volk, auch wenn Sauron viele von uns gezeichnet hat. 

Seht Euch Galen an. Das Kind wurde weit nach der schrecklichen Zeit geboren, er verdient es nicht, auf so jämmerliche Weise zu enden."

„Jetzt ist er ohnehin hier in Sicherheit", beruhigte Elrond sie.

„Aber er wird nicht bleiben", sagte sie voller Kummer. „Galen wollte nicht herkommen. Der Rat schickte ihn und es hat Galen fast umgebracht, diesmal zu gehorchen. Unsere Nachkömmlinge sind mit einem Stolz erfüllt, den wir Überlebenden der Dunklen Höhlen Saurons schon vor langer Zeit verloren haben. Wenn Galen auch nur den kleinsten Eindruck hat, dass diese Reise vergebens war, wird er sofort wieder zurückkehren."

„Und Euch die neue Strapaze zumuten?" Glorfindel wirkte irritiert.

„Nein, mein Lord." Enach strich sich abwesend die langen, grauen Haare glatt, die einstmals so dunkel und glänzend wie die Elronds gewesen sein mussten. „Das dumme Kind würde heimlich aus diesen gastlichen Hallen verschwinden, um mich hier in Eurer Sicherheit zurückzulassen."

Elrond durchschaute Enach. Sicherlich war sie hier, um Hilfe für die Rhûna zu suchen, auch wenn sie nicht mehr wirklich an eine Rettung glaubte, doch gleichzeitig dachte sie genauso wie ihr Neffe. Hier war der Junge in Sicherheit und sie würde die Zeit so lange ausdehnen wie nur möglich. „Habt Ihr eigene Kinder, Enach?"

„Man kann Euch wirklich nicht lange täuschen. Aber nein, Meister Elrond, eigene waren mir nie vergönnt. Leider konnte auch mein Bruder sich nicht lange an diesem Geschenk der Valar erfreuen. Ihn und Galens Mutter metzelten Orks nieder, als sie an der Küste unterwegs waren, um mit einigen Menschen Geschäfte zu machen. 

Unsere Kinder sind unser kostbarster Besitz. Erst seit zwei Generationen werden solche wie Galen geboren. In ihnen ist keine Spur mehr von Saurons Berührung. Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen wie wir uns fühlten, als die ersten von ihnen an dieser Pest starben?"

„Nein", antwortete er ehrlich. „Es liegt außerhalb meiner Vorstellungskraft. Aber ich werde mich bemühen, Euch weiteren Schmerz zu ersparen."

„Dann meint Ihr, uns helfen zu können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Enach, aber ich werde meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit darauf richten." Elrond erhob sich. „Ihr werdet müde sein. Es gibt heute Abend ein Festmahl-„

Mit einer kurzen Geste unterbrach sie ihn. „Nicht für mich, Meister Elrond, nicht für mich. Dieser Körper sieht nicht nur alt aus, er hat auch alle Mängel, die damit einhergehen. Gebt mir einen Platz zum Schlafen und ich bin eine glückliche Frau. Ich will Euch nicht zur Last fallen."

„Das werdet Ihr nicht", lächelte er und verneigte sich. „Seid mein Gast, solange Ihr möchtet und wenn es bis zum Ende der Zeitalter ist."

Glorfindel hatte bereits einen Diener herbeigerufen und ihm entsprechende Weisungen erteilt. Behutsam stützte der Mann Enach beim Hinausgehen. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass der Heilerin der Rhûna alle Ehren zuteil wurden, die einem hochgestellten Gast gebührten.

„Nun?" Glorfindel schenkte sich Wein nach und setzte sich wieder. „Was hältst du davon, mein Freund?"

„Dasselbe wie du. Es droht neue Gefahr aus Mordor. Ich könnte schwören, dass Sauron an den Rhûna eine neue Teufelei ausprobiert, mit der er uns allen schaden will."

„Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Enach sich bis hierher bemühen würde, um Hilfe zu bekommen."

„Sei ehrlich, hättest du es an seiner Stelle?"

„Ich an Saurons Stelle." Glorfindel zog eine Grimasse. „Eine unangenehme Vorstellung. Nein, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, haben diese Leute Rhûn seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr verlassen und selbst damals sind sie nicht einmal bis auf Sichtweite von Düsterwald gekommen."

„Thranduil hat wahrscheinlich an einen Alptraum geglaubt, als sie ihm gemeldet wurden", sagte Elrond. Eine gewisse Schadenfreude konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. König Thranduil war ein sturer Charakter, dem die Gebote der Höflichkeit nur bedingt bekannt waren. „Wahrscheinlich hat er sie im Eiltempo durch Düsterwald geschleust."

„Immerhin hat er dir geschrieben", grinste sein Berater.

„Sofern man drei Sätze einen Brief nennen kann." Elronds gute Laune verflog. „Sie glaubt nicht wirklich daran, dass wir etwas gegen diese ‚Pest' finden."

„Es ist der Junge", sagte Glorfindel ebenso ernst. „Sie wird dir das Versprechen abnehmen, ihn keiner Gefahr mehr auszusetzen."

„Ich weiß."

„Und du wirst es ihr natürlich gewähren."

„Ich habe Kinder, Glorfindel, ich kann sie verstehen."

„Überleg dir das sehr gut. Er will nicht hier in Imladris bleiben. Wenn er merkt, dass wir kein Gegenmittel haben, wirst du ihn festketten müssen."

„Ich vertraue ihn meinen Söhnen an."

In einer fast schon theatralischen Geste hob Glorfindel die Hände zur Decke. „Und ich dachte, die schlechten Zeiten sind vorbei, seit Estel bei den Waldläufern ist. Fang besser an, die Bestände deiner Heilmittel aufzustocken, denn du hast gerade Blutvergießen und Knochenbrüche vorherbestimmt."

„Du übertreibst."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Sie sind ruhiger geworden."

Sein alter Freund hob spöttisch die Brauen. „Dann kann das erst vor kurzem passiert sein. Mir erscheinen sie immer noch so unruheträchtig wie eh und je."

„Man kann Unheil auch herbeireden", grollte Elrond.

„Ich stelle nur Tatsachen fest. Selbst du kannst nicht die Augen davor verschließen, immerhin liegt es an dir, sie danach auch wieder zusammenzuflicken."

„Enach und Galen sind einfach nur Gäste in Bruchtal. Was soll schon groß passieren?" Elrond ertappte sich dabei, etwas unruhig mit den Augen den Raum abzusuchen. Wenn ihn die falschen Mächte gehört hatten, würde es sich rächen.

tbc


	2. Zwergspinnen?

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass das frustrierend ist? Hab ich wohl.

**Kapitel 2: Zwergspinnen?**

Mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete Elrond einige Stunden später, wie seine Söhne tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten. Er hätte Glorfindels Warnung ernster nehmen sollen, seufzte er im Stillen. Aber schließlich hatte er noch immer die Hoffnung, dass ihre gelegentlichen Anfälle von Unvernunft endlich der Vergangenheit angehörten. Man sollte doch annehmen, dass sie in ihrem Alter und bei der Erfahrung, die sie sonst auszeichnete, nicht immer noch ein unreifes Vergnügen daran hatten, absolut unwürdigen Schwachsinn anzustellen. 

_‚Hoffentlich weißt du, womit du mich da alleine gelassen hast!'_ schickte er einen stummen Vorwurf Richtung Valinor, zu Celebrian genauer gesagt, die diese Welt nicht mehr ertragen hatte. Wenn Elladan und Elrohir eine dieser Anwandlungen hatten, verspürte er allerdings auch recht häufig den Drang, ein Schiff nach Westen zu besteigen.

Glorfindel gesellte sich wieder zu ihm. Er hatte sich umziehen müssen, nachdem ein völlig hingerissenes Elbenmädchen eine ganze Karaffe Wein in seinen Schoß gegossen hatte. Diesmal hatte ihre Bewunderung allerdings nicht Glorfindel gegolten, sondern einem ganz anderen Elb. Galen, um genau zu sein, der in dem Moment, in dem die Elbin Glorfindels Weinglas passend zum Essen hatte auffüllen wollen, von den Zwillingen in den Speisesaal geführt worden war.

Elrond hatte selber seinen Augen nicht getraut. Wenn er nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass dies der gleiche Elb war, der vor Schmutz starrend in abgerissenen Kleidern noch kurz vorher in Imladris angekommen war, hätte er an einen Austausch geglaubt. Galen war zwar kleiner als die meisten anderen Elben und durch die Reise so abgemagert, dass er fast hager wirkte, doch der Junge war dadurch schon fast von ätherischer Schönheit. Sein schmales Gesicht war sehr feingezeichnet und vergleichbar mit den alten Gemälden, die die Hallen von Imladris schmückten. Am bemerkenswertesten waren jedoch seine hellen gewellten Haare, die sich wie eine silbrige Kaskade aus Mondlicht über seinen Rücken ergossen. 

„Was etwas Wasser und Seife so alles ausmachen können", sagte Glorfindel spöttisch, während er seinen Blick über einige der weiblichen Gäste schweifen ließ, die Galen im Grenzbereich guten Benehmens anhimmelten. „Du solltest Wachen vor seiner Tür aufstellen lassen."

Elrond beschränkte sich auf ein unfrohes Lächeln. Nicht, dass ihm dieser Gedanke nicht auch schon gekommen war. Irritiert beobachtete er, wie das Elbenmädchen, das Glorfindel den Kleiderwechsel beschert hatte, nun an Galens Ende der Tafel auftauchte, wo sie eigentlich gar nichts zu suchen hatte. „Was macht sie da?"

Glorfindel zerkrümelte eine Scheibe Brot. „Ich denke, Aristil wird mir gerade untreu. Der Junge ist zu bedauern. Sie ist nämlich recht hartnäckig in ihrer Bewunderung. Als erstes wird sie anfangen, ihn mit Essen voll zu stopfen, damit er nicht so durchscheinend bleibt. Dann wird sie sich um seine Kleider kümmern, ihm Blumen ins Zimmer stellen und sich in seiner Nähe rumdrücken, bis ihm der Kragen platzt."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

Glorfindel entblößte die Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen. „Rate, mein Freund."

Der Rhûnar-Elb starrte mittlerweile etwas unglücklich auf den Teller, der ihm von Glorfindels abtrünniger Bewunderin serviert worden war. Selbst aus der Entfernung war zu erkennen, dass man mit dem Berg von Essen darauf nicht nur ihn sondern auch seine beiden Tischnachbarn zwei Tage hätte ernähren können.

Bis zum Ende des Banketts hatte sich Galen tapfer durch einen kleinen Teil des Essens gearbeitet und Aristils Nachfüllversuche solange höflich abgewehrt, bis die Elbin zu seiner Rechten offenbar ein Machtwort gesprochen und sie für eine Weile in die Flucht geschlagen hatte.

Elrond gratulierte sich im Stillen dafür, ihn zwischen Naerwen und Anthuil platziert zu haben. Das Paar lebte schon mit ihm in Imladris, seit er vor langen Jahren hier angekommen war und gehörte zu den Fundamenten an Ruhe und Freundlichkeit, auf denen Elronds Diplomatie und Gastfreundschaft gründete. Auch Galen entspannte sich offenbar langsam etwas und unterhielt sich sogar mit seinen beiden Tischnachbarn, auch wenn er mehr zuhörte als selber einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Das Fest unterschied sich wenig von den vielen anderen, mit denen in Imladris die Abende verbracht wurden. Die Zusammensetzung wechselte häufig, denn es kamen ständig neue Gäste an oder alte verabschiedeten sich. Elrond kannte seine Pflichten als Gastgeber. Es gab Musik und Gesang, Geschichten machten die Runde und Gespräche wurden in der Runde geführt, die manchmal zu besseren Ergebnissen führten, als eine offizielle Zusammenkunft.

Trotz allem schweifte Elronds Blick immer wieder wachsam zu seinem ganz besonderen Gast und auch zu seinen Söhnen. Irgendetwas ging vor, denn Elladan schlenderte gerade mit einem beängstigend unschuldigen Lächeln zu Galen, Naerwen und Anthuil hinüber, während Elrohir auf Eriwen zusteuerte, die jüngste Tochter seines Stallmeisters Orodan.

„Oh", machte Glorfindel. „Jetzt wird es aber ungemütlich für unseren Rhûna."

„Wovon redest du?"

Sein Berater machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Eriwen. „Jung, unverheiratet, abenteuerlustig und sie redet wie ein Wasserfall. Redet sie einmal nicht, singt sie oder tanzt. Sie kann dir den letzten Nerv rauben und eine Reise nach Westen zur einzig wahren Idee machen. Ich wette, Elrohir setzt sie gerade auf ihn an."

Elrond drückte einen Punkt oberhalb seiner Nasenwurzel, um aufsteigende Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Dies war ein wirklich schlechter Traum, denn es konnte nicht die Wirklichkeit sein, die sich da vor seinen Augen entrollte. Vielleicht sollte er weniger Zeit bei seinen Studien und Beratungen verbringen und sich stattdessen mehr um den Alltag in Imladris kümmern. Offenbar gingen in seinem Reich einige Dinge vor, die sich stark von den idealisierten Lebensbeschreibungen in den Büchern unterschieden.

„Woher kennst du dich eigentlich so gut mit sämtlichen weiblichen Bewohnern Imladris aus?"

„Das täuscht", lächelte Glorfindel harmlos. „Was gedenkst du zu unternehmen? Ich glaube, sie setzt sich schon in Bewegung."

Celebrian hätte niemals gehen dürfen, niemals! Wenn wenigstens Arwen hier wäre. Sie war bereits gebunden, hatte ihre Brüder recht gut unter Kontrolle und würde sich auch um den Rhûna kümmern. Er würde gleich morgen einen Brief nach Lorien senden und Galadriel bitten, seine Tochter beizeiten heimzuschicken. So wie er seine Schwiegermutter kannte, konnte das allerdings noch zehn Jahre dauern. 

„Vielleicht gefällt Galen die Abwechslung", sagte Elrond mit schwacher Stimme.

„Oh ja", machte Glorfindel. „Gleich fällt er vor Begeisterung um."

An Elrohirs Arm hängend hatte Eriwen die kleine Gruppe erreicht. Der Rhûna stand nur stumm da. Mehr wurde wohl auch nicht von ihm erwartet, denn Eriwens Lippen bewegten sich unablässig und übergossen ihn mit einem Strom von Worten. Während Galens Augen langsam glasig wurden, sinnierte Elrond darüber nach, wie lange Orodans Tochter wohl ohne Luft zu holen so weitermachen konnte. Möglicherweise hatte sie auch einen wundersamen Weg gefunden, gleichzeitig zu sprechen und zu atmen. 

Galens Rettung nahte von unerwarteter Seite. Mit einer ungewöhnlichen Tollpatschigkeit fiel Aristil über den Saum ihres Kleides und kippte Eriwen ein vollbeladenes Tablett mit gefüllten Weingläsern vor die Brust. Der spitze Schrei, der auf dieses Unglück folgte, übertönte sogar die Musik. 

Galen war vor den fallenden Gläsern mit einer schnellen Bewegung zurückgewichen, gegen Elladan geprallt, der sich an seinen Schultern festhielt, um nicht auf dem Boden zu landen. Der nächste Schrei stammte von Galen und war eindeutig durch Schmerzen ausgelöst. Der Rhûna – kreideweiß jetzt – fuhr in einem Reflex herum und machte Anstalten, Elronds Sohn mit bloßen Händen anzugreifen. Elrohir drängte sich in dem Versuch, seinem Zwilling zur Seite zu stehen, etwas zu energisch zwischen Aristil und Eriwen durch, die sich ohnehin bereits beschimpften. Aristil wurde von Naerwen aufgefangen, Eriwen von Anthuil und dann auch sofort zurückgehalten, sich auf die jeweilige Rivalin zu stürzen. Zum Glück hatte sich Glorfindel gewarnt durch Jahrtausende der Kriegserfahrung schon längst auf das Schlachtfeld begeben und fing Elrohir ab, bevor dieser einen Gast Elronds attackieren konnte.

„DAS GENÜGT JETZT!" Elrond übertönte mühelos die diversen, aufgebrachten Stimmen. Schlagartig trat Ruhe ein und alle rückten etwas auseinander. 

Ausgerechnet das unschuldige Opfer dieser ganzen alptraumhaften Szenerie lud die volle Schuld auf seine ohnehin angeschlagenen Schultern. Galen trat einen Schritt vor und neigte den Kopf. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Lord Elrond. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, Euer Fest in irgendeiner Art zu stören oder Eure Gäste zu brüskieren. Lasst es darin gründen, dass einer meiner Art mit dieser Gesellschaft keine Erfahrung hat – aber das wurde wohl auch nicht erwartet."

Er wartete gar nicht erst ab, ob Elrond dazu etwas zu sagen hatte, sondern verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Saal. In Elronds Brust ballte sich ein heißes Gefühl von Ärger zusammen. Nicht auf den unglücklichen Rhûna, der diese Abfolge von Peinlichkeiten mit der größtmöglichen Würde getragen hatte, sondern auf seine eigenen Söhne, die nun auch noch die Frechheit besaßen, verstohlen zu grinsen. Ein Grinsen, das sehr schnell erlosch, als sie den Blick ihres Vaters bemerkten. 

***

Galens Hände zitterten, so sehr strengte es ihn an, seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Diese beiden Bastarde hatten ihn vorgeführt! 

Ausgerechnet als er sich langsam entspannt hatte, weil Naerwen und Anthuil wirklich sehr freundlich zu ihm gewesen waren, musste Elrohir diese entsetzliche Elbin anschleppen, die ohne Unterbrechung auf ihn eingeredet hatte. Dann auch noch diese andere Elbin und schließlich der rasende Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter, an der sich Elladan sicher mit Absicht festgehalten hatte. Galen wäre bei Elronds ärgerlichem Ausruf am liebsten im Boden versunken. 

Er hasste Imladris, er hasste jeden Ort außer Rhûnar und er würde sein Gemach nicht eher wieder verlassen, bis Elrond entweder ein Heilmittel gegen die dunkle Pest gefunden hatte oder sein Scheitern offensichtlich war.

„Galen Ithilos."

Seufzend hielt er an. Er hätte sich denken können, dass Enach noch auf ihn wartete. Sie hatte sogar die Tür aufgelassen und saß in einem Sessel, der genau so platziert war, dass sie jeden bemerkte, der über den Gang lief.

„Guten Abend, Enach. Solltest du nicht ruhen?"

„Komm herein zu mir." Sie winkte ihn heran und deutete auf einen Sessel in ihrer Nähe. „Willst du mir erzählen, wie dieses Bankett gelaufen ist?"

Er schickte nur einen düsteren Blick in ihre Richtung und nahm sich etwas Wasser. Wein wäre jetzt nicht gut, besonders keine großen Mengen, sonst würde er noch losziehen und diese Zwillinge zu einem nächtlichen Kampf herausfordern.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte seine Tante. „Imladris ist wohl nicht mit Rhûnar vergleichbar. Du bist es einfach nicht gewöhnt."

„Daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern."

„Es ist kein schlechter Ort, Galen, und Elrond ein guter Heiler."

„Wenn er ein Heilmittel findet, werde ich dir sicherlich zustimmen." Galen bewegte vorsichtig seine Schulter. Es brannte stärker als zuvor. Enach hatte das Gift zwar eingrenzen, aber nicht völlig entkräften können. Auf dem Rückweg würde er sich vor diesen Spinnen besser in Acht nehmen. „Ihm läuft nur leider genau wie uns die Zeit davon und das weißt du ganz genau. Wenn ich zu lange warte, finde ich bei meiner Rückkehr nur noch Tote vor."

„Deiner Rückkehr?"

Galen wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich begleitest."

„Was redest du da?"

„Enach, ich habe nicht alle meine Gaben verloren. Dein Körper sehnt sich nach Ruhe und die findest du zu hause nicht. Hier unter Elronds Dach wirst du den Frieden haben und auch die Bequemlichkeiten, die du einmal gewöhnt warst."

„Du könntest ebenfalls bleiben."

„Hier?" Er spuckte das Wort fast aus. „Niemals, ganz sicher nicht. Eher stelle ich mich Saurons Pesthauch, bevor ich länger als nötig mit diesen rausgeputzten Ignoranten meine Zeit verschwende."

Er bereute seine Worte sofort. Enach schien regelrecht in sich zusammen zu fallen, die unnatürlichen Zeichen ihres hohen Alters traten weiter hervor. Er hatte sie verletzt und das war das letzte, das er gewollt hatte. Doch am Sinn änderte es nichts. Das schien sogar seine Tante einzusehen, denn sie wechselte das Thema.

„Was macht deine Schulter?"

„Welche meinst du?"

Ärgerlich schlug sie ihm leicht auf den Arm. Genau auf eine Stelle, an der eine schwarzrote, handgroße Prellung unter dem Ärmel lauerte. Galen behielt nur mit Mühe seine ausdruckslose Miene bei. „Die linke, wo dich die Spinne erwischt hat. Die rechte mit der Stichwunde dürfte kaum Probleme machen."

„Sie ist noch dran", antwortete er in dem schwachen Versuch, ihr auszuweichen. „Die Schulter, nicht die Spinne."

Enach seufzte leicht. „Wenn du zu den Kranken genau so hart wärst wie zu dir selbst, würde unser Volk dich verjagen. Von mir kannst du das wohl kaum gelernt haben."

„Da irrst du dich wohl. Ich kenne keinen, der so ungnädig mit den eigenen Schwächen ist wie du."

„Dummer Junge." Enach rieb ihre steifen Hände aneinander. „Lass mich deine Schulter heilen."

„Du hast das Gift begrenzt, das reicht." Schnell entzog er sich ihrer Reichweite. „Solange wir hier in Imladris sind, hat diese Ruine, die einmal mein Körper war, genug Zeit, sich alleine zu erholen. Spar dir deine Kräfte auf, Enach."

„Du bist genau wie dein Vater!" schimpfte sie ihm hinterher, während er aus dem Zimmer ging und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Etwas unschlüssig blieb er dann auf dem Gang stehen. Er war nicht wirklich müde, es zog ihn aber auch nicht zu dem Fest zurück, dessen Musik und Stimmengewirr er leise hören konnte. 

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?"

Galen fuhr herum und starrte den hochgewachsenen, blonden Elben an, der einige Schritte von ihm entfernt entspannt an der Wand lehnte. „Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Lauschen." Glorfindel wirkte in keiner Weise schuldbewusst. „Ich dachte mir, Ihr könntet vielleicht etwas Hilfe beim Packen gebrauchen."

„Wovon redet Ihr?" fragte Galen verwirrt.

Der andere stieß sich von der Wand ab und bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen. Galen war zu verblüfft, um sich der Aufforderung zu widersetzen. „Nach diesem Fiasko eben schien mir, Ihr würdet Euren Aufenthalt in Imladris vielleicht verkürzen wollen", erklärte ihm Glorfindel freundlich. 

„Schickt Euch Lord Elrond?" erkundigte sich Galen misstrauisch.

„Um Euch an die Luft zu setzen?" Glorfindel schüttelte heiter den Kopf. „Meinen alten Freund drängt es zurzeit eher, dies mit seinen Söhnen zu machen."

„Mir fallen dazu noch ganz andere Sachen ein."

„Schreibt sie auf und arbeitet die Liste dann ab. Elladan und Elrohir könnten einen ebenbürtigen Gegner ganz gut gebrauchen, seit Estel nicht mehr hier ist."

Galen traute seinen Ohren nicht. Sprachlos folgte er dem Ratgeber Elronds hinaus in die Gärten. Es war Vollmond und die sorgfältig angelegten Wege waren deutlich zu erkennen. Eine Weile schritten sie schweigend durch die auch bei Nacht wunderschöne Gartenanlage, in der bereits die ersten Frühlingsblumen ihre angenehmen Gerüche verströmten.

„Aber das ist kindisch", sagte Galen dann. „Ich meine, ich kann doch nicht herumschleichen und den beiden absichtlich Ärger bereiten. Wer macht denn so etwas?"

„Elladan und Elrohir zum Beispiel", sagte Glorfindel.

„Als gäbe es keine anderen Probleme im Leben." Mit einem Kopfschütteln sank Galen auf eine niedrige Steinbank am Rand einer kleinen Wiese. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sich Elronds Erben wie Kinder aufführen. In Rhûnar kenne ich Zwölfjährige, die mehr Verantwortungsbewusstsein haben."

„Ich wette, Ihr wart so einer."

Galen nickte nur. In diesem Alter hatte er seine Eltern verloren, ein Jahr später griffen Ostlinge den Wald an und Galen fand sich mit einem Schwert in der Hand bei der Verteidigung ihrer Außengrenze wieder. Die Waffe war fast größer gewesen als er, doch darauf konnte niemand Rücksicht nehmen. 

„Wann seid Ihr geboren, Galen o Rhûnar?" fragte Glorfindel.

Den Sinn der Frage verstand Galen zwar nicht, aber es gab auch keinen Grund, Glorfindel nicht wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten. „2510 in diesem Zeitalter."

„Ahja", machte der sehr viel ältere Elb. „Die Zwillinge sind Euch gute zwei Jahrtausende voraus. Ein Jahr vor Eurer Geburt ritten sie in Orkhöhlen und befreiten daraus ihre eigene Mutter, die man dort gefangen hielt und quälte."

„Dann verstehe ich ihr Verhalten noch weniger." Galen runzelte die Stirn. „Hat es ihren Geist verwirrt? Ich meine, das wäre natürlich möglich. Ich habe es selbst bei einigen unserer sehr Alten erlebt. Sie konnten die Erinnerung an die Schrecken Saurons einfach nicht mehr ertragen und ihr Verstand verdunkelte sich. Dagegen kann man wenig machen."

Glorfindels schallendes Gelächter füllte die Lichtung. „Diese Theorie werde ich Elrond vortragen", meinte er, als er sich wieder etwas gefasst hat. „Vielleicht tröstet es ihn beim nächsten Mal, wenn die zwei wieder zugeschlagen haben."

„Ich wollte niemanden beleidigen."

„Das weiß ich, mein Junge. Also, was meint Ihr – gebt Ihr Imladris noch eine zweite Chance?"

„Ich wäre jetzt sowieso nicht abgereist."

„Wie beruhigend." Glorfindel stand wieder auf. „Dann begleitet mich zu Lord Elrond, damit wir etwas für Eure Schulter tun können."

„Das ist nicht nötig."

Unter Glorfindels schöner, verständnisvoller Fassade war plötzlich deutlich ein adamantharter Kern zu erkennen. Er beugte sich vor und legte Galen leicht die Hand auf die Schulter. „Das denke ich doch und Elrond wird mir sicher zustimmen."

Galen schüttelte trotzdem den Kopf. Er mochte sehr viel jünger sein, aber Rhûnar formte schon früh einen kaum weniger harten Charakter. Außerdem hatte er nicht vor, sich hier in Imladris bevormunden zu lassen.

Eine Minute später stolperte er neben Glorfindel wieder auf Elronds Haus zu. Vor seinen Augen tanzten immer noch blasse Sterne, nachdem der Elbenfürst mit einem trügerisch milden Lächeln einfach den Druck seiner Hand auf Galens Schulter so lange verstärkt hatte, bis Galen dachte, die Spinne würde immer noch mit ihren Fängen in seinem Fleisch hängen und hätte auch noch gleich Verstärkung mitgebracht.

***

Für Gäste war Imladris meistens ein Ort, der sie mit Erstaunen und Bewunderung erfüllte. Es kam oft genug vor, dass man ihnen in den Gängen und Gärten begegnete, wie sie sich umschauten und die wertvollen Kunstwerke bewunderten. Eher seltener geschah es, dass einer der Gäste die gleiche Entrücktheit zeigte, wenn er Elronds Arbeitsraum durchstreifte.

An einen der hohen Arbeitstische gelehnt, auf denen sich Bücher und komplizierte Aufbauten zur Gewinnung der Heiltränke türmten beobachtete Glorfindel geduldig, wie sich der Rhûna langsam durch den Raum arbeitete, mit seitlich geneigtem Kopf vor den hohen Bücherregalen entlang spazierte und schließlich in das Studium der Batterie kunstvoller Glasflaschen versank, die alle ein sorgfältig beschriftetes Etikett trugen.

„Das ist interessant", murmelte Galen. Er nahm eine hohe Flasche aus rotem Glas aus dem Regal, entfernte vorsichtig den ebenfalls gläsernen Stopfen und roch daran. „Enach hat mir erzählt, dass dieser Trank aus über dreißig verschiedenen Kräutern destilliert wird."

„Und es dauert zwei Jahre, bis er vollendet ist." Elrond schloss bei seinem Eintritt die Tür seines Arbeitszimmers hinter sich und die Geräusche des Festes, die in diesem Teil des Hauses ohnehin nur sehr leise zu hören waren, verstummten. „Es ist das einzige Mittel, dass es gegen das tödliche Fieber gibt, mit dem die Sterblichen manchmal aus den Sümpfen zurückkehren."

Galen stellte eilig die Flasche wieder an ihren Platz zurück. „Entschuldigt, Meister Elrond, ich wollte nicht-„

„Seht Euch nur um. Dieser Raum steht Euch jederzeit zur Verfügung."

Glorfindel hob eine Braue. Das war ihm neu. Es traute sich schon kaum einer hinein, wenn Elrond anwesend war, geschweige denn, wenn er es nicht war. Vor sehr langer Zeit hatte es Elladan einmal gewagt – oder Elrohir, Glorfindel erinnerte sich nicht mehr so genau – auf der Suche nach einem Kraut, um sich bei der brüderlichen Rivalität um ein Elbenmädchen einen unfairen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Elrond hatte dem Jungen damals neben einigen anderen Dingen sehr glaubwürdig angedroht, ihn in einen Stein zu verwandeln und ohne Celebrians beherztes Eingreifen würde er wohl heute noch auf der Flucht vor seinem Vater sein.

„Dies ist eher für Enach eine Ehre", sagte Galen zögernd. „Sie ist unsere Heilerin und sie ist wirklich gut, Meister Elrond. Es gibt viele Kräuter in Rhûnar, die es sonst nirgends gibt. Enach hat ihre Wirkung ohne jede Hilfe herausgefunden. Andere, die Euch hier hilfreich sind, fehlen uns gänzlich und so musste sie andere Wege finden, die Heilung zu bringen."

Elrond legte seine feingliedrige Hand beinahe sanft auf ein großes grüngebundenes Buch mit goldenen Verzierungen auf dem Einband. „Dabei hatte ich vor, Euch die Lektüre der ‚Chronik von Licht und Schatten' zu empfehlen. Doch wenn es Euch nicht interessiert...."

Glorfindel behielt nur mit Mühe seine ausdruckslose Miene bei, als der Junge allein beim Anblick des Buches dahinschmolz. Galen musste noch eine Menge lernen, bevor er einen erfahrenen Mann wie Elrond auch nur ansatzweise täuschen konnte.

„Ich könnte vielleicht einen Blick hineinwerfen", seufzte Galen. 

Wie ein derartiges Werk über die Wirkungsweise der Kräuter Mittelerdes zu den verschiedenen Tageszeiten diese Reaktion auslösen konnte war Glorfindel ein Rätsel. Ein einziges Mal in seinem nun wirklich extrem langen Leben hatte er mit der Lektüre begonnen. Stunden später wachte er wieder auf, die Augen immer noch auf Seite vier gerichtet und schon wieder müde.

„Schön", lächelte Elrond. „Dann werden wir uns jetzt um Eure Schulter kümmern, damit Ihr es überhaupt tragen könnt. Welche ist es?"

„Es besteht eigentlich keine Notwendigkeit."

„Welche ist es?"

„Die linke."

„Beide." Glorfindel hatte gleichzeitig mit Galen gesprochen und wurde nun Ziel seiner ganzen Empörung.

„Ihr habt gelauscht!"

„Das sagte ich Euch doch. Es sind beide, Elrond. In der rechten hat er eine Stichverletzung durch einen Ork und in der linken einen Spinnenbiss."

Galen zog ein finsteres Gesicht. „Beides wurde behandelt. Es braucht eben seine Zeit."

„Die Stichwunde mag weniger Probleme bereiten", erklärte Glorfindel, ohne sich von Galens tödlichen Blicken beeindrucken zu lassen. „Der Spinnenbiss wurde von Enach nur eingegrenzt. Das Gift ist wohl noch aktiv."

Elrond wandte sich ab und nahm aus einem der Regale eine blassblaue Phiole. „Wie groß war die Spinne?"

„Nicht sehr groß." Nach Galens Geste erreichte sie einschließlich aller acht Beine den Umfang einer Blaubeere. „Wirklich nicht."

„Interessant", murmelte Elrond mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Offenbar gibt es in Düsterwald eine ganz neue Art von Spinnen."

„Zwergspinnen", grinste Glorfindel. „Erinnerst du dich, dass Prinz Legolas davon erzählte?"

„Jetzt wo du es erwähnst. Winzig kleine Spinnen, deren Gift das Urteilsvermögen trübt."

„Wahrnehmungsstörungen", nickte Glorfindel. 

Galen erdolchte ihn geradezu mit Blicken. Zum Glück hatten sie keine wirkliche Kraft, sonst hätte er sich erneut in Mandos Hallen wiedergefunden.

„Und sie erhöhen die Angriffsbereitschaft", zischte der Rhûna ihn an.

„Nachdem sie zu grenzenloser Selbstüberschätzung geführt haben", lächelte Glorfindel freundlich. 

„Versuchen wir es damit." Elrond schwenkte die Phiole vor Galens Gesicht und lenkte ihn damit ab. Es hätte Glorfindel auch leid getan, dem ohnehin angeschlagenen Stolz des Jungen den Todesstoß zu versetzen, würde er es wirklich wagen, ihn frontal anzugreifen.

„Was ist das?"

„Das übliche Gegengift. Wenn es bei den bekannten Spinnen Düsterwalds wirkt, dürfte es bei Euren seltenen Zwergexemplaren auch helfen."

„Und woraus besteht es?"

„Aus den Spinnen selbst und einigen anderen Zutaten." Elrond tippte ihn leicht an. „Zeigt mir jetzt Eure Schulter. Ich hatte nicht vor, diese kostbare Essenz durch Eure Jacke sickern zu lassen. Es sei denn, Ihr besorgt mir umgehend Nachschub an diesen Spinnen."

„Nur den Spinnenbiss", warnte Galen ihn trotzig und als er seine Jacke und das Hemd von der linken Körperseite zog, verstanden die beiden Elben auch warum. Davon abgesehen, dass er erbärmlich abgemagert war, schien eine ganze Horde Orks über ihn hinweggetrampelt zu sein. Allerdings war der Biss, um den in weitem Umkreis das Gift offenkundig ungehemmt wütete, bei weitem das Schlimmste.

„Ich nehme an, der Rest von Euch zeigt ähnliche Spuren", sagte Elrond mit leichter Schärfe in der Stimme. 

„Es ist nicht so schlimm." Mumm hatte der Rhûna, sonst hätte er dem Elbenlord nicht so offen ins Gesicht gelogen. „Ein paar Prellungen, die schon verblassen."

Unerwartet goss Elrond fast den halben Inhalt der Phiole über Galens Schulter. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Wie fühlt sich das an?"

„Es brennt etwas", keuchte der junge Elb und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Nur etwas?" Elrond schüttelte die Phiole. „Ich befürchte, die Essenz verliert ihre Wirkung. Ich werde eine neue nehmen müssen."

„Etwas sehr meinte ich", korrigierte sich Galen undeutlich. „Ziemlich stark sogar. Ich denke, die Wirkung ist noch völlig in Ordnung."

„Sehr beruhigend. Wir werden es dennoch wiederholen müssen. Das Gift ist schon zu lange in Eurem Körper."

„Gebt mir die Phiole", verlangte Galen, während er sich vorsichtig wieder anzog. „Enach wird mir helfen. Ihr hattet schon genug Mühe."

Zu Glorfindels Überraschung reichte Elrond ihm ohne Zögern die kostbare Flüssigkeit. „Ihr wisst, dass man damit sparsam umgehen muss."

„Das habe ich eben gemerkt", murmelte der Rhûna. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Für heute schon." Elrond bedachte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick. „Noch etwas, Galen, Ihr braucht Ruhe für die Heilung. Sollte ich innerhalb der nächsten sieben Tage feststellen, dass Ihr meine Söhne zum Kampf fordert oder Euch von ihnen fordern lasst, werdet Ihr alle drei es bereuen."

Etwas Unergründliches trat in Galens grüne Augen. „Keine Sorge, Lord Elrond. Euren Erben wird nichts geschehen."

„Elbereth!" stieß Glorfindel halb amüsiert, halb fassungslos aus, als sich die Tür leise hinter dem Rhûna schloss. „Ihnen wird nichts geschehen? Der Junge hat wirklich Nerven. Elladan und Elrohir machen Sägespäne aus seinem Kampfstab eher er auch nur durchatmet."

Zu seiner Überraschung runzelte Elrond die Stirn. „Ich wäre mir an deiner Stelle nicht ganz so sicher, mein Freund. An ihm ist mehr als es scheint. Er hat Enach drei Monate sicher durch die feindlichsten Gegenden ganz Mittelerdes geleitet. Sprich mit meinen Söhnen. Für sie gilt das gleiche, dass ich ihm eben gesagt habe. Ich bitte dich, in den nächsten Tagen auf alle ein Auge zu haben."

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung verabschiedete sich Glorfindel. Auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern fragte er sich, wo er das dritte benötigte Auge herbekommen sollte. Viel sinnvoller wäre es, eine Abteilung der Bruchtal-Garde zur Verstärkung abzustellen. Oder er könnte die drei Streithähne solange in einem verlassenen Felsenkeller einmauern, nur einen Schlitz für Nahrung würde er offen lassen. Glorfindels Phantasie beschleunigte sich, es gab unendlich viele Möglichkeiten, diese Unruheherde für wirklich lange Zeit außer Gefecht zu setzen. 

Der Vanya machte sich auf die Suche nach Erestor. Sie hatten schon lange Abende damit verbracht, sich die neuesten Varianten auszumalen, Elronds Söhne etwas in ihrem Bewegungsdrang, wenn man es so nennen konnte, zu bremsen. 

Tbc

@Shelley: Ja, du hast recht, aber frei nach dem Motto ‚Augen zu und durch' habe ich's hinter den Vorhang der ME-Geschichte geschoben und ignoriere es jetzt. Mitleid *bettel*.

@Amélie: Ada ist der Beste, keine Frage. Allerdings...nö, wird noch nicht verraten.

@Loriel: *energisches Kopfschütteln* Lieblingselb fängt immer noch mit H an und hört mit aldir auf. 

@Sally Tse Schiep: Es wäre zumindest nicht schlecht, wenn die Bruchtal-Elben mit dem Kofferpacken anfangen.

@Dani: Prügeleien? Elladan, Elrohir? Die doch nicht, niemals. So ernsthafte, verantwortungsbewusste Elben...

@Feanen: Danke

@Mystic Girl: Mystic, was steht doch gleich in deinem Pass? Die winzigste Elbin, die rumläuft? Sozusagen eine Mischung aus einem Zwerg und einem Elb, eine Zwelbin...die Erfinderin der Elladan-Frikadelle.

Galen: Genau deswegen mag ich Mystic.

Elladan: Prügel haben wollen?

Galen: Prügel kriegen wollen?


	3. Elben auf der Flucht

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich gebe sie zurück, ganz ehrlich.

**3. Kapitel: Ein Elb auf der Flucht**

Es war ein gutes Gefühl, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Die letzten Monate im südlichen Düsterwald waren anstrengend gewesen und zu allem Überfluss auch nicht sehr erfolgreich. Sie kamen nicht weiter, weder gegen die Orks noch gegen alles übrige Gesindel und Gewürm, das sich dort herumtrieb. 

Aragorn konnte fast Thranduils ewig grimmige Stimmung verstehen. Es war sicher nicht angenehm, sich seit JahRhûnderten quasi im Belagerungszustand zu befinden und formte den Charakter zu dem, was Thranduil von allen seines Volkes wohl am herausragendsten verkörperte. Legolas Vater war hart, schroff bis zur Grobheit und dauerhaft übel gelaunt. 

Kein Wunder, dass sein Sohn sofort die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte, Aragorn wieder nach Bruchtal zu begleiten, auch wenn Thranduil in seiner üblichen kurzangebundenen Art von überflüssigem Herumvagabundieren gegrollt hatte. Die Bemerkungen über die verweichlichten Bewohner Imladris würde Aragorn auch lieber für sich behalten. Elrond wäre zwar kaum überrascht, aber Legolas starb immer fast vor Verlegenheit, wenn sein Vater zum Rundumschlag gegen alle Elben außer denen in Düsterwald ausholte. 

Allerdings hatte Thranduil seit einigen Wochen einen neuen Schandfleck des Elbentums ausgemacht: Elben aus Rhûnar. Aragorn hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es dort Elben gab, doch Legolas erklärte ihm – während sein Vater lautstark gegen diese Gruppe Elben wetterte – dass es sich um diejenigen handelte, die einst Sauron und Morgoth entkommen waren. Da ihnen ihr eigenes Volk nicht mehr traute, irrten sie lange umher. Wenige hatten sich schließlich zusammengeschlossen und tief im Osten einen Platz gefunden, an dem sie lebten. Offenbar hatten einige von ihnen sehr zu Thranduils Verärgerung Düsterwald durchquert, um nach Imladris zu gelangen und Aragorns Neugierde war groß.

Nicht so groß allerdings wie seine Erleichterung, nachdem sie endlich den Bruinen überschritten hatten und in Bruchtals wunderschöne Wälder kamen. 

„Ich werde einen Tag nur schlafen", verkündete er laut.

Legolas streifte ihn mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Vorher solltest du allerdings einen Tag baden, mein Freund. Ihr Menschen schafft es immer wieder, innerhalb kürzester Zeit wie Landstreicher auszusehen."

„Immerhin bin ich ein Waldläufer", grinste Aragorn. „Jedenfalls werde ich es bald."

„Und das bedeutet, dass du dich langsam in einen Ork verwandelst?"

Aragorn kam nicht mehr zu einer passenden Antwort. Ein kurzes Stück vor ihnen waren laute Geräusche im dichten Gebüsch am Wegesrand zu vernehmen. Auch wenn ihnen hier eigentlich keine Gefahr drohen konnte, griff Aragorn automatisch nach seinem Schwert. Legolas hatte in einer schnellen Bewegung seinen Bogen vom Rücken genommen und einen Pfeil eingelegt.

Im nächsten Moment stürmte ein fremder Elb aus dem Gebüsch und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, allerdings nicht ohne einen gehetzten Blick über die Schulter.

„Ihr scheint in Bedrängnis", sagte Aragorn, nahm aber langsam das Schwert herunter. „Können wir Euch helfen, mein Freund?"

„Nein!" Der Fremde wippte nervös auf den Fußballen. „Ja, vergesst, dass Ihr mich gesehen habt."

Aragorn und Legolas wechselten einen verwunderten Blick. Lebensgefahr schien nicht zu bestehen, doch der Elb wirkte recht beunruhigt.

„Werdet Ihr verfolgt?" erkundigte sich Legolas. 

„So ungefähr. Vielleicht könntet Ihr ihr sagen, dass ich in Richtung Norden gegangen bin."

„Ihr?" echote Aragorn.

„Eriwen, sie will mir Gesellschaft leisten."

Sie würden ihm auf jeden Fall helfen. So einen schlechten Charakter konnte kein Mann haben, dass man ihn hilflos Orodans Tochter überließ.

„Dort hinauf." Legolas deutete auf einen Baum am Wegrand. „Überlasst alles weitere uns."

„Wie heißt Ihr eigentlich?" fragte Aragorn, während der junge Elb sich bereits die unteren Äste hinaufzog.

„Galen o Rhûnar", erklang es aus dem dichten Laub.

Aragorn pfiff leise. Seine Neugierde wurde offenbar schneller befriedigt als er es gehofft hatte. Er setzte allerdings eine neutrale Miene auf, als ein Pferd auf den Weg gelenkt wurde, Orodans etwas aufgelöste Tochter auf dem Rücken.

„Hoheit!" flötete sie erfreut in Legolas Richtung. Aragorn erntete nur ein knappes Kopfnicken. Erstens war er nur ein Mensch und zweitens ohnehin vergeben. Mit Arwen würde sich selbst Eriwen nicht anlegen. „Schön, dass Ihr uns wieder einmal besucht. Es ist die richtige Zeit für einen Aufenthalt in Bruchtal, bald beginnen die Sommerfeste und ich weiß doch, was für ein großartiger Tänzer Ihr seid. Bleibt Ihr lange? Erholt Euch einfach so lange wie nötig. Man hört, Düsterwald ist zurzeit recht unruhig. Habt Ihr zufällig Galen gesehen?"

Legolas hatte mit schmerzlicher Grimasse ihren Redefluss angehört. „Wer ist Galen?"

_Dummkopf_, dachte Aragorn ärgerlich. _Wie kann man ihr auch noch eine Frage stellen?_

Er hätte einfach nur in irgendeine Richtung zeigen sollen.

„Galen, der Elb aus Rhûnar." Eriwen verdrehte schwärmerisch die Augen. „Als er hier eintraf war er eher ein Bündel Lumpen – so wie Ihr immer, Estel – aber Ihr solltet ihn jetzt sehen! Und so eine tragische Erscheinung. Er braucht Aufheiterung. Das habe ich ihm auch eben gesagt, als wir uns im Wald trafen, aber auf einmal war er weg. Nicht, dass er sich verlaufen hat."

In Bruchtal verlaufen! Aragorn hustete, damit sie sein Lachen nicht bemerkte.

„Etwas kleiner als Estel?" fragte Legolas sehr ernsthaft. „Silberne Haare und eine graue Tunika?"

„Das ist er", nickte Eriwen erfreut. „Ihr habt diese wunderschönen grünen Augen vergessen."

„Es war nur eine Kurzbeschreibung, Lady Eriwen, ich will ihn nicht heiraten."

Sie kicherte. „Natürlich nicht. Seid Ihr jetzt eigentlich schon gebunden?"

„Fast!" Legolas zeigte erste Anzeichen von Panik. „So gut wie sicher mit einer Elbin von Vaters Hof. Nicht wahr, Estel?"

„Hmhm."

„Bedauerlich." Mit einer Handbewegung tat sie die Enttäuschung ab. „Nun, was ist mit Galen? Mir scheint, Elladan hat wirklich recht: man kann ihn unmöglich alleine hier herumlaufen lassen. Er fühlt sich sicher völlig verlassen und irrt herum."

_Elladan also_, dachte Aragorn nur wenig überrascht. Offenbar hatten die Zwillinge in seiner Abwesenheit ein neues Opfer gefunden. „Er ist dort entlang, Lady Eriwen, uns sagte er, dass er Elronds Söhne aufsuchen wolle."

„Aber die sind auf dem Kampfplatz." Sie runzelte die hübsche Stirn. „Egal, dann leiste ich ihnen eben Gesellschaft. Wir sehen uns sicher noch."

Damit trieb sie ihr bedauernswertes Pferd auf Bruchtal zu. Die Zwillinge würden ihre wahre Freude haben, wenn sie bei ihnen auftauchte. 

Legolas sackte leicht im Sattel zusammen. „Das war knapp. Warum findet dein Vater eigentlich keinen Gemahl für sie, damit wir anderen endlich Ruhe haben?"

„Und wen soll er dazu verdonnern?"

„Einen seiner Söhne", erklang es aus dem Baum. „Verdient hätten sie es."

Galen ließ sich langsam wieder zu Boden, zupfte sich einige Blätter aus den Haaren und verbeugte sich dann leicht vor ihnen. „Ich danke Euch für die Hilfe. Lange wäre ich ihr nicht mehr entkommen. Ihr Pferd ist wirklich schnell."

Aragorn betrachtete ihn nun etwas genauer. Kein Wunder, dass Eriwen ihm gnadenlos nachstellte. Galens Erscheinung machte seine laut Thranduil zweifelhafte Herkunft sicherlich wieder wett. „Auf Dauer müsst Ihr Euch dieser Herausforderung wohl stellen, mein Freund. Macht es am besten wie unser Prinz hier und behauptet, Ihr stündet kurz vor einer Verlobung."

„Es ist wirklich lästig." Trotz der ärgerlichen Worte lächelte er. „Sagt Ihr mir nun Eure Namen, damit ich Euch auch nochmals danken kann?"

Aragorn stellte sich vor und dann auch Legolas. Als er ihn als Prinzen aus Düsterwald benannte, runzelte Galen kurz die Stirn.

„Die Ähnlichkeit mit Eurem Vater kann nur gering sein", murmelte er. „Er hätte sie wohl noch den Baum hinaufgehoben."

Legolas schloss gequält die Augen. „Er meint es nicht so", sagte er lahm. „Mein Vater ist manchmal etwas schwer zu verstehen."

„Ich fand seine Botschaft recht deutlich." Galen lächelte plötzlich. „Immerhin hat er uns nicht in Düsterwald einfach uns selbst überlassen. Wenn Ihr ihn das nächste Mal seht, richtet ihm bitte unseren Dank aus und teilt ihm mit, dass wir die Pferde heil bis nach Imladris gebracht haben. Jedenfalls die meisten....zwei um genau zu sein. Ich weiß leider nicht, wo die anderen abgeblieben sind."

„Ich hörte, Ihr ward zu fünft", sagte Aragorn.

„Waren", bestätigte Galen düster. „Drei unserer Begleiter überlebten das Nebelgebirge nicht. Lawinen, Steinschlag und Orks. Es war keine sehr angenehme Mischung."

Aragorn und Legolas ließen sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Es wäre recht unhöflich gewesen, weiterhin zu reiten, während ihr Begleiter zu Fuß unterwegs war. Langsam und entspannt schlenderten sie nach Bruchtal hinein.

„Also aus dem Osten kommt Ihr", meinte Aragorn nach einer Weile angenehmen Schweigens. Nach Eriwen brauchte man das. „Ich habe vorher noch nie von Rhûnar-Elben gehört."

„Wir sind kein Gesprächsthema." Galen schoss einen losen Stein beiseite. „Die nächstgelegene Elbensiedlung ist Düsterwald und Thranduil hält nicht sehr viel von uns. Damit ist er kaum alleine."

„Mein Vater hält nur von sehr wenigen Elben etwas", grinste Legolas. „Und die wenigen stammen zufälligerweise alle aus Düsterwald. Am allerwenigsten hält er von Lord Elrond."

„Wieso?" fragte Galen erstaunt. „Meister Elrond ist wirklich bewundernswert. Enach hat immer nur Gutes von ihm erzählt. Enach ist unsere Heilerin. Sie sucht Rat bei Meister Elrond, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass er uns weiterhelfen kann."

„Was habt Ihr für Schwierigkeiten?" fragte Aragorn neugierig.

Der junge Elb zog sich deutlich zurück. „Etwas, das nur Heiler lösen können. Wer seid Ihr eigentlich? Einen Menschen hätte ich hier nicht erwartet."

Legolas stieß Aragorn in die Seite. „Er hat Sonderrechte. Estel ist Elronds Ziehsohn. Wenn er hier ist, dürftet Ihr Ruhe vor den Zwillingen haben. Sie legen sich lieber mit ihm an."

„Oh gut, dann überstehe ich wenigstens die nächsten fünf Tage."

„Warum fünf Tage?" fragte Aragorn.

„Solange hat mir Euer Vater verboten, mit ihnen zu kämpfen."

Die beiden schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

„Und ihnen mit mir. Es ist eindeutig zu lange, finde ich."

„Nicht lange genug", sagte Aragorn, eingedenk vieler Wettkämpfe mit seinen Brüdern. Sie würden den schmalen Rhûna ernstlich verletzten, selbst wenn sie sich zurückhielten. „Vermeidet es lieber, auch wenn die Frist meines Vaters abgelaufen ist, mein Freund. Elladan und Elrohir sind exzellente Kämpfer."

„Sind sie das?" Galens Augen glitzerten seltsam. „Und sie sind zu zweit, nicht wahr?"

Legolas stöhnte auf. „Ihr beabsichtigt doch nicht, sie beide gleichzeitig zu fordern? Galen, macht keinen Fehler. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was zwischen Euch vorgefallen ist, aber gebt einfach nach."

Nach Galens trotziger Haltung zu urteilen, hätte sich Aragorns Freund die Worte auch sparen können. Aragorn ahnte wirklich Schlimmes und er würde mit seinen Brüdern ein ernstes Wort darüber sprechen müssen.

***

Es gab Tage, die begannen bereits gut und versprachen im weiteren Verlauf immer größere Perfektion. Für Elladan konnte dies nur einer dieser Tage sein, nachdem er von Aristil geweckt wurde, die mit einem winzigen Kichern durch seinen Schlafraum huschte und einen Stapel frischer Kleidung in einen der Wandschränke räumte.

„Aristil, meine Blume", strahlte Elladan sie an. „Von dir geweckt zu werden, versüßt mir selbst die Aussicht auf die Besprechung mit meinem Vater."

Wieder kicherte sie nur und flitzte dann hinaus. Elladan ließ sich in die weichen Kissen zurückfallen und rief sich Aristils gefällige Erscheinung vor Augen. Es war äußerst verheißungsvoll, dass sie sich um seine Belange kümmerte. Normalerweise hing sie wie eine Klette an Glorfindel oder seit drei Tagen an Galen, was noch sehr viel ärgerlicher war. Elladan knurrte leise.

„Hast du einen Alptraum?" Elrohir marschierte durch die Terrassentür und zog seinem Bruder die Decke weg. „Steh schon auf, Vater wird nicht auf uns warten. Du hast Legolas und Estel gestern Abend gehört, es braut sich irgend etwas in Düsterwald zusammen."

„Mhmh", brummte Elladan und zog sich ein Kissen über das Gesicht. „Aristil, die Unerreichbare, hat sich eben mit einem Stapel Hemden hierher verirrt und du erzählst mit etwas über Düsterwald."

„Verirrt trifft es ganz gut. Wahrscheinlich hat sie dich im Halbdunkel mit unserem Lieblingsgast verwechselt."

Selbst Galens Erwähnung verdarb Elladan nicht die gute Stimmung. In vier Tagen würde der Bursche sie prompt herausfordern und dann wäre die Sache geklärt. Vorher leider nicht, daran hatte Glorfindel keinen Zweifel gelassen. In der Zwischenzeit würden sie ihn dank Eriwen durch Bruchtal scheuchen und sich ein bisschen mit Estel und Legolas im Kampf üben.  

Elladan brauchte nicht lange, bis er fertig angezogen neben seinem Bruder Richtung der großen Kaminhalle schlenderte, in der diese eher formlose Versammlung stattfinden sollte. Er genoss den sonnigen Morgen, den angenehm frischen Duft, der von seinem Hemd ausging - eines derjenigen natürlich, die Aristil gerade erst gebracht hatte - die Aussicht auf einige nette Rangeleien mit Estel und Legolas und natürlich auf den Anblick ihres geschätzten Gastes, der wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn vor Eriwens Interesse quer durch Bruchtal floh.

Gerade eben floh er allerdings ausnahmsweise einmal nicht, sondern stand zwischen Glorfindel und Estel und unterhielt sich leise. 

„Galen ist auf meine Bitte hier", erklärte Elrond auf die fragenden Blicke seiner Söhne hin. „Eine neue Sicht der Dinge ist niemals von Nachteil."

Er erntete nur ein Achselzucken. Sie würden friedlich sein, freundlich und ganz sicher nicht den Unmut ihres Vaters auf sich ziehen. Jedenfalls nicht innerhalb der nächsten vier Tage.

Ihr Gegner schien ebenso zu denken, denn er lächelte so sanft, dass Elladan schon wieder misstrauisch wurde und erst einmal seine Sitzgelegenheit unauffällig untersuchte. Er an Galens Stelle hätte sicherlich irgendetwas damit angestellt, doch so viel Kreativität konnte man bei einem Rhûnar-Elben wohl nicht erwarten.

„Estel ist hier als Bote der Waldläufer", begann Elrond in seiner ruhigen Art. „Offenbar gibt es Dinge in Düsterwald, die die Waldläufer für ungewöhnlich erachten."

Ein blauer Schmetterling fand seinen Weg durch die offenen Terrassentüren, tanzte zwischen den Anwesenden herum und ließ sich dann auf Elladans Arm nieder. Der Elb ließ ihn gewähren, ihn interessierte vielmehr, was sein Bruder zu sagen hatte.

„Im südöstlichen Düsterwald finden Treffen statt", berichtete Estel. „Treffen zwischen Orks, uns unbekannten Gestalten und Waldmenschen aus dem Südwald."

„Meint Ihr, sie rotten sich zusammen gegen Euren Vater?" fragte Elrond Legolas.

Der Waldelben-Prinz nickte bedächtig. „Es scheint zumindest so. Andererseits könnte auch Lorien das Ziel sein. Von Dol Guldur ist es nicht weit bis dorthin."

Zwei weitere Schmetterlinge, gelb diesmal, suchten ihren Weg durch die Kaminhalle, umtanzten Elladan einen Moment und landeten dann einer auf seiner rechten Schulter, der andere weiter unten auf dem Arm. 

„Diese Unbekannten", sagte Glorfindel. „Ihr habt sie wirklich noch nie gesehen?"

„Nein, aber es gibt Beschreibungen."

Noch mehr Schmetterlinge flatterten heran. Etwas irritiert versuchte Elladan, die aufdringlichen Insekten wieder aufzuscheuchen, doch ungewöhnlich hartnäckig kamen sie sofort wieder zurück.

„Elladan!" Sein Vater betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Was machst du da eigentlich?"

Er winkte ab, mitten durch eine kleine Wolke dunkelroter Exemplare, die sich wie große Blutstropfen auf seiner Brust niederließen.

„Also diese Fremden." Legolas versuchte irritiert, den Faden seiner Beschreibung wieder zu finden. „Es scheinen Menschen zu sein, sehr dunkel, klein und die Gruppe ist wohl nicht groß. Offenbar werden sie von Orks begleitet. Verdammt, Elladan, du machst mich wahnsinnig!"

„Ich dich?" echote Elronds Sohn durch einen dichter werdenden Vorhang der fliegenden Insekten, die offenbar von ihm ganz hingerissen waren. Er schielte auf einen wirklich winzigen weißen Schmetterling, der sich auf seiner Nase recht wohl zu fühlen schien.

„Sie verwechseln ihn mit einer Blumenwiese", grinste Elrohir, der von ihm abgerückt war, um nicht in die Wolke zu geraten. „Jedenfalls riecht er so."

„Dann solltet Ihr vielleicht Euer Duftwasser wechseln." Galens Stimme war trügerisch freundlich.

Elladan vergaß den Schmetterling auf seiner Nase und starrte den Rhûna durchdringend an. In den Tiefen dieser grünen Augen tanzte ein boshaftes Funkeln. „Das ward Ihr!"

„Ich?" Galen war die Unschuld in Person. „Ich würde niemals diese gefährlichen Monster auf Euch hetzen, Lord Elladan. Wie auch?"

Elladan schnappte nach Luft und atmete prompt eines der Tiere mit ein. Hustend und spuckend versuchte er, das flatternde Geschöpf wieder aus seinem Mund loszuwerden. Elrohir schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken und schließlich flog ein reichlich angeschlagener Schmetterling aus seinem Mund, um dann durch die Luft von dannen zu torkeln.

Elrond sah von seinem Sohn zu Galen und wieder zurück. Auf einmal kräuselte ein Lächeln seine Lippen und Elladan wusste genau, dass sein Vater die Ursache für die Anhänglichkeit der Schmetterlinge entdeckt hatte.

„Ich denke, du solltest ein Bad nehmen", erklärte Elrond gedehnt und bedachte den Rhûna mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln. „Wahrscheinlich bist du mit einem Lockstoff in Berührung gekommen, ohne es zu bemerken. Es dürfte sich wohl nicht wiederholen."

Elladan sprang auf. „Sicher nicht in den nächsten vier Tagen."

„Lady Eriwen könnte Euch bei der Schmetterlingsjagd behilflich sein", meinte Galen und richtete sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf. „Ich habe den Eindruck, Ihr haltet ihre Gegenwart für sehr erfreulich."

Elladan hätte dazu gerne einige Worte verloren, aber er traute sich nicht mehr, den Mund zu öffnen, so sehr umschwirrten ihn die Tiere jetzt. Mit einer gezwungenen Verbeugung in Richtung seines Vaters, der inzwischen breit lächelte, stürmte er wieder hinaus. So schnell es ging marschierte er in seine Gemächer und riss sich die Kleider vom Leib, die in hohem Bogen hinaus auf die Terrasse flogen. Dann versenkte er sich in der Badewanne mit längst abgekühlten, gebrauchten Badewasser. Das alleine war schon widerlich genug, aber der Gedanke, dass ihn dieser Rhûna wie eine Witzfigur hatte dastehen lassen, ließ ihm fast das Abendessen vom Vortag wieder hochkommen.

„Ich bringe ihn um!" prustete er, als er wieder aus dem abgestandenen Wasser auftauchte. „Ich bringe ihn wirklich um."

„Lustig war es schon", meinte sein Bruder von der Tür aus. „Vater denkt, ein einfaches Bad dürfte reichen. Wahrscheinlich hängt das Zeug ohnehin nur in deiner Kleidung."

„Aristil", heulte Elladan auf. „Sie hat ihm geholfen."

Elrohir schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es wirklich wusste. Lass deinen Ärger nicht an ihr aus."

„Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Wir haben die Sitzung abgebrochen und auf morgen vertagt." Elrohir wedelte etwas in der Luft rum. „Zu viele Schmetterlinge im Raum."

***

Das Gefühl eines schmerzlichen Verlustes überkam ihn ohne jede Vorwarnung. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen verdunkelte sich der helle Tag, verlor seine Umgebung die leuchtende Kraft ihrer Farben, traten die Geräusche des Tales zurück und es blieb nur tiefe Trauer, die sich wie ein schwerer Mantel um ihn legte.

„Galen." Enach legte ihre Hand auf seinen angespannten Arm. Traurigkeit drückte ihre zerbrechliche Gestalt nieder. „Wer ist es?"

„Caranir", flüsterte er und fasste den Kampfstab fester, den er von diesem erfahrenen Krieger vor ihrer Abreise erhalten hatte. „Sie hat ihn geholt. Ich hätte eher bemerken müssen, dass es ihm schlecht geht."

„Nicht hier", sagte Enach und strich über seinen Arm. „Das Tal wird geschützt. Es tut mir so leid, mein Kind."

Galen sah sie lange an, bevor er sie weiter durch die verzauberten Gärten Bruchtals führte. Eine Gewohnheit, die Enach bereits am Tag nach ihrer Ankunft aufgenommen hatte. Jeden Morgen ein Spaziergang durch die Schönheit des Tals, den Rest des Tages erfüllte dann ein sanftes Schimmern ihr gewaltsam gealtertes Gesicht. Enach lebte auf in dieser Umgebung. Dies waren ihresgleichen, auch wenn sie schon eine Ewigkeit bei den Rhûna war, ihre wahre Heimat konnte nur ein Ort voller Schönheit wie Imladris gewesen sein. Es ging ihr damit wie vielen der Alten, von denen es langsam immer weniger gab. 

Es war leicht, sich hier einzugewöhnen. Selbst die Ärgernisse mit dieser aufdringlichen Elbin und den Zwillingen waren beinahe entspannend gegen den Überlebenskampf in Rhûnar. Galen stellte zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen fest, dass nur die wenigen Tage allein genügt hatten, sich heimisch zu fühlen, sicher und geschützt vor der eigentlichen Welt. Die Dunkelheit draußen hatte sich jetzt ohne Vorwarnung wieder in Erinnerung gerufen.

Caranir, dachte Galen und wand sich innerlich. Der Hauptmann der Quellstadt, die mit seinem Tod fast schutzlos zurückblieb. Seine Erfahrung blieb zwar jetzt durch Galen erhalten, doch Bruchtal war weit weg von Rhûnar.

„Du bist ein würdiger Erbe", sagte Enach in dem Versuch, Trost zu bringen. „Er hatte keine Kinder, Galen, und als er es an dich weitergab war er sehr stolz."

„Es ist zu früh", erwiderte er unfreundlich. Er wollte jetzt keinen Trost und er wollte auch nicht Caranirs Gaben. „Hier kann ich ihnen nicht helfen. Außerdem war es nie mein Ziel, ein Krieger zu werden. Ihre Kraft sollte nur eine Leihgabe sein bis einer der anderen alt genug ist, sie zu übernehmen. Das weißt du ganz genau!"

Er war verletzend, doch diesmal wollte er sich nicht zurücknehmen. Enach hatte ihren Willen im Rat durchgesetzt und ihn erwählen lassen, obwohl man seine eigentlichen Gaben nach ihrer Abreise in Rhûnar viel dringender gebraucht hätte. Ihretwegen hatte er sie fast ganz verloren und dafür andere aufnehmen müssen, die noch nie seiner eigentlichen Natur entsprochen hatten. Einen Großteil seiner Stärke hatte er an Varya übertragen können, die eine gute Heilerin war, doch noch sehr jung und kaum fähig, alleine gegen die Pest weiter anzukämpfen. Hätte sie es gekonnt, würde er jetzt nicht den Tod Caranirs in seiner Seele spüren.

Er seufzte vernehmlich. „Ich muss zurück, Enach, bald. Noch leben die beiden anderen und ich kann zurückgeben, was zuviel Raum einnimmt. Es war keine gute Sache, die du gemacht hast und das weißt du. Ich denke, Elrond wäre nicht sehr erfreut, wenn er davon Kenntnis hätte."

„Elrond hat sehr viel erlebt, Galen. Er kennt die Situation, in der man auch zum letzten Mittel greifen muss."

„Wenn du es sagst."

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht mit ihr streiten. Sie hatte ihre eigene Sicht der Dinge, die sich wie bei so vielen Alten stark von der unterschied, die die jungen Rhûna hatten. Für die Alten war Rhûnar immer noch das Exil, für die Elben aus Galens Generation ihre Heimat. Sie hatten nie eine andere kennen gelernt und liebten den Wald und das Seeufer über alles. Nicht immer wurde ihre Liebe auch erwidert, aber es änderte sich langsam. 

Das leichte Klirren von Schwertern schreckte ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Ein Stück vor ihnen wurde gekämpft, unwillkürlich drehte seine Hand den Kampfstab und nahm ihn leicht vor. Als er vertraute Stimmen lachen hörte, fiel die Verteidigungsbereitschaft von ihm ab, dafür stellte sich eine gewisse Grimmigkeit ein.

„Das klingt wie Elronds Söhne." Enach lächelte ihn voller Unschuld an. „Es scheint, sie üben sich vor uns im Kampf."

„Es scheint so", bestätigte er und bedachte sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick. „Und du hattest natürlich keine Ahnung, dass sie hier zu finden sind."

„Natürlich nicht. Wir sollten sie begrüßen. Außerdem hast du dann Gelegenheit, sie dir näher anzusehen. Es ist immer gut, seinen Gegner zu kennen."

Galen schluckte. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Ich bin alt, Junge, nicht schwachsinnig." Sanft, aber bestimmt dirigierte sie ihn in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche kamen. „Von allen ist mir am besten vertraut, was in dir ist. Die Geschichte mit den Schmetterlingen war wirklich erheiternd, doch nicht das, auf was alles hinausläuft."

Auf seinen Arm gestützt gingen sie weiter durch einen kleinen Wald, bis sie an eine sonnenüberflutete Lichtung gelangten. Einer der Zwillinge und der Mensch Estel standen in ihrer Mitte und schlugen eher spielerisch mit Schwertern aufeinander ein.

Auf einem umgestürzten Baumstamm am Rande der Lichtung saßen der andere Zwilling und der Prinz aus Düsterwald. Sie schienen sich über die beiden Kämpfer köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Du warst wohl zu lange nur hinter Weiberröcken her!" spottete Estel, während er mit seinem Schwert auf Elladans nachlässig herumtändelnde Klinge eindrosch. 

„Stell dir vor es ist ein Schmetterlingsangriff!" lachte Legolas.

Elladan zog ein finsteres Gesicht. „Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich werde ihm-„

Der Mensch hatte offenbar die Neuankömmlinge entdeckt und räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Lady Enach, Galen."

Elrohir und Legolas erhoben sich und grüßten mit einer höflichen Verbeugung. Eine Geste, die Elladan auch in Richtung Enach wiederholte, Galen aber nur aus schmalen Augen anstarrte.

Galen ertappte sich selbst dabei, diesen Blick in der gleichen Art zurückzugeben und auch noch langsam den Stab kreisen zu lassen. 

„Also übt Ihr auch an einem so schönen, friedlichen Tag Eure Fertigkeiten", sagte Enach harmlos, während sie sich auf den Baumstamm setzte. „Erwartet Ihr denn einen Angriff?"

_Das macht sie absichtlich_, erkannte Galen erstaunt. _Sie will wirklich diesen Kampf provozieren, wohlwissend, was Elrond angeordnet hat._ Vorsichtshalber bewegte er leicht seine Schulter. Die Einschränkungen waren kaum noch zu bemerken. Wenn es sie also glücklich machte....

„Es sind keine friedlichen Zeiten", erklärte Estel, schob aber sein Schwert wieder in die Hülle. „Doch für heute wird es wohl reichen. Elladan hat in mir nicht gerade einen angemessenen Gegner."

Legolas stöhnte leise auf. „Gut gemacht, Freund."

„Das wird sich wohl bald ändern", murmelte Elrohir. „Euer Begleiter scheint mir recht ungeduldig, Lady Enach."

„So ist die Jugend", sagte Galens Tante. „Allerdings ist es wohl keine ausgewogene Auseinandersetzung, die Ihr da ins Auge gefasst habt. Ein Schwert gegen einen Rhûnar-Stab bringt Euch in Nachteil."

Galen grinste. Sie konnte manchmal eine richtige Hexe sein. „Warn ihn nicht vor, Enach. Er wird noch früh genug am Boden liegen."

„Jetzt reicht es!" fauchte Elladan. „Nein, lass meinen Arm los, Estel. Ich werde diesem Bengel eine Lektion erteilen."

Galen konnte sein Lachen kaum noch beherrschen. „Ihr macht mir richtig Angst, Lord Elladan. Ich werde mich die nächsten drei Tage im Wandschrank verstecken. Vielleicht leisten mir ein paar der Schmetterlinge Gesellschaft, die seit gestern durch die Räume schwirren."

„Galen, lasst es." Legolas stellte sich zwischen ihn und Elladan. Einen so warnenden Ausdruck auf dem ernsten Gesicht, dass Galen fast nachgegeben hätte.

„Außerdem hat Euer Vater es verboten", ließ sich Enach vernehmen. „So hörte ich jedenfalls. Nun, ich würde mich auch um meine Kinder sorgen."

Legolas warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu. Spätestens jetzt durfte auch ihm klar sein, dass die Rhûna-Heilerin hier nicht als Stimme der Vernunft auftreten wollte. 

„Außer uns ist niemand hier", sagte Elrohir gedehnt. „Und Euch scheint es ja nicht zu stören, Lady Enach."

„Was sollte mich daran stören?" wunderte sie sich. „Außerdem bin ich alt, sehe nicht mehr richtig, höre kaum noch etwas und vergesse bereits, was vor fünf Minuten passierte."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Galen ab. Sie wollte diese Auseinandersetzung mehr sogar als er. Warum konnte er nicht genau ausmachen, aber es störte ihn auch nicht. Er zog langsam seine Jacke aus, um in den Bewegungen nicht behindert zu werden. Dann löste er eines der weichen Lederbänder mit den Segenssprüchen für die Reise von seinem rechten Handgelenk. Ausgerechnet das von Varya, die wahrscheinlich vor Schreck in Ohnmacht fiel, wenn sie jemals von diesem Kampf erführe. Galen band seine langen Haare im Nacken damit zusammen und lockerte etwas seine Arme und Beine. 

„Gut, wer will zuerst Prügel haben?" Oh, damit brachte er sie beide in Rage und das gefiel ihm. „Nacheinander oder zusammen?"

Langsam trat er auf Elladan zu, der immer noch in der Mitte der Lichtung stand. Estel kam aus seinem Weg an ihm vorbei, deutliche Missbilligung im Blick. Galen hätte ihn gerne beruhigt, ihm gesagt, dass dies kein Kampf auf Leben und Tod sein würde und dass er nicht vorhatte, Elronds Söhne zu unterschätzen. Aber er nickte ihm nur stumm zu.

Tbc

@Amélie: Granit? Klingt gut, kann er auch brauchen bei den Twins.

@feanen: Zufrieden?

@Dani: Mystic steht nicht nur auf Glori und die Twins...*bedeutungsvolles Grinsen* Sie ist heimliche Verehrerin eines Galdadhrim. Von wegen ‚ich mag keine arroganten Elben'.

@Mystic Girl: Zwelbin, für jemanden der Elladan mag, haust du übel auf ihn drauf. Okay, das später wieder Zusammenpuzzeln hat was. Glorfis Aufzählung seiner Freizeitbeschäftigungen *im Telegramm-Stil bitte* dürfte die Lebenspanne eines Sterblichen überschreiten.


	4. Prügel und Erkenntnisse

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, mir immer noch nichts.

**4. Kapitel: Prügel und Erkenntnisse**

Es lief nicht so, wie es zu erwarten war. Diese Erkenntnis überkam Aragorn schon nach dem ersten Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Elben. Zu erfahren, um sich von seinem Ärger zu einem überstürzten Angriff verleiten zu lassen, führte Elladan einen recht langsamen, prüfenden Schlag gegen den Rhûna. Der Kampfstab hielt sein Schwert schon in der Mitte des Schlages auf. Ein metallisches Geräusch erklang, das unmöglich von einem Holzstab stammen konnte.

„Was hattet Ihr denn gedacht?" spottete Galen, während er den Stab durch seine Hände drehte, dass er wie ein schwarzes Rad aussah. Wie eine dunkle Scheibe wechselte er von rechts nach links und wieder zurück, wo er dann von den geschickten Händen des Rhûna zur Ruhe gebracht wurde. „Wir sind keine Bauern, die mit Holzstöcken kämpfen."

Elladan erhöhte das Tempo. Ein Angriff nach dem anderen regnete auf Galen nieder, wurde von ihm pariert und er fand noch die Zeit, seinerseits zu attackieren. Am Ende einer langen Reihe von Schlägen duckte er sich wie ein Schatten unter Elladans Schwert weg und zog ihm mit dem Stab die Beine weg. 

Aragorn musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, dass hier zwei Elben miteinander kämpften. Unter Menschen wäre es nun schwierig geworden, vom Boden aus auf den Angreifer zu reagieren. Doch Elladan kam in einer einzigen Bewegung wieder auf die Füße, entging dem Stab beim nächsten Schlag und schaffte es, Galen seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen zu stoßen. Der Rhûna wich zurück und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Mh", machte Enach sehr leise. „Die Rippe hat er sich erst vor zwei Wochen gebrochen. Das war unangenehm jetzt."

Aragorn streifte die Elbin mit einem fassungslosen Blick. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Schmerzensschrei. Elladan hielt sich die rechte Schulter, sein Schwertarm hing kraftlos herunter. Abwartend umkreiste ihn der Rhûna. Aragorn gefiel Galens Gesichtsausdruck überhaupt nicht. Irgendetwas lag wie ein dunkler Schatten auf seinem Gesicht, etwas sehr Unfreundliches.

„Er ist zu schnell", befand Legolas alarmiert. „Einfach zu schnell und erfahren. Das kann in diesem Alter noch nicht sein."

Der Moment war so rasch vorüber wie er gekommen war. Elladan fasste sich wieder und Galen lächelte in Elrohirs Richtung. „Ihr solltet Eurem Bruder helfen, findet Ihr nicht?"

Aragorn schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Elrohir sich nicht zweimal bitten ließ und mit gezogenem Schwert seinen Platz verließ.

„Wie könnt Ihr das zulassen?" hörte er Legolas zu Enach sagen. „Dies ist kein Spaß."

„Besser jetzt als zu einem Zeitpunkt, wenn sie sich aufeinander verlassen müssen", erwiderte die alte Frau ruhig. 

Der Kampf wurde nun ausgewogener. Aragorn konnte nicht umhin, den Bewegungen der drei fasziniert zu folgen - soweit es menschlichen Augen überhaupt möglich war. Sie waren alle schnell, elegant und geübt. Der Rhûnar-Stab war durchaus den Schwertern gewachsen, aber doch eher eine Waffe zur Verteidigung, die Galen auch langsam nötig hatte. Die Zwillinge waren ein aufeinander eingespieltes Gespann, sie ergänzten sich in ihren Stärken und wenigen Schwächen. Andererseits war ihnen der Kampf gegen eine Waffe wie Galen sie mit wirklich beunruhigender Schnelligkeit führte, nicht vertraut. Sie steckten beide heftige Schläge ein. Auch Galen kassierte einige Tritte und Schnitte der Schwertklingen. 

„Ihr könnt uns nicht beide besiegen", keuchte Elrohir irgendwann in einer kurzen Kampfpause. 

„Abwarten." Galen wischte sich seine blutbeschmierte Hand an der Hose ab und umfasste den Stab wieder beidhändig. „Auf jeden Fall  werdet Ihr damit aufhören, Enach und mich wie Landstreicher zu behandeln."

„Wir behandeln Euch nicht wie Landstreicher!" Bei jedem Wort hieb Elladan auf den anderen ein. Zuletzt stolperte Galen etwas zurück. „Aber Ihr, Galen, seid hochmütig und unfreundlich."

Der Rhûna drehte sich aus seinen Schlägen weg und schlug ihm den Stab gegen die Rippen. „Genau wie Ihr, Lord Elladan."

„Kein Grund, mich in diesen Schmetterlingen zu ersticken." Elladan wich dem nächsten Hieb mit dem Stab aus und hätte Galen fast den Kopf abgetrennt mit seinem Schwert. 

Der Rhûna grinste trotzdem. „Gute Technik."

„Ich danke Euch."

„Warum hetzt Ihr mir Eriwen auf den Hals?" Galen schlug Elrohir gegen das Schienbein, als dieser ihm in den Rücken fallen wollte. Der Rhûna hatte sich nicht einmal umgedreht sondern einfach den Stab unter seinem Arm hinweg nach hinten gestoßen. 

„Dann lässt sie uns zufrieden", ächzte Elrohir und ging in die Knie. „Irgendeiner muss dran glauben und Ihr seid noch unverbraucht."

„Dafür sollte ich Euch umbringen", grollte Galen kaum weniger erschöpft.

„ABER SICHER NICHT HEUTE!" donnerte eine wutentbrannte Stimme über die Lichtung.

Aragorn fiel vor Entsetzen fast vom Baumstamm als er seinen Vater entdeckte, der auf die drei Kämpfenden zu stürmte. Beim ersten Wort waren sie zusammen gezuckt und hatten die Waffen gesenkt. Elladan und Galen fassten hastig unter Elrohirs Arme und stellten ihn auf die Füße. 

„Spreche ich nicht mehr eure Sprache?" Elrond schien eine dunkle Wolke des Verderbens zu folgen. Außerdem noch Bruchtals persönlicher Ringgeist, der vormals als Glorfindel bekannt war. „Was ist so schwer an dem Wort ‚Sieben' zu verstehen?"

Drei erwachsene Elben, die soeben noch ihre wirklich todbringenden Fähigkeiten eindrucksvoll demonstriert hatten, starrten den Elbenlord kleinlaut an. 

„Sieben Tage!" brüllte Elrond unbeherrscht. „Sieben, nicht vier! Seht euch an! Als hätte ich keine anderen Sorgen als dauernd Kampfspuren zu behandeln, die völlig überflüssig sind. Und Ihr!" Galen wich vor der Hand zurück, die sich schnell nach ihm ausstreckte und ihn dennoch am Kragen erwischte. Aragorn wusste genau, wie er sich fühlte. Elronds Zorn zu spüren war ein einschneidendes Erlebnis. „Ihr seid Gast in meinem Haus."

„Wir haben angefangen", erklärte Elladan schnell. 

„Nein, das stimmt nicht." Galen schüttelte wild entschlossen den Kopf. „Ich habe es drauf angelegt. Es kam schlechte Nachricht aus Rhûnar und ich wollte mich abreagieren. Eure Söhne können nichts dafür."

„Lügner", murmelte Elrohir kameradschaftlich. 

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wer den ersten Schlag geführt hat." Elronds Stimme erreichte eisige Temperaturen. „Die Weisung galt für euch alle gleich." 

„Eigentlich ist es meine Schuld." Alle Blicken richteten sich auf die alte Frau, die sich langsam erhob. „Noch weitere drei Tage zu warten, hätte die Spannung zu hoch getrieben. So war der Kampf noch harmlos, in einigen Tagen hätte es anders sein können."

„Euer Neffe.." Elrond atmete tief durch. „Euer Neffe hat noch genug Spinnengift im Körper, um damit zwei weitere Männer zu töten. Was dachtet Ihr Euch dabei, ihn diesen Kampf führen zu lassen?"

„Das werdet Ihr nie verstehen." Enach winkte Galen heran, der sich erleichtert von Elrond losmachte und zu seiner Tante stolperte. „Das hier war nichts zu dem Leben, das Rhûnar uns bereitet, Meister Elrond."

„Erspart mir das", erwiderte Elrond scharf. „Ich weiß, dass Euer Leben hart ist, aber Ihr müsst nicht diese Last auf seinen Schultern noch verstärken. Ihr seid eine grausame alte Frau, Enach."

„Dem kann ich nicht einmal widersprechen." Auf ihren Neffen gestützt, der im Moment viel eher etwas Hilfe hätte gebrauchen können, verließ sie die Lichtung.

Elrond wandte sich wieder seinen Söhnen zu. „Ich hoffe, jeder einzelne Knochen in eurem Körper schmerzt wie Feuer. Und denkt ja nicht, ich würde euch irgendwie helfen. Wenn ihr Heilung braucht, könnt ihr Enach fragen. Vielleicht stellt ihr dann fest, wie dieses Volk mit Schmerzen und Verletzungen umgeht."

Kaum hatten Elrond und Glorfindel, der die verkörperte schweigende Missbilligung war, die Lichtung verlassen, sanken die Zwillinge stöhnend auf die Knie. Langsam schlenderten Aragorn und Legolas zu ihnen hinüber. 

„Na, was meint ihr, wer gewonnen hat?" erkundigte sich Legolas scheinheilig. 

„Keine Ahnung", ächzte Elrohir. „Wenn ich danach gehe, wie ich mich fühle, müsste es Galen sein."

„Er ist gut", nickte Elladan. „Besser als ich dachte."

„Zu gut", sagte Legolas. „Zu schnell. So kämpft ein Elb seines Alters nicht."

„Nicht schnell genug." Elladan war nicht in der Stimmung für Grübeleien. „Ich schätze, es ist unentschieden. Jedenfalls werde ich ihn bestimmt nicht mehr einen ‚Bengel' nennen. Das nächste Mal verteidigst du die Familienehre, Estel."

„Bist du verrückt geworden? Ihr wart wenigstens zu zweit."

„Legolas kann dir helfen."

Der Waldelb tippte sich bedeutungsvoll an die Stirn. „Ihr habt mit diesem Blödsinn angefangen, dann beendet ihn auch alleine. Ich habe keine Lust, dass ein dreiseitiger Brief nach Düsterwald geschickt wird, indem mich euer Vater als Schandfleck des Elbentums beschreibt."

Elrohir rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. „Thranduil wäre erfreut, wenn du Vater wütend machst."

Aragorn konnte seinem Bruder im Stillen nur zustimmen. König Thranduil würde vor Stolz platzen, wenn Legolas aus Bruchtal wegen schlechten Benehmens verbannt würde. 

*

Am Ende war wieder Frieden über ihn gekommen. Die große Ruhe seiner Gesichtszüge verriet, mit welcher Erleichterung er den Ruf in Mandos Hallen schließlich gefolgt war.

Er hatte großartig gekämpft, nichts anderes war von einem Krieger seiner Klasse und Erfahrung zu erwarten gewesen. Vier Wochen vom Beginn der ersten Schwäche, Fieber und dann rasende Schmerzen. Andere waren weniger stark gewesen, hatten um Gnade gebettelt, um ein schnellwirkendes Gift, das sie erlösen konnte.

Dies waren die schlimmsten Momente für einen Heiler: Hilflosigkeit bei absolutem Wissen um den Krankheitsverlauf.

Caranir war keiner der Verzweifelten und es war ihr leicht gefallen, ihm mehr von ihrer Kraft zu geben als eigentlich gut war in diesen Zeiten.

Jetzt war sie alleine bei ihm in der Totenhalle. Eingehüllt in die Kühle dieses Felsendomes nahe bei der Hauptquelle konnte sie von ihm Abschied nehmen. Nur die Erinnerung an den großartigen Krieger war bei ihr und ein tiefer Schmerz, aus dem Verlust eines geschätzten Freundes geboren.

Varya saß erschöpft auf der obersten Stufe der kleinen Empore mit seinem aufgebahrten Leichnam. Sie lehnte an einer der vier Steinsäulen, auf denen Lichter in Form metallener Bäume leuchteten. Ein Ort des Friedens war dies, Verzweiflung fand sich hier selten. Die alten Rhûna betrachteten den Tod eher als eine Erlösung aus langer Qual, die sie sich bislang versagt hatten und die jüngeren Rhûna... Varya seufzte tief. Bis vor wenigen Monaten hatte es unter ihnen nur sehr selten Todesfälle gegeben. Nun griff die Dunkle Pest um sich und alles, was ihr die Rhûna entgegen zu setzen hatte, war Varya, die jüngste Heilerin ihres Volkes.

_‚Sie hätten Rhûnar nicht verlassen dürfen'_, dachte sie und bittere Tränen sammelten sich in ihren seegrünen Augen. _‚Enach hat nicht Recht getan und sie hätte Galen niemals mit hineinziehen dürfen.'_

Varya wusste sich hier mit Galen im Einklang wie in so vielen anderen Dingen auch. Er hatte die Quellstadt nicht verlassen wollen. Mit ihren gemeinsamen Kräften wäre es vielleicht gelungen, die Seuche zu besiegen, doch Enachs Einfluss war zu groß.

Im Stillen verfluchte Varya den tief verwurzelten Glauben der Ältesten an die Übermacht der anderen Elbenvölker. Was konnte schon ein Elrond im weit entfernten Imladris Gutes für sie bewirken? Er war nur ein gesichtsloser Name, eine Legende aus den Erzählungen der Alten und einiger Händler, zu denen sie gelegentlich Kontakt hatten.

Enachs dunkle Kräfte, Galens unglaubliches Talent und ihre noch lange nicht ausgereiften Fähigkeiten hätten sicher einen Weg gefunden. Stattdessen warteten sie verzweifelt auf ein Zeichen aus dem Westen. Die Heiler lebten noch, das war gewiss. Varya als Empfängerin von Galens Kräften hätte seinen Tod gespürt. So wie ihr Bruder im Herzen nun um Caranirs Ende wusste. Es würde ihn schmerzen, denn der Hauptmann der Quellstadt war dem jungen Heiler ein ebenso teurer Freund und treuer Beschützer wie ihr.

Diesmal flossen die Tränen ungehindert über ihr zartes Gesicht, das dem Galens geradezu unheimlich ähnelte. Nur gut, dass Galen die letzten Monate erspart geblieben waren, die Caranir eher wie ein Verlorener verbracht hatte, nachdem er seine Erfahrungen und Kenntnisse durch Enachs Kraft auf Galen übertragen hatte. Er hatte sich freiwillig dieser in ihrem Ursprung recht zweifelhaften Prozedur unterzogen – so wie sie alle – nachdem er einsehen musste, dass nichts den Ältestenrat vom Wahnsinn in Enachs Vorhaben überzeugen konnte. 

So wusste er ihn wenigstens als Krieger einer gefährlichen Reise gewappnet. Mit ihm zusammen hatte Liuntol sich seiner Stärke begeben, auch er jetzt nur noch ein Abklang des großen Kriegers, der er einstmals gewesen waren. Allerdings reichte es immer noch, um mit Leichtigkeit viele der Jüngeren in ihre Schranken zu verweisen.

Varya dachte an die letzten Stunden, die Caranir auf dieser Welt verbracht hatte. Sie war bei ihm gewesen. Nicht nur an seinem Sterbebett sondern tief verbunden mit dem versiegenden Strom seines Lebens. Eine Gratwanderung für jeden Heiler – zu schnell konnte die eigene Seele fortgetragen werden. Ohne Galens Teil in ihr hätte sie es wohl kaum gewagt, nicht in ihrem Alter.

„Ach, Heilerin, ich wünschte, ich hätte Euch Trost zu bieten." Liuntol hatte sich unbemerkt genähert. „Störe ich Eure Trauer, Varya Ithilfin?"

„Setzt Euch zu mir", forderte sie ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung auf. „Euer Verlust wiegt noch größer, denn er war so lange Euer Freund und Kampfgefährte."

Er neigte dankend den Kopf, bevor er sich mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz auf der Stufe unter ihr niederließ. Trotzdem waren sie beide in Augenhöhe. Wie fast alle der Rhûnar-Geborenen war Varya von nur geringer Körpergröße, grazil bis fast zur ätherischen Zerbrechlichkeit und mit silbernem Haar gesegnet.

Liuntol betrachtete sie lange mit seinen alten, in letzter Zeit so müden Augen, um schließlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach einer Strähne ihrer langen Haare zu greifen und sie durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen. „Wisst Ihr, wie Caranir Euch nannte, nachdem mit Galen der erste seiner Art geboren wurde?"

„Unserer Art?" echote sie verwundert.

„Kinder aus Mondlicht geschaffen. Später wurde daraus-"

Eine kleine Falte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. „Ithildrim – den Namen meint Ihr doch wohl? Ich wusste nicht, dass Caranir dafür verantwortlich ist!"

„Ihr hört ihn nicht gerne", amüsierte sich der Ältere. „Keiner von Euch. Dabei reden wir Alten fast nur so von Euch. Was stört Euch daran, Heilerin?"

„Ihr grenzt uns damit aus."

„Eher umgekehrt."

„Das verstehe ich nicht, Liuntol."

„Eines Tages schon." Er schwieg einen Moment. Neuer Kummer verdunkelte seine edlen Züge. „Es schmerzt mich, dass ich einen letzten Wunsch meines Freundes nicht erfüllen kann."

Unwillkürlich ergriff sie tröstend seine Hand. „Vermag ich Euch vielleicht zu helfen?"

„Die Frage ehrt Euch, doch betraf Euch eben dieser Wunsch." Er stand auf und trat an die Seite seines aufgebahrten Weggefährten. Varya folgte ihm, auch wenn der Anblick der leblosen Hülle, die mit allen Würdezeichen des Hauptmanns der Quellstadt versehen war, ihr noch immer tief ins Herz schnitt.

„Ich vermochte ihn nicht zu finden", raunte der Lebende dem Toten zu. „Er muss beim Angriff dem Feind in die Hände gefallen sein. Verzeih mir, alter Freund."

„Liuntol?" Sie berührte sanft seinen Arm. „Wovon redet Ihr?"

„Caranirs Familienring", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern.

Varya erschrak. Der Ring war alles, was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war. Als Kind hatte er sie oft mit diesem exquisiten Schmuckstück aus Mithril und Smaragden herumspielen lassen, ihn aber nach einer Weile immer wieder sorgfältig in einer Schatulle verschlossen. 

„Er hat ihn über die dunkle Zeit in Mordor gerettet, seit seiner Gefangennahme jedoch nie wieder getragen. Schon vor langer Zeit bestimmte er, dass Ihr ihn erhalten sollt." Tränen schimmerten in Liuntols eisblauen Augen. „Ich habe ihn jetzt seit Stunden gesucht, aber er ist verschwunden."

„Und Ihr meint, die Ostlinge haben ihn gestohlen?"

„Er ist nicht das einzige Schmuckstück, das seitdem verloren ist."

„Aber das ist sonst nicht ihre Art. Sie nehmen Nahrung und Waffen. Unser Schmuck hat sie doch noch nie interessiert. Er ist ihnen zu feingliedrig, zu leicht."

„Sie haben zuvor auch nie Spielzeug unser Kinder entwendet", sagte er bitter. „Das war kein üblicher Angriff, Heilerin. Sie kamen, um uns in unseren Herzen zu treffen."

„Unsinn!" Varya vergaß einen Moment, wo sie sich befand. „Ostlinge denken nicht so tief. Wenn sie uns in unseren Herzen treffen wollen, rammen sie ein Messer hinein. Spielzeug sagtet Ihr?"

Wacher als in den vergangenen Wochen ruhten seine kristallklaren Augen auf ihrem schmalen, blassen Gesicht. „Was geht Euch durch den Kopf, Heilerin?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Könnt Ihr mir die Listen mit den Schäden des Angriffs besorgen?"

„Ich denke schon. Sie werden im Archiv sein."

„Bitte beeilt Euch." Am Ärmel zog sie ihn mit sich. „Ihr findet mich bei der Lebensquelle. Ich muss in Enachs Büchern etwas nachschlagen."

Unwillkürlich verzog er leicht das Gesicht.

„Ich weiß", nickte sie. „Ihre Sammlung trägt den Hauch dunkler Magie in sich, aber ich werde vorsichtig sein."

Sie verließen die Totenhalle, gingen noch würdevollen Schrittes an den Soldaten der Quellgarde vorbei, die die Totenwache hielten und beschleunigten erst dann zu sonst wohl unangebrachter Hast, als sie außer Sichtweite waren. Nur einen Teil des Weges gingen sie noch gemeinsam. 

Die Totenhalle lag in der Nähe der Hauptquelle, die mitten im einzigen Felsenhügel Rhûnars entsprang. Auf und in diesem riesigen Steinbrocken war die Quellstadt vor langer Zeit errichtet worden. Die Lebensquelle, in deren Nähe die drei Heiler wohnten und wirkten, lag am Südhang der Stadt. 

Das Archiv hingegen genau im Norden, in einer trockenen geschützten Höhle, die der Archivar mit einen Gehilfen wie ein Heiligtum schützte und pflegte. Die Rhûna hatten seit Beginn ihres Zusammenschlusses eine eher unelbische Tendenz zu akribischer Buchführung und Archivierung. Dort eine Liste aller beim letzten Angriff entstandenen Schäden zu finden, war eine ganz natürliche Sache.

Varya sah nur eine winzige Verbindung und eigentlich wünschte sie sich zu irren. Beinahe widerwillig verließ sie den hellen Sonnenschein dieses Sommertages und tauchte ab in die dunklere Welt, in der Enach nahe der Lebensquelle schon so lange als Heilerin wirkte.

Etwas zittrig fingerte sie an dem großen Schlüsselbund herum, bis sie den passenden Schlüssel zu Enachs privatem Studierzimmer gefunden hatte. Ihre Lehrerin hatte ihr strenge Auflagen bei seiner Übergabe gemacht. Sie sollte sich von den Scripten fernhalten, nur die großen Almanache dürfe sie benutzen und auch nur im Notfall.

Nun ja, dachte Varya. Dies war sogar mehr als ein Notfall. Wenn Rhûna reihenweise starben, kam es eher einer Katastrophe gleich.

Mutig schloss sie die dicke Eichentür auf und betrat den großen Raum, der nur etwas Licht aus einem Schacht zur Lüftung erhielt. 

Sie hatte sich in Enachs Studierzimmer nie wohlgefühlt. Da half es auch nicht, dass sie nach und nach alle Öllampen entzündete. Der Raum erdrückte sie, die Atmosphäre machte ihr immer noch Angst. Jeder Winkel war vollgestellt mit Schränken und Tischen, auf denen sich Bücher und Papiere türmten. Gläser mit Präparaten füllten einen ganzen Regalschrank. Den Anschauungsunterricht hatte sie immer gehasst. Ohne Galens mutigeren Teil in ihr hätte sie jetzt wohl wieder kehrt gemacht.

Varya schlängelte sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch, bis sie an Enachs hohem Lehnstuhl angekommen war. In den würde sie sich sicher nicht setzten. Stattdessen nahm sie aus der Schublade des dazugehörigen Lesepultes das kleine Chirurgenmesser ihrer Lehrerin und machte sich entschlossen am Scripturschrank zu schaffen. Es war ein deckenhohes Möbelstück aus dunklem Holz. Massiv wie ein Fels und genauso schmucklos.

Den Schlüssel dazu hatte Enach an einer Kette um den Hals. Varya blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Schloss aufzubrechen. Es brauchte mehrere Versuche, bis der innere Mechanismus unter knirschendem Protest nachgab. Die beiden Türen schwangen auf und enthüllten den Giftschrank geschriebener Medizin. Das Licht der Öllampen versagte vor der Dunkelheit des hier versammelten Wissens. Nur die vielen, einfach gebundenen Manuskripte schimmerten im milchigen Weiß alter Knochen.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl griff Varya wahllos hinein und zog ein Bündel Papiere heraus. Enachs Handschrift war ihr vertraut und sie blätterte schnell, aber aufmerksam durch die Seiten. Heilsprüche, nah an der Grenze zur dunklen Magie, entrollten sich vor ihren staunenden Augen. Faszinierend, abstoßend und in keiner Weise hier zutreffend.

Sie zwang sich, systematischer vorzugehen. Einen Stapel nach dem anderen, Regal um Regal kämpfte sie sich durch die Geheimnisse, die sie eigentlich gar nicht erfahren wollte. Es waren alles Übersetzungen, doch nirgendwo wurde eine Quelle genannt. Varyas Beine gaben nach, als sie schließlich eine dünne Schrift in den Händen hielt, die sich schon durch den Titel verriet. Nun sank sie doch in Enachs Stuhl.

So fand sie Liuntol wenig später. „Was ist mit Euch?" fragte er alarmiert.

Stumm hielt sie ihm die Seiten hin.

„Der Ferne Tod", las er und wölbte fragend die Brauen. „Was soll das bedeuten?"

Varya bezwang ihre Übelkeit. „Es ist Enachs Übersetzung einer magischen Schrift. Offenbar gibt es einen Weg, den Tod über jemanden zu bringen, der weit entfernt ist. Man braucht nur einen Gegenstand, der eng mit ihm verbunden ist."

„Wie einen Familienring", vermutete er nach langem Schweigen. „Eine Puppe, ein besonderes Haarband, einen Ohrring..."

„Sind das die Dinge, die geplündert wurden?"

„Einige davon, ja." Liuntol atmete schwer. „Steht darin auch, wie man die Gefahr wieder abwenden kann?"

Varya hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie nahm wieder das Script zur Hand und blätterte es nochmals durch. „Man muss die Dinge zurückholen."

„Wir wissen nicht einmal, wo sie sind."

„Der Verfasser meint auch, dass irgendwann die Entfernung zu groß wird."

„So wie zwischen Rhûnar und Imladris?" Liuntol stieß bei ihrem Nicken einen heftigen Fluch aus. „Dann hat sie uns alle betrogen, die alte Hexe. Ich wusste immer, dass sie irgendwann die Grenze überschreiten würde."

„Aber warum?" rief Varya verwirrt. „Sie hatte doch keinen Grund."

Liuntol warf ihr die Liste in den Schoß. „Lest die letzte Seite. Es ist übrigens eine Zweitschrift, die nur durch Zufall existiert. Ein Gehilfe musste sie strafweise anfertigen für seine Unpünktlichkeit. Das Original ist kurz vor Enachs Abreise verschwunden."

Varyas Blick glitt über die sauber aufgelisteten Gegenstände und die Namen ihrer Besitzer. Fast am Ende der Aufzählung stöhnte sie leise. Ein silbernes Feinlot aus Enachs Apotheke war dort festgehalten. Noch einige Zeilen weiter dann fand sich ein Name, den Varya mit purem Entsetzen erkannte.

„Galen", wimmerte sie. „Sie haben sein Jagdmesser gestohlen."

„Versteht Ihr nun? Es gibt keinen Toten, der nicht in dieser Liste steht. Enach ist geflohen und hat Galen durch eine List mit sich genommen. Fast ein Viertel der Rhûna dort sind bereits gestorben. Am Ende werden es vierhundert sein." Liuntol rieb sich die Schläfen. „Wenn wir die gestohlenen Dinge nicht zurückerhalten, ist das Unglück nicht zu vermeiden. Wenigstens seid Ihr außer Gefahr, Heilerin, denn Euer Name fehlt dort."

„So wie der Eure", nickte sie erleichtert. „Wir müssen Galen warnen, Liuntol. Enach hat nicht vor, ihn heimkehren zu lassen. Doch wir brauchen hier seine Kraft. Auch muss er die Eure wieder abgeben."

„Bereitet Euch vor", sagte er ernst. „Ich werde die Ältesten zusammen rufen. Es gilt, über einen Verrat zu richten."

Tbc

@amlugwen: Pech für Ork *kicher* Etwas Haue ist gut, aber doch nicht gleich die Zwillinge zerlegen. Nö, Galen hat zumindest nicht verloren, mehr kann man nicht verlangen, wenn er beide gleichzeitig nervt.

@Mystic Girl: Ich wiederhole mich nur ungerne, aber Saufen rächt sich eben. Das werden die Zwillis auch noch feststellen. Dafür fällt einem dann nicht so auf, dass der eigene Bruder aussieht wie eine Müllhalde. Estel lernt bis zur Krönung nicht. Egal, als König war er trotzdem prächtig. Zwork schreibt man mit ‚K' so wie eine seltsame Mischung zwischen Zwerg und Ork, nicht zu verwechseln mit Zwelb.

@Dani G: Wer hätte gedacht, dass Schmetterlinge so fies sein können.

@Amélie: Ich hoffe, du bist nicht vom Baumstamm gefallen, als Ada die Lichtung gestürmt hat. Böser Elrond = echt schlechte Zeit für Zwillinge.

@Shelley: Blattschuss, du hast recht. Ich sollte Vater gegen Elrond austauschen, dann dürfte es funktionieren. Noch eine andere Sache ist mir selbst aufgefallen: wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, benutzen Elben keinen Sattel. Legolas kann eigentlich nicht darin zusammensinken. Nein, ich tausch das Kapitel nicht aus. Nicht nach zwei Tagen Renoviererei, in der mein Schreibtisch mindestens zehn Mal durch den Raum gewandert ist. 

@fenaen: Schön, wenn es lustig war. 

Schöne Weihnachten allesamt! Macht euch nicht zuviel Stress, kassiert eine Menge Geschenke.


	5. Noch mehr Rhûna?

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien bzw. seine Erben, mich nix.

**5. Kapitel: Noch mehr Rhûna**?

Seine Hände lagen flach auf der polierten Holzplatte seines Schreibtisches. Hätte er sie gehoben, wäre ein leichtes Zittern zu bemerken gewesen. Unterdrückter Zorn, der sich mit jeder Minute vergeblichen Wartens steigerte.

Seine Söhne saßen ihm gegenüber. Zuerst hatten sie gestanden, aber nachdem der letzte ‚Gast' dieses Treffens auf sich warten ließ, waren sie in stillschweigender Übereinkunft auf die beiden Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch geglitten. Kein Ton kam von ihnen, aber Elrond konnte in ihren Gesichtern lesen wie in einem Buch. So war es immer gewesen und nun blieb ihm die Irritation und wachsende Besorgnis der beiden nicht verborgen. Einzig Glorfindel, der an einem Bücherregal lehnte, war in seinen Emotionen und Gedanken so schwer zu erfassen wie eh und je.

Was die Beteiligung seiner Söhne an dieser Aktion anging, war es nur ein schwacher Trost, dass Elladan gerade eben wieder mit schmerzverzerrter Grimasse im Stuhl herumrückte. Elrond wusste, dass Elladans Schulter nach dem gestrigen Kampf eine einzige tiefschwarze Prellung sein musste. Sein Ältester war immerhin verwegen genug gewesen, tatsächlich die alte Rhûnar-Heilerin um Hilfe zu bitten. Wie Erestor Elrond mit kaum versteckter Genugtuung mitgeteilt hatte – Elrond fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, woher sein Berater wirklich alles erfuhr, was in diesem Haus gesagt und getan wurde – hatte Enach seinen Sohn gar nicht ernst genommen. Prellungen, egal wie schwer, gehörten bei den Rhûna offenbar in die gleiche Kategorie wie Kratzer und abgebrochene Fingernägel. 

Elrond überlegte stirnrunzelnd, was ihn wohl am meisten erzürnte: dass Galen trotz seines Verbotes einen Kampf geführt hatte oder dass er nun offenbar zu feige war, sich den Konsequenzen seines Handelns zu stellen.

„Wir sollten nachsehen, wo er bleibt", schlug Elladan mit der gebotenen Vorsicht vor.

„Er ist kein Feigling", stimmte Elrohir ein.

Die ersten Anzeichen einer erwachenden Freundschaft hätten Elrond erfreuen müssen, doch sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich nur.

„Ich werde ihn holen", erklärte Glorfindel nach weiteren Minuten schweigenden Wartens.

Er hatte noch nicht ausgesprochen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Auf Elronds unfreundliches ‚Herein' wurde sie vorsichtig geöffnet. Doch statt des Rhûna glitt Aristil schüchtern ins Zimmer.

„Verzeiht, Mylord", hauchte sie mit gesenktem Blick. „Galen o Rhûnar bat mich, Euch eine Nachricht zu überbringen."

„So?" Elrond knirschte fast mit den Zähnen.

Sie fummelte nervös mit ihren Gürtelbändern und bekam keinen Ton mehr heraus.

„Sprich, Aristil", forderte Glorfindel sie mit weicher Stimme auf. „Der Überbringer schlechter Nachrichten hat nichts zu befürchten."

„Er kann nicht kommen." Unglücklich seufzte sie, die Augen nur auf Glorfindel gerichtet. „Herr Galen sagt, er wird jede Strafe für das Vergehen, dessen er sich schuldig gemacht hat, akzeptieren."

„Aber es besteht keine Notwendigkeit, persönlich zu erscheinen", ergänzte Elrond mit vor Wut flacher Stimme.

„Er ist in Schwierigkeiten." Estel hatte beim Betreten des Raumes die letzten Worte gehört. „Verzeih, Adar, aber Legolas und ich hielten es für besser, ihn zu suchen und herzubringen."

„Schwierigkeiten?" Das Wort allein und Estels ungewöhnlich ernste Miene sorgten dafür, dass Elrond sofort seine sorgfältig zurecht gelegte Strafrede vergaß. „In welchen Schwierigkeiten kann er in Imladris sein?"

„Wir fanden ihn in deinem Arbeitszimmer, wo er hastig verschiedene Dinge in der Apotheke zusammen suchte. Als wir ihn zur Rede stellten, schrie er uns an, wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Legolas wollte beschwichtigen, doch Galen bedrohte ihn mit einem Messer."

Die Art der Schwierigkeiten zog wie eine dunkle Wolke am Horizont auf. Es war nur ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen Elrond und Glorfindel, dann waren beide auf dem Weg zur Tür. 

„Wo ist er?" fragte Elrond.

„Bei Enach. Er hat sich dort eingeschlossen."

„Wir werden sehen", erklärte Elrond grimmig und marschierte hinaus.

Nicht wenige Blicke hefteten sich auf die fünf Männer auf ihrem raschen Weg durch die Gänge. Auch Legolas, der vor Enachs Tür wartete, wirkte leicht erstaunt, gleich so zahlreich Hilfe zu bekommen.

„Er war fast in Panik", erklärte er mit einer Kopfbewegung zur Tür.

Glorfindel nickte nur und klopfte dann energisch mit der Faust gegen das dicke Eichentürblatt. „Galen, macht auf! Lord Elrond ist hier."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis aus dem Raum dahinter Geräusche zu hören waren. „Bitte geht", erklang dann die Stimme des Rhûna.

„Ihr wisst, dass wir das nicht können."

Glorfindel nahm bereits die Stabilität der Tür näher in Augenschein. Er war noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der lange Diskussionen führte. „Entweder Ihr öffnet, oder wir brechen die Tür auf."

Elladan und Elrohir bauten sich eifrig hinter dem Elbenfürsten auf. 

_Für derartige Aktionen sind sie immer zu begeistern_, seufzte Elrond im Stillen. 

Allerdings hatte er nicht vor, das Haus von seinen Söhnen zerlegen zu lassen. Energisch schob er alle beiseite.

„Öffnet", befahl er beinahe leise. „Denkt Ihr etwa, ich weiß nicht, was mit Enach ist?"

„Dann solltet Ihr mich verstehen, Mylord." Selbst durch die geschlossene Tür war die tiefe Verzweiflung noch zu hören. „Wir haben es in Euer Haus getragen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr oder einer der Euren weiter in Gefahr geratet."

„Mylord?" Aristil versteckte sich halb hinter Glorfindels Rücken. Keiner hatte gemerkte, dass sie ihnen gefolgt war. „Ich wüsste einen Weg."

Eilig dirigierte Glorfindel sie außer Hörweite, Elrond folgte ihm. „Nun?"

„Das Badezimmer", flüsterte sie. „Es hat einen zweiten Zugang, damit wir uns dort ohne Störung für die Gäste bewegen können."

Mit diesen Worten zog sie aus einer der Falten ihres Kleides einen kleinen Schlüssel. Glorfindel nahm ihn ihr ab und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Aristil lief rot an und drohte, in eine Ohnmacht zu versinken. Ein Phänomen, mit dem sich Elrond irgendwann einmal befassen würde. Nur jetzt eben nicht, denn Glorfindel hatte bereits die dezent verborgene Tür geöffnet und war im Bad verschwunden. 

„Alle anderen warten", befahl Elrond, bevor er Glorfindel folgte. Irgendwie wunderte es ihn nicht einmal, dass trotzdem hinter ihm alle nachdrängten. Seine Autorität hatte stark gelitten, seit der Rhûna im Haus wohnte.

Sie fanden, was zu erwarten gewesen war. Enach lag auf ihrem Bett, Galen hingegen wachte noch immer an der Tür. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus registrierte Elrond, dass Glorfindel sehr schnell neben Galen auftauchte und ihm den Kampfstab aus den Händen wand. 

„Den braucht Ihr jetzt nicht", erklärte der Elbenfürst mit einem warnenden Lächeln und drehte ihn einmal kurz in der Hand, damit Galen auch begriff, dass Glorfindel mit dieser Waffe umzugehen verstand.

Elrond setzte sich auf die Bettkante und betrachtete eingehend das gräuliche Gesicht der alten Rhûna. Es war erschreckend, in welch schlechtem Zustand sie war. „Wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Seit wenigen Stunden", erklärte Galen und trat an die andere Seite des Bettes. „Ihr solltet nicht hier sein, Meister Elrond, keiner von Euch. Offenbar tragen wir die Krankheit in uns."

Enachs Blick klärte sich etwas. „Sorg dich nicht, mein Junge. Sie ist nicht ansteckend."

Die Sicherheit dieser Behauptung ließ Elrond kurz in seiner Untersuchung innehalten, aber Enach driftete bereits wieder in einem Fieberdämmer ab. Prüfend legte er die Hand auf ihre Stirn und konzentrierte sich auf die unsichtbaren Ströme ihres Lebens. Es traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, dass sie eine schier unüberwindliche Mauer der Abwehr aufgebaut hatte. Enach wies seine Hilfe aus einem unerklärlichen Grund massiv zurück. Es würde sie beide wahrscheinlich umbringen, wenn er weiter in sie drang.

Er zog seine Hand zurück. Nachdenklich glitt sein Blick über die Arzneien, die Galen herangeschafft hatte. Eine andere Wahl hätte er auch nicht getroffen. „Hat Enach Euch diese Mittel holen lassen?"

„An manche erinnerte ich mich noch", erklärte der Rhûnar-Elb. Er rieb seine Schläfen, als könnte er seine Gedanken damit klären. „Andere musste sie mir nennen. Ich wünschte-„

„Beruhigt Euch", meinte Glorfindel sofort beschwichtigend. Mit sanfter Gewalt schob er ihn auf die Ausgangstür zu und gab gleichzeitig den anderen im Raum ein Zeichen. „Es ist besser, Ihr lasst Lord Elrond ungestört seine Arbeit tun. Ihr würdet nur im Weg sein, glaubt mir. Elladan, Elrohir, kümmert Euch um ihn."

Glorfindel gab ihm einen leichten Schubs, der ihn endgültig in die Reichweite der Zwillinge beförderte. Elronds Söhne nahmen ihn in die Mitte und drängten ihn dann zur Zimmertür hinaus. Estel und Legolas folgten ihnen. 

Als sich Glorfindel wieder zu Elrond umwandte, war seine zuversichtliche Miene verschwunden. „Sind seine Befürchtungen begründet?"

„Was ihren nahen Tod betrifft wohl schon.....Ansteckend wird die Erkrankung jedoch nicht sein, dafür war sie sich einfach zu sicher." Elrond nahm eine der Arzneiflaschen und gab eine hohe Dosis in ein Wasserglas. Dies war keine Krankheit, die eine vorsichtige Behandlung erlaubte. „Enach weiß Dinge über die Schwarze Pest, die sie vor uns allen verborgen hält. Selbst Galen scheint sie nicht zu trauen." 

Bei allem, was er bislang erlebt hatte, so war er doch nicht darauf vorbereitet, einen derartigen Verfall eines Elben beobachten zu müssen und einfach nur hilflos dabeizustehen. Elrond kämpfte um dieses eine Leben und kam nicht einen Schritt weiter. Vom Beginn der Krankheit an schwand ihm die alte Heilerin unter den Händen weg. 

Er bot seine gesamten Kenntnisse der Kräuterkunde auf und erreichte doch nur, dass sich die Schmerzen, die sie nach wenigen Tagen fast zur blinden Raserei trieben etwas milderten. Einzig wenn Galen in ihrer Nähe war, schien sich seine Tante wenigstens etwas zu beruhigen. Dies führte nur dazu, dass der Junge nicht mehr von ihrer Seite zu lösen war und nach einer Woche vor Elronds Augen zusammenbrach. 

Kaum hatte er sich etwas erholt, wollte er dieses selbstzerstörerische Spiel von neuem beginnen. Glorfindel wurde schließlich handgreiflich und er reglementierte für ihn den Zutritt zu Enachs Krankenzimmer, indem er die Zwillinge, Legolas und Estel mit der undankbaren Aufgabe betraute, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Elrond verdrängte den Gedanken an diese unfallträchtige Kombination, da er sich fast nur noch auf Enach konzentrierte. Ihre innere Abwehr bröckelte mit dem Fortschreiten der Krankheit dahin. Zunächst nur selten und kurz erlangte er Zugang zu ihren Gedanken und Geheimnissen. Etwas, das sich als keine angenehme Erfahrung entpuppte. Allein die wenigen Momente genügten zu der Erkenntnis, dass Enach am Ende ihres Lebens einen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, der niemals gutgeheißen werden konnte.

Fast zwei Wochen war sie erkrankt, als Elrond die Mauern endgültig niederriss und sich in einer Erinnerung und Gedankenwelt wiederfand, die ihn erschütterte.

Tief in Gedanken versunken fand ihn Glorfindel spät am Abend alleine in der Kaminhalle. Elrond war erschöpft in seinen Lehnstuhl an einem der Fenster gesunken und grübelte darüber, wie er Galen mit dem Wissen vertraut machen sollte, dass ihm vor wenigen Stunden offenbart worden war. 

„So schlimm?" erkundigte sich der Elbenfürst und ließ sich in seiner Nähe nieder.

„Verrat, Betrug und Dunkle Magie." Elrond rieb sich über die Stirn. „Sie wollte hunderte von Leben opfern, um das des Jungen zu retten. Enach ist nicht hierher gekommen, weil sie Hilfe gegen diese Krankheit suchte."

„Nicht?"

„Sie kennt die Ursache und ich kenne sie jetzt auch. Aber anstatt ihr Wissen zu teilen und nach einer Lösung zu suchen, war sie nur noch davon beherrscht, Galens Leben zu retten. Wir können hier gar nichts dagegen tun, denn es ist ein dunkler Fluch, gebunden an einen Gegenstand aus dem Eigentum des Sterbenden."

„Hexerei." Glorfindel schien nicht einmal sehr überrascht. „Du wirst es ihm sagen müssen."

Widerstrebend stand Elrond auf. „Am besten gleich. Sie hat nur noch wenige Tage und er muss seinen Frieden mit ihr machen. Weißt du, wo er ist?"

Glorfindels Miene war ein bisschen zu ausdruckslos, als er nickte. „Ich denke schon. Erestor sucht seit einigen Stunden den Schlüssel zu deinem Weinkeller und eben huschte Aristil mit einem großen Korb voller Käse und Brot an mir vorbei."

„Du meinst…?" Elrond runzelte die Stirn. 

„Genau", lächelte Glorfindel. „Offenbar findet in deinem Weinkeller ein großartiges Besäufnis statt."

„Ich hätte mir denken sollen, dass du dich darüber amüsierst."

„Was willst du denn, mein Freund? Die vier sollen ihn ablenken. Wenn ich an ihre früheren Ausflüge in den Weinkeller denke, gibt es kaum eine bessere Methode."

***

Er stand schon eine ganze Weile bewegungslos vor dem großen  Steinkamin, der die Rückwand des Raumes beherrschte. Obwohl seine durchdringenden, blauen Augen auf das Feuer gerichtet waren, nahm er die ruhigen Flammen nicht wirklich wahr. Noch war es Sommer, trotzdem benötigte dieser Raum bereits die zusätzliche Wärmequelle, um in den Abendstunden überhaupt noch behaglich genannt werden zu können. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass seine privaten Gemächer zu denen gehörten, die in den Fels geschlagen waren. Nur ein Teil des Palastes war außerhalb des Berges errichtet, der ihnen den besten Schutz bot.

Thranduils Palast war eher eine Festung, errichtet in weiten Teilen nach dem Vorbild Doriaths. Diese Wehrhaftigkeit hatte ihre Gründe. Der Kampf in diesem Teil der Welt währte schon so lange, dass er sich ein friedliches Leben kaum noch vorstellen konnte. 

„Düsterwald", murmelte er und ein freudloses Lächeln glitt über seine eleganten, aber scharfgezeichneten Züge. Thranduil war ein beeindruckender Mann: Hochgewachsen selbst für einen Elben, voller Kraft und Eleganz in jeder kleinsten Bewegung und langen, hellblonden Haaren, die in schlichten Flechtsträngen aus seinem schmalen Gesicht gehalten wurden.

In seiner Jugend hatte ihn Freundlichkeit und Lebenslust erfüllt, doch diese Zeiten waren lange dahin. Sein Vater war in der Schlacht von Dagorlad gefallen, vor seinen Augen, in die danach ein harter, misstrauischer Schimmer getreten war. 

Stück für Stück hatte er in den folgenden Jahrtausenden sein Reich an die Dunkelheit verloren. Eigentlich hatte sein Vermächtnis an seinen Sohn ein starkes, gesundes Waldreich sein sollen. Doch nun befand er sich mitten in einem Überlebenskampf und unter wirklicher Kontrolle war nur noch der Teil nördlich der Alten Waldstraße.

Wenn Düsterwald fiel, gab es östlich des Nebelgebirges nur noch das winzige Lothlorien, das auch nur deswegen den dunklen Scharen trotzen konnte, weil Celeborns Noldo-Gemahlin es durch ihren Ring schützte.

Lieber kämpfte Thranduil auf die herkömmliche Weise, bevor er sich in die Hände einer Frau wie ihr begab. Nun, Celeborn war schon immer etwas zu extravagant, zu ehrgeizig gewesen. Die reichlich wechselhafte Ehe mit Galadriel geschah ihm ganz recht.

Thranduil war eigentlich froh, an niemanden gebunden zu sein. Seine eigene Ehefrau war schon vor so langer Zeit in den Westen aufgebrochen, dass seine Erinnerung an sie merklich verblasst war. Nicht, dass Mithuven je einen besonderen Eindruck im Waldreich hinterlassen hätte. Sanftmütigen, zarten Frauen gelang dies ohnehin selten.

Die Ehe war zum Glück kurz und frei von Höhen und Tiefen gewesen. Das Bemerkenswerteste, dass seine teure Gattin je zustande gebracht hatte, war ihr einziges Kind – Legolas. Als er den Jungen zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt, wusste er wenigstens, für wen er all die Mühen auf sich nahm. Äußerlich hatte der Prinz zwar viel von seiner Mutter, innerlich mehr von Thranduil als ihm wohl klar war.

Mit Legolas Geburt schien für Mithuviel wohl ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Sie war schon wenige Jahre später gegangen. _Eine weise Entscheidung_, erkannte Thranduil ironisch, _sonst hätte ich sie irgendwann nach Lorien geschickt, damit sie Galadriel die Ohren volljammert. Nun ja, vielleicht nicht ganz so weise._

Sie hatte es fertig gebracht, sich auf dem Weg zu den Grauen Anfurten von Orks töten zu lassen. Natürlich hatte er angemessen um sie getrauert, genau wie um die zehn Mann starke Eskorte, die er im Palast eigentlich viel nötiger gebraucht hätte. Es war jedenfalls vorbei, Mithuven dahin. So wie er sie kannte, fühlte sie sich in Mandos Hallen wahrscheinlich ausgesprochen wohl.

Ein leises Räuspern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Stunden vergangen sein mussten. Diener hatten bereits die bodenlangen, dunkelroten Brokatvorhänge an den schmalen Fenstern zugezogen. Die Wandlampen, geformt wie große gläserne Blütenkelche, brannten und ließen die Muster der Teppiche auf dem glattpolierten Steinboden tanzen.

Berelion, sein Ratgeber und Seneschall dieses Palastes, hatte geduldig an der breiten Eichentür gewartet. Die Blattmuster, die mit großer Detailtreue dort ins Holz geschnitzt waren, umrahmten ihn regelrecht wie ein Bildnis.

„Es ist Zeit", sagte er und meinte das mehrmals in der Woche stattfindende Abendessen im Großen Saal des Palastes, dem sich Thranduil nur an wenigen Tagen davon entziehen konnte. Die Edlen der Tawarwaith erwarteten die Gegenwart ihres Königs, ob ihm danach war oder nicht. Nicht einmal Legolas war hier, an den er diese Pflicht delegieren konnte.

Thranduil runzelte missmutig die Stirn.

„Noch keine Nachricht aus Imladris", sagte Berelion. Er erriet zumeist sehr genau die Gedankengänge seines Königs. Er kannte ihn schon zu lange. „Der Prinz ist erst vor sechs Wochen abgereist, Hoheit. Es wäre noch zu früh."

Thranduils Antwort bestand aus einem düsteren Blick, der allerdings nach den langen Jahrtausenden wenig Eindruck auf Berelion machte. Schweigend zog er die dunkelgrüne Samtrobe über, die Berelion bereit hielt, drückte den Mithril-Stirnreif auf seine Stirn und marschierte energisch an seinem Berater vorbei.

„Irgendetwas Besonderes?" erkundigte er sich unterwegs.

„Das übliche", schmunzelte Berelion. „Wir mussten kurzfristig die Sitzordnung ändern, weil sich Lady Thiawen und Lady Helemar inzwischen spinnefeind sind."

„Warum diesmal?" Er dankte den Valar, dass er keine Töchter hatte. In einem gewissen Alter waren Frauen einfach zu schwierig.

„Auch das übliche. Lady Thiawen hat behauptet, der Kronprinz würde ihr nach seiner Rückkehr einen Antrag machen. Lady Helemar verkündet nur leider das gleiche."

Thranduil blieb abrupt stehen und bedeutete dem Diener vor dem Großen Saal, die Tür noch nicht zu öffnen. „Stimmt das etwa?"

Berelion grinste recht würdelos. „Nie im Leben, Hoheit. Euer Sohn lebt zwar nicht gerade wie ein Einsiedler, aber er zeigt keinerlei Interesse an einer Bindung."

„Klüger als sein Vater", brummte Thranduil erleichtert. „Er ist noch viel zu jung, um sich das Leben schwer zu machen."

Berelion hüstelte.

„Ihr könnt nicht mitreden", sagte Thranduil. „Eure Gattin ist intelligent. Selten genug an meinem Hof. Schade, dass Ihr keine Tochter habt."

„Vergebung", sagte Berelion und nahm völlig ausdruckslos den scharfen Blick seines Herrn hin. „Wollen wir, Hoheit?"

„Habe ich eine Wahl?"

Tatsächlich waren diese Abende nicht so schlimm, wie Thranduil es immer gerne darstellte. Die Palastküche leistete die vertraut exzellente Arbeit und auch sein Hofstaat bestand nicht nur aus intriganten Kupplern oder Schwachsinnigen. Die meisten Anwesenden waren ihm seit vielen Jahrhunderten vertraut und teuer. Mit vielen hatte er zusammen gekämpft. Männer und Frauen gehörten gleichermaßen dazu, denn einige der Bedrohungen in der Vergangenheit hatten Rücksichtnahme auf das Geschlecht nicht zugelassen.

Es war eher die jüngere Generation, die Thranduils Nerven strapazierte. Gewöhnlich überließ er es seinem Sohn, sich mit ihnen herumzuschlagen. Eine königliche Pflicht, die er nicht früh genug üben konnte und außerdem ein geringer Preis für die vielen Freiheiten, die Thranduil ihm ohnehin gewährte.

Es reichte schon, dass er sich diesmal wieder durch seine Reise nach Imladris elegant seinen Verpflichtungen entzogen hatte. Thranduil grübelte darüber nach, wie er es ihm nachmachen konnte. Eine Reise nach Imladris oder Lothlorien kam nicht in Frage. Vielleicht sollte er beizeiten seine Grenzverteidigung inspizieren. Gleich morgen würde er das Vorhaben mit seinen Ratgebern besprechen, beschloss er mit steigender guter Laune.

Danach fiel es ihm leichter, sich der vielschichtigen Stimmung um ihn herum hinzugeben. Fast amüsierte es ihn sogar, die subtilen kleinen Kämpfe zu beobachten, die sich nur in versteckten Gesten, spitzen Bemerkungen und bedeutungsvollen Blicken abspielten.

_Legolas wird seine Freude haben_, dachte er mitleidlos. _Der Junge jongliert gelegentlich mit etwas zu vielen Herzen._

Thranduil entspannte sich. Düsterwald war trotz seines Namens nicht nur ein Ort des Kampfes und der Bedrohung. Die Tawarwaith beherrschten durchaus die Kunst, mit ihren Liedern und Erzählungen eine Atmosphäre des Lichts und der Freude zu weben.

Es entsprach jedoch Thranduils Natur, sofort misstrauisch zu werden, als ein Diener unauffällig an Berelion herantrat und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Thranduil fing den verwunderten Blick seines Beraters auf und erhob sich. Auch wenn es wohl keine Schreckensmeldung war, so schien sie doch ungewöhnlich.

„Der König zieht sich zurück", erklärte Berelion laut.

„Was ist los?" fragte Thranduil, kaum hatten sich die Türen des Großen Saales hinter ihnen geschlossen.

„Nachricht vom Ostrand der Alten Waldstraße", antwortete Berelion. „Kein Angriff, aber ungewöhnliche Gäste."

Ungewöhnliche Gäste konnte nur eines bedeuten. „Schon wieder? Was wollen sie diesmal?"

Berelion zuckte die Achseln. „Der Bote wartet in Eurem Arbeitszimmer."

Mit langen Schritten steuerte Thranduil sein Arbeitszimmer ganz in der Nähe seiner Wohnräume an. Seine Stimmung verdunkelte sich wieder. Rhûnar-Elben – zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Monate. Hatten diese Verdammten Mordors vor, sich jetzt zur Plage zu entwickeln? Sie sollten an dem entfernten Ort bleiben, an den sie sich zum Glück für alle anderen Elbenvölker für Jahrtausende verkrochen hatten. Weit im Osten waren sie gut aufgehoben, erreichbar für ihren ehemaligen Herrn. Wenn das Wort ehemalig überhaupt zutraf.

Der Grenzwächter wirkte müde und zeigte die Spuren eines schnellen, anstrengenden Weges. Trotzdem stand er aufrecht mitten in Thranduils Arbeitszimmer. Respektvoll verbeugte er sich vor seinem König.

„Setzt Euch", befahl Thranduil ruppig. „Sonst sinkt Ihr noch auf den Teppich."

Erleichtert ließ sich der Mann in einen der zwei Lehnstühle fallen, während sich Thranduil hinter seinen ausladenden Schreibtisch setzte.

„Hauptmann Caeril schickt Nachricht von der Ostgrenze", berichtete er ohne weitere Aufforderung. Die Ungeduld des Königs war im ganzen Reich berüchtigt. „Vor zwei Tagen haben zehn Rhûnar-Elben das Königreich über die Alte Waldstraße betreten."

„Jetzt sind es schon doppelt so viele", grollte Thranduil anklagend in Berelions Richtung. „Weiß Caeril, was sie wollen?"

„Nein, mein König. Wie Ihr befohlen habt, zeigen wir uns ihnen nicht. Aber diese Gruppe unterscheidet sich von der ersten."

„Ah?" Thranduil wölbte die Brauen.

„Sie sind schwer bewaffnet, alle zu Pferd und umgeben von einer grimmigen Entschlossenheit. Der Hauptmann glaubt nicht, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Imladris sind. Es sind zumeist düstere Krieger, Hoheit, auch wenn die Dunkle Hand auf ihnen nicht zu spüren ist."

„Entschlossenheit werden sie auch brauchen, wenn sie sich uneingeladen in meinem Reich herumtreiben." Thranduil entließ den erschöpften Mann mit einer knappen Handbewegung. „Was haltet Ihr davon, Berelion?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mylord", lautete die vorsichtige Antwort.

„Aber ich!" bellte Thranduil. „Das habe ich nun davon, dass ich den anderen auf Euren Rat hin geholfen habe. Jetzt kommen sie schon in bewaffneten Horden hier an. Wahrscheinlich wird es ihnen in Rhûnar zu ungemütlich und sie suchen ein gemachtes Nest hier bei uns. Dieser verdammte Elrond!"

„Was hat der Herr von Imladris damit zu tun?"

„Er und sein ‚Gastliches Haus'! Er zieht alle möglichen Gestalten an."

„Wenn sie nur auf der Durchreise sind, braucht es Euch nicht zu kümmern."

„WENN – nur das wissen wir eben nicht. Außerdem ist die Alte Waldstraße kein Spazierweg. Stößt ihnen etwas  zu, wird man mir die Schuld geben." Thranduil trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. „Nein, die Sache muss geklärt werden."

„Soll ich sie herbringen lassen?"

„Kein Rhûnar-Elb setzt einen Fuß in diesen Palast, niemals!" Andererseits...in Thranduils Kopf formte sich eine überaus erfreuliche Idee. So konnte er gleich zwei Probleme gleichzeitig lösen. „Ich werde selber die Sache in die Hand nehmen."

„Hoheit?"

„Gleich morgen früh reiten wir los."

„Wir?"

Thranduil schlug mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. „Herjeh, Berelion, seid nicht so träge! Ich werde mir diese Strauchdiebe vorknöpfen und Ihr begleitet mich dabei."

„Dann gehe ich wohl besser und überprüfe meinen Bogen."

Grinsend sah Thranduil ihm nach. Von wegen ‚Bogen überprüfen', Berelion hasste diese Reisen Richtung Süden.

tbc

@ all: wir renovieren gerade weiter, also in der Kürze liegt die Würze. Danke für die Reviews, schönen Urlaub für Shelley, noch mehr wütender Elrond für feanen und viel Spaß mit geliehenem Findel für Zwelb äh Mystic. Dani, pass auf Findel gut auf und prüf lieber, ob Mystic ihn auch heil zurückgibt.


	6. Wein, Waffen und Kronen

Disclaimer: Es ändert sich nichts, alles Tolkien bzw. seine Erben.

**6. Kapitel: Wein, Waffen und Kronen**

„Den kenne ich", murmelte Legolas und nahm zur Sicherheit noch einen großen Schluck aus dem kostbaren Silberbecher in seiner Hand. „Ada hat davon ein Fass unter Verschluss und spendiert ihn nur zu besonderen Gelegenheiten."

„Der andere war auch nicht schlecht." Betrübt schwenkte Estel den leeren Weinkrug vor sich. „Elladan, wo hast du den hergeholt?"

Elronds Sohn ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich über die langen Reihen der großen Eichenfässer schweifen. Sie waren mittlerweile auf halber Strecke angekommen, nachdem sie beschlossen hatten, sich vom Eingang bis nach hinten systematisch durchzuprobieren. Allerdings war es erst die Reihe zu ihrer Linken, die zur Rechten würden sie auf dem Rückweg in Angriff nehmen. „Ich weiß nicht mehr so genau. Nummer Fünf oder Sechs glaube ich."

„Ich sollte bei Enach sein", jammerte Galen. Er lag halb über dem Tisch in der Mitte des Felsenkellers und spielte mit den diversen Weinbechern herum. 

Legolas tätschelte ihm tröstend die Schulter. „Das kannst du nachher noch. Manchmal muss man sich eben entspannen. Wein, Weib und Gesang, wie die Menschen immer sagen."

„Hier sind keine Weiber", beklagte sich Elrohir und wankte mit einem großen Weinkrug im Arm los, um das nächste Fass anzuzapfen.

„Oh doch", rief Galen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Etwas umständlich erhob er sich, als Aristil durch die massive Eisentür schlüpfte und einen Korb auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Die schönste Blüte Bruchtals. Aristil, Lirimaer, kommt Ihr, um uns durch Euren bloßen Anblick zu erfreuen?"

„Ich dachte, Ihr könntet hungrig sein." Flink packte sie Brot und Käse auf den Tisch. „Ihr müsst dem Fluss ein Bett bereiten, sagt meine Großmutter immer, wenn Großvater etwas trinken will."

Legolas grinste. Sein Vater hatte ihm einen ähnlichen Spruch vor seinem ersten Gelage mit auf den Weg gegeben. „Wahr gesprochen, hübsche Lady."

„Das ist sie wirklich." Elladan legte einen Arm um Aristils schmale Schultern und drückte ihr einen herzhaften Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Und jetzt verratet mir, was Ihr nur an diesem Stockschwinger findet."

Verlegen kicherte sie nur.

„Es ist die Haarfarbe", vermutete Estel undeutlich. „Die dunklen haben bei den Frauen kaum eine Chance."

„Ehrlich?" wunderte sich Elladan. „Legolas, hat er Recht?"

„Ich hatte noch nie dunkle Haare", grinste seine königliche Hoheit überheblich. 

„Außerdem bist du ein Prinz", grollte Elrohir aus dem Hintergrund. „Das verschafft dir einen unfairen Vorteil."

„Galen ist kein Prinz", widersprach Legolas.

„Seine Haare sind sogar wie Silber", stöhnte Estel und vergriff sich an Galens noch halb vollem Becher. „Das gleicht den fehlenden Titel aus."

„Ihr seid alle betrunken", meinte Aristil kopfschüttelnd. „Morgen werdet ihr fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen haben und ich glaube nicht, dass Lord Elrond euch helfen wird."

„Meister Elrond ist ein Heiliger", widersprach Galen. Er rappelte sich auf, um hinter Elrohir herzustolpern. „Soll ich dir helfen, ´ro?"

„Ist es wirklich die Haarfarbe?" ließ Elladan nicht locker. „Ihr seid eine viel zu kluge Lady, um es an einer solchen Kleinigkeit festzumachen, Aristil!"

„Lass sie zufrieden!" rief Galen über die Schulter. „Du bist ein wirklich mieser Verlierer, Elladan."

„Nicht schon wieder!" ächzte Estel, als Elladan von der Elbin abließ und sich zu Galen umwandte. „Elladan, ihr habt euch erst vor zwei Stunden geprügelt."

„Das war ein Übungskampf", korrigierte ihn Legolas. „Und Elladan hat gewonnen."

„Weil du Galens Stab nicht rausgerückt hast."

„Man muss auch ohne Waffen kämpfen können."

Ein böser Blick Elladans traf den Menschen. „Soll das heißen, ich könnte ihn nicht besiegen mit diesem albernen Stab?"

Estel lehnte sich genau wie Legolas so weit mit seinem Stuhl zurück, dass er nur auf den hinteren beiden Stuhlbeinen balancierte. Eine leichte Übung für einen Elben. Estel war nun mal ein Mensch, ein betrunkener noch dazu. Er fiel mitsamt seinem Stuhl um und blieb lachend auf dem Rücken liegen. „Nicht mal, wenn er noch drei Fässer durchprobiert hat."

„Stimmt!" bestätigte der Rhûna. „Aber wir haben hier keine Kampfstäbe."

„Improvisation", verkündete Elladan, bevor er einen der schmiedeeisernen, mannshohen Kerzenleuchter auseinandermontierte. „Komm schon, du silberhaariger Weiberheld, wir werden sehen, wer hier ein wahrer Kämpfer ist."

Legolas kamen nun doch leichte Bedenken. Sie waren alle schwer angeheitert, Elronds Weinkeller trotz seiner Höhe und Breite nicht gerade der ideale Kampfplatz… „Vielleicht solltest du es verschieben, Elladan."

„Damit du mir zuvorkommst. Keine Chance, Waldelb."

„Ich habe nicht vor, mit ihm zu kämpfen. Jedenfalls nicht mit diesem Stab."

„Und mit einem Bogen trete ich nicht gegen dich an", erklärte Galen mit einer wackligen Verbeugung. „Du bist ein wahrer Meister, Hoheit."

„Das waren genug Komplimente", schnaubte Elladan. Er warf Galen eine Stange des Kerzenleuchters zu. „Zeit für einen kleinen Kampf."

Aristil half Estel wieder auf die Beine, Legolas schob den Tisch und die Stühle aus dem Weg und Elrohir rettete die Weinkrüge. In der Zwischenzeit spielten die beiden Streithähne ein bisschen mit den Eisenstangen herum, um schließlich im Gang zwischen den Weinfässern in fast perfekte Ausgangsstellungen zu gehen. 

„Alles ist erlaubt", erklärte Galen undeutlich, bevor er Elladan mit einigen schnellen Schlägen vor sich hertrieb. 

„Wenn du es sagst." Elladan sprang auf eines der großen Weinfässer und versetzte dem Rhûna einen Schlag auf den Kopf.

„Ein Punkt für Imladris" freute sich Elrohir. „Rhûnar ist geschwächt."

„Eher betrunken", murmelte Aristil.

Galen folgte dem Zwilling. Sie beide sprangen auf den Holzfässern umher, stachen und schlugen mit den Stäben nacheinander.

Wein noch dazu in solchen Mengen war wirklich kein guter Kampfgefährte, stellte Legolas fest. Er hatte selten einen Kampf zwischen Elben gesehen, der so ungeschickt und vor allen Dingen unelegant geführt wurde. Es förderte die Technik auch nicht gerade, dass beide zwischendurch immer wieder von Gelächter geschüttelt wurden.

„Hört jetzt auf!" rief er den beiden zu. „Es gewinnt heute sowieso keiner von euch."

„Hah!" machte Elladan und schlug mit aller Kraft auf Galen ein. Der riss seinen Stab hoch und fing den Schlag ab. Leider war ein Kerzenleuchter nicht für diesen Einsatz gemacht und die Stange zerbrach in seinen Händen. „Jetzt habe ich dich, Galen o Rhûnar."

Statt mit seiner noch intakten Stange zuzuschlagen, sprang Elronds Sohn etwas hoch und führte einen Tritt gegen Galens Brustbein, der den Rhûna in hohem Bogen auf den Steinboden des Weinkellers beförderte, wo er stöhnend liegen blieb. Elladan konnte sich allerdings auch nicht über seinen Sieg freuen. Seine Landung war nicht gerade sicher. Er taumelte nach hinten weg und verschwand mit einem Schmerzensschrei zwischen dem Weinfass und der Felswand.

Spöttischer Applaus von der Eingangstür ließ alle Anwesenden zu Stein erstarren. Sehr langsam schlenderten Elrond und Glorfindel in den Weinkeller. Elrond ließ seinen Blick über die Weinfässer schweifen und dann über die Anwesenden, soweit sie sichtbar waren. Von Elladan hörte man nur ersticktes Stöhnen hinter dem Holzfass.

„Nur zwei Verletzte", stellte der Herr von Bruchtal dann voller Ironie fest. „Ihr lasst nach."

Aristil versuchte, durch die Tür zu entwischen, aber Glorfindel fing sie ein. „Oh nein, mein liebes Kind. Mitgefangen, mitgehangen. Du kannst hier gleich mit dem Aufräumen beginnen."

Galen richtete sich mühsam auf, eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf gepresst. „Das war alles nur Spaß, Meister Elrond."

„Das ist wahr", versicherte auch Legolas. Jetzt war wirklich ein Brief nach Düsterwald fällig. Thranduil wäre kaum beglückt, dass sein Erbe den Weinkeller Elronds plünderte. Bei Überfällen auf Weinvorräte verstand sein Vater gewöhnlich keinen Spaß.

„Es ging um die Haarfarbe", erklärte Estel mit verwaschener Stimme. „Zuerst jedenfalls."

Elronds rechte Augenbraue zuckte hoch und sein sturmgrauer Blick nagelte seinen Ziehsohn regelrecht an die Kellerwand. 

„Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht", murmelte Estel. 

„Nicht in meinem Weinkeller", befahl Elrond. „Elrohir, schaff ihn raus."

„Ich stecke fest", erklang es von Elladan. „Und ich habe mir das Fußgelenk verletzt."

Elrond seufzte tief. „Glorfindel, würdest du…?"

Sie mussten das große Fass erst mühsam ein ganzes Stück vorziehen, bevor Legolas dahinter steigen konnte, um Elladan aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Schließlich stand er von Legolas gestützt wieder im Gang und blinzelte Galen zu, der sich noch immer den Hinterkopf hielt und merklich benommen war. „Diese Kerzenleuchter taugen wirklich nichts."

„Übertreib es nicht", warnte ihn sein Vater, der den Rhûna festhielt, damit er nicht umfiel.

Trotzdem schien der Elbenlord nicht halb so verärgert wie Legolas befürchtet hatte. Eru sei Dank, dachte er erleichtert und half dem humpelnden Elladan aus dem Weinkeller.

„Sie waren an deinem letzte Fass gondorianischen Eiswein", sagte hinter ihm Glorfindel. „Viel haben sie nicht gerade übrig gelassen."

Legolas Erleichterung löste sich schlagartig in Nichts auf.

***

Dies war der unheimlichste Ort, an dem sie je gewesen war. Abgesehen vielleicht von Enachs Arbeitszimmer. Doch das konnte man einfach verlassen und die Tür abschließen. Dieser Wald hingegen....

Varya spielte nervös mit den Segensbändern an ihrem linken Handgelenk. Bei ihrer Abreise waren ihr die dünnen, kunstvoll verzierten Lederbänder recht zahlreich vorgekommen, jetzt hätten es ruhig noch einige mehr sein können.

Dies war der vierte Tag auf der Alten Waldstrasse. Ein hochtrabender Name für diesen verfallenen Weg zwischen uralten, irgendwie grimmigen Bäumen. Die Äste bildeten zu beiden Seiten lange Ausläufer, die sich über dem Weg trafen und kaum Sonnenlicht durchließen. Außerdem roch es modrig, stellte sie naserümpfend fest. Ihr Heimatwald war eindeutig der schönere Ort.

„Furcht?" Liuntol lenkte sein Pferd neben das ihre.

„Etwas", gestand Varya ohne großes Zögern. „War es hier schon immer so?"

„Es ist lange her, dass ich zuletzt einen Fuß in das Reich des Waldelbenkönigs gesetzt habe. Damals war es ein schöner, friedlicher Ort, der der Große Grünwald genannt wurde."

„Hm", machte Varya nicht sehr überzeugt. „Jetzt fühle ich mich unbehaglicher als draußen in der Ebene."

Spöttisch hob er die Brauen. Ostlinge und Orks hatten sie gejagt wie die Hasen. Doch die Valar schienen diese Reise zu schützen, denn ihre Pferde waren schnell und bislang hatten sie noch keinen Mann verloren. Trotzdem war es eine unangenehme und gefährliche Zeit gewesen. Wenn nicht das Überleben so vieler davon abhinge, hätte Varya sich kaum dazu überreden lassen.

Sie hielt es noch immer für wenig sinnvoll, auch noch den letzten ausgebildeten Heiler fortzuschicken. Andererseits wussten sie nun, dass Heilkräfte gegen den Fernen Tod versagen mussten.

Varya quietschte auf, als ein armlanges Moosgeflecht von einem der Äste rutschte und auf ihrer Schulter landete.

„Es beißt nicht." Grinsend befreite Liuntol sie davon.

„Seid Ihr sicher?"

Seine Begleiter, allesamt kampferfahren und keiner auf der Liste des Fernen Todes zu finden, amüsierten sich prächtig.

„Ich bin Heilerin", fauchte sie in die Runde. „Für Tapferkeit und Mut bin ich nicht zuständig."

So ging es nun schon die ganze Reise. Varya nahm das Geplänkel auf ihre Kosten mit einem inneren Lächeln hin. Wie sie stets betonte: sie war Heilerin und wusste, wie wichtig diese Momente für die Verfassung ihrer Beschützer waren.

Langsam wunderte sie sich, dass sich noch keiner der Waldelben gezeigt hatte. Man musste sie schon lange entdeckt haben.

_‚Unhöfliche Gesellen'_, befand sie im Stillen. _‚Andererseits gehören die Rhûna nicht gerade zu den heißersehnten Gästen, denen man entgegenreitet. Trotzdem gibt es zumindest Grundregeln. Arrogantes Elbenpack, alle miteinander.'_

Sorgenvoll richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Südseite der Straße. In zwei Tagen würden sie sich von sieben ihrer Begleiter trennen müssen. Während Varya unter dem Schutz von Liuntol und Fadarian weiter nach Imladris ritt, wartete auf die anderen eine gefahrvolle Suche nach der Quelle ihres ganzen Unglücks.

Der Ältestenrat hatte schnell gehandelt, nachdem er Kenntnis von der Ursache der Krankheit und Enachs Verrat bekam. Der alten Heilerin stand die Verbannung bevor. Es gab sicherlich einige, die ihr den Tod wünschten, doch sie war schon gestraft genug und niemand konnte wirklich vergessen, wie sehr sie in der Vergangenheit den Rhûna geholfen hatte. Varya hatte nun zwei Dokumente im Gepäck: eines für Enach und eines für Lord Elrond, der Galen zurückschicken musste.

Gleichzeitig war ein Trupp zu den Ostlingen ausgesandt worden und schon nach wenigen Tagen wieder zurückgekehrt. Varya war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie die Informationen beschafft hatten. Wahrscheinlich schlief sie auch besser, solange sie es nicht wusste. Doch nun war klar, dass ein Fremder die Ostlinge für den Überfall entlohnt hatte. Ein Trupp Orks hatte ihn begleitet und er sollte ein Hexer aus dem Nordwesten sein. Es hieß, er sei mit der Beute in Richtung Düsterwald aufgebrochen, nicht in das Königreich Thranduils sondern den südlichen Teil.

Die sieben Rhûnar-Krieger sollten seinen Aufenthaltsort aufspüren und versuchen, das Diebesgut, an dem so viele Leben hingen, zurückzuholen.

Varya hatte ihre Zweifel, ob dies nicht ein wenig zu ehrgeizig vom Ältestenrat geplant war. Andererseits konnte ihr Volk kaum ein Heer aufstellen und einen Angriff auf Düsterwald reiten. Es gelang ihnen schließlich kaum, ihre eigene Heimat zu verteidigen.

Beinahe, aber wirklich nur beinahe, verstand Varya sogar, warum Enach einfach mit Galen die Flucht ergriffen hatte. Die Chancen standen so überaus schlecht, dass ihr Vorhaben gelingen würde, dass Enachs Lösung, einfach das ihr Teuerste, nämlich Galens Leben, aus dem Gefahrenbereich zu bringen, die einzig mögliche erschien. Dennoch hätte sie ihnen wenigstens einen Hinweis zukommen lassen können, um den Zurückgelassenen die Möglichkeit zu geben, nach Rettung zu suchen.

„Zeit für das Nachtlager", befahl Liuntol. „Die Wachen wie üblich."

Das hieß, Varya konnte sich zur Ruhe begeben, nachdem sie ihr Pferd versorgt hatte. Sie war Heilerin, kein Krieger. Soviel hatte Liuntol ganz am Anfang der Reise klar gemacht. Auch wenn sie ausreichend mit einem Langdolch umgehen konnte, widerstrebte ihr das Kriegshandwerk und das wusste er. Schon als Kind hatte sich dies gezeigt. Es war einer der Gründe, warum sie schließlich zu Enach gekommen war. 

Varya war müde und schlief fast augenblicklich ein. Doch Düsterwald bescherte ihr nur einen leichten Schlaf und so war sie sofort hellwach, als Liuntol sie leicht an der Schulter berührte.

„Geht zum Feuer", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Nehmt Eure Waffen."

Die anderen hatten sich dort bereits kampfbereit versammelt. Sie bildeten einen Ring um die Feuerstelle, in den Varya nun hineingedrängt wurde. Tiefe Stille senkte sich über diesen Teil der Waldstraße. Varya hielt ihren Dolch und bemühte sich, in der tiefen Dunkelheit außerhalb des Feuerscheins etwas wahrzunehmen.

„Es sind viele", raunte einer der Elben. „Sie kreisen uns ein."

Dann erreichte ihre empfindliche Nase ein vertrauter Gestank. Varya schluckte. Sie hasste Orks.

Zeit blieb ihr keine, denn die widerlichen Kreaturen strömten von allen Seiten auf den Weg. Pfeile empfingen sie und mähten die erste Welle nieder. Doch waren es immer noch genug, die die kritische Distanz unterschritten und die Verteidiger zwangen, zu ihren Schwertern zu greifen. Die Luft war erfüllt von dem schauerlichen Gebrüll der Orks und klirrendem Metall. Mittendrin stand Varya, fragte sich, ob die Waldelben sie hier einfach sterben lassen wollten und erkannte mit unnatürlicher Ruhe, dass sie in diesem Fall unterliegen müssten.

Liuntol musste ähnliches erahnen.

„Wir brauchen für die Ithildrim eine Lücke!" schrie er über das Kampfgetümmel.

Die Rhûna reagierten sofort. Mit aller Macht drangen sie auf einen schwachen Punkt im Ring ihrer Verteidiger ein. Voller Entsetzen sah Varya zwei ihrer Männer fallen. Liuntol packte sie hart an der Schulter und stieß sie auf die Bresche zu. 

„Sucht Schutz bei Thranduil und seht Euch nicht um. Lauft, Varya Ithilfin!"

Halb betäubt vor Entsetzen gehorchte sie. Sie schlug mit dem Langdolch auf die Orks ein, die ihr noch den Weg versperren wollten und stürmte dann in kopfloser Flucht in die Dunkelheit des Waldes.

_So hat es nicht enden dürfen,_ dachte sie_. Jetzt kann es kaum noch schlimmer kommen._

Der Gedanke war noch nicht zu Ende gedacht, da verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen und landete in einem tiefen Erdloch auf einem Haufen bleicher Knochen.

***

Die Geräusche eines Kampfes machten Thranduils schöne Pläne zunichte. Er hatte während des ganzen Ritts darüber nachgedacht, wie er die Rhûna nachhaltig in ihre Schranken verweisen konnte. Berelion hatte sogar die Mithril-Krone einpacken müssen, die er erst vor kurzem zu einem horrenden Preis von den Zwergen erstanden hatte. Die würde nun in der Packtasche bleiben. Elben waren Elben, bei einem Orkangriff gab es nur eine Entscheidung.

Thranduil gab seiner zwanzig Mann starken Begleitwache ein Zeichen. Mit gezogenen Waffen näherten sie sich schnell der Quelle der Kampfgeräusche. Schon von weitem war zu erkennen, dass die Orks in der Übermacht waren. 

Die Rhûna schlugen sich tapfer, erkannte Thranduils erfahrenes Auge. Sie hatten einen Ring gebildet und schützten offenbar einen halbwüchsigen Elben in ihrer Mitte. Bei näherem Hinsehen korrigierte er sich. Eine junge Elbin war es und sie hielt einen der Langdolche, wie auch Legolas sie immer bevorzugte.

Kurz bevor die Waldelben in Kampfweite waren, führten die Rhûna ein eher verzweifeltes Manöver durch. Sie schlugen eine Lücke in den Ring ihrer Angreifer. Doch anstatt zu fliehen, wurde von einem der Krieger nur das Elbenmädchen hinausgeschafft.

_‚Auch das noch!'_ stöhnte Thranduil innerlich auf, als die Elbin in den Tiefen des Südwaldes verschwand.

Seine Männer griffen schnell und effektiv an. Von zwei Seiten unter Angriff genommen, unterlagen die Orks alsbald.

Thranduil zügelte sein Pferd vor dem Mann, den er für den Anführer hielt und stieg ab.

„König Thranduil." Der Rhûnar-Elb erkannte ihn, obwohl er keine äußerlichen Zeichen seiner Position an sich hatte. Zu gefährlich, wie Berelion immer meinte. Respektvoll neigte der Mann den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch für die Hilfe, aber..."

„Ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Thranduil schroff. „Sie ist in den Südwald geflüchtet. Bleibt hier bei meinem Berater Berelion. Wir holen sie zurück."

„Varya Ithilfin ist unsere Heilerin, Hoheit. Sie ist uns teuer."

Thranduil nickte nur und winkte vier Wachen heran. Sie mussten zu Fuß weiter. Hier waren sie mit Pferden auch nicht schneller und außerdem konnten sie so ihrer Spur besser folgen. Die Zeit drängte, denn mit jedem Meter mehrten sich die Zeichen für die Gegenwart von Spinnen.

Ein wütender, heller Aufschrei gefolgt von einem seltsamen Krachen wies ihnen den Weg.

„Das ist nicht gut", murmelte einer seiner Begleiter, als sie vor sich den Ausschnitt einer Beutegrube entdeckten.

„Sichern!" befahl Thranduil in seiner üblichen Wortkargheit in solchen Situationen.

Seine Männer verteilten sich, um Angriffe aus den Bäumen abzuwehren. Eine eher unwahrscheinliche Möglichkeit hier, denn Beutegruben gehörten zu Erdspinnen, die immer in Revierrivalität zu den anderen lagen. Er selbst trat auf das schlimmste gefasst an den Rand der Grube.

„Hallo?" erklang es allerdings recht frisch von unten. „Liuntol?"

Also lebt sie noch. Verwunderlich genug. Thranduil spähte nach unten. Die kleine Elbin hockte auf einem Berg Knochen und sah unbehaglich zu ihm hoch.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?"

„Nur mein Stolz", rief sie und richtete sich auf dem unsicheren Untergrund auf. „Aber hier ist es unheimlich. Wo ward Ihr so lange? Sind die anderen wohlauf?"

Fragen und Vorwürfe in einem Atemzug. Rhûna waren wirklich eine Plage. „Wie hoch könnt Ihr springen?"

„Bis zum Rand, aber dann bekomme ich keinen Halt. Er ist..."

„Macht es!" unterbrach er sie. „Sofort!"

Das Mädchen hatte keine Ahnung, wer dort unten auf sie lauerte. Wenigstens erkannte sie einen Befehl, wenn sie einen hörte. Sie holte tief Luft und schnellte trotz des ungünstigen Untergrundes nach oben. Thranduil packte sie an den Handgelenken und hob sie aus dieser Todesfalle auf sicheren Grund.

„Danke", begann sie. „Was war das da überhaupt? Diese ganzen Knochen…"

„Später", sagte er unwirsch und zerrte sie am Arm neben sich her. Nach den Geräuschen von unten zu urteilen, war die Besitzerin der Grube eben eingetroffen und nicht sehr glücklich über die Flucht ihres Abendessens.

Sehr viel glücklicher schien die Rhûna aber auch nicht zu sein. Während sie neben ihm her lief, versuchte sie ihren Arm aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Lasst Ihr mich jetzt wohl los, Ihr ungehobelter Klotz. Ich kann auch ohne fremde Hilfe laufen."

„Ihr habt schon genug Ärger gemacht!" herrschte er sie an. „Wie kann man nur so dumm sein, in den Südwald zu rennen?"

„Bin ich vielleicht nicht von hier? Lasst jetzt los oder ich schneide Euch die Hand ab!"

Verblüfft gab er sie frei und sie stolperte die letzten Meter auf die Alte Waldstraße zu, wo bereits ein Scheiterhaufen mit den Orkkadavern brannte.

„Varya!" Liuntol fing sie auf und drückte sie einmal fest an sich, bevor er sie mit einem dankbaren Blick zu Thranduil wieder losließ. „Wir hatten großes Glück, wirklich sehr großes Glück."

„Achja? Ich kann kein Glück darin finden, wenn bestimmte Personen erst zusehen, wie wir abgeschlachtet werden, um dann irgendwann einmal zu Hilfe zu kommen." Ein leuchtendgrüner, messerscharfer Blick richtete sich kurz auf Thranduil. 

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hielt ihrem Blick mit großer Gelassenheit stand. Er war weder verärgert – wie ihre Begleiter zu befürchten schienen – und auch nicht beleidigt – was Berelions schmerzliche Grimasse andeutete – sondern neugierig. Neugierig darauf, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn endlich erkannte.

Vorerst erlosch ihr Interesse jedoch wieder. Es richtete sich vielmehr auf die Männer, die offenkundig zu ihrem Schutz da waren. Zuerst auf die Toten, die bereits in ihre Umhänge gewickelt bei ihren Pferden lagen. Sie berührte sie kurz und raunte nicht verständliche Abschiedsworte. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Haben wir Verletzte, Liuntol?"

„Zwei", antwortete der Angesprochene prompt. „Aber es kann warten."

„Worauf denn? Etwa den nächsten Angriff?"

„Dies ist kein sicherer Ort, Heilerin." Der Mann war fast zu bedauern, soviel Respekt hatte er vor diesem silberhaarigen Kind, das bei seinen Worten verächtlich schnaubte.

„Der ganze Wald ist ein Schlachtfeld."

Thranduil fing die hilfesuchenden Blicke der Rhûna auf. Gegen die Orks hatten sie nicht so unsicher gewirkt. Er räusperte sich. „Im Nordwald ist es sicherer. Begleitet uns zum Palast."

Berelions Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, aber Thranduil ignorierte ihn. Es war das Privileg eines Königs, seine Meinung bei Bedarf zu ändern.

„Ich bin überzeugt, Euer König tanzt vor Begeisterung, Rhûnar-Elben zu beherbergen", spottete die Heilerin. Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und studierte eingehend die Schnittverletzung am Oberarm eines ihrer Begleiter. Dann rieb sie ihre schmalen Hände aneinander und umfasste die Wunde. „Stört mich jetzt nicht. Am besten verschwindet Ihr ganz und richtet Eurem König aus, dass wir wirklich dankbar für die schnelle Hilfe sind. Beim nächsten Angriff kann er sich ruhig mehr Zeit lassen."

Thranduil stellte fest, dass seine Garde exzellent geschult war, denn die Männer verzogen keine Miene. Ungeduldig machte er Berelion ein Zeichen, der daraufhin in seiner Packtasche herumfingerte. Thranduil nahm ihm die Mithril-Krone ab und drückte sie sich aufs Haupt.

„Sehe ich besonders erfreut über diesen Zwischenfall aus?" erkundigte er sich grimmig.

Sie wurde eine Nuance blasser, aber nicht unbedingt freundlicher. „Wir haben Euretwegen zwei gute Männer verloren. Habt Ihr irgendeine Entschuldigung dafür?"

„Varya, steigt endlich auf Euer bedauernswertes Pferd, damit wir hier verschwinden können!" brüllte er sie an. „Ich habe keine Lust auf zwei Ork-Angriffe in einer Nacht und ich werde mich sicherlich nicht bei einer halbwüchsigen kleinen Nervensäge entschuldigen, die ich gerade aus einer Beutegrube gerettet habe."

„Das alles wäre nicht nötig gewesen, wenn Ihr uns rechtszeitig gewarnt hättet!"

Thranduil baute sich dicht vor ihr auf. Bei Eru, sie war wirklich die winzigste Elbin, die ihm je begegnet war. Selbst mit hochgerecktem Kopf reichte sie ihm gerade bis zur Schulter. Allerdings machte ihre Unverschämtheit die mangelnden Zentimeter wieder wett. „Entweder seid Ihr in zehn Sekunden auf Eurem Pferd oder ich schmeiße Euch persönlich in diese Beutegrube zurück."

Sie blinzelte zwar, blieb aber wie festgewachsen vor ihm stehen. Er konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie seine Entschlossenheit herausforderte. Zu ihrer aller Glück schnappte sich Liuntol mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln seine Heilerin und sorgte dafür, dass in wenigen Momenten alle abmarschbereit waren.

Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie ihm Morgengrauen die Palastbrücke erreichen. Eine äußerst angenehme Vorstellung, fand Thranduil und gab Berelion die Krone zurück.

„Gute Idee", hörte er weiter hinter sich Varyas Stimme. „Sonst müssten wir sie noch aus jedem niedrigen Ast angeln."

Berelion schüttelte leicht den Kopf, verbiss sich aber eine Bemerkung. Auch Thranduil schwieg, allerdings fragte er sich, ob sie nur geraten hatte oder ob dieser lange zurückliegende Zwischenfall, bei dem er wirklich eine seiner Blätterkronen in einem Ast verloren hatte, schon bis nach Rhûnar gedrungen war.

tbc

@Michiru-chan1: Verbannung aus Mandos Hallen? Du meinst, sie spukt dann auf ME herum wie Huibuh, das Schlossgespenst? Nee, lieber nicht. Soll sie Mandos auf die Nerven gehen. Seneschall ist der oberste Hofbeamte, Truchsess kann man auch sagen. Im Grunde der Chef des Palastes, nach Thranduil und Legolas dürfte er der dritte Mann…äh…Elb in Düsterwald sein. Ich schätze, er und der gute Erestor sind Kollegen.

@Eirien: Danke, zumindest haben wir den PC nicht mit eintapeziert und die Dateien in Kleister ertränkt. Es geht also weiter. Dafür ist aber jetzt die Heizung im Eimer, muss mir beim Schreiben warme Gedanken machen.

@Dani G: Ich wusste, dass sie ihn kaputt macht. Gib ihr einen Elb und sie beschädigt ihn.

@feanen: Elrond bekommt noch genug Gelegenheit, richtig wütend zu werden.

@Amélie: Mein ewiger Kampf mit dem ‚´'. Ist es diesmal richtig rum? Adar in Wallung ist immer die Show wert *grins*. 

Mit Enach geht es dir wie mir. Ich mochte sie anfangs auch *grübel, warum mache ich dann eigentlich solche gemeinen Sachen ? Ahja, weil's Spaß macht* Und Galen hat doch vier prima Beschützer...hm,vielleicht sollte man sich doch Sorgen machen. 

@Luna2003: Schnell genug?


	7. Widerstand ist zwecklos

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Mir nix.

**7. Kapitel: Widerstand ist zwecklos**

Galen drehte die Flamme unter dem kleinen Brenner etwas höher. Auf einem Gestell darüber stand bereits eine flache Glasschale, in die er jetzt ein bläuliches Pulver löffelte.

„Und du weißt, was du da machst?" erkundigte sich Elladan kritisch. 

„Natürlich!" schnappte der Rhûna. Das unsichere Flackern in seinen Augen sprach allerdings eine andere Sprache. „Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, warum ihr es unbedingt wollt, aber es wird funktionieren."

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick. Galen hatte keine Ahnung, was es hieß, Erestor zur Hand gehen zu müssen. Genau das hatte ihnen nämlich geblüht, nachdem sie nach dem Ausflug in Elronds Weinkeller mit einem kapitalen Kater wieder zu sich gekommen waren. 

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Galen die Flasche, die er gerade erst aus einem der Regale genommen hatte. „Ich denke, das lässt sich als Ersatz nehmen. Die richtigen Zutaten hat Euer Vater hier nicht."

Wie auch? Elrond beschäftigte sich schließlich nicht mit Färbe- sondern Heilmitteln. Er hatte auch nicht zwei Tage damit verbracht, unter Erestors boshaft glitzernden Blicken auf den höchsten Regalen der Bibliothek herumzuturnen. Elladan bekam immer noch Atemnot, wenn er an die Mengen von Staub dachte, die sich dort oben im Laufe der JahRhûnderte angesammelt hatten.

„Wann wird die Farbe wieder verschwinden?" wollte Elrohir wissen.

„Eine Woche", murmelte Galen und träufelte die Flüssigkeit in die erhitzte Schale. Sofort gab es eine hohe Stichflamme. Der Rhûna zuckte zurück und der Geruch verschmorter Haare hing in der Luft.

„Er wird wirklich blau?" Elladan konnte nicht genug davon hören. 

„Wie ein Sommerhimmel." Galen rieb sich die angesenkten Augenbrauen. „Man kann alles damit einfärben. Fixiert man die Farbe, hält sie ewig."

„Ewig?" echote Elladan gedehnt.

Galen löste seinen Blick von der Schale, in der Pulver und Flüssigkeit sich vermengt hatten und nun in einem zähen blubbernden Brei vor sich hin köchelten. „Soll ich das etwa auch noch machen?"

Elladan erhielt einen Rippenstoß seines Bruders. Elrohir schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Denk gar nicht daran, Bruder. Eine Woche ist in Ordnung, aber du wirst nicht unsere Verbannung aus Bruchtal riskieren. Vater wird ohnehin wissen, dass wir dahinter stecken."

„Warum macht ihr es dann?" wollte Galen wissen.

„Es macht Spaß", grinste Elladan. 

Kritisch zogen sich Galens angesengte Augenbrauen zusammen. Er sah aus wie ein verwirrter Dachs. 

„Vertrau mir", bekräftigte Elladan nochmals. „Du musst einfach lockerer werden, Galen. Die Ewigkeit ist ein ziemlich lange Zeit, wenn man sich nicht amüsiert."

„Wenn du meinst. Gib mir den Apfel."

Elladan reichte ihm einen wirklich perfekten roten Apfel, den er schon die ganze Zeit selbstvergessen an seiner Tunika poliert hatte. Mittlerweile glänzte das Prachtexemplar so stark, das es schon fast künstlich wirkte. Erestor liebte diese spezielle Apfelsorte. Er würde nicht widerstehen können, wenn er sie am Abend in seinen Gemächern fand. 

Galen legte den Apfel mitten in den immer noch blubbernden Brei und löschte den Brenner darunter. Vor ihren Augen zog sich die bläuliche Masse um das Stück Obst zusammen.

„Das wird er nie essen", sagte Elrohir und verzog das Gesicht. „Das sieht ja eklig aus."

„Ignorant!" knurrte Galen ihn an. „Es zieht gleich ein und wenn es erkaltet, merkt man dem Apfel überhaupt nichts mehr an."

Erwartungsvoll starrten sie in die Schale und tatsächlich, ganz langsam wurde die blaue Paste immer dünner. Sie zuckten alle zusammen, als die Tür aufflog und ein leicht panischer Estel hereinstürmte. 

„Ada kommt!" rief er und wedelte aufgeregt in der Luft herum. „Er biegt gerade um die Ecke."

Elrohir packte Elladan an den Schultern. „Du hast gesagt, er hat noch eine Stunde zu tun."

„Hat er auch!"

„Estel hat keine Halluzinationen."

„Selbst seine Halluzination bringt uns um, stöhnte ihr menschlicher Bruder. „Wir dürfen überhaupt nicht hier sein."

„Ich schon", erklärte Galen.

„Aber nicht, um Zaubermittel zu brauen!" erinnerte ihn Elladan. Der Rhûna hatte keine Vorstellung, wie empfindlich Elrond mit diesem Raum war. „Lass dieses Ding verschwinden. Er weiß sofort, dass damit was nicht stimmen kann."

„Soll ich es etwa aufessen?" schrie ihn Galen an und griff wenigstens schon nach den verschiedenen Flaschen, die er aus den Regalen geholt hatte, um sie wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen.

Die Idee hatte was, aber sie konnten ihn schließlich nicht dazu zwingen. Elrohir rannte stattdessen rüber zum Fenster, riss es auf und winkte dann Elladan zu. „Schmeiß den ganzen Mist hier raus. Wir können es später einsammeln."

Die Idee war gut und die Schale sehr heiß. Elladan unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei, als er sie mit beiden Händen von dem Eisengestell nahm und zum Fenster schaffte. In hohem Bogen flog alles hinaus. Elrohir warf das Fenster wieder zu, beide lehnten sich harmlos an die Fensterbank, Elladan mit den schmerzenden Händen unter die Achseln geschoben und ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Estel hockte sich in einen der Stühle und starrte höchst konzentriert zu Galen, der sich eines der Bücher von den Arbeitstischen gegriffen, es irgendwo aufgeschlagen hatte und nun vorgab, seinem geneigten Publikum daraus etwas zu Gehör zu bringen.

Unschuldig sahen sie alle zur Tür, als Elrond dort erschien. Er blieb abrupt stehen, musterte jeden der Anwesenden aus schmalen Augen und betrat dann sehr langsam den Raum.

_Er ahnt was_, erkannte Elladan sofort, _nur er weiß nicht, was. Hoffentlich bleibt es so._

„Habt ihr eure Liebe zur Heilkunst entdeckt?" erkundigte er sich dann, während er Galen das Buch aus der Hand nahm und flüchtig über die aufgeschlagene Stelle las. „Oder hat jemand von euch Verdauungsstörungen?"

Elladan hätte Galen erwürgen können. Von allen Büchern seines Vaters ausgerechnet das. „Es geht uns gut."

„Du siehst aber etwas angestrengt aus, mein Sohn."

Das lag daran, dass seine Handflächen brannten wie Feuer. Er konnte förmlich spüren, dass sich eine Blase nach der anderen bildete. „Ich konzentriere mich, Adar. Galen war gerade an einer interessanten Stelle."

„Ach wirklich?" Elronds Blick glitt über seinen Arbeitstisch und blieb an einem kleinen Häufchen blauen Pulvers hängen, das dort verstreut war. „Dann lasst euch doch durch mich nicht unterbrechen. Galen, lest ruhig weiter vor."

„Wir möchten Euch nicht stören", versuchte Galen zu retten, was zu retten ist. „Ich habe die drei wohl eher gelangweilt. Am besten gehen wir jetzt."

„Nicht doch", lächelte Elrond unheilvoll. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und machte es sich darauf bequem. „Meine Söhne schenken der Heilkunst so selten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, dass ich diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen will. Lest weiter, Galen, das Kapitel ist noch recht lang!"

Elrohir stöhnte leise auf, als Galen probehalber durch das Buch blätterte, um das Ende des Kapitels zu finden. Es waren Dutzende von Seiten und da half es auch nichts, dass der Rhûna in einer Geschwindigkeit vorzulesen begann, als wäre eine Horde Orks hinter ihm her. 

Verdauungsstörungen...Elladan erfuhr in der nächsten halben Stunde mehr darüber, als er je wünschen konnte. Sollte er jemals einen Menschen treffen, der daran litt, würde er ihn umbringen und damit von seinen Qualen erlösen. Seine eigene Erlösung kam schließlich, als Galen gerade die Hälfte der Seiten mit überschlagender Stimme vorgelesen hatte.

Aus dem Garten unter dem Fenster ertönte ein derart erboster Schrei, dass alle im Raum aufsprangen und zum Fenster rannten. 

„Erus Licht, auch das noch!" fluchte Elrohir leise.

Glorfindel stand auf der Wiese und tobte. Einige Stallburschen liefen aufgeregt um ihn herum, Anzeichen von Panik im Blick.

„Was geht denn da vor?" wollte Elrond wissen und öffnete das Fenster. „Glorfindel, was..?"

„Wenn ich denjenigen erwische, der das verursacht hat, bringe ich ihn um. Ich schwöre es dir, Elrond!"

Es geschah selten, dass der Vanya in diesem Maße die Fassung verlor. Allerdings hatte er diesmal auch allen Grund dazu. Seine Zuschauer am Fenster starrten wie gebannt auf die Erscheinung am Rand der Wiese.

„Ist das Asfaloth?" fragte Estel zweifelnd.

„Möglich", murmelte Elrohir und rammte seinem Bruder den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Hast du ihn eben nicht bemerkt?"

„Natürlich ist das Asfaloth!" schrie Glorfindel zu ihnen herauf. „Zumindest war er das, bis irgendein Monster ihm das angetan hat."

„Er ist blau", wunderte sich Estel und erblasste dann. Er öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, aber Galen warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Schönes Blau", stellte Elladan mit schwacher Stimme fest. „Passt zu seiner grauen Reitdecke."

„Sehr schön", bestätigte Elrond mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Und ich hoffe für euch alle vier, dass es auch bald wieder verschwindet."

Damit ließ er sie stehen, um Glorfindel in seinem Elend beizustehen. Der Elbenfürst stand mittlerweile neben seinem völlig gelassenen Pferd und klopfte hilflos auf dem Fell herum. Asfaloth schien die Farbe nicht im geringsten zu stören. Er sah zwar aus wie aus einem pastellfarbenen Albtraum entsprungen und die Farbe biss sich irgendwie mit dem satten Grün der Wiese, auf die man ihn offenbar zum Grasen gestellt hatte, doch irgendwie beeinträchtigt wirkte er nicht.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, es funktioniert", erklärte Galen triumphierend. „Soll ich noch einen für Erestor herstellen?"

Elladan hätte ihn erwürgt, wenn ihm die Hände nicht so weh getan hätten. „Besorg uns lieber etwas zum Unsichtbarmachen. Nur für den Fall, dass Glorfindel rausfindet, woher die Farbe kommt."

***

Der Palast war eine beeindruckende Festung. Tief verbunden mit dem Berg, in dem er errichtet war und nur über eine breite Steinbrücke zu erreichen, unter der unruhig und voller tödlicher Untiefen der Waldfluss dahinraste. Die Rhûnar-Elben, deren Quellstadt nach einem ganz ähnlichen Prinzip errichtet war, konnten nicht anders als diesen wehrhaften Mittelpunkt des Waldelbenreiches zu bewundern.

Unwillkürlich richtete sich ihr Blick auf den Rücken des Königs, der hochaufgerichtet an der Spitze ihres Trupps auf das breite Tor am Ende der Brücke zuritt.

Diese ganze Unternehmung lief wahrlich nicht so, wie sie beabsichtigt war. Anstatt weiter auf dem Weg nach Imladris zu sein, verschwendete sie nun ihre Zeit damit, die vielleicht nicht ganz unbegründeten Fragen eines Waldelbenkönigs zu beantworten. Bislang hatte er zwar noch keine gestellt, aber der schnelle Ritt hatte auch keine Gelegenheit dazu geboten. Doch sobald sie hier im Palast in Sicherheit waren, würde er sie stellen. Und er würde auch seine Antworten bekommen, zwar nicht von ihr, aber sicherlich von Liuntol. Ihr alter Freund wirkte unangemessen entspannt, seit sie sich in der Gesellschaft der Waldelben befanden. 

Varya verfluchte das alte Gesetz Rhûnars, niemals Fragen nach dem Leben vor dem Exil zu stellen. Sie könnte schwören, dass Liuntol einst ein Waldelb gewesen war.

Langsam rutschte sie von ihrem Pferd und übergab die Zügel einem herbeieilenden Stallknecht. Der Junge senkte hastig die Augen, als sie sich bei ihm bedanken wollte.

Varya wandte sich achselzuckend um, nur um zu bemerken, dass ihr Gastgeber bereits mit großen Schritten die halbmondförmige Palasttreppe hinaufeilte.

„Man wird Euch Unterkünfte zuweisen", erklärte sein Berater. „Lady Varya, Hauptmann Liuntol, folgt mir bitte. Eure Räume liegen in einem anderen Teil des Palastes. Wenn Ihr Euch von der Reise erholt habt, bittet Euch der König zu sich."

_Bitten, von wegen_. Varya unterdrückte mühsam eine entsprechende Bemerkung. „Wir können auch jetzt besprechen, was ihm wichtig ist", sagte sie stattdessen und folgte Berelion in den Palast. „So anstrengend waren die letzten Stunden nun auch wieder nicht."

Berelion lächelte etwas. „Seid Ihr immer so voller Tatendrang?"

„Ohne Ausnahme", brummte Liuntol ungefragt. „Die Ithildrim sprühen davon bei Tag und Nacht. Für uns Ältere sind sie manchmal eine wahre Plage."

„Liuntol!" rief sie empört.

„Die Euch offenkundig sehr am Herzen liegt", lachte Berelion leise. „Ithildrim nennt Ihr sie also so treffend. Ich nehme also an, es gibt nicht nur Eure Heilerin davon."

„Schon die dritte Generation", bestätigte Liuntol, bevor Varya es verhindern konnte. „Sie sind alle in Rhûnar geboren und frei von der dunklen Hand."

„Das ist ebenfalls offenkundig, Hauptmann."

„Liuntol, es reicht", befahl Varya eisig. „Wir sind nicht zur Aufnahme freundschaftlicher Beziehungen hier."

Der Gardehauptmann nickte schuldbewusst und sein nachfolgendes Schweigen verschaffte ihr doch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Unzufrieden stakste sie hinter Berelion durch die zahlreichen, in den Fels geschlagenen Gänge. Im Vergleich zur Quellstadt war der Palast eine selten luxuriöse Umgebung, auch wenn der Eindruck einer Festung nie ganz überdeckt wurde. Aber Varya gefiel die Mischung aus reiner Zweckmäßigkeit und elbischer Lebensart.

Vor einer mit Rankenschnitzereien bedeckten Bogentür blieb Berelion stehen. „Eure Unterkunft für die Dauer Eures Aufenthaltes, Heilerin. Eine Dienerin wird sich gleich um Euch kümmern und Euch dann auch den Weg zu unserem König zeigen. Hauptmann, folgt mir, Eure Räume sind gleich in der Nähe."

_Diese Waldelben sind wirklich umständlich_, befand Varya im Stillen. _Wichtige Gespräche gehen dem persönlichen Wohl doch allemal vor!_

Mit einem Schulterzucken öffnete sie die Tür und betrat einen großen, niedrigen Raum, der viel aufwendiger eingerichtet war als sie erwartet hatte. Es gab zwar nur ein einziges hohes Bogenfenster, das auf einen kleinen Balkon hinausführte, doch in mehreren Wandschalen brannten bereits Öllichter, die genug Licht gaben. Große Wandteppiche in leuchtenden Farben der Jahreszeiten bedeckten die glatten Wände und dicke Teppiche in warmen Brauntönen den polierten Steinboden. Zur Linken befand sich ein Kamin mit zwei Sesseln und einem flachen Tisch davor. Zu Varyas Rechten stand ein breites Bett, dessen Kopfteil das Relief einer ausladenden Buche trug.

Varya schlenderte langsam an das Bett heran. Sie legte ihr weniges Gepäck ab und strich sehnsüchtig über die seidenweiche Pelzdecke, die es bedeckte. Es wäre zu schön, sich jetzt einfach darauf auszustrecken, in einen tiefen Schlaf zu sinken und beim Aufwachen festzustellen, dass alles, aber auch wirklich alles, nur ein böses Trugbild gewesen war.

„Herrin?"

Beim Klang der sanften Frauenstimme fuhr sie herum. In einer schmalen Tür links neben dem Kamin stand eine hochgewachsene, hellhaarige Elbin. „Wer seid Ihr?"

„Tisvien, Herrin", sagte die andere mit einer leichten Verneigung. „Man hat mich Euch zugeteilt."

Ruhig hielt sie Varyas scharfer Musterung stand. Angst oder Abneigung war in ihren hellblauen Augen jedenfalls nicht zu erkennen.

„Soll ich Eure Kleidung auspacken?"

Varya hätte fast laut gelacht. Was dachte Tisvien denn, was sie alles auf diese Reise mitgenommen hatte? „Schon gut, das mache ich nachher schon. Eigentlich brauche ich niemanden, Tisvien."

„Vielleicht doch", lächelte die Waldelbin. „Nehmt ein Bad, Herrin, während ich eine leichte Mahlzeit besorge. Bis zum Abendessen ist es noch lang."

Zögernd nickte Varya und Tisvien verließ sie. Nein, ein Bad war wirklich keine schlechte Idee, gestand sie sich später zu, als sie in ein großes, nach Kräutern duftendes Tuch gewickelt wieder aus dem Badezimmer spazierte. Zwar war das Badezimmer nicht mit den heißen Mineralquellen ihrer Heimat zu vergleichen, doch es hatte wenigstens den Schmutz und einen Teil der Anstrengung der langen Reise abgewaschen.

Sie stutzte, als sie ihre wenigen Kleidungsstücke auf dem Bett ausgebreitet fand.

„Ihr reist mit wirklich leichtem Gepäck", sagte Tisvien und erhob sich aus ihrer knienden Haltung am Kamin, in dem die ersten Flammen eines Feuers zu brennen begannen. „Setzt Euch doch her, Lady Varya, dann kümmere ich mich um Eure Haare während Ihr esst und trinkt. – Oh, das sind seltsame Zeichen."

Varya wusste überhaupt nicht, wovon die andere sprach.

„Auf Eurem Arm", erklärte Tisvien zögernd.

Unwillkürlich fasste Varya an ihren rechten Oberarm, um den sich eine breite, silberne Tätowierung mit den verschlungenen Runen eines Schutzspruchs wand. Ein ähnliches Zeichen in Form eines Kreises trug sie zwischen den Schulterblättern. Sie hatte es schon so lange, dass es fast aus ihrem Gedächtnis verschwunden war.

„Schutzzeichen", erklärte sie zögernd. „Damit wir uns bei einer Heilung nicht verlieren."

„Das kann geschehen?" Tisvien nahm eine Bürste und begann mit langsamen Strichen, Varyas endlich aus der festen Umwicklung der breiten Stoffbänder befreiten Haare zu glätten. „Dann müsst Ihr eine starke Heilerin sein, so weit zu gehen."

Mit Galens Kraft war sie das jetzt sicherlich, doch würde sie es kaum dieser Elbin erzählen, deren Loyalitäten wenig Rätsel aufgaben. „Es kann immer gefährlich werden, sich an der Grenze von Leben und Tod zu bewegen. Manchmal will man so verbissen helfen, dass man nicht früh genug loslässt." 

Irgendwie trieb man hier viel zuviel Aufwand, befand Varya, ließ sie aber gewähren und das Flechtmuster an ihrem Hinterkopf vollenden. Während Tisvien dann verschwand, um das Bad aufzuräumen, zog Varya die Kleidung über, die wohl noch am angemessensten für eine Besprechung mit einem König war. Schwarzes Wildleder und bestickte, hellgraue Seide war das Beste, was sie anbieten konnte. Sie waren nicht aus Rhûnar aufgebrochen, um gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen zu erfüllen, sondern um einen Bannspruch an eine Verräterin zu überbringen. Der Zwischenstopp beim einzigen Elbenkönig, den es auf Mittelerde gab, war überhaupt nicht geplant und auch in keiner Weise erwünscht.

Varya war gerade fertig, als es an der Tür klopfte und Berelion mit Liuntol davorstand.

Thranduils Berater musterte sie kurz, bevor er sich leicht verneigte. „Varya Ithilfin, mit Euch wandelt das Silberlicht des Mondes durch diese dunklen Hallen."

Verblüfft sah sie von ihm zu Liuntol, der sie wie ein stolzer Vater angrinste. „Hm", machte sie dann unbehaglich. „Wir sollten besser gehen. Euer König machte auf mich nicht den geduldigsten Eindruck."

„Er hat andere Stärken", schmunzelte Berelion und setzte sich in Bewegung.

_Fragte sich nur, welche das sein sollen,_ überlegte Varya düster. Unhöflich, grob und aufbrausend fielen ihr nach dem Zwischenfall an der Waldstraße auf Anhieb ein. Und eingebildet war er. Wer ritt schon durch einen Wald und schleppte dabei seine Krone mit? Zwar war ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als sich ihr unwirscher Retter als der König der Waldelben enttarnte, aber etwas lächerlich war es schon gewesen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich seinen Auftritt ganz anders vorgestellt: weniger Orks und Spinnen, dafür schwer beeindruckte Rhûna, die er aus seinem Wald weisen konnte.

Nun, so einfach würde sie es ihm nicht machen.

Trotzdem atmete sie zuerst tief durch, bevor sie hinter Berelion und Liuntol das Arbeitszimmer des Königs betrat. Berelion verneigte sich leicht, Liuntol versank in einer wirklich tiefen Verbeugung und Varya rang sich zumindest eine höfliche Neigung des Kopfes ab, die ihr sofort ein Stirnrunzeln Thranduils eintrug, bevor er auf die beiden Stühle vor seinem ausladenden Schreibtisch deutete.

Varya war ganz froh über die Sitzgelegenheit, denn etwas weich wurden ihr die Knie schon. Wenn Thranduil eines deutlich anzumerken war, dann dass er bereits sehr lange lebte und immer einer der Mächtigen gewesen war. 

„Vor gut zwei Monaten kamen bereits Angehörige Eures Volkes durch mein Reich", begann Thranduil nach kurzem Schweigen. Sein Blick wechselte zwischen Liuntol und Varya, leichte Schärfe lag darin und war auch in seiner Stimme zu finden. „Sie waren auf dem Weg nach Imladris, wurde mir berichtet."

„Das ist zutreffend", bestätigte Liuntol. „Enach und Galen, unsere Heiler, befanden sich unter ihnen."

„Ich dachte, _sie_ ist Eure Heilerin."

‚Sie' konnte nur schwer ihren Ärger unterdrücken, blieb aber lieber stumm, bevor sie sie alle in den Kerker brachte, der hier sicherlich nicht angenehm war.

„Wir haben einige", sagte Liuntol mit einem gewissen Stolz. „Enach, Galen Ithilos und Varya Ithilfin sind die drei stärksten von ihnen. Es gibt noch weitere, die jedoch lange nicht über ihr Talent verfügen."

König Thranduil lehnte sich zurück und stützte die Ellbogen auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels auf. Die schlanken Hände ineinander verschränkt schien er einen Moment nachzudenken. „Also schickt Ihr Eure mächtigsten Heiler alle nach Imladris. Dies erscheint mir ungewöhnlich."

_Erwischt_, dachte Varya. _Dumm ist er jedenfalls nicht und zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch völlig Recht_. „Wir haben unsere Gründe", mischte sie sich nun doch ein. „Da es nichts mit Düsterwald zu tun hat, sollte es Euch kaum interessieren."

„Die Entscheidung überlasst mir", wies er sie zurecht und spießte sie mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen auf. „Außerdem geht mich jeder Elb etwas an, der in Düsterwald fast ums Leben kommt – so wie Ihr, junge Lady."

„So schlimm war es nicht!"

„Wenn ich eine Minute später die Beutegrube erreicht hätte, wäret Ihr tot gewesen."

„Womit wir beim Thema wären", fauchte sie zurück. „Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr wusstet seit unserem ersten Schritt auf der Waldstrasse, die im Übrigen nicht mehr als ein verfallener Feldweg ist, dass wir jederzeit angegriffen werden können. Ihr habt es darauf ankommen lassen, gebt es zu."

„Meine Motive stehen hier nicht zur Debatte."

„Unsere auch nicht."

„Varya", stöhnte Liuntol auf. „Du sprichst mit König Thranduil"

Ihr Kopf ruckte zu ihm herum. „Sehen meine Augen irgendwie getrübt aus? Ich weiß, mit wem ich rede. Doch du solltest nicht vergessen, weshalb wir eigentlich unterwegs sind. Außerdem will er uns ohnehin nicht hier haben. Je eher wir also abreisen, desto besser für alle."

„Ruhe!" donnerte Thranduil. „Varya Ithilfin, wenn Ihr noch einen Ton von Euch gebt, landet Ihr diese Nacht im tiefsten und feuchtesten Kerker, den dieser Palast zu bieten hat. Und nun, Hauptmann Liuntol, bitte ich um die vollständige Geschichte, denn Ihr alle werdet erst dann wieder weiterreisen können, wenn ich sie kenne."

Varya öffnete die Mund zu einer bösen Erwiderung, aber Thranduils Gesichtsausdruck wurde wirklich mörderisch. So ungefähr stellte sie sich einen Valar vor, der gerade vorhatte, einen Teil Mittelerdes in Trümmer zu legen, weil ihm die Optik noch nicht ganz gefiel. 

Liuntol redete wie ein Wasserfall. Einige wenige Details ließ er zwar zum Glück aus, wie zum Beispiel den Wechsel der Kräfte, den Enach bewirkt hatte, schilderte ansonsten aber mehr als ausführlich, was Rhûnar heimsuchte und welche Beschlüsse der Ältestenrat getroffen hatte. Es dauerte eine Weile, in der Varya stocksteif auf ihrem Stuhl saß und starr einen Punkt über Thranduils linker Schulter fixierte, um nicht die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge zu verlieren. 

Thranduil hingegen lehnte sich zurück und stützte das Kinn auf die rechte Hand. Nur gelegentlich durchbrach ein Teil seiner Gedanken und Empfindungen die reine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Miene.

„Euer Ältestenrat hat _was_ beschlossen?" erkundigte er sich zum Schluss der Geschichte. „_Sieben Krieger sollen in den südlichen Düsterwald einreiten und Eure Habe wieder beschaffen? Hauptmann Liuntol, das ist der pure Wahnsinn."_

Nun, wenigstens einmal waren sich wirklich alle im Raum einig.

„Welche anderen Möglichkeiten bleiben uns denn, Hoheit?" fragte Liuntol resigniert. „Natürlich sind die Chancen gering, doch es geht um dreihundert Rhûna, deren Tod offenbar beschlossene Sache ist. So viele sind wir nicht, dass wir diesen Verlust wirklich verkraften würden."

Berelion räusperte sich. „Von diesen sieben habt Ihr noch zwei durch den Orkangriff verloren, zwei weitere sind leicht verletzt."

„Das kommt hinzu", nickte Thranduil ernst. „Ich verstehe Eure Entscheidung, doch dieses Unternehmen kann nicht von Erfolg gekrönt sein. Der Südwald ist ein zu gefährlicher Ort, um es mit so wenigen bis in die Nähe Dol Guldurs zu schaffen, denn dorthin müsstet Ihr wohl gehen. Nein, Hauptmann, ein derartiges Unternehmen kann ich nicht gestatten."

Varya wusste von Anfang an, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde. Sie hatte nicht vor, die Rhûna sterben zu lassen, weil ein Waldelbenkönig eine Rettungsmission verbot. Andererseits war sie inzwischen klug genug, es ihm nicht sofort wieder ins Gesicht zu schreien. „Und was ist gegen die Weiterreise nach Imladris einzuwenden?"

„Nichts", knurrte er sie an. „Die Vorstellung, dass Ihr Lord Elrond auf die Nerven geht, hat sogar etwas sehr Angenehmes. Sobald Ihr und Eure Männer sich etwas erholt haben, könnt Ihr Eure Reise fortsetzen."

Berelion räusperte sich erneut und Thranduil verzog etwas das Gesicht. „Ich werde Euch eine starke Eskorte beigeben, die Euch bis zum Westrand des Waldes bringt", erklärte er dann widerstrebend. „Und einige Männer, die Euch dann weiter bis Imladris führen."

„Wie großzügig und so spontan", zischte sie. „Dann können wir wohl morgen aufbrechen."

„Meinetwegen auch morgen schon."

Die Besprechung war beendet, besagte seine Geste, mit der er sie aus dem Raum scheuchte. Berelion blieb noch und dafür war Varya mehr als dankbar. Eine Weile ging sie schweigend neben Liuntol her und zerbrach sich den Kopf, wie sie die Eskorte der Waldelben früh genug loswurde.

„Er hat Recht", sagte Liuntol irgendwann leise. „Es war von Anfang an eine Verzweiflungstat, Heilerin, und unter den jetzigen Umständen würden wir die fünf Männer in den Tod schicken."

„Aber wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen", widersprach sie gequält. Der Verlust von Leben war für sie noch schlimmer als für ihn. Es zu erhalten gehörte zu ihren tiefsten Verpflichtungen und der Tod schlug jedes Mal grausame Narben in ihre Seele. „Fast dreihundert andere stehen auf dem Spiel. Vielleicht können wir beide mit ihnen reiten, dann erhöhen sich ihre Chancen."

Liuntol blieb stehen und umfasste ihre Oberarme. „Vergesst diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, Heilerin. Niemals werde ich zulassen, dass Ihr Euch in solche Gefahr begebt. Solltet Ihr es doch versuchen, seid Euch sicher, dass ich König Thranduil sofort in Kenntnis davon setzte und dann landet Ihr wirklich in einem seiner Kerker."

„Das würdet Ihr nicht wagen."

Drohend richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. So hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. „Lasst es bitte nicht darauf ankommen, Varya Ithilfin. Euer Leben ist mir einfach zu teuer, um es an eine Unternehmung wie diese verschwendet zu wissen."

„Wir werden sehen", murmelte sie ausweichend. Noch war in dieser Angelegenheit das letzte Wort nicht gesprochen. Es gab einen Weg, das wusste sie mit absoluter Sicherheit, er war ihr nur noch nicht eingefallen.

***

Sie starb. Den nächsten Morgen würde sie nicht mehr erleben. Ein Tod in der beginnenden Dunkelheit dieses Sommerabends. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie. 

Flüchtig fragte er sich, ob die anderen im Raum ähnliche Gedanken hegten. Sie waren alle da – zu seiner Unterstützung. Elrond, Glorfindel, die Zwillinge, Legolas und Estel. Sogar Aristil drückte sich scheu an der Tür herum. Ohne Enachs Betrug hätte er sie alle nicht kennen gelernt. Und trotzdem…

Wie hatte sie diese Entscheidung über sein Leben und das so vieler anderer treffen können? Galen versuchte nun seit Tagen zu verstehen, was Enach getrieben hatte. Elronds Erklärung, sie habe nur ihn schützen wollen, reichte ihm nicht. Ein einziges Leben für Hunderte anderer. Welcher Irrsinn!

Von dem verraten zu werden, den man immer am tiefsten von allen geliebt hatte, war grausam. Seit er es wusste, hatte er sich ihr nur wenige Male und dann auch mit einigen Schritten Entfernung genähert. Nun stand er am Fußende ihres Bettes und wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Er fürchtete sich vor ihr, hasste sie und trauerte dennoch um die Frau, die sie einst für ihn gewesen war.

Es war gut, dass er nun nicht alleine war. Galen wusste nicht, wie er die letzten Stunden ohne die stille Gegenwart seiner noch so neuen Freunde überstanden hätte. 

Endlich konnte er auch verstehen, warum Varya immer etwas vor Enach zurückgewichen war. In Gedanken bat er seine Freundin um Verzeihung, dass er auf ihre vorsichtigen Zweifel an Enachs Weg stets so unwirsch reagiert hatte. 

In den letzten Stunden war Enach immer ruhiger geworden. Sie fand wohl den Frieden, den sie ihm so gründlich genommen hatte. Als sie nun mit einem tiefen Seufzer nach Atem rang, fühlte Galen eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Schulter.

„Ihr müsst ihr verzeihen", erklang Elronds eindringliche Stimme. „Für Euch selbst oder Ihr werdet diese Last nie wieder von Euch werfen können."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Galen gequält.

„Oh doch, Ihr könnt es." Elrond schob ihn an die Seite des Bettes. „Ihr seid stark, Galen o Rhûnar. Stärker als so manch andere, die mir in den vielen Jahrtausenden begegnet sind. Gewährt ihr den Frieden und öffnet ihr damit den Weg in Mandos Hallen, damit sie von ihrer Schuld reingewaschen werden kann. Ihr seid ein Heiler, mein Junge, es ist Eure Natur, die Bürde anderer fortzunehmen."

Galen sank zögernd auf die Bettkante und griff nach Enachs knochiger Hand. Der Ferne Tod hatte die letzten Barrieren gegen diese unnatürlichen Zeichen des Alters überwunden. Enach war dem Verfall bereits unterworfen, dennoch schien sie friedlicher als noch in den letzten Stunden.

Er erschrak etwas, als sich ihre Finger wie Klammern um seine Hand legten. Gleichzeitig öffnete sie die Augen und betrachtete ihn mit einer Klarheit, die er schon seit Wochen vermisst hatte.

„Es war der einzige Weg", sagte sie mit kaum verständlicher Stimme. „Du verstehst es doch, Galen?"

Er schwieg, aber Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Mein Ithildrim", lächelte sie angestrengt. „So schön, so voller Licht. Ich musste dich retten."

„Und die anderen?" fragte er bitter.

„Du bist meines Bruders Sohn." Sie schien seine Worte nicht zu hören. „Der letzte unserer Linie und der erste einer neuen. Dein Leben ist das Kostbarste von allen."

Galens Blick irrte zu Elrond, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene zugehört hatte. Der Elbenlord schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Jetzt war nicht der Moment, mit einer Sterbenden zu streiten und ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sie sich irrte.

„Es ist Zeit." Ihr Griff verstärkte sich noch. „Mein Weg ist zu Ende. Ich werde dir noch geben, was ich kann, um dich zu schützen. Gebrauche die Kraft gut, geliebtes Kind."

„Nicht!"

Elronds Aufschrei verfolgte ihn, als Enach ihn mit ihrem ganzen Wissen wie unter einer Lawine begrub. Er fühlte, dass der Elbenlord ihn fest an der Schulter fasste und von ihr wegreißen wollte, aber Enach gab alle Kraft in die Umklammerung seiner Hand. 

In Galens Kopf explodierte eine silberne Sonne. Rasende Schmerzen umhüllten ihn. Wissen und Erfahrungen aus Jahrtausenden verlangten Platz in seinem Verstand, ohne dass er ihn gewähren konnte. Hatte sie vergessen, was vor ihrer Abreise aus Rhûnar geschehen war? Caranir und Liuntol waren bereits in ihm. Er konnte nicht viel mehr aufnehmen und besonders nicht die Menge, die von Enach zu ihm strömte.

_‚Lenkt es ab!'_ forderte eine vertraute Stimme eindringlich. _‚Ihr müsst einen Weg finden, es von Euch wegzulenken.'_

Elrond, erkannte Galen erleichtert. Nicht alleine zu sein, gab ihm Kraft, sich ihr zu widersetzen. Er brauchte einen Ort, an den er ihre Energie weiterschicken konnte. Ein Ziel, das fähig war, mit Enach fertig zu werden.

Reine Verzweiflung war es, die ihn seine geistigen Fühler nach dem einzigen Geist ausstrecken ließ, der ihm tief genug vertraut war, ihn in dieser Welt zu finden und unglaubliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er Varya aufspürte. Nur ganz kurz wunderte er sich, sie so nah bei sich zu erkennen, dann verwandelte er sich in einen Spiegel, auf den Enachs Kraft auftraf und abgelenkt wurde. Sofort ließ der entsetzliche Schmerz in seinem Kopf nach und sein Blick klärte sich etwas.

Enach hatte es gemerkt. Blinde Wut verzerrte ihre Züge. Galen erschrak zu Tode, als ihm klar wurde, was nun geschehen würde.

_‚Ruhig_.' Wieder war es Elrond, der verhinderte, dass er in Panik geriet_. ‚Führt mich zu ihr, Galen.'_

Er konzentrierte sich auf Varya und seine Gedanken waren ein leuchtender Weg, dem Elrond folgen konnte. Wie aus weiter Ferne sah Galen zu, als der Elbenlord über ihn die wehrlose Varya erreichte, die von Enach wütend attackiert wurde. Enach war Elrond nicht gewachsen. Mit ihrem letzten Aufgebot an Zorn und Verzweiflung rannte sie gegen ihn an, während er sich schützend vor das flackernde Lichtgeschöpf stellte, das Varya in dieser Welt war. 

Galen traten Tränen in die Augen, als Varya sich im Licht Elronds wieder beruhigte und ihre Erscheinung die vertraute, sanfte Silberaura annahm.

Im gleichen Moment war Enach fort. Elrond war nicht länger eine goldene Fackel, sondern ein vertrautes Gesicht, das sich über ihn beugte und beruhigend lächelte.

„Varya?" stammelte Galen.

„Sie schläft", sagte Elrond leise. „Thranduil wacht über sie."

„Mein Vater?" fragte Legolas aus dem Hintergrund des Raumes. „Was hat er damit zu tun?"

Elronds Lächeln wurde eine Spur ironisch. „Das fragt er sich wahrscheinlich auch gerade."

Tbc

@feanen: Jaja, Alkohol haut den würdevollsten Elb aus den Socken. 

@Michiru-chan1: Bei Thranduil braucht man die auch. Aber wie heißt es so schön: raue Schale, weicher Kern. Eigentlich hat er ja ein Herz aus Gold...oder Mithril...auf jeden Fall wertvoll.

@Mystic Girl: Zwelbi, lass Galen zufrieden. Der Junge hat dir nichts getan. Selbst Elladan ist nett zu ihm, also gib dir einen Ruck. Und Thranduil lass auch zufrieden, der hat genug Ärger mit Varya.

@Amélie: Der Trick mit dem Alkohol wäre einen Versuch wert *such den Schlüssel zum Weinkeller, hast du den etwa schon?* Man sollte vielleicht nicht sofort drei Stockwerke runterpurzeln, aber eines tut's ja auch. Ich drück dir die Daumen und bin gespannt auf den Bericht *grins*


	8. Herzlich willkommen in Düsterwald

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, mir nichts, nicht mal der blaue Esfaloth. 

**8. Kapitel: Herzlich willkommen in Düsterwald**

„Gäste kann man sich leider nie aussuchen."

Gastgeber auch nicht, dachte Varya, den Blick auf den Teller vor sich gesenkt. Wenn diese beiden Elbinnen, die ihr schräg gegenüber saßen, nicht bald mit ihren spitzen Bemerkungen aufhörten, würde sie sich vergessen. Dieses Abendessen war schon so unerträglich genug. Varyas Kiefermuskeln hatten mittlerweile die Konsistenz eines Granitfelsens angenommen, so sehr kämpfte sie darum, einfach nur ruhig und unauffällig zwischen ihren Tischnachbarn zu sitzen und auf das Ende des Abends zu warten. 

Irgendwann musste es doch vorbei sein und sie würde die erst beste Gelegenheit nutzen und sich davonstehlen. Solange jedoch alle hier an dieser halbkreisförmigen Tafel versammelt waren, hatte sie kaum die Chance dazu. 

Sie hätte sich einfach mit allgemeiner Erschöpfung durch Tisvien entschuldigen lassen sollen, sich in ihr Bett verkriechen und die Nachtruhe finden können, die sie für morgen dringend benötigte. Stattdessen hockte sie strategisch und protokollarisch korrekt irgendwo in Reichweite des Königs, der vor Kopf der Tafel residierte, jedoch nicht so nah, dass man ihren Status irgendwie zu hoch einschätzen konnte. 

Liuntol war gerade in Sicht- aber nicht mehr in Sprechweite und ihre beiden Tischnachbarn versuchten jetzt seit Stunden, die misstrauischen Blicke und leisen, aber absichtlich noch sehr deutlichen Beleidigungen durch angestrengte Konversation zu überdecken.

„Liuntol sagte, Eure Quellstadt ist nach einem ähnlichen Prinzip wie der Palast errichtet", schaltete sich Berelion nun in die Unterhaltung ein. Er meinte es sicherlich gut, doch durch seinen Platz an Thranduils linker Seite musste er recht laut sprechen und die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit im Saal richtete sich nun auf sie.

„Ähnlich, ja", bestätigte sie knapp.

„Der Name ist interessant."

_Warum hörte er nicht einfach auf? _stöhnte sie inwendig. „Es entspringen drei Quellen im Fels, die den gesamten Wasserbedarf Rhunars decken."

„Viel kann es ja nicht sein, so wie sie bei ihrer Ankunft aussah." 

Die Sprecherin saß einige Meter von ihr entfernt und hatte extrem leise gesprochen. Allerdings nicht leise genug für Varya, deren Hand sich um den silbernen Weinbecher krampfte. Ihr Blick glitt zu Thranduil, der in einer prächtigen Robe dieses Bankett beherrschte. Er wäre nicht sehr begeistert, wenn sie einer seiner Tawarwaith den Wein ins Gesicht schüttete oder besser noch den Becher über den Schädel zog. 

„Nutzt Ihr auch das Binnenmeer?" Berelion konnte einfach keine Ruhe geben.

„Mittlerweile schon", sagte sie angestrengt. „Es ist erstaunlich fischreich, aber nicht immer ...ungefährlich."

„Ungefährlich?" echote der König_. Nun interessiert auch er sich noch dafür!_

„Kreaturen." Sie machte eine unbestimmte Geste. „Es sind mehr geworden in den letzten Jahren."

Die ständig stichelnde Elbin kicherte leise. „Eine Angewohnheit, die sie wohl übernommen hat."

„Jetzt reicht es!" Ruckhaft stand Varya auf und schob ihren Stuhl zurück. Die Stuhlbeine quietschten vernehmlich auf den Fliesen und einige der Anwesenden zuckten zusammen. „Wenn das die Gastfreundschaft der Tawarwaith sein soll, habe ich wirklich genug davon. Ich weiß selber, dass wir unerwünscht sind, Ihr hättet diese beiden nicht noch damit beauftragen müssen, es ständig zu erwähnen. Beenden wir doch lieber die Qual für beide Seiten. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, ziehe ich mich zurück."

Auch Thranduil war aufgestanden, ein unheilvolles Leuchten in den Augen. „Die Erlaubnis wird nicht erteilt, Lady Varya."

_Zu spät,_ dachte sie wütend_, es war sowieso nur eine rhetorische Frage. „Was für ein Glück, dass mich das jetzt eigentlich nicht mehr interessiert."_

Sie fuhr herum und marschierte Richtung Saaltür. Was wollte er denn unternehmen? Sie beleidigte ihn, na und? Morgen würde sie hier abreisen und hoffentlich nie wieder einen Fuß in diesen Palast setzen. Man sollte ein Warnschild am Beginn der Alten Waldstraße aufstellen, dass Gäste für dieses Volk gleichbedeutend mit einer Ungezieferplage zu sein schienen.

„Varya Ithilfin!" Thranduil erreichte eine erstaunliche Lautstärke. „Ihr werdet diesen Saal ohne meine Erlaubnis sicher nicht verlassen."

„Worum wollen wir wetten?" schnauzte sie und hob abwertend die Hand, ohne sich dabei umzudrehen. Noch ein paar Schritte und diese ganze Sache war ausgestanden.

„Varya!" rief Liuntol. Gleichzeitig war das Geräusch fallenden Silbers zu hören. 

Nun warf Varya doch einen Blick über die Schulter, um möglicherweise einem Wurfgeschoss auszuweichen und blieb sofort wie angewurzelt stehen. Ohne Rücksicht auf königliche Würde und den ganzen protokollarischen Zierrat war Thranduil einfach über die breite Tafel gesprungen. Mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit und nicht im Geringsten lächerlich sondern ausgesprochen bedrohlich durchquerte er den Raum. Sie war viel zu verblüfft, um einen schnellen Rückzug einzuleiten. Erst als er sich vor ihr zu seiner vollen Größe aufbaute, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass eine Flucht ihr wahrscheinlich die Hinrichtung ersparen würde.

„HIERGEBLIEBEN!" donnerte er, als könnte er Gedanken lesen und packte sie eisern am Handgelenk. „Ihr wollt mit mir wetten, Ithildrim? Denkt Euch einen Wetteinsatz aus, während Ihr die Nacht in einer dunklen Kerkerzelle verbringt. Wie wäre es damit, hm?"

Stille senkte sich über den Saal. Die ganze Gesellschaft wirkte wie erstarrt unter dem Eindruck seines Zorns, selbst Liuntol konnte sich nicht rühren sondern sie nur aus großen Augen anstarren.

Varya tauchte ein in Thranduils indigofarbenen Blick, der ihr eine wirklich üble Zeit verhieß. Was tat sie eigentlich hier? Sie war die Heilerin der Rhuna, ihr gebührte Respekt, den man den ganzen Abend über hatte vermissen lassen. Sie würde sich nicht wie die Exilanten gleich einem Stück Dreck behandeln lassen. Thranduil war größer, mächtiger und mit Sicherheit stärker, aber hilflos konnte man sie auch nicht nennen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, welche Bereiche der Heilkunst die Rhunar in den letzten Jahrtausenden für sich gewonnen hatten. Heilkunst, die wie alle Gaben auch genau das Gegenteil bewirken konnte.

„Ihr wollt Euch mit einer Heilerin aus Rhunar anlegen?" hörte sie sich leise zischend fragen und legte beinahe sanft ihre Finger auf seine Hand, die ihr Gelenk umklammerte.

_Mach es nicht, Varya. Er ist ein König. Wahrscheinlich bricht er dir dafür das Genick!_ Die warnende innere Stimme verklang ungehört.

 Im Saal konnte niemand die Geste sehen, denn Thranduils hochgewachsene Gestalt schirmte sie ab. „Entweder Ihr lasst mich jetzt sofort los oder ich werde Euch demonstrieren, was Schmerzen sind, Hoheit."

Nein, feige war er nun wirklich nicht. Vielleicht unterschätzte er sie aber auch nur, denn seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem unglaublich herablassenden Lächeln. Es verschwand wie Schnee in der Sonne, als sich ihr Fingernagel in den Winkel zwischen seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger gruben, zielsicher den Nervenstrang ausmachten und dann zuerst mechanischen Druck ausübten, bald ergänzt durch ihre weitaus stärkeren Kräfte. Varya spürte zutiefst befriedigt, dass sich seine Lebensströme leicht veränderten. Er empfand Schmerz, großen Schmerz. Seltsamerweise ließ er ihr Handgelenk dennoch nicht los, sondern zog sie noch ein Stück näher an sich heran.

„Gebt Euch mehr Mühe, kleine Hexe!" raunte er ihr mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu.

Varyas Wut erlosch. Einen Schritt weiter und sie würde ihn ernsthaft verletzen. Dies wäre ein unerträglicher Frevel gegen alles, an das sie glaubte. Sie entließ ihn aus den Schmerzen.

„Also eine Kerkerzelle", murmelte sie.

Seltsamerweise war seine Antwort nicht verständlich. Sie sah zwar, dass sich seine Lippen bewegten, aber ihr Gehör funktionierte nicht länger. Silbriger Nebel schlich sich von allen Seiten an sie heran, begleitet von schmerzendem Druck hinter ihrer Stirn. Das Gefühl war ihr vertraut, erkannte sie mit wachsendem Entsetzen. Eine ungeheure Menge an Wissen und Erfahrungen verlangte nach einem Platz in ihrem Geist, ohne dass sie darauf vorbereitet war. 

„Sie stirbt", stöhnte sie auf.

Noch etwas anderes schlich sich in ihre Gedanken. Dies war nicht von Enach gewollt, niemals würde ihr die alte Heilerin dieses Wissen übermitteln. Es war für Galen gedacht, der es ebenso wenig in dieser Menge aufnehmen konnte und verzweifelt an sie weiterzugeben versuchte. Es geschah gegen Enachs Willen und die ganze Wut der Sterbenden entlud sich auf Varyas ungeschützten Geist. 

Feuer hüllte sie ein und riss sie aus ihrer vertrauten Umgebung, mitten hinein in eine Hölle aus Qualen und Dunkelheit. Von allen Seiten griffen Gestalten und Schatten nach ihr, versetzten sie in Panik und Todesangst. Varya wollte sich wehren, doch eine eiserne Umklammerung hielt ihre Arme fest an den Körper gedrückt und verhinderte, dass sie sich wehren konnte. Mittendrin spürte sie eine schützende Berührung. Die fremde und dennoch unendlich beruhigende Gegenwart eines weiteren Wesens, das sie schützend umhüllte und Enachs langsam ersterbende Attacken von ihr ablenkte. 

_‚Es ist gleich vorbei'_ erklang eine sanfte Stimme tief in ihr_. ‚Bleibt nur ruhig. Sie kann Euch nichts wirklich anhaben.'_

_‚Aber es ist zuviel'_ Varya versuchte, den Sprecher näher zu erkennen, nahm aber nur eine lichtdurchflutete Silhouette wahr_. ‚Ich kann es nicht aufnehmen_.'

_‚Oh doch'_ widersprach der andere mit einem leisen Lachen in der Stimme_. ‚Ihr seid stark genug, Varya Ithilfin, vertraut mir. Schlaft jetzt, Kind.'_

Es war unmöglich, sich der Stimme zu entziehen und so versank einfach darin.

*

Sie standen zu viert an der Terrassenbrüstung und blickten in den Garten.

Wie die Hühner auf der Stange, dachte Aragorn mit missglücktem Frohsinn. 

„Wie lange will er da noch sitzen?" überlegte Legolas nach längerem Schweigen.

„Wahrscheinlich ewig", vermutete Elladan. „Irgendeiner muss runter zu ihm und mit ihm reden."

„Und wer?" Legolas bewegte unbehaglich den Kopf. „Sieh mich nicht so an, Elladan. Ich bin nicht sehr gut darin, andere zu trösten."

„Ich auch nicht. Elrohir?"

Der Zwilling tippte sich an die Stirn. „Warum ich? Was soll ich ihm denn sagen? _Es tut mir leid, dass deine Tante tot ist, aber sie hat es verdient?"_

„Legolas, du verstehst dich doch gut mit ihm." Elladan versuchte es noch einmal. „Außerdem hast du deine Mutter verloren. Das sind doch gemeinsame Erfahrungen."

„Ich war fünf", widersprach der Waldelbenprinz empört. „Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie sie ausgesehen hat. Und meine Naneth war keine skrupellose Hexe, die mit schwarzer Magie herumspielte. Warum geht nicht einer von Euch? Eure Mutter ist nach Valinor gesegelt."

„Vergleich sie bloß nicht mit Enach", knurrte Elrohir beleidigt. 

„Dann lass meine Mutter auch aus dem Spiel", fauchte Legolas zurück. „Also, wer geht jetzt?"

Egal, wie angestrengt Aragorn seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Rhuna richtete, der wie ein Häufchen Elend auf einer Steinbank im Garten saß, er spürte genau, wie die drei anderen ihn gleichzeitig mit Blicken durchbohrten.

„Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein", sagte er unruhig. „Was ist, wenn er in Tränen ausbricht? Ich bin schon immer am Ende, wenn Arwen das mit mir macht."

„Arwen heult?" erkundigte sich Elladan verwundert. 

„Nur, wenn es ihr nützlich ist", grollte Aragorn. 

„Galen ist nicht Arwen", sagte Elrohir und seufzte. „Dann gehen wir eben alle zusammen."

„Das werdet ihr schön bleiben lassen", ließ sich Glorfindel hinter ihnen vernehmen. Missbilligend betrachtete er einen nach dem anderen. „Was dem Jungen jetzt noch fehlt, sind eure _tröstenden_ Worte. Lord Elrond erwartet uns alle in der Kaminhalle. Geht schon vor, ich werde Galen holen."

Aragorn war zwar beschämt über seine Erleichterung, hastete aber trotzdem hinter den anderen drei her. Es war wirklich besser, wenn sich Glorfindel um Galen kümmerte. Elronds wissender Gesichtsausdruck, als sie alle bei ihm auftauchten, vertiefte sein schlechtes Gewissen noch.

„Wir wollten gerade..." begann Elladan, verstummte aber schnell wieder. „Du hast uns rufen lassen, Adar?"

„Allerdings und die Schnelligkeit, mit der ihr diesem Ruf gefolgt seid, ist höchst erstaunlich", sagte Elrond spöttisch. Er bedeutete ihnen, sich hinzusetzen. „Enach hat vor ihrem Tod genug enthüllt, das wir die Gefahr jetzt kennen. Sie droht nicht nur den Rhunar-Elben, auch wenn diese zurzeit am schlimmsten davon betroffen sind. Es bleibt uns kaum etwas anderes, als dieses Problem für die Rhuna zu lösen."

„Du willst nach Rhun?" fragte Elrohir erstaunt.

„Wenn es sein muss", antwortete sein Vater. „Ich glaube jedoch nicht, dass uns der Weg so weit führen wird. Wenn meine Annahme richtig ist, finden wir die Quelle dieser Angriffe ein Stück weiter im Westen."

„Düsterwald", seufzte Legolas. „Habe ich Recht?"

„Zumindest haben sich bereits Rhunar-Elben dorthin aufgemacht, wenn ich meine Begegnung mit Galens Freundin richtig deute. Sie ist im Palast Eures Vaters."

Aragorn versuchte sich gar nicht erst vorzustellen, wie begeistert Thranduil darüber war. „Um was zu tun?"

„Sie werden zuhause herausgefunden haben, wo das Unheil zu finden ist." Galen marschierte vor Glorfindel in die Halle. Er wirkte entschlossener als in den Stunden zuvor, auch wenn seine Augen leicht gerötet waren. „Es ist nicht unsere Art, dann nichts zu unternehmen."

„Egal, wie verzweifelt die Aktion auch sein mag", ergänzte Elrond. „Nach dem, was ich in den Gedanken Eurer Heilerin erkennen konnte, sind sie nicht einmal ein Dutzend. Damit kommt Ihr in Düsterwald nicht sehr weit."

„Wir versuchen es zumindest. Wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich gleich morgen abreisen und ihnen helfen."

„Habe ich unser Gespräch eben nur geträumt?" wunderte sich Glorfindel mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Ich dachte, ich hätte deutlich gemacht, dass diese Angelegenheit gemeinsam angegangen wird und Ihr nicht als einsamer Reiter nach Düsterwald stürmen werdet, um dort von der erstbesten Zwergspinne angefallen zu werden."

„Zwergspinnen?" echote Legolas. „Es gibt keine Zwergspinnen."

„Sie sind so klein, dass man sie gar nicht sieht", erklärte Glorfindel boshaft. „Fragt Galen."

„Müsst Ihr immer wieder damit anfangen?" schnappte der Rhuna in seine Richtung.

„Galen, Ihr könnt nicht erwarten, dass ich darauf verzichte. Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu gut."

„Hört Ihr in Zukunft damit auf, wenn ich zugebe, dass ich mich mit der Größe der Spinne geirrt habe?"

Glorfindel legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah den Rhuna darüber hinweg mit glitzernden Augen an. „Lasst mich raten, mein junger Freund. War sie stattdessen so groß wie eine Maus?"

„Haus", berichtigte Legolas, auch wenn er genauso wenig verstand, worum es hier ging. „Nicht Maus. Die Baumspinnen erreichen Hausgröße."

Galen knirschte schon fast mit den Zähnen. „Aber nur ein kleines. Eher eine Hütte."

„Ein Kompromiss, mit dem ich leben kann. Dann war es also eine Hüttenspinne", lächelte Glorfindel. „Elrond, jetzt können wir weiter machen."

„Sehr gütig", sagte der Herr von Imladris voller Spott. „Wir müssen diesen Hexer ausfindig machen und die Gefahr, die von ihm ausgeht, beenden."

„Also reisen wir nach Düsterwald", vermutete Aragorn.

Elrond nickte. „Ich habe bereits einen Boten zu König Thranduil geschickt. Er wird uns erwarten."

„Thranduil wird kaum meinem Volk helfen wollen", meinte Galen missmutig. „Entschuldige, Legolas, aber so ist es nun mal."

Aragorns Freund richtete sich etwas in seinem Stuhl auf. „Du unterschätzt meinen Vater, Galen. Er mag nicht der höflichste sein, würde aber auch nie die Augen vor der Not unseres Volkes verschließen."

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich der Rhuna errötend. „Es ist nur so..."

Er brauchte nicht weiter zu sagen. 

***

„Sie schläft einfach nur." Verwundert zog Celdir seine Hand von der Stirn der Rhuna zurück und wandte sich wieder seinem König zu.

Thranduils Blick wechselte von Varyas leichenblassen, reglosen Zügen zu seinem Heiler zurück. „Mit geschlossenen Augen?"

„Ich verstehe es selber nicht, Hoheit. Vielleicht ist dies bei den Rhuna so üblich."

„Nein, ist es nicht", erklärte Liuntol barsch von der anderen Seite des Bettes aus. „Nur Ohnmacht oder Tod schließen die Augen eines Rhuna, genau wie bei allen anderen Elben auch. Für was für abartige Geschöpfe haltet Ihr uns eigentlich?"

Celdir zuckte zusammen und Röte stieg in seine Wangen. „Ich bitte Euch um Verzeihung, Hauptmann Liuntol. Es ist meine eigene Ratlosigkeit, die aus mir spricht. Aber glaubt mir, Eure Heilerin ist nicht verletzt. Sie liegt in einem wohl ungewöhnlich tiefen Schlaf, aber in einigen Stunden wird sie erwachen und unversehrt sein."

Unzufrieden winkte Thranduil ihn hinaus. Dann betrachtete er die Ansammlung unterschiedlichster Personen in Varyas Unterkunft und seufzte leicht. Einige der Rhuna waren da, Berelion, Tisvien und er selbst. Wenn Varya wirklich erwachte, würde sie einen Schock bekommen. „Liuntol, Ihr könnt bleiben, der Rest verschwindet jetzt gefälligst."

Er ließ den Hauptmann weiter am Bett wachen und machte es sich selber in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, für dieses Fiasko verantwortlich zu sein, ließ ihn an diesem Ort verharren. 

Die Erinnerung an die letzten Stunden stieg in ihm hoch, begleitet von einem leisen Aufstöhnen. Welch eine Katastrophe! 

Das letzte Mal hatte er einen derartigen Schrecken erlebt, als Legolas im zarten Kinderalter meinte, eine Fahrt in einem leeren Weinfass auf dem Waldfluss rund um den Palast unternehmen zu müssen. Die halbe Palastwache hatte ihr Leben riskiert, um den Prinzen nur noch schwach lebendig aus den tosenden Fluten zu ziehen. Berelion hatte sich eine gebrochene Nase eingehandelt, weil er seinen König davon abgehalten hatte, selber in den Waldfluss zu springen.

Offenbar hatten Elben in einer bestimmten Phase ihrer Entwicklung die Angewohnheit, die ältere Generation in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Nur so zum Spaß und weil es ging. So schien es jedenfalls. Thranduil versuchte, sich zu erinnern, ob er ähnliche Panik in seiner Umgebung ausgelöst hatte. Nein, bestimmt nicht. Oropher hatte nie Grund zur Klage gehabt, jedenfalls nicht oft. Die wenigen Gelegenheiten waren eindeutige Unfälle gewesen, selbst die Sache mit dem Warg. Es war schließlich einen Versuch Wert gewesen, ihn handzahm zu machen. Wenn er ein Jungtier genommen hätte, wäre es wohl auch erfolgreich gewesen. Die Bisswunden waren auch recht schnell wieder verheilt und die Palastwache hatte das Tier schließlich erlegen können, als es den Thronsaal stürmte.

Thranduil verfluchte sich dafür, Helemar nicht schon sehr viel früher für ihr unglaublich schlechtes Benehmen zurechtgewiesen zu haben. Dann wäre es nicht zu diesem Eklat gekommen und wahrscheinlich hätte es kaum damit geendet, dass die Rhuna-Heilerin vor seinen Augen zusammen gebrochen wäre. 

„Dies hatte nichts mit dem Abendessen zu tun." Liuntol schien seine Gedanken zu erahnen, als er sich zu ihm ans Feuer gesellte. „Euer Heiler hat wohl Recht, sie schläft auf eine seltsam tiefe Weise."

Thranduil deutete auf den freien Sessel. „Setzt Euch, Hauptmann Liuntol. Wir werden wohl noch zu lange auf ihr Erwachen warten müssen, um diese Zeit stehend zu verbringen."

„Niemand erwartet von Euch-„

„Ich weiß", lächelte Thranduil schwach. „Aber offenbar verfolgt Eure Heilerin großes Unglück seit sie mein Reich betreten hat und das gibt mir langsam zu denken. Passiert so etwas wie vorhin immer, wenn sie sich aufregt?"

„Varya ist eigentlich recht ausgeglichen."

Thranduil wölbte zweifelnd die Brauen. „Das nennt Ihr ausgeglichen? Was verstehen die Rhuna denn dann unter ‚unruhig'?"

„Sie ist es wirklich", bekräftigte der Rhuna. „Die Ithildrim sind zwar alle etwas lebhaft und allen voran wohl Galen und Varya, aber ihr Benehmen Euch gegenüber war mir auch neu."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dies eine schmeichelhafte Erkenntnis genannt werden kann."

„Wir erleben schwere Zeiten, Hoheit, und die Hauptlast liegt auf Varyas Schultern. Zu viele der Kranken sind ihr in den letzten Monaten trotz aller Bemühungen gestorben und als wir dann den Verrat Enachs erkennen mussten, hat es sie verändert."

„Wollt Ihr wissen, warum ich ihr nicht erlauben wollte, den Speisesaal zu verlassen?" Thranduil wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab. „Lady Helemar schuldete ihr für dieses grobe Benehmen eine Entschuldigung und ich wollte, dass sie sie vor allen meinen Edlen bekommt."

„Stattdessen hat sie Euch fast den Arm gelähmt", grinste Liuntol unwillkürlich. „Ich habe es durchaus bemerkt, Hoheit. Der Griff ist sehr beliebt bei Galen und ihr. Er dient eigentlich zur Betäubung, wenn Wunden behandelt werden, aber ich weiß, dass er auch anders eingesetzt werden kann."

„Allerdings", grollte Thranduil, wobei er seine noch immer leicht betäubte Hand schüttelte. 

Er hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass diese winzige Person ihn nur mit zwei Fingern fast auf die Knie gezwungen hätte. Thranduil war einiges gewöhnt und ertrug Schmerzen im Allgemeinen ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch was ihm Varya angetan hatte, war fast genug gewesen, ihn vor seinem versammelten Hofstaat bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren. 

Liuntol reichte ihm einen der vorbereiteten Pokale mit Wein. „Es gibt noch etwas, dass ich Euch vorhin nicht erzählen konnte."

Als hätte sich Thranduil das nicht bereits gedacht. „Sprecht ruhig. Zurzeit ist mir die Lust vergangen, meine Kerker zu bevölkern."

„Enach hat vor ihrer Abreise dafür gesorgt, dass Galen Ithilos durch die Kraft anderer zu einem Krieger wurde. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie es ihr eigentlich gelungen ist, doch es war sicherlich dunkle Magie im Spiel. Unser Heiler ist ein friedfertiger junger Mann und ähnlich wehrhaft nur wie Varya. Also nahm sie die Fertigkeiten von dreien unserer Krieger. Dafür mussten seine heilenden Gaben weichen, die wiederum auf Varya übertragen wurden."

_Bei den Valar_, dachte Thranduil entsetzt, _diese Enach ist wirklich eine Gefahr. Sie hat mit Kräften gespielt, die besser von einem Elben unangetastet bleiben._ „Und?"

„Ich denke, ähnliches hat sich vorhin erneut abgespielt, aber sehr viel unkontrollierter."

„Sie sprach davon, dass jemand stirbt", erinnerte sich Thranduil. „Enach?"

„So wird es wohl sein und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Enach freiwillig ihre Kraft an Varya gegeben hat, sie würde immer Galen vorziehen."

Thranduil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das heißt also, die Ithildrim verfügt jetzt über noch größere Gaben, die sie aber gar nicht gewollt hat. Dunkle Macht?"

„Nein", behauptete Liuntol überzeugt. „Dunkle Macht rühren die Ithildrim nicht an, glaubt mir. Sie verabscheuen die Dunkle Hand so sehr, dass es an Besessenheit grenzt."

„Wir werden sehen", schloss Thranduil das Thema vorerst ab. Er musterte den Rhuna eine Weile nachdenklich. „Wie lange seid Ihr schon in Rhunar, Hauptmann Forlos?"

Der andere erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und wurde kreidebleich. 

Thranduil lächelte etwas. „Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass ich das gute Gedächtnis meines Vaters geerbt habe. Dachtet Ihr wirklich, ich würde einen Gardehauptmann meines Vaters vergessen?"

„Es ist schon lange her", flüsterte der andere kaum hörbar. „Ich nahm nicht an, dass Ihr bei den vielen, die damals in Dagorlad fielen, mein Gesicht noch erkennen würdet."

„Jeder einzelne hat sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt", sagte Thranduil hart. „Euch konnten wir nie bestatten, aber dies war bei einigen so. Allerdings hatte ich immer die Befürchtung, dass Ihr in Gefangenschaft geraten ward. Warum seid Ihr nicht heimgekehrt?"

„Müsst Ihr das wirklich fragen?"

Thranduil schloss kurz die Augen. Nein, immerhin war er selber in seiner Einstellung zu den Elben, die sich einst in Saurons Gefangenschaft befunden hatten, sehr hart im Urteil. Enach bewies schließlich, dass nicht alle den Einfluss Mordors unbeschadet verkraftet hatten. „Wann konntet Ihr fliehen?"

„Nach wenigen Jahren, fünfzehn um genau zu sein", lächelte Forlos freudlos. „Es klingt kurz, doch in Mordor ist es eine Ewigkeit. Es hat mich nicht nur körperlich sondern auch innerlich fast zerstört, Hoheit. Deshalb gab es keinen Weg zurück für mich. Ich irrte umher, bis ich von Rhunar hörte und suchte dann dorthin meinen Weg. Damals war es nur eine Zuflucht vor meinen eigenen Schatten, ein primitiver Ort voller Verzweifelter."

„Und heute?"

Forlos drehte kurz den Kopf in Richtung der schlafenden Ithildrim. „Ihr kennt die Antwort."

„Eure Loyalität war immer Eure größte Stärke, mein Freund. Trotzdem werden wir uns bald noch einmal über Euren Platz in dieser Welt unterhalten müssen." Thranduil prostete ihm zu. „Und über ihren, wenn sie denn dann endlich erwacht. So wie ich diese sture Person einschätze, wird sie dennoch versuchen, Dol Guldur zu erreichen."

Forlos wich seinem Blick aus.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", brummte Thranduil. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, auch wenn es vielleicht einige Tage länger dauert. Mein Sohn ist zurzeit in Imladris, um dort über einige seltsame Vorgänge im Südwald zu beraten. Ich müsste mich sehr irren, wenn sie nicht in Zusammenhang mit Euren eigenen Schwierigkeiten stehen. Gleich morgen schicke ich einen Boten zu Lord Elrond. Die Briefe an Euren Heiler kann er mitnehmen und dann warten wir einfach die Ankunft des jungen Genies ab, bevor wir mehr unternehmen."

„Ich danke Euch", flüsterte Forlos. „Jeder Tag, den ich sie hier im Palast in Sicherheit weiß, ist ein wirklich guter Tag."

„Sehr sicher war es für sie bislang leider nicht."

„Zumindest fällt sie hier nicht wieder in Beutegruben."

„Es gibt subtilere Fallen."

„Unterschätzt sie nicht, Hoheit."

Thranduil rieb seine Hand. „Bestimmt nicht."

Sie versanken in einträchtigem Schweigen. Eine friedliche Stille durchzog schließlich den Raum, während die Nacht weiter fortschritt.

Tiefe Erschöpfung hatte Forlos übermannt, als seine Schutzbefohlene ein erstes Lebenszeichen von sich gab. So blieb es Thranduil überlassen, sich zu ihr zu begeben und dieses für einen Elben so untypische Erwachen zu beobachten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich der Blick ihrer seegrünen Augen soweit geklärt hatte, dass sie ihn überhaupt erkannte. „Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Eure Heilerin ist tot." Thranduil hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, so brutal hingen die Worte zwischen ihnen. 

Eine kleine Falte erschien über ihrer Nase und sie blinzelte angestrengt. Offenbar fiel ihr langsam alles wieder ein. „Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet mich einkerkern."

„Vielleicht später", sagte er. „Es war anstrengend genug, Euch festzuhalten."

Die Falte wurde größer. „Ihr seid über den Tisch gesprungen."

„Eine Abkürzung."

„Könige machen so etwas nicht."

„Jedenfalls nicht oft."

Sie seufzte tief. „Enach wollte mich töten, aber da war jemand, der mich schützte."

Thranduil erfüllte eine recht genaue Vorstellung, wer aus der Ferne so helfend eingegriffen hatte, doch er schwieg dazu. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"

„Meine Augen sind müde."

„Müde genug, Euch in den nächsten Tagen vom Südwald fernzuhalten?"

„Morgen wird es schon besser sein." Sie seufzte tief. „Liuntol will nicht, das wir nach Dol Guldur reiten."

„Das werdet Ihr auch nicht."

„Ihr habt mir überhaupt nichts zu befehlen. Außerdem seid Ihr bestimmt erleichtert, wenn wir abreisen. Stellt Euch einfach vor, wir waren nie da. Rhuna im Südwald brauchen Euch nicht zu kümmern."

Eine hohe Meinung hatte sie nicht gerade von ihm. „Im Moment seid Ihr eine Elbin in meinem Palast und Euer Wohlergehen kümmert mich durchaus."

„Lügner", murmelte sie und dämmerte weg.

_‚Bei Eru'_ seufzte er im Stillen. ‚_Ich_ _werde sie wohl anketten müssen.'_

*

„Hier lebst du also."

„Es war nicht immer so düster und gefährlich."

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint, Legolas."

„Ich weiß, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme, schmerzt es mich."

„Irgendwann wird es wieder anders sein. Dunkelheit kann am Ende nicht bestehen."

„Ich hoffe, du behältst Recht."

„Ich bin ein Rhuna, wir wissen es wohl am besten."

„Plustere dich nicht so auf, Galen, sonst wirst du Spinnenfutter."

Elrond lächelte still vor sich hin. Eigentlich bestand kein Grund, so entspannt zu sein. Sie hatten das Nebelgebirge hinter sich gelassen und nun schon die ersten Tage auf der Alten Waldstraße hinter sich. Dies war kein angenehmer Ort und wahrlich keine ungefährliche Reise. Im Gebirge waren Orks gesichtet worden und - seit sie den Wald betreten hatten - die seltsamsten Schatten in den Tiefen der dicht stehenden, alten Bäume. 

Was sie schützte, war die Größe ihrer Gruppe. Zu den zwanzig Bruchtalgardisten, die sie schon seit ihrem Aufbruch begleiteten, waren weitere zehn Waldelben hinzugekommen, die schon wenige Stunden nach Betreten des Nebelgebirges vor ihnen auftauchten, ihrerseits auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, um wichtige Nachrichten zu überbringen und wenn möglich, den Kronprinzen und Galen gleich mitzunehmen. Den Boten aus Bruchtal waren sie unterwegs begegnet und hatten sie gleich weiter zu Thranduil geschickt.

_‚Was für ein Hin und Her'_ dachte Elrond müde. 

Briefe von Thranduil an ihn, Legolas und auch den jungen Rhuna, was das Erstaunlichste überhaupt war. Alle mit mehr oder weniger gleichem Inhalt, dass es wohl offensichtlich ein ernsthaftes Problem im Südwald gab, das nur von allen gemeinsam gelöst werden könne. Man erwarte deswegen umgehend die schnellstmögliche Anreise der Beteiligten, die zehn Waldelben seien als Eskorte gedacht, Elrond solle sich aber nicht davon abhalten lassen, noch eigene Männer mitzubringen. Genug, damit die Tawarwaith nicht wieder alles alleine erledigen mussten. Die letzte Aufforderung war eine klassische Thranduil-Formulierung: kurz, überheblich und wahrscheinlich noch unfreundlicher ersonnen als schließlich zu Papier gebracht.

Ein weiterer Brief des Rhunar-Rates an Elrond gehörte ebenfalls zur Post. Elrond konnte sich nur vor der stillen Würde der Rhuna verbeugen, mit der sie ohne Beschönigung die Verfehlungen ihrer Heilerin schilderten, um Verständnis baten und sofortige Heimreise ihres unschuldigen Heilers, für dessen freundliche Aufnahme in seinem Haus zugleich Dank gesagt wurde.

Elrond zuckte leicht zusammen, als einer der Waldelben einen Pfeil ins dichte Unterholz sandte, dem ein schriller Schrei folgte. 

„Eine junge Erdspinne", erklärte Legolas ruhig. „Sie sind auf Wanderschaft bis sie ein eigenes Revier erobern. Manchmal lauern sie dann hier an der Straße auf Beute."

_Kein Wunder, dass Thranduil stets so schlechte Laune hat,_ fand Elrond. _Dieser Ort stimmt wohl niemanden fröhlich._

Galen selber erhielt zwei Briefe. Der eine war eigentlich für Enach gedacht und konnte nur eine Bannschrift sein. Der andere stammte von Varya Ithilfin. Über den Inhalt schwieg sich der junge Elb aus, doch es war ein langer Brief. Galen nahm ihn gelegentlich aus seiner Jacke und las wieder darin.

Im Moment wohl gerade auch, wie die aufkommende Spöttelei hinter Elrond bewies.

„Das müssen ja wirklich magische Worte sein", meinte Elladan.

„Nein, eher leidenschaftliche", berichtigte sein Bruder. „Was schreibt sie denn, Galen, dass du jedes Mal so hingerissen bist?"

„Ihr seid beide verrückt", knurrte Galen. Nach dem Rascheln zu urteilen, verstaute er den Brief schnell wieder. „Varya ist wie eine Schwester für mich."

„Eine hübsche wenigstens?" fragte Legolas.

„Hübsch?" echote der Rhuna ratlos. „Ganz normal würde ich sagen. Sie ist ein bisschen klein, aber sonst ganz in Ordnung."

Elrond und Glorfindel tauschten einen erheiterten Blick. Die Antwort ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass die beiden Rhuna wirklich nur wie Geschwister zueinander standen. So ähnlich hätten die Zwillinge wahrscheinlich ihre Schwester Arwen beschrieben. Die Zwillinge, nicht Estel, der war ein ganz anderes Kapitel.

„Ist sie dir ähnlich?" bohrte Elladan weiter.

„Ziemlich", bestätigte Galen. „Nur eben kleiner."

„Das sagtest du schon." Elladan schnaubte leicht. „Sie ist eine Elbin, da soll es vorkommen, dass sie etwas kleiner ist. Deine Haarfarbe?"

„Sicher, sie ist eine Ithildhrim."

„Soll sein?" fragte Legolas interessiert.

„Helle Haare, grüne Augen und nicht so groß. Wir sind uns alle sehr ähnlich."

Glorfindel stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. „Stell dir Galen als Elbin vor, mein Freund", raunte er dann Elrond lächelnd zu. „Wir werden die Burschen unter Bewachung stellen müssen."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du?" erkundigte sich Elrond spöttisch. 

„Ist sie irgendwie...gebunden?" erkundigte sich Elrohir scheinheilig. Niemand lud sich schließlich den Ärger eines anderen gerne an den Hals.

„Varya ist noch viel zu jung, du Idiot. Außerdem ist sie eine Heilerin, eine ziemlich gute sogar. Da hat sie andere Dinge im Kopf als so etwas."

Noch mehr großer Bruder ging gar nicht. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen war Elrond ihr immerhin schon begegnet, wenn auch nicht in dieser Welt. Von ihrer weltlichen Erscheinung hatte er bei ihrem Schutz vor Enachs mörderischen Attacken nur eine schwache Ahnung erhalten. Allein die Erinnerung daran brachte ein mildes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er freute sich darauf, sie nun wirklich kennen zu lernen.

Es dauerte allerdings noch einige Tage, bis sein Wunsch in Erfüllung ging. Thranduils Palast lag am Ostrand des Waldes. Sie hielten sich noch eine Weile auf der Alten Waldstraße und bogen dann weiter nach Norden ab. Ihre Umgebung wurde ein wenig freundlicher, je weiter sie sich vom dunklen Einfluss im Südwald entfernten. Mehr und mehr der Waldelben begegneten ihnen. Die Tawarwaith bewachten das ihnen verbliebene Territorium scharf und in großer Anzahl. Selbst in dieser Nähe zum Palast blieben die von Thranduil geschickten Wachen noch bei ihnen. Die Neuankömmlinge waren zu wichtig und auch hochrangig, um sie einem Risiko auszusetzen. 

Elrond stellte fest, dass Legolas offenbar sehr beliebt bei seinem Volk war. Allein der Anblick des Kronprinzen reichte, einen sehr viel freundlicheren Ausdruck auf die eher düsteren Gesichter der Tawarwaith zu bringen. 

Nicht zum erstenmal gestand Elrond sich ein, dass Thranduil wohl die schwierigste Lage von allen drei großen Elbenvölkern auf Arda zu bewältigen hatte. Düsterwald stand unter einer noch schlimmeren Bedrohung als Lothlorien, das den Schutz Nenyas hatte. Imladris durch seine abgelegene Position und Vilya konnte sich ebenfalls in relativer Sicherheit wiegen. Düsterwald hingegen befand sich im Dauerkrieg mit Dol Guldur. Bislang waren Thranduil immer nur wenige Jahre der Ruhe vergönnt worden, bevor die dunkle Quelle in diesem ehemals so friedlichen Hort wieder ihr Unwesen trieb. Bedachte man das alles, machte der Sohn Orophers seine Sache mehr als gut. 

„Dieser Palast ist Geschmackssache", murmelte Glorfindel, als sie sich der steinernen Brücke näherten, die den Waldfluss überspannte und der Zugang zum Palast des Königs war.

„Beeindruckend", hauchte hinter ihnen Galen. „Dagegen ist die Quellstadt ein reiner Erdhügel. Du musst mächtig stolz sein, Legolas."

„Was sag ich gerade", meinte Glorfindel achselzuckend.

Man erwartete sie mit allem, was dazu gehörte. Der Besuch zweier Elbenfürsten war keine alltägliche Sache und Thranduil nicht der Mann, der auf Formen keinen Wert legte, auch wenn er sich gelegentlich anders gab. Das Brückentor war beflaggt, die Palastwache angetreten und im Hof und entlang der breiten Treppe zum Palasttor hinauf versammelte sich alles, was wohl Rang und Namen hatte oder zumindest meinte, es zu haben.

Thranduil selber stand oben auf dem Treppenabsatz.

„Er hat eine neue Krone", stellte Glorfindel spöttisch fest. „Die Laubkränze waren ihm wohl doch zu anfällig."

„Eigentlich nicht", murmelte Legolas. „Aber die Elbin, die sie immer gewunden hat, ist zu den Grauen Anfurten aufgebrochen."

Tbc

@feanen: Glorfindel kann doch eigentlich froh sein. Galen hätte auch rosa Farbe nehmen können.

@Dani G: Jepp, nu ist sie hin. War wohl besser so.

@Mystic Girl: Er ist einfach zu empfindlich mit seinem Pony, äh, Pferd. Nicht, dass ein Balrog sehr beeindruckt wäre, wenn er von einem Elb mit einem himmelblauen Pferd angegriffen wird. Vielleicht hätte er sich ja auch totgelacht, dann wäre Glorfindel Mandos erspart geblieben.

@Donnfindel: Elrond ist bald die Ruhe in Person *hüstel*. Im Vergleich zu Thranduil ist wahrscheinlich jeder ein Heiliger.

@Sally Tse Schiep: Sie wird ruhiger, gaaanz sicher, glaub ich, sollte sie wohl. Thranduil hat ein Herz aus Gold – behauptet sein Sohn und Alleinerbe. Gut versteckt, aber es soll da sein.

@Shelley: Genau deswegen hat sie ihn hergebracht. Die alte Dame hat leider nicht einkalkuliert, dass die Gefahr ebenfalls auf Reisen war. Das haben erst die Zurückgebliebenen *nein, nicht geistig* rausbekommen. So ist das, wenn ein Plan schief geht. Th + V – du fängst ja schon wieder an.


	9. Ausgerechnet sein Arbeitszimmer

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben und dabei bleibt es. 

**9. Kapitel: Ausgerechnet sein Arbeitszimmer**

Eichen- und Buchenlaub aus seltenem und sehr kostbarem Mithril war zu einem wunderschönen Stirnreif gefasst, der auffällig im Sonnenlicht glänzte. König Thranduil, Sohn Orophers, ganz in dunkelroten Samt und Brokat gekleidet, konnte auch weniger anfällige Gemüter beeindrucken. Vielleicht nicht gerade Glorfindel oder Elrond, aber für Galen dürfte es allemal reichen. Elrond unterdrückte ein Lächeln, jetzt war nicht der Moment für Spott. Es mussten Formalitäten beachtet werden, die richtigen Worte in der richtigen Reihenfolge gesprochen...er sehnte sich nach einem heißen Bad und etwas Ruhe.

„Galen!" Zusammen mit dem Ausruf stürmte ein Geschöpf an Thranduil vorbei, das geradewegs aus Mondlicht gesponnen sein musste. 

„Varya." Galen rutschte aus dem Sattel und lief diesem lebenden Silberstrahl entgegen, der über die breite Palasttreppe tanzte, um die letzten Stufen zu überspringen und in den Armen des Rhûna zu landen. 

„Dafür kerkert er sie ein", spekulierte Glorfindel erheitert. „Sie hat ihm eindeutig den Auftritt verdorben."

Elrond ließ seinen Blick kurz über die jüngeren Elben hinter sich wandern. „Dann wird es recht voll in seinen Verliesen."

Allen Protokollverletzungen zum Trotz war die Wiedersehensfreude der beiden Rhûna ansteckend. Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden war zudem noch atemberaubend. Zwillinge hätten sich kaum mehr entsprechen können. 

„Normal?" ächzte Elladan. „Er nennt sie ‚normal'? Galen hat einen Augenschaden. Armer Kerl. Ich hätte ihn nicht vom Weinfass schmeißen sollen. Elrohir, wir werden es auslosen."

„Gar nichts werden wir", widersprach sein Bruder. „Du würdest sowie nur betrügen."

„Ihr vergesst das Hausrecht", erklärte Legolas. „Hier Düsterwald, ihr Höhlentrolle, nicht Bruchtal."

„Sie scheint nett zu sein", erklärte Estel freundlich.

„Nett?" Die Zwillinge starrten ihn einen Moment an.

„Ja, sicher, Estel", murmelte Elladan dann. „Sie ist _nett_."

„Das haben sie nicht von mir", brummte Elrond und stieg von seinem Pferd. 

„Gib mir nicht wieder die Schuld", sagte Glorfindel, bevor er es ihm nachtat.

 „Meister Elrond, Lord Glorfindel." Galen erinnerte sich offenbar wieder etwas an die Gebote der Höflichkeit, die ohnehin schon arg gebeutelt waren. „Dies ist Varya Ithilfin."

Glorfindel verneigte sich vergnügt und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Elrond hingegen tauchte ein in die seegrünen Augen und traf auf schon vertraute Gedanken und Gefühle. 

„Meister Elrond, Ihr wisst gar nicht-„ Mitten im Satz brach sie ab und Elrond fand sich in einer heftigen Umarmung wieder. Lächelnd drückte er sie an sich.

„Rhûnar-Elben!" schnaubte eine vertraute Stimme. „Kein Respekt, kein Benehmen und ein Temperament wie Quecksilber. Ihr haltet gerade die größte Nervensäge östlich des Nebelgebirges im Arm."

Thranduil legte die letzten Stufen zurück. Das Warten auf dem Treppenabsatz auf eine korrekte Begrüßung war ihm zu lang geworden. Seine Miene und seine Stimme klangen zwar verärgert, doch ein leichtes Zucken seiner Lippen sprach von ungewohnt guter Laune.

„Lasst endlich den Herrn von Imladris los!" befahl er. „Die Hofdamen sind schon ganz grün vor Neid."

Verlegen stolperte die Rhûna zurück. Thranduil stoppte sie, bevor sie ihm auf die Füße treten konnte und schob sie beiseite. Die Elbenfürsten tauschten einen respektvollen Gruß, dann fand sich der überraschte Prinz Legolas in einer väterlichen Umarmung wieder.

_Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder,_ dachte Elrond interessiert. Lange hielt Thranduils Gefühlsausbruch jedoch nicht an.

„Ich sehe, Ihr nehmt die Bedrohung ebenso ernst wie wir", stellte er mit einem zufriedenen Blick auf die versammelte Zahl der Neuankömmlinge fest. „Lasst uns hineingehen. Ihr werdet Euch erholen wollen, bevor es heute Abend ein Fest zu Eurer Begrüßung gibt. Morgen beraten wir dann."

„Morgen", murmelte Varya stirnrunzelnd. 

„Ganz genau!" bellte Thranduil sie an. „Und hört auf zu nörgeln, sonst findet Ihr Euch nochmals im Kerker wieder."

_Das hat er nicht wirklich getan_, dachte Elrond entsetzt. _Er kann unmöglich die Heilerin der Rhûna in einen seiner Kerker gesperrt haben._

„Denkt bloß nicht, damit macht Ihr mir Angst", zischte sie, schob sich aber vorsichtshalber ein Stück hinter Galen. „So schlimm war es auch nicht."

Thranduil atmete tief durch. „Varya, zeigt Eurem Freund hier jetzt besser den Palast oder sonst was, aber bringt mich nicht wieder dazu, Euch vom höchsten Balkon schmeißen zu wollen."

„Ihr erwischt mich sowieso nicht." Damit fasste sie den Rhûna bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Prinz Legolas!" Eine strahlende Elbin bahnte sich mühsam den Weg durch die Menge im Palasthof. „Endlich."

„Helemar?" Legolas runzelte die Stirn. „Oh, verdammt! Entschuldige, Adar, ich habe vergessen, Galen noch etwas zu sagen."

Mit einer knappen Verbeugung stob er hinter den beiden Rhûna her. Elronds Söhne tauschten einen schnellen Blick.

„Die Ähnlichkeit mit Eriwen beunruhigt mich", erklärte Elladan gedehnt. 

„Mich auch", nickte Elrohir. „Estel, komm schon, wir wollten Galen auch noch etwas sagen."

Kopfschüttelnd verfolgten die drei älteren Elben die hastige Flucht in den Palast, um dann sehr viel ruhiger in die gleiche Richtung zu gehen.

„Ihr habt sie nicht wirklich eingekerkert?" fragte Elrond vorsichtig.

„Doch", erklärte Thranduil gelassen. „Nur für ein paar Stunden, aber es hat nicht viel bewirkt."

„Und welchen Grund hattet Ihr?" wollte Glorfindel wissen.

„Vor fünf Tagen kam sie auf die Idee, sich die Gegend anzusehen und nach Heilkräutern zu suchen." Thranduil gab ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich. „Als wäre dies ein Lustgarten! Sie nahm sich ein Pferd und ritt aufs Geratewohl los. Als wir sie endlich aufstöberten, klebte ihr bereits eine Horde schwarzer Eichhörnchen an den Fersen."

„Und dann habt Ihr sie zur Strafe in ein Verlies gesteckt", vermutete Elrond. Er konnte Thranduil irgendwie verstehen. Bedauerlich, dass es in Bruchtal nichts dergleichen gab. Ein schönes, dunkles, feuchtes, kaltes Verlies. Der pädagogische Wert dieser Örtlichkeit hätte eine Untersuchung verdient. Seine Söhne hätten dort gewiss auch schon lange Stunden verbracht. „Es hat überhaupt nicht gewirkt?"

„Ach was! Ich habe sie kaum wieder wach bekommen, so tief hat sie die ganze Zeit geschlafen." Überraschend lächelte Thranduil. „Diese Rhûna haben wirklich Mumm in den Knochen. Ist der Junge genauso?"

Elrond und Glorfindel nickten gleichzeitig. Jetzt gab es also zwei von der Sorte. Elrond mochte sich gar nicht vorzustellen, zu was die beiden zusammen fähig waren. Im Dunstkreis seiner Söhne konnte das nicht gut werden. 

_‚Ich bin zu alt dafür'_, grübelte er düster und folgte dem Waldelbenkönig die Palasttreppe hinauf. _‚Und Thranduil hat keine Ahnung, auf was er sich eingelassen hat. Legolas ist Einzelkind.'_

„Freu dich lieber", raunte ihm Glorfindel zu. „Wenigstens sind es diesmal nicht deine Kinder, die auffallen werden. Dir kann er also nicht die Schuld geben."

„Das soll mich trösten?" zischelte Elrond zurück. „Denkst du, Elladan und Elrohir werden weit entfernt sein, wenn es Ärger gibt?"

***

Hinter Elronds Söhnen schlich sie lautlos den Gang entlang.

„Wir haben den perfekten Platz gefunden", raunte ihr Elladan über die Schulter zu. „Wenn es wirklich nicht lange dauert, so wie Ihr gesagt habt, wird Euch niemand dort vermuten."

Varya vertraute ihm. Sie mochte den älteren der Zwillinge. Allerdings mochte sie Elrohir genauso. Warum alle solche Schwierigkeiten hatten, die beiden auseinander zuhalten, war ihr schleierhaft. Beide hatten eine völlig unterschiedliche Ausstrahlung. „Höchstens ein paar Minuten."

„Ich finde, wir sollten warten, bis im Palast Ruhe eingekehrt ist", ließ sich Liuntol vernehmen. Forlos, berichtigte Varya automatisch. Der Hauptmann verdiente es, mit seinem richtigen Namen bezeichnet zu werden. 

Trotzdem sah sie ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Je eher, je besser."

„Genau", bekräftigte Elladan und schlug Forlos aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Habt Euch nicht so. Außerdem könnt Ihr doch unmöglich Varyas großen Kinderaugen etwas abschlagen."

„Man lernt es mit den Jahren", grollte Forlos und ließ sich von Elladan weiter ziehen. „Aus schmerzlichen Erfahrungen heraus. Glaubt mir, Lord Elladan, manchmal ist es besser, nein zu sagen, wenn ein Ithildrim eine Idee hat. Eigentlich sollte man grundsätzlich nein sagen, wenn sie etwas wollen."

„Wirklich?" grinste Elladan scheinheilig. 

„Forlos, Ihr redet mit dem Falschen", meinte Galen seufzend. 

„Bitteschön!" Elrohir hatte vor einer überaus kunstvoll geschnitzten Eichentür angehalten und deutete nur mit einer leichten Verbeugung darauf. „Die Höhle des Löwen. Zurzeit verlassen und damit das beste Versteck vor ihm."

„Jedenfalls bis er zurückkommt", zweifelte Galen.

„Er hat zu tun. Ein König kann sich schließlich schlecht von einem Empfang wegschleichen", wehrte Elladan ab. „Wir verschwinden jetzt, sonst wird noch jemand misstrauisch."

Varya zog vorsichtig die Tür auf und spähte in den dunklen Raum dahinter. Wie erwartet, war er leer. Sie glitt rasch hinein, gefolgt von Galen und Forlos.

„Ich halte es immer noch für keine gute Idee", meinte er gerade gedämpft, schloss aber die Tür trotzdem hinter sich.

„Es ist perfekt", widersprach Varya, während sie eine kleine Lampe auf dem Schreibtisch entzündete. „Alle sind auf dem Fest und Thranduil wird bestimmt nicht hier auftauchen."

Auch Galen sah sich eher eingeschüchtert um. „Das ist SEIN Arbeitszimmer, Varya."

„Er braucht es gerade nicht. Außerdem wird es nicht lange dauern." Sie verschwieg, dass sie die Prozedur einfach nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen wollte. Teile von Enachs Wissen machten ihr eine derartige Angst, dass sie sie am liebsten verdrängen wollte. Doch vorher musste wieder rückgängig gemacht werden, was Enach mit Galen und Forlos angestellt hatte. „So sind wir wieder auf dem Fest bevor es jemand merkt."

Galen schien sie zu verstehen. „Also gut, je eher desto besser. Du erinnerst dich wirklich, wie sie es gemacht hat?"

„Sicher", nickte sie mit mehr Zuversicht als sie wirklich empfand. „Setzt Euch her, es wird wohl etwas unangenehmer, wenn ich es durchführe. Enach hatte mehr Übung."

Die beiden Elben nahmen zögernd auf den Stühlen vor Thranduils Schreibtisch Platz. Varya stellte sich zwischen sie und reichte jedem eine Hand. Sie würde die Verbindung sein, über die der Teil von Forlos, der Galen wohl in den letzten Monaten so oft das Leben gerettet hatte, wieder zu seinem ursprünglichen Besitzer zurückfließen konnte. 

Varya sah auf die ruhige Flamme der Kerze vor sich. Sie drängte alle anderen Gedanken beiseite, bis nur noch diese Flamme existierte. So klar und leer wurde ihr Geist, dass die Verbindung zu Galen und Forlos sich langsam ausbreitete. Die Ströme vermischten sich und sammelten sich in ihr. 

Mit Enachs Wissen dazu befähigt, begann Varya sie zu sortieren, zu teilen und in andere Richtungen zu lenken. Sie suchte nach allem, was von Forlos stammte, wo immer es sich auch befand. Sammelte es, band es an ihre eigene Kraft und lenkte es dann vorsichtig wieder an den Ort zurück, an den es eigentlich gehörte. Nicht zu viel auf einmal und nicht zu schnell. Varya wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Hast und Masse den Empfänger fast umbringen konnten. Ohne Elrond würde sie schließlich kaum hier stehen.

Varyas Geist bewegte sich in einem Randbereich, über den hinaus sie nicht zu schauen wagte. Sie spürte dunkle Gegenwart, andere Kräfte hinter dem Kreis aus Licht, in dem die drei Rhûna-Seelen sich umeinander bewegten, ineinander flossen und in anderer Form wieder auseinander glitten. Ein Schritt zu weit und die Schatten erhielten Zugang. Verlockende Gefühle drangen auf sie ein, die Schatten tanzten außerhalb des Rings immer schneller. 

Es blieb ihr nicht mehr viel Zeit, Forlos von Galen zu trennen. Ihr Geist war es, der diesen Lichtring aufrechterhielt. Wurde sie zu schwach, bevor die Aufgabe beendet war, verloren sie sich alle drei. Varya mobilisierte an Kraft, was immer sie noch in sich fand. Sie trennte die letzten Verbindungen in Galen und pflanzte sie wieder in Forlos ein. Dann drängte sie die beiden anderen aus dem Lichtring hinaus. Nun stand sie alleine dort, die Schatten an den Rändern immer höher und in einem schnelleren Wirbel, während der Ring erschreckend an Helligkeit verlor. 

Wie eine hohe Welle schlug pures Entsetzen über ihr zusammen, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, wie sie selber wieder aus diesem Ring hinauskommen sollte. Sie war schließlich seine Quelle. Es gab kein Portal, wohin sie sich auch wandte, war die gleiche lauernde Dunkelheit.

Gefangen, sie war gefangen in der Natur des Kreises!

Im nächsten Moment erhielt sie einen heftigen Stoß, stolperte auf die Kerze zu, wurde aber kurz vor der Schreibtischkante herumgerissen. Der Ring war verschwunden und die Welt wieder zurückgekehrt.

„Hast du den Verstand verloren?" 

Zuerst nahm sie nur die zornbebende Stimme wahr. Sie blinzelte und fand sich fixiert von unangenehm vertrauten, indigoblauen Augen, die vor lauter Wut von innen heraus zu leuchten schienen.

„Thranduil", hauchte sie entsetzt.

„Ja, Thranduil", wiederholte er schneidend. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Bitte, Hoheit", mischte sich Forlos noch etwas schwach ein. „Sie hatte nichts Böses im Sinn."

Auch Galen erhob sich wacklig. „Wirklich nicht, es war nur.."

„Wir unterhalten uns später noch!" brüllte Thranduil die beiden Elben an. „Raus hier!"

_Flucht_, dachte Varya erleichtert und wollte an ihm vorbei huschen, aber er packte sie an der Schulter und zwang sie zurück. „Du bleibst, Heilerin."

Galen blieb nun ebenfalls stehen. Varya erkannte in seinem Gesicht die gleiche Panik, die auch sie überkam unter dem Eindruck von Thranduils Wut, doch er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Andererseits bestand kein Grund, dass sie beide von königlichem Zorn übergossen wurden. 

_‚Geh schon'_ formte sie mit ihren Lippen. Einen Moment zögerte er noch, dann schlich er hinaus und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Thranduil zerrte sie zu einem der Stühle und stieß sie hinein. Als er sich vor ihr aufbaute, fühlte sie sich so winzig und unbedeutend wie eine Eidechse. 

„Ein Huhn ist klüger als du!" schrie er sie an. Die Zeit für höfliche Anreden war wohl endgültig vorbei. „Hexerei und das in meinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer."

_Nur nichts sagen, Varya. Diesmal hat er sogar Recht. _Sie beschränkte sich auf ein Blinzeln.

„Und du hast nicht einmal Ahnung davon! Wolltest du euch alle drei umbringen?"

„So schlimm war es nicht." Warum konnte sie nie ihren Mund halten?

Thranduil schoss auf sie zu. Hart umfasste er ihr rechtes Handgelenk und schob mit der anderen Hand den lockeren Ärmel ihres Kleides hoch. Die Silberrunen auf ihrem Oberarm leuchteten hell im Halbdunkel des Raumes. „Sie leuchten zur Warnung. Hast du das nicht selber Tisvien erzählt? Diese hier leuchten nicht nur, sie strahlen fast schon."

„Oh." Mehr fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein. Tisvien hätte es ihm wirklich nicht erzählen dürfen. Andererseits war er ihr König, da musste man sie verstehen.

„Ich sollte..." Er ließ sie wieder los. Irgendwie konnte sich Varya nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, er würde sie gleich verprügeln.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür kam zum Glück dazwischen. Elronds Söhne, die Rettung nahte.

„Jetzt nicht!" donnerte Thranduil.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich nicht. _Feiglinge!_ Varya kapitulierte. „In den Kerker?"

„Damit du wieder richtig ausschlafen kannst?" herrschte er sie an. „Ich sollte dich in die Beutegrube zurückschmeißen, aus der ich dich in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung gerettet habe. Du bist so unbeherrscht, dass du für ganz Mittelerde eine Gefahr bist."

Sie sollte unbeherrscht sein? Varya runzelte beleidigt die Stirn. Immerhin war er es, der sie ungehemmt anbrüllte und herumschubste.

„Sag jetzt nichts!" warnte Thranduil sie, nachdem er aufmerksam ihr Mienenspiel beobachtet hatte. Immer noch aufgebracht wanderte er vor ihr hin und her. „Ich weiß, dass du nur Forlos helfen wolltest, aber das war Hexerei."

„Nicht wirklich."

„Schwachsinn!" schnauzte er, um plötzlich ruhiger zu werden. „Denkst du, ich erkenne keine dunkle Magie? Mädchen, damit hatten wir hier schon zu kämpfen lange bevor du geboren wurdest. Jeden anderen würde ich dafür töten lassen."

Jetzt wurde ihr langsam wirklich unbehaglich zumute. Der König wurde ihr einfach zu ernst. Seine Schreierei war ihr da fast lieber. „Aber..?"

„Elrond würde es nicht gutheißen." Er seufzte. „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden."

Sie traute ihm nicht. Er war nicht gerade ein mildtätiger Mann und Gnade kein Gefühl, das sie mit ihm in Verbindung brachte. „Und welchen?"

„Du wirst nie wieder und unter keinen Umständen diese dunklen Kräfte entfesseln, die dir diese Hexe eingepflanzt hat."

„Galen hat aber noch-„

„NIE WIEDER!" 

Varya zuckte so zurück, dass sie fast mit dem Stuhl umgefallen wäre. „Wie Ihr wünscht. Es wird hier keine Hexerei mehr geben."

Misstrauisch stützte er die Hände auf ihre Armlehnen und kam ihr sehr nah. „Keine Tricks, Hexe, die Antwort kam etwas zu schnell und deine Augen verraten dich sowieso immer. Ich meinte _nie_ wieder – egal ob hier oder an einen anderen Ort."

Varya spürte einen leichten Schweißfilm auf der Haut. Ein Teil von Enach war noch in ihr, sie musste ihn loswerden. Wenn sie allerdings dieses Versprechen nicht gab, würde Thranduil den letzten Rest an Zurückhaltung aufgeben und ihr wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle das Genick brechen. So schätzte sie ihn jedenfalls ein. Sie hatte noch nie vor jemandem wirklich Angst gehabt, aber dieser Waldelbenkönig lächelte gerade so, wie ein Warg kurz vor einem Angriff die Zähne blecken würde. 

Zögernd nickte sie.

„Sag es!"

„Ihr habt mein Ehrenwort." Sie verschluckte sich fast an den Worten. Jetzt waren sie heraus und sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen.

Einige Atemzüge lang spießte er sie noch mit seinem durchdringenden Blick auf. Dann fasste er sie an der Hand und zog sie energisch aus dem Stuhl. „Gut, gehen wir auf das Fest zurück. Man wird sich bereits fragen, wo ich bin."

„Ich möchte lieber.."

„Sei still! Du wirst mich begleiten und dich nicht von mir wegrühren. Du wirst dich überhaupt nicht mehr außerhalb meiner Sichtweite aufhalten, verstanden?" Er stutzte einen Moment. „Jedenfalls solange du dich außerhalb deines Zimmers befindest."

„Ihr seid nicht mein Vater!"

„Nein, Mädchen, wahrlich nicht. Wenn du nämlich meine Tochter wärst, hätte ich schon vor langer Zeit das nächste Schiff nach Westen genommen, selbst wenn es ein morsches Ruderboot gewesen wäre."

Thranduil riss die Zimmertür auf und blieb dann abrupt stehen. Düster ließ er seinen Blick über die Ansammlung von Elben gleiten, die sich eingefunden hatte. Forlos und Galen wären ja noch zu verstehen gewesen, aber auch Prinz Legolas drückte sich inzwischen auf dem Gang herum, Elronds Zwillinge ohnehin und sogar Berelion war da, der alles mit hochgezogenen Brauen verfolgte.

Varya wäre am liebsten wieder in den Tiefen des Arbeitszimmers verschwunden, doch Thranduil hielt unnachgiebig ihre Hand umfasst.

„Ist das Fest bereits zu Ende?" fragte er unfreundlich.

„Ihr dürft sie nicht in den Kerker sperren", platzte Galen heraus. „Oder mich müsst Ihr ebenfalls bestrafen, Hoheit."

„Und mich", ergänzte Forlos blass.

„Wir haben sie hergeführt", erklärten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.

Thranduil schnaubte abfällig. „Offenbar erfreuen sich unsere Verliese in letzter Zeit großer Beliebtheit. Ich werde anbauen müssen."

„Die Rhûnar-Elben gehören nicht der dunklen Hand", erklärte Legolas bestimmt. „Ich habe Galen gut genug kennen gelernt, Adar. Sie sind mutig und –„

„Schon gut", winkte sein Vater ab. „Hier wird niemand eingesperrt. Diese verunglückte Zauberin und ich haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen, die hoffentlich eingehalten wird."

Varya nickte widerstrebend. „Ihr habt mein Ehrenwort."

„Also verschwindet jetzt alle gefälligst. Ich muss auf das Fest zurück, bevor Lord Elrond mich für noch unhöflicher hält, als er es ohnehin schon tut."

Mit langen Schritten setzte sich Thranduil in Bewegung. Er zerrte Varya an der Hand hinter sich her, bis sie außer Atem war.

„Ihr könnt mich jetzt los lassen", verlangte sie kurz vor der großen Halle, in der das Fest stattfand.

„Nein!" knurrte er. 

„Wie sieht das denn aus?" flehte sie verzweifelt.

Ein boshafter Seitenblick traf sie. „Das ist mir völlig egal, Varya Ithilfin. Da ich der König bin, wird kaum jemand etwas daran auszusetzen haben."

„An Euch wohl nicht "

„Strafe muss sein", meinte er achselzuckend.

Thranduil machte seine Drohung wahr, ließ sie keinen Moment aus den Augen und nicht weiter als zwei Schritte von sich weg. Selbst wenn sie einen Moment der Ablenkung nutzen wollte, um sich langsam aus seinem Dunstkreis zu schleichen, langte er einfach ohne Hinzuschauen nach ihr und fing sie wieder ein. Sie hasste ihn. Eine Gefühlsregung, die ihr bislang eigentlich fremd gewesen war. Einige Stunden später vertrieb sie sich dann sogar die Zeit damit, finsterste und vor allen Dingen schmerzhafte Mordpläne zu wälzen.

Hilfe war von niemandem zu erwarten. Galen sah zwar gelegentlich in ihre Richtung, aber sobald sein Blick auf Thranduil fiel, schien er regelrecht zu schrumpfen. Die Zwillinge hatten einen eher schwachen Versuch unternommen, sie von Thranduil loszueisen, den der König mit einem barschen ‚Nein' unterbunden hatte. Mittlerweile waren sie ohnehin von einer Horde Elbinnen umgeben und schwer beschäftigt.

Irgendwann bat Lord Elrond den Waldelbenkönig darum, ihn eine Weile mit ihr alleine zu lassen, da es noch Dinge wegen Enach zu besprechen gab.

„Aber lasst sie nicht aus den Augen", knurrte Thranduil, bevor er sie dem Herrn von Imladris regelrecht in die Arme schubste. „Und lasst sie bloß nicht in die Nähe Eurer Söhne."

Varya wartete, bis sie weit genug von ihm weg waren, bevor sie geräuschvoll ausatmete. „Ihr seid wirklich die Rettung."

„Für Euch oder besser für ihn?" erkundigte sich Elrond mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln. „Seht mich nicht so überrascht an, Varya Ithilfin. Man muss kein Noldo-Erbe besitzen, um Eure Gedanken zu erraten. Zum Glück können Eure Gedanken nicht töten, sonst würde sich König Thranduil schon in den letzten Zuckungen am Boden wälzen."

Beschämt betrachtete sie ihre Fußspitzen. „Es tut mir leid, Lord Elrond. Ich weiß, dass es nicht recht ist, solche Gedanken zu haben. Eigentlich hat er auch allen Grund, wütend zu sein."

Neben Elrond rollte Glorfindel leicht mit den Augen. Ein mutwilliges Funkeln darin machte ihr leichte Hoffnung, dass sie nun nicht die nächste Strafpredigt zu ertragen hatte.

„Allerdings", meinte Elrond ernst. „Ihr habt vorhin eine sehr gefährliche Kunst ausgeübt und ihre Auswirkungen waren noch deutlich zu spüren. Ich weiß, dass Ihr nicht aus einem schlechten Sinn heraus handeltet, sonst wäre ich kaum weniger verärgert als König Thranduil."

„Er war ziemlich aufgebracht."

„Thranduil ist immer ziemlich aufgebracht", murmelte Glorfindel und zwinkerte ihr zu. Langsam mochte sie ihn noch mehr als die Zwillinge. Der Vanya hatte wenigstens Humor, etwas, das man von Elrond im Moment beim besten Willen nicht behaupten konnte.

Elrond bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick bevor er sich wieder Varya zuwandte. „Wundert Euch das? Dunkle Kräfte zu entfesseln birgt immer das Verhängnis auch für Unbeteiligte." 

„Ich dachte nicht, dass es so auffällig sein würde."

„Es lief wie eine unsichtbare Welle durch den Palast, als Ihr dieses Tor aufgestoßen habt", eröffnete ihr Elrond. „Zum Glück wussten die wenigsten etwas damit anzufangen."

„Thranduil schon", ergänzte Glorfindel und betrachtete dabei abwesend eine Waldelbin, die ganz in der Nähe stand und ihn anstrahlte. „Ich hätte in so einer aufwendigen Robe nicht so schnell rennen können. Seine Flüche sind auch nicht schlecht."

„Und dann auch noch in seinem eigenen Arbeitszimmer." Elrond war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich fand das originell", meinte Glorfindel und hob seinen Weinpokal in Richtung der interessierten Waldelbin.

„Es lag schließlich in der Nähe", verteidigte sich Varya. „Kennt Ihr die Elbin, Lord Glorfindel?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Aber wir sind schließlich auch zur Pflege der diplomatischen Beziehungen hier." Das Lächeln auf seinen perfekten Zügen war entwaffnend. Es störte ihn offensichtlich nicht im geringsten, dass Lord Elrond seine Worte mit einem leichten Schnauben begleitete. „Beschwer dich nicht, alter Freund. Du hast selber gesagt, dass die Beziehungen zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald entspannter sein sollten."

„Nicht _so _entspannt", grollte Elrond. „Varya, ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr das nicht wiederholt."

„Ich habe es versprochen", sagte sie. „Außerdem will er mich umbringen, wenn ich es doch mache. Meint Ihr, er würde das wirklich?"

„Thranduil?" Glorfindel riss sich einen Moment von dieser Elbin los. „Hm, ich denke schon. Er ist nicht der Charakter, der leere Drohungen ausstößt. Schließlich hat er Euch auch in sein Verlies eingesperrt."

„Das war schon in Ordnung", winkte sie ab. „Man könnte es sehr gut als Arbeitsraum benutzen. Die Luftzirkulation funktioniert erstaunlich gut. Dieser ganze Palast ist bemerkenswert."

„Zumindest seine Bewohner. Entschuldigt mich, die Diplomatie duldet keinen Aufschub mehr." Mit einer leichten Verbeugung schlenderte Glorfindel davon.

„Das ist natürlich ein überzeugender Grund." Elrond musterte sie eindringlich. „Ihr müsst müde sein. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich Euch bei Thranduil entschuldige, dann könnt Ihr Euch ausruhen."

„Er wird es kaum erlauben."

Der Herr von Imladris wölbte spöttisch die Brauen. „_Ich_ erlaube es, Varya, das dürfte auch für Thranduil ausreichen. Geht jetzt."

Einen Befehl wie diesen brauchte er nicht zu wiederholen. Varya brachte ein kurzes Nicken zustande und schoss dann förmlich aus dem Saal. Selbst wenn jeder einzelne es wirklich nur gut mit ihr meinte, ausschließlich um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt war, so fühlte sie sich langsam mehr als nur beengt. Mit Enachs Tod war so viel auf sie eingeströmt, dass sie seitdem kaum hatte schlafen können. Immer wieder tauchte fremdes Wissen in ihrem Kopf auf, Bilder und Gedankenfetzen, die sie erst einordnen musste. Vieles brauchte einen Platz, anderes musste ausradiert werden, so beängstigend und abschreckend war es. 

Varya starrte verblüfft auf die Tür zu Thranduils Arbeitszimmer. Sie hatte in ihr eigenes Gemach gehen wollen. Warum stand sie nun schon wieder hier? 

Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass sich sonst niemand in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, öffnete sie die Tür und glitt in den Raum. Auf dem Schreibtisch stand immer noch die Kerze, die sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch mitgebracht hatte.

Varya schlenderte betont harmlos durch den Raum, in dem sie wirklich überhaupt nichts zu suchen hatte, strich mit den Fingern über eine Kante des hohen Bücherregals neben der Tür. Kein Staubkorn, nicht wie in ihrem eigenen Studierzimmer. Allerdings hatte sie auch niemanden, der sich darum kümmerte. Sie rückte den Stuhl zurecht, auf dem Forlos gesessen hatte und schob sich eher nebenbei um den Schreibtisch herum. Ein sehr aufgeräumter Schreibtisch mit einem sehr schönen Lehnstuhl. Ehe sie genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, saß sie auch schon darin. 

So also arbeitete man als König. Nun, vielleicht hatte Thranduil einen etwas besseren Ausblick auf sein Gegenüber als sie. Bei ihrer Größe hatte sie den silbernen Aufsatz im Blickfeld, genau gekreuzt von der schneeweißen Gänsefeder im Halter neben dem Tintenfass. Sie war sich sicher, der Kiel war so angespitzt, dass Thranduil bei Bedarf damit die armen Elben auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches aufspießen konnte.

Sie warf sich in Positur und starrte einen unsichtbaren Übeltäter nieder. „Ab in mein Lieblingsverlies. Ich bin der König von Düsterwald und hier kommen alle ins Verlies."

Es hatte was, allerdings und solange Thranduil nicht in diesem Raum war, herrschte sogar gnadenvoller Frieden. Es schien fast, als hätten sogar Enachs Erinnerungen Respekt vor diesem Ort oder auch einfach nur Panik vor einem königlichen Wutausbruch.

Tbc

@Shelley: So, das Dreamteam hat wieder zugeschlagen. Scheint eher ein Albtraum-Team zu sein. Tja, Glorfindel ist ja wirklich nicht empfindlich, aber ein blaues Pferd kann einen schon erschüttern, da braucht man viel, viel Trost. Zum Glück ist er Selbstversorger und die Mädels in Bruchtal dürfte er schon durch haben.

@feanen: Nee, rosa Asfaloth hätte ich nicht übers Herz gebracht. Glorfindel hätte ausgesehen wie ein Irrer auf einem Regenbogenpony.

@Airihnaa: Die Ratiopharm-Zwillinge? Stell ich mir ungefähr so vor:

Erestor sitzt auf der Bank und heult: Keiner liebt mich!

Elladan zu Elrohir: Anlügen können wir ihn nicht.

Elrohir in die Kamera: Aber dagegen gibt es doch auch etwas von Ratiopharm

Schleppen Erestor zu Elrond, Elladan: Er braucht ein Antidepressivum!

Elrohir: Von Ratiopharm natürlich.

Elrond *breites Lächeln*: Elrond's Johanniskrautöl, dann braucht man auch nicht lügen.

@Dani G: Die können sich gar nicht in sie verknallen, da macht Galen Hackfleisch aus ihnen und liefert es tiefgekühlt an Mystic zur Frikadellen-Produktion.

@Luna2003: Ein paar Tricks werden wohl erlaubt sein *hüstel*, immerhin ist sie ein bisschen Mensch. Alles Daddys Schuld.

@Loriel: War Asfaloth noch blau? Hm, Elronds Wissenschafts-Stirnreif mit der e=mc2-Rune aufs strubbelige Haupt gesetzt. Nö, der Apfel war für Erestor, der dürfte nicht soviel wiegen wie Asfaloth, wenn doch, wird's aber durch die Robe echt gut kaschiert. Bei Erestor hätte es eine Woche gedauert, bei Asfaloth schätzungsweise nur zwei oder drei Tage, höchstens. Also kein blauer Reiter auf der Strecke zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald gesichtet.

@Amélie: Ich habe auch mit Schrecken festgestellt, dass er gar nicht so übel ist. Etwas cholerisch, aber bei den Gästen können einem echt die Nerven durchgehen. Das mit dem Warnschild an der Alten Waldstraße sollte man sich wirklich überlegen. ‚Vorsicht! Waldelben! Flüchten Sie zu einer Spinne, wenn Ihnen einer begegnet.'

@Mystic: Der Schrecken des Elbentums hat wieder zugeschlagen. König der sieben Weinfässer? *kicher*. Nationalhymne in Düsterwald, große Tournee mit Roland Kaiser angekündigt.

Du verbündest dich mit Varya gegen den armen König? Er wird sicher bald nach Westen abreisen.

Forlos? Was hast du mit Forlos? Gut, er ist alt *nein, nicht wie Leirion*, groß, dunkelhaarig, hellblaue Augen und Krieger. Ich glaub, so sieht er aus. Außerdem gute Qualitäten als Kindermädchen für Elben unter 1000 Jahren. Trotzdem, der Elb war in Mordor, der hat ein Trauma. Die haben alle ein Trauma. Andererseits, wer in Mordor war, überlebt vielleicht auch Mystic.


	10. Pläne und Strategien

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Nein, kein Geld, nur zum Spaß geschrieben.

**10. Kapitel: Pläne und Strategien**

Die vier Blätter waren mit der saubersten Schrift bedeckt, die ihm je in seinem Leben begegnet war. Nicht einmal war die Hand von einer graden Linie abgewichen, die Buchstaben schienen jedes Mal identisch zu sein. Einhundert Posten waren aufgelistet auf jedem der dicken, geschöpften Blätter, die einen leicht gelblichen Farbton hatten. Hinter dem aufgelisteten Gegenstand folgten eine kurze Beschreibung, der Ort seines Verschwindens und schließlich der Name des Eigentümers.

Die sichere Hand, die diese Liste erstellt hatte, musste es auch gewesen sein, die dann verstreut auf allen Seiten über einhundert der Namen mit einer akkuraten Linie ausgestrichen hatte. Niemals ein Zittern oder neues Ansetzen, obwohl jeder Strich gleichbedeutend mit einem Verlust von Leben war.

Sehr vorsichtig rollte Legolas die Blätter wieder zusammen und steckte sie in den Lederköcher zurück, in dem er sie von seinem Vater erhalten hatte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück und begegnete über den Frühstückstisch hinweg dem abwartenden Blick Thranduils.

„Sie sind sehr genau", sagte er und wich dem eigentlichen Problem zunächst aus.

„Ohja, das sind sie tatsächlich. Es dürfte nicht weiter schwierig sein, die Sachen zu erkennen, wenn man nach ihnen suchen würde."

„Galen steht auf der Liste." Legolas fühlte einen tiefen Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, was dem jungen Rhûna drohte. „Varya zum Glück nicht."

Thranduil schwieg. Die frühe Sommersonne hatte bereits strahlende Stärke erreicht und tauchte die beiden Elben, die vor den geöffneten Fensterflügeln des Balkons bei der ersten Mahlzeit des Tages saßen, in ihr goldenes Licht. Dieses gemeinsame Frühstück in Thranduils Gemächern hatte eine sehr lange Tradition. Selbst wenn sie sich den Rest des Tages nicht mehr begegnen würden, war dies die Stunde, in der die Geschicke des Königreiches von seinem Herrscher und dem, der ihm folgen würde, besprochen und bestimmt wurden.

„Gut dreihundert Namen sind noch offen", sagte Legolas, den Blick hinaus auf die Baumkronen gerichtet. „Sie werden alle sterben, wenn wir nichts unternehmen."

„Ein riskantes Unternehmen, mein Sohn. Nach den Beobachtungen unserer Kundschafter müssten wir weit in den Südwald. Die Ostlinge wurden in einer Siedlung der Waldmenschen nur wenige Tagereisen von Dol Guldur aufgespürt."

„Ich frage mich, warum dieser Hexer sich nicht in die Sicherheit der Festung begibt."

„Wer sagt dir, dass er dort willkommen wäre? Saurons Geschöpfe stehen nicht immer friedlich zueinander."

„Dennoch würden sie es, wenn wir das Walddorf angreifen. Wir sind ihr gemeinsamer Feind."

„In dieser Hinsicht unterscheiden wir uns wohl nicht. Bei allen Bedenken gegen die Rhûna würde ich sie niemals diesem Schicksal überlassen." Thranduil füllte seine Teetasse auf. „Außerdem können wir diesen Hexer nicht am Leben lassen. Wenn er mit den Rhûna fertig ist, wird er es bei uns versuchen, dann bei den Galadhrim und schließlich in Imladris. Es wäre zwar nicht so einfach wie in Rhûnar, unsere Ansiedlungen heimzusuchen, doch die Möglichkeit ist kaum auszuschließen."

„Die Nähe zu Dol Guldur ist ein Problem."

„Nicht, wenn die Festung selber beschäftigt ist."

Legolas schluckte leicht. „Du willst sie wirklich angreifen?"

„Celeborn wird uns unterstützen", schwächte Thranduil ab. „Und es wird auch kein wirklicher Angriff sein. Er zieht seine Galadhrim am Waldrand zusammen und wird so Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Wir selber werden von Nordwesten her in den Südwald einrücken."

Vor Legolas Augen entrollte sich die Strategie, die einigen Erfolg versprach. Andererseits kannte er auch den Südwald und wusste, dass selbst ein Scheinangriff nicht frei von Opfern sein würde. Nachdenklich musterte er seinen Vater, der scheinbar entspannt in seinem Stuhl lehnte. Ihn konnte er nicht täuschen, dafür waren ihm die winzigen Anzeichen der Spannung zu vertraut. „Du hasst derartige Kämpfe, Adar."

„Dennoch lassen sie sich nicht immer vermeiden", antwortete sein Vater mit einem freudlosen Lächeln. 

„Und wer wird das Walddorf angreifen?"

„Nun, Imladris hat auch seinen Beitrag zu leisten, nicht wahr? Elronds Männer werden am Ostrand möglichst verborgen vorrücken und dann das Dorf attackieren. Elronds Söhne werden dabei sein, alle drei."

„Und ich auch", nickte Legolas.

„Du auch", bestätigte sein Vater widerstrebend. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so entscheiden würdest."

„Galen wird mitkommen wollen."

Thranduil seufzte. „Ich werde ihn nicht zurückhalten können. Außerdem ist es vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ein Heiler euch begleitet. Eure Abenteuer sind nicht immer unbedingt harmlos."

„Varya?"

Thranduil reagierte wie Legolas erwartet hatte. „Nur über meine Leiche."

„Befürchtest du, dass sie sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten bringt oder eher uns welche beschert?"

„Sie hat das Talent zu beiden", grollte sein Vater und fixierte dabei eine unschuldige Walderdbeere auf seinem Teller. „Außerdem halte ich es für keine gute Idee, die beiden Ithildrim zusammen zu lassen. Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an Elronds Söhne."

Legolas verbarg sein amüsiertes Schmunzeln hinter dem Rand der Teetasse. Den Eindruck hatte er seit dem gestrigen Abend auch schon. „Also bleibt sie hier."

Thranduil spießte die Erdbeere auf wie einen zu erlegenden Feind, grimmige Befriedigung im Blick. „Nein!"

„Nein?"

„Ich hänge sehr an diesem Palast", erklärte sein Vater sarkastisch. „Sie unbeaufsichtigt hier zu lassen, würde mich stark beunruhigen. Wahrscheinlich macht sie aus lauter Langeweile einen erneuten Ausflug in die Gefilde dunkler Magie und verwandelt ihn in einen Vulkan. Ich bin schon zu alt, um mir ein neues Zuhause zu suchen."

„Du hast wohl Recht", überlegte Legolas nur scheinbar ernsthaft. „Im Südwald habt ihr Zeit und Muße genug, auf sie aufzupassen."

„Bah, Elrond scheint einen mäßigenden Einfluss auf sie zu haben. Außerdem scharrt er ohnehin gerne die seltsamsten Gestalten um sich. Imladris ist ein wahres Nest davon." Thranduil erwärmte sich wieder einmal für dieses Thema. „Sieh dir nur diesen Waldläufer an, mit dem du so gerne herumhängst. Irgendwann soll er der neue Großkönig der Sterblichen werden und er kennt nicht einmal den angemessenen Gebrauch von Wasser und Seife."

„Adar…"

„Jaja, ich weiß, er hat andere Qualitäten", brummte sein Vater überraschend nachgiebig. „Du wirst es wohl besser wissen, sonst wärst du kaum so eng mit ihm befreundet."

„Estel ist aufrichtig und hat ein tapferes Herz."

„Für das, was vor uns liegt, wird er beides im Übermaß benötigen. Wir alle benötigen es und noch sehr viel Glück." Thranduils Miene verschloss sich. „Wir werden erneut Verluste zu beklagen haben. Der Tod ist zu oft Gast in unserer Mitte."

Legolas konnte nur schweigen. Der Schmerz seines Vaters war ihm vertraut. Ihn selber begleitete das Gefühl nun schon so lange, dass er manchmal glaubte, die Zeiten des Großen Grünwaldes waren nur eine Legende. Ersonnen von den Tawarwaith, um nicht völlig die Aussichtslosigkeit  ihres Kampfes zu erkennen.

Beide Männer sahen gleichzeitig zur Tür, als es vorsichtig klopfte und dann Berelion in Begleitung eines Dieners den Raum betrat.

Der Berater gab sich nicht einmal wirklich Mühe, seine ausgesprochen gute Laune zu verbergen. „An welchen hattet Ihr gedacht, Hoheit?"

„Den mit dem grauen Samtbezug", erklärte Thranduil. „Setzt Euch, Berelion. Es ist noch etwas Zeit bis zur Besprechung."

Legolas beobachtete verwundert, wie der Diener einen der bequemen Kaminsessel ergriff und hinausschleppte. „Was stimmt nicht mit dem Sessel?"

„Euer Vater gab Anweisung, ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer stellen zu lassen."

„Und warum?"

„Damit ich frühmorgens wenigstens an meinen Schreibtisch komme", sagte Thranduil.

Legolas runzelte ratlos die Stirn. „An deinen Schreibtisch?"

Berelion untersuchte die Teekanne, ob für ihn noch genug übrig war. Legolas hätte schwören können, dass er kurz vor einem Lachanfall stand.

„Heute morgen fand ich meinen Schreibtischsessel besetzt vor", erklärte Thranduil. „Offenbar übt mein Arbeitszimmer eine magische Anziehungskraft auf deine Ithildrim-Heilerin aus. Sie muss dort seit gestern Abend tief und fest geschlafen haben. Hat dein Rhûna-Freund auch die Nächte in Elronds Arbeitszimmer verbracht oder pflegt er an gewöhnlicheren Orten zu nächtigen?"

„Mir ist nichts Ungewöhnliches zu Ohren gekommen."

„Wie beruhigend, dass sie nicht alle so exzentrisch sind." Thranduils Miene war ärgerlich, aber in den Tiefen seiner Augen leuchtete ein seltsamer Schimmer. Auch wenn viele meinten, der Sohn Orophers sei so hart wie Diamant, kannte Legolas das großzügige Herz seines Vaters und das tiefe Mitgefühl, zu dem er fähig war.

„Adar, ich verstehe es immer noch nicht", sagte er dennoch. „Du hast Varya in deinem Arbeitszimmer schlafend gefunden und nun lässt du einen Sessel hineinstellen? Es scheint mir einfacher, ihr den Zutritt zu verbieten und ein Schloss anzubringen. Hat sie wenigstens erklärt, warum sie ausgerechnet dort schlafen musste?"

„Wir konnten sie nicht aufwecken", erklärte Berelion. „Sie muss zu Tode erschöpft gewesen sein, so tief wie sie schlief."

„Ähnlich wie mit dem Kerker", warf sein König ein. „Da habe ich sie auch kaum wieder auf die Beine bekommen. In einem Verlies so friedlich zu schlafen…."

„Ihre Dienerin berichtete, dass Varya nur wenig Ruhe findet und von Albträumen gequält wird, seit die Erinnerungen dieser alten Heilerin über sie kamen", sagte Berelion.

„Soll sie also in meinem Arbeitszimmer Ruhe finden, solange sie nicht herumzaubert", erklärte Thranduil. „Aber nicht an meinem Schreibtisch. Gelegentlich habe ich schließlich auch zu arbeiten. Albträume, man stelle sich das vor. Ein so junges Geschöpf sollte noch nicht genug erlebt haben, um schlechte Träume zu haben."

„Galen kämpfte zum ersten Mal mit dreizehn Jahren", sagte Legolas. Bei der bloßen Vorstellung lief ein kaltes Gefühl sein Rückgrat hinunter. Galen konnte kaum groß genug gewesen sein, das Schwert zu halten. „Er erzählte es mir, als wir…"

„Als ihr _was_?" forschte Thranduil, weil sein Sohn mit leichter Röte im Gesicht abbrach.

„Wir machten einen Abstecher in Lord Elronds Weinkeller."

Sein Vater schmunzelte. „Hat er noch das Fass gondorianischen Eiswein, mit dem er immer so angibt?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr."

„Seht Ihr, Berelion, einen besseren Sohn kann man sich kaum vorstellen. Elrond war immer die wahre Pest mit diesem verdammten Wein. Jetzt gibt es nur noch den Vorrat in meinem Keller und den werde ich sicherlich nicht mit dem Halbelb oder meinem Cousin in Lorien teilen."

Die gute Stimmung der drei Männer hielt genau so lange vor, bis sie den Ratssaal betraten. Die Bruchtal-Lords mit Ausnahme von Glorfindel, Elronds menschlicher Schützling, Hauptmann Caeril von der Ostwache, auch Forlos und die beiden Ithildrim erwarteten sie bereits. Keiner von ihnen wirkte sehr entspannt, dafür war der Gegenstand dieser Versammlung zu ernst.

Thranduil ließ sich auf seinem Platz vor Kopf des langen breiten Tisches nieder, flankiert von Berelion und Legolas. Der Kronprinz nickte Estel kurz zu, der sich merklich unbehaglich fühlte, obwohl er auf der rechten Seite bei seiner Familie saß und lächelte dann die Ithildrim an. Beide waren nun in schwarzes Wildleder und graue Seide gekleidet. Sie sahen sich noch ähnlicher als am Tag zuvor. Sogar die Art, wie sie sparsam sein Lächeln erwiderten, war identisch. Der einzige Unterschied war der aufwendige Silberreif auf Varyas Stirn. Legolas blinzelte verwundert. Das Stück stammte eindeutig aus der Schatzkammer seines Vaters. 

Eine Vermutung stieg in Legolas auf. Sein Vater hatte noch nie viel tröstende Worte gefunden, doch nach jedem Missgeschick seines Sohnes hatte sich mysteriöser Weise ein Geschenk in dessen Gemächern eingefunden. Gut möglich, dass Thranduil wieder zu dieser alten Angewohnheit gegriffen hatte. Er hoffte nur, Varya wusste die Geste auch richtig zu deuten. Sie hegte nicht gerade große Sympathien für seinen Vater.

Es war jedoch nicht die Zeit und der Ort dieses Rätsel vollständig aufzuklären, denn sein Vater eröffnete in gewohnt nüchterner Art die Beratung.

„Dieser Hexer ist nicht nur eine Bedrohung für die Rhûna sondern für jeden Eldar. Wir werden ihn also vernichten. Der Plan ist bekannt?"

„Celeborn stimmt zu", nickte Elrond. „Lady Galadriel sieht die Bedrohung noch stärker als wir. In Lorien wurde offenbar bereits beratschlagt, wie ihr zu begegnen sei."

„Schön, dass sie es uns jetzt schon mitteilt", grollte Thranduil in altbekannter Abneigung gegen die Noldo. „Wie wird Celeborn vorgehen?"

„Er wird mit fünfhundert seiner Galadhrim über den Anduin setzen und langsam aber deutlich gegen Dol Guldur vorrücken. Morgen früh marschieren sie los. In sieben Tagen erwartet er, den Waldrand zu erreichen. Celeborn möchte es vermeiden, in Düsterwald einzumarschieren. Er hofft, am Waldrand auf Verteidiger zu treffen."

„Das dürfte auch genügen", sagte Thranduil. „Oder benötigt Ihr mehr Zeit, Lord Elladan?"

Elronds Sohn schüttelte den Kopf. „Unser Vormarsch ist nicht so beschwerlich. Wir können am Waldrand entlang. Außerdem werden wir reiten."

„Die Meldungen unserer Späher sind beruhigend", sagte Caeril. „Zurzeit ist der Weg frei."

„Gut." Thranduil runzelte plötzlich die Stirn. „Wo ist eigentlich Lord Glorfindel?"

Elrond schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Er inspiziert unsere Krieger."

Legolas fing einen mehr als heiteren Blick der Zwillinge auf. _Von wegen_, erkannte er und unterdrückte mühsam ein Grinsen. Glorfindel war vielleicht auf Inspektion, aber sicher nicht bei den Bruchtal-Gardisten. Das letzte Mal, dass er den Vanya gesehen hatte, war am Vorabend auf dem Fest gewesen, in eine extrem intensive Unterhaltung mit der Tochter des Schatzmeisters versunken. 

„Das wird ja dann wohl noch dauern", meinte Thranduil spöttisch. „Bei Eurer enormen Truppenstärke brauchen wir ihn wohl vor heute Nachmittag nicht zurückerwarten. Sein Pflichtbewusstsein verschlägt mir förmlich die Sprache, Lord Elrond."

„Mir auch", murmelte Elrond zähneknirschend. „Jedenfalls jetzt noch."

„Was geschieht, wenn wir diesen Hexer nicht sofort finden, wenn er das Dorf verlassen hat?" fragte Elrohir zur Erleichterung seines Vaters. 

Die beiden Rhûna beugten sich angespannt in ihren Stühlen vor.

„Ihr werdet in jedem Fall versuchen, die Besitztümer aus Rhûnar zu finden", erklärte Legolas Vater ohne Zögern. 

„Galen und Estel können sie dann in Sicherheit bringen", sagte Elrond. „Ihr anderen müsst versuchen, diesen Hexer zu finden. Erst wenn es aussichtslos erscheint, brecht ab."

„Sollte ich nicht besser bei den anderen bleiben?" fragte Estel.

Varya winkte eifrig. „Ich könnte doch stattdessen-„

„Niemals!" unterbrach Thranduil die Rhûnar-Heilerin, bevor sie den Satz überhaupt beenden konnte. 

„Ich stimme König Thranduil zu", sagte Elrond. „Galen und Ihr seid die beiden besten Heiler Eures Volkes und Ihr selbst sogar diejenige, die nicht auf der Liste steht. Es wäre unverantwortlich, Euch gemeinsam dieses Risiko aufzubürden. Würde ich mir nicht sicher sein, dass ich Eurer  Hilfe dringend bedarf, erschiene es mir sogar besser, Euch gar nicht in den Südwald mitzunehmen."

Misstrauisch musterte sie den Elbenlord, dessen Miene absolut offen und freundlich war. Legolas wünschte sich inständig, sein Vater besäße gelegentlich ein ähnliches diplomatisches Geschick.

„Wenn Ihr das so sehen wollt", sagte sie dann widerstrebend.

Neben Legolas atmete Thranduil kaum merklich auf. Ein Streit mit einem oder gleich beiden Ithildrim war sicherlich nicht das, was er unter einer angenehmen Beschäftigung verstand. Das Gespräch wandte sich den strategischen Einzelheiten zu, die von allen sehr aufmerksam und konzentriert besprochen wurden. 

Nach fast zwei Stunden intensiver Besprechung näherte sich die Versammlung ihrem Ende. Die Beteiligten standen in kleinen Gruppen im Ratssaal, die meisten in recht unterschiedliche Gespräche versunken.

Legolas und Estel hielten sich etwas abseits auf. Dem Waldelben war der eher unglückliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes nicht entgangen.

„So ist es immer", beschwerte sich Estel gedämpft. „Elrond schickt natürlich mich wieder zurück mit Galen. Nicht Elladan oder Elrohir, nein - ich bin es."

„Hältst du es für eine so einfache Aufgabe, die Leben der Rhûna in Sicherheit zu bringen?"

„Einfacher als einen Hexer zu jagen."

Legolas fühlte mit ihm, verbiss sich aber jede mitleidige Äußerung. Elrond hatte lediglich die Kräfte und Erfahrung der Beteiligten gegeneinander abgewogen und dann wohl die beiden schwächsten Glieder aus der Kette genommen. In einigen Jahren, wenn Estel mehr Erfahrung bei den Waldläufern gesammelt hätte, würde dies anders sein. Doch noch war der Dunedain sehr hitzköpfig und die Risiken, die er einging, ließen selbst Legolas manchmal tief durchatmen.

Sein Vater, der irgendwie betont unauffällig zu ihnen schlenderte, zog jedoch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Üblicherweise suchte Thranduil nicht gerade die Gesellschaft des Menschen und Estel wirkte auch in Gegenwart des Königs immer recht unbehaglich.

„Ihr habt also den Rhûna in Imladris näher kennen gelernt", begann Thranduil. „Und?"

Die beiden jüngeren Männer runzelten ratlos die Stirn.

„Kann er kämpfen?" ergänzte Thranduil unfreundlich. „Legolas?"

„Er kann, Vater, und wie", nickte der Waldelbenprinz. „Mit dem Stock dürfte ihm wohl niemand etwas vormachen."

„Schwert und Bogen?"

„Galen erzählte gestern, dass Forlos nun wieder seine Kräfte zurück hat", erinnerte sich Estel. „Mit dem Schwert ist er also wohl nicht mehr so gut. Er benutzt es sowieso nicht und mit dem Bogen habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."

Thranduil verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an den beiden Rhûna hängen, die in eine heftige Diskussion vertieft waren. Sie sprachen extrem leise, aber die Ithildrim verfügten über eine für Elben völlig untypische, sehr ausdrucksvolle Gestik. Die Beiden stritten, Eru allein wusste, über was.

„Ich will wissen, wie gut diese Verrückten sind", sagte Thranduil. „Noch heute. Ihr beide kümmert euch darum. Varya stocherte bei unserer ersten Begegnung mit einem Langdolch in der Luft herum. Legolas, nimm sie dir vor."

Einwände konnten gar nicht erst aufkommen, denn Thranduil drehte sich um und verließ den Ratssaal.

„_Nimm sie dir vor_?" echote Estel fassungslos. „Wie stellt er sich das vor, mein Freund? Du kannst sie schlecht an den Haaren auf den Übungsplatz zerren und in einen Kampf verwickeln."

Der Waldelb seufzte. „Wir brauchen die Hilfe deiner Brüder. Irgendetwas fällt uns schon ein – hoffe ich."

***

_Nichts einfacher als das,_ dachte Aragorn am Nachmittag missmutig, nachdem er mit einem dumpfen Laut rücklings auf dem Grasboden aufschlug.

Galen stand grinsend über ihm, den Kampfstab auf Aragorns Kehle gerichtet, um seinem Gegner bei einem Ernstfall den Kehlkopf zu zertrümmern. „Und du meinst immer noch, eine scharfe Klinge ist allemal besser?"

„Der Blutverlust", erklärte Elladan gelassen von einer Bank an der Seite aus. „Er schwächt den Gegner, selbst wenn man keinen entscheidenden Treffer landen kann. Dein Stab ist einfach zu defensiv."

Varya neben ihm lachte laut auf. „Oh Galen, du bist wirklich hinterlistig. Wie konntest du nur? Ich dachte, ihr seid befreundet."

Der Rhûna grinste breit. „Bisher gab es einfach noch keinen Grund."

Aragorn ergriff die ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich wieder auf die Beine ziehen. „Wovon redet sie?"

Varya schlenderte zu ihnen hinüber. In ihren Augen tanzten regelrechte Funken, als sie nach Galens Stab griff. „Gib schon her, du hattest lange genug deinen Spaß. Caranir hätte dich dafür verprügelt."

Jetzt kamen auch Legolas und die Zwillinge näher.

„Kannst du etwa auch damit umgehen?" wollte Legolas wissen.

„Nein", lachte sie. „Aber Caranir hat mich als Kind immer damit herumspielen lassen. Also, wie war das noch gleich?"

Mit einer Hand hielt sie fest die Mitte den Stabes umfasst, sie hob ihn waagerecht vor sich in die Luft. Kaum merklich bewegte sich ihr Daumen und im nächsten Moment öffneten sich die Silberhülsen an den Endes des Stabes und gaben den Blick auf spitze Klingen frei.

„Das glaube ich nicht!" rief Elladan empört. „Du hast die ganze Zeit falsch gespielt, Galen."

Sein Bruder untersuchte fasziniert die aufgeklappten Segmente der Hülsen, deren Ränder ebenfalls messerscharf waren. Sollte sich die Speerspitze tief genug in das Fleisch des Gegners bohren, würden diese Segmente in einem weiteren Kreis darum noch größeres Unheil anrichten. 

Varya reichte ihm fröhlich den Kampfstab. „Caranir hat ihn selbst erdacht und auch geschmiedet. Seht ihn Euch ruhig an, Lord Elrohir. Ich bin sicher, Galen hat jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr dagegen."

„Habt Ihr eine ähnlich ungewöhnliche Waffe zu Eurer Verteidigung?" erkundigte sich Legolas bei Varya.

_Wie subtil_, dachte Aragorn und zog eine kleine Grimasse. 

„Varyas Zunge", stichelte Galen etwas rachsüchtig. „Sie ist schärfer als jede Klinge, die ich kenne. Wir haben schon überlegt, ob wir sie das nächste Seeungeheuer ohnmächtig reden lassen."

„Oh, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich mich noch einmal in die Nähe dieser Biester wage", rief sie und schlug nach ihm. 

Galen grinste sie breit an. „Natürlich wirst du das. Ein hilfloses Blinzeln, ein Schmerzensschrei aus einer Rhûna-Kehle und du kommst mit deiner Apotheke angerannt. Beim letzten Mal hat dich dieses Krakenbiest auch nicht interessiert, obwohl Caranir dich zurückhalten wollte. Es hat dich fast gefressen, _Lirimaer_."

„_Fast_", bekräftigte sie. „Fast ist nicht ganz. Dann müsst ihr eben beim Fischen besser aufpassen."

Vier Augenpaare betrachteten nachdenklich die beiden Rhûna. Diese kurzen, ungewollten Einblicke in ihr Leben sprachen immer wieder davon, wie unglaublich hart es in Rhûnar zugehen musste. Das zerbrechliche, zarte Aussehen der beiden täuschte perfekt über diese Tatsache hinweg. 

„Wie verteidigt Ihr Euch, Heilerin?" beharrte Elladan. „Bogen?"

Diesmal lachte Galen, bis ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. „Wenn sich das Ziel nicht bewegt und groß genug ist", japste er schließlich. „Oh, und es sollte nicht zu weit entfernt sein. Varya hat einmal fast Forlos abgeschossen, weil sie ihn für einen Bären gehalten hat."

„Er trug einen Pelzumhang", verteidigte sie sich nicht sehr verärgert. „Mit Kapuze und er stand im Halbschatten. Forlos ist ziemlich groß. Er hätte wirklich ein Bär sein können. Außerdem war ich in Gedanken bei diesem Stärkungsextrakt aus den Ondo-Kernen. Er hätte sich nicht so darüber aufregen sollen, ich habe ihn schließlich nicht getroffen."

Estel ließ sich mit einem etwas gezwungenen Lächeln auf der Bank nieder. Das klang alles nicht sehr gut. Varya mochte mutig sein und sich einer Krake in den Weg stellen, um einen Verletzten zu retten, aber ihre Verteidigung schien katastrophal zu sein. Andererseits war den Rhûna in dieser Hinsicht nicht wirklich zu trauen, die Klingen am Kampfstab sprachen für sich.

Legolas musste ähnliche Überlegungen angestellt haben. Anscheinend war er zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass sich wahre Gewissheit nur im direkten Kampf finden ließ.

Unvermittelt warf er Varya einen seiner Langdolche zu. „Zeigt mir, was Ihr könnt."

Reflexartig fing sie den Dolch auf, pure Überraschung auf dem Gesicht. „Wofür soll das gut sein, Prinz Legolas? Ich bin Heilerin."

„Ihr reitet morgen in den Südwald", erwiderte Legolas ruhig. Er nahm den zweiten Dolch und befreite ihn von der Hülle. „Auch wenn zweihundert Krieger bei Euch sind, kann es gefährlich werden."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an, dann reichte sie mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln die Hülle ihres Dolchs an Galen. Genau wie er es zuvor getan hatte, löste sie eines der Lederbänder von ihrem Handgelenk und fasste damit ihre Haare zusammen. Mit einem unglücklichen Seufzer trat sie zu Legolas auf die Grasfläche. Der Prinz hielt sich nicht lange mit Spielereien auf. Ohne Warnung drang er mit dem Dolch auf die Rhûna ein und prüfte bei jedem Schlag ihre Abwehr. 

Sie hielt sich eher schlecht, fand Aragorn. Varya war lange nicht so schnell und geschickt wie Legolas, der dabei nicht einmal seine ganze Meisterschaft mit diesen Waffen zeigte, sondern eher herumspielte, aber sie erahnte zumindest seine Bewegungen. Sie würde ihr Leben wohl irgendwie schützen können, wenn der Angreifer nicht zu stark und schnell war. Ein Ork würde noch gehen, zwei würden eine ernstliche Bedrohung für sie sein.

_Und sie wird niemals von sich aus angreifen',_ erkannte Aragorn ohne Überraschung. Es war offenkundig, wie sehr es ihr widerstrebte, anderes Leben zu nehmen oder zu gefährden, wenn nicht ihr eigenes davon abhing. Und selbst in diesem Fall war sich Aragorn nicht sicher, ob sie es über sich bringen würde, schnell und sicher genug zu töten.

„Ich denke, das reicht", erklärte Legolas, bevor er ihr in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung den Langdolch aus der Hand hebelte und die Waffe dann mit der Linken auffing. Zwei Klingen legten sich rechts und links auf ihre Schultern. Er hätte ihr jetzt den Kopf von den Schultern trennen können. „Varya, haltet Euch besser aus den Kämpfen heraus."

„Habe ich irgendwie den Eindruck erweckt, dies nicht zu tun?" erkundigte sie sich erbost. „Wer hat denn eben hier angefangen?"

Legolas schluckte verlegen. „Es sollte nur ein guter Rat sein."

„Wisst Ihr, was mir gerade auffällt, Hoheit?" Sie trat nahe an ihn heran und starrte zu ihm hoch. „Ihr seid Eurem Vater sehr viel ähnlicher, als gut ist. Noch ein paar Jahrhunderte und Ihr verschreckt zum Spaß kleine Kinder."

„Habt Gnade mit unserem Prinzen", lachte Elladan laut auf. „Er hat nur getan, worum er gebeten wurde."

„Das dachte ich mir." Ein vernichtender Blick landete wieder auf Legolas. „Richtet dem Tyrann aus, wenn er wissen will, ob ich mich verteidigen kann, soll er es gefälligst selbst herausfinden und nicht seinen Sohn vorschicken."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte sie vom Übungsplatz. Aragorn unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Gegen Thranduil hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich keine drei Atemzüge auf den Beinen gehalten. So mild wie sein Sohn wäre der König diese Übung kaum angegangen.

„Erus Licht!" stöhnte Legolas. „Sie hat sogar Recht. Das nächste Mal kann er sich selber mit ihr prügeln. Wie hältst du das bloß aus, Galen?"

Der Rhûna stützte sich gelassen auf seinen wieder normalen Kampfstab. „Einfach ignorieren, mein Freund. Dann wird sie zwar noch wütender, aber gewalttätig war sie eigentlich noch nie. Es gehen höchstens ein paar Krüge zu Bruch und denen kann man ganz gut ausweichen. Sie zielt auch noch sehr schlecht, weißt du."

Aragorns Blick wanderte zu einem der Balkone hoch über dem Übungsplatz, auf dem er drei vertraute Gestalten ausmachen konnte, die bereits seit einer ganzen Weile das Treiben beobachtet hatten. Elrond, Glorfindel und Thranduil würden schon dafür sorgen, dass Rhûnars hoffnungsvolle, silberhaarige Zukunft unversehrt aus diesem Abenteuer zurückkehrte.

Und er selber würde sich darum kümmern, dass das gleiche auch für Galen galt. Er war nun nicht mehr verärgert, dass Elrond ihm den Schutz des Rhûna anvertraut hatte. 

***

Tbc

@feanen: Klar kannst du ihn ausleihen. Vorher wird aber empfohlen, den Kettenanzug für Haikontakte anzulegen, Oropax einzustöpseln und ein Fass Baldrian zu trinken. Achso, Thranduils Obstbrand aus Esgaroth wirkt noch besser *kommt später noch*.

@amlugwens ork: Der Ork hat eine romantische Ader *Sauron blinzelt verwirrt*. Oder soll das purer Sadismus werden? Wie zerstöre ich Düsterwald von innen?

@Airihnaa: Gut, die Bruchtal-Künstleragentur ‚Wir spielen alles, solange es lange Haare hat' unter Leitung von Lord Erestor, dem Geschäftstüchtigen, hat gerade Adlerpost nach RP geschickt, um die Verträge für eine Staffel zu verhandeln. 

@Loriel: Brauchst du nicht auspacken, schwebt sowieso wie ein Damokles-Schwert über dieser Art von Geschichten. Ich meine, fast 3000 Jahre alt und albern noch herum? Ein Fuß steckt immer im AU, der andere krallt sich mit den Zehen noch auf ME fest. Das ist ff-freeclimbing *smile*, meine liebste Sportart. 

Nun zur Ausrede der Autorin: Galadriel ist ja auch nicht reinblütig *flöt*, immerhin war die Oma eine Vanya und daher auch Goldlöckchens Erscheinungsbild. Ansonsten sind die Noldo dunkelhaarig. Wenn der gute Glorfindel also ebenso goldfarben ist *dreh einmal um die Achse, von hinten durchs Knie geschossen und Logik gequält* besteht natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass er Vanya-Abstammung hat, den Noldor-Teil und sonstige Beimischungen großzügig ignoriert. *Pfft, Schweiß abwisch*

Übrigens waren die anderen vier zivilisiert gegen die beiden und geknutscht wird hier sowieso nicht! Die haben zu kämpfen und zu heilen. 

@Luna2003: Es ist immer der Daddy, wer sonst? Eigene Selbstschuld gibt's nicht. Nicht bei der lieben Arwen. 

@Shelley: Probleme mit dem Forum? Ach nee? Völlige Überraschung zeig! 

@Eowyn: Hallo und danke. Hm, mir tut er auch leid *grübel*


	11. Hilfe, die Elben kommen!

Disclaimer: Keine Änderung der Eigentumsverhältnisse. Alles bei Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. 

**11. Kapitel: Hilfe, die Elben kommen!**

Der Waldrand lag in seiner ganzen Bedrohlichkeit zu ihrer Rechten. Zu ihrer Linken erstreckte sich die Trostlosigkeit der Ödlande. Das einzige, was etwas ermunternd war, war die Abwesenheit von Feinden. Bislang waren sie niemandem begegnet. Es würde sich ändern, sobald sie in wenigen Stunden in den Wald abbiegen mussten. Noch etwa eine halbe Tagesreise und sie erreichten das Dorf der Waldmenschen. Inzwischen dürfte Celeborn bereits für Ablenkung am Westrand sorgen und auch die dritte Gruppe unter Thranduil, seinem Vater und Elrond hatte wahrscheinlich schon ihre Position erreicht. Vielleicht hatten die Kämpfe sogar schon begonnen. Dol Guldur würde anderes zu tun haben, als sich mit einem Dorf der  Waldmenschen zu beschäftigen.

Elladan ließ den Blick über seine Begleiter schweifen. Von ihnen hing ab, ob die Leben der Rhûnar-Elben gerettet werden konnten. Er hoffte es, denn Galen war das, was Estel in seiner nicht sehr phantasievollen Art immer einen ‚netten Jungen' nannte. 

Elrohir lenkte sein Pferd neben das seines Zwillings. „Sieh ihn dir genau an."

„Wen meinst du?"

Elrohir deutete mit einer unauffälligen Kopfbewegung auf Galen, der neben Estel einige Schritte schräg vor ihnen ritt. Im ersten Moment wusste Elladan nicht, worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte, doch dann bemerkte er die Anzeichen. Galen, sonst so entspannt in allem was er tat, wirkte wie versteinert. Dafür lag eine leichte Röte auf seinen Wangen, die überhaupt nicht zu dem immer so blassen Elben passte.

„Es fängt bei ihm an", murmelte Elladan entsetzt. „Was glaubst du, wie viel Zeit uns noch bleibt?"

„Höchstens einen Tag, dann kann er nicht mehr weiter. Wir sind sehr viel näher an der Quelle dieses Zaubers als es Enach war." Elrohir schüttelte unglücklich den Kopf. „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass wir ihn in dieses Dorf mitnehmen müssen."

„Er kann als einziger die Gegenstände identifizieren", erinnerte Elladan ihn.

„Und was ist mit der Liste, die Legolas uns gezeigt hat?"

„Wie lange willst du denn mit dieser Auflistung in der Hand durch das Dorf laufen, Bruder?"

„Sie werden sie doch wohl alle an einer Stelle aufbewahren."

„Es sind ganz alltägliche Dinge." Elladan schüttelte düster den Kopf. „Selbst wenn sie alle in einer Hütte aufbewahrt würden, kann es sein, dass wir einfach an ihnen vorbei laufen. Nein, er muss mit. Estel wird ihn schützen, zusammen mit Legolas."

„Ich wünschte, wir hätten eine andere Wahl." Elrohir seufzte. „Ich werde mit den beiden sprechen."

Kurz danach hatte er dann die Gelegenheit dazu. Bevor sie die Pferde am Waldrand zurückließen und zu Fuß weiter gehen mussten, gab es eine kurze Rast. Elrohir lotste Legolas und Estel unauffällig von Galen weg, während Elladan weiter ein Auge auf Galen hatte.

Der junge Rhûna stand etwas abseits der anderen auf seinen Stab gestützt. Aus halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtete er das Treiben um sich herum. Vielleicht gab er es auch nur vor, Elladan war sich nicht sicher.

„Denkst du an Schmetterlinge?" sprach er ihn betont munter an.

Galen brauchte einen Moment, um ihn zu verstehen, dann tauchte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Du wirst mir das nie vergessen, was?"

„Es hätte mir damals schon eine Warnung sein sollen", grinste Elladan, während ihm das seltsame Glänzen von Galens Augen Sorgen machte. „Du warst hinterlistig, Rhûnar-Elb."

„Nicht hinterlistig, nur schlauer als du." Galen schien etwas wacher zu werden. „Ich bin es immer noch, Elladan. Du weißt doch genau, dass es jetzt bei mir anfängt. Red also nicht über Schmetterlinge, sonst benutze ich das nächste Mal einen Lockstoff, der Warge anzieht."

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben." Kaum waren die Worte heraus, hätte sich Elladan am liebsten geohrfeigt. Zweideutiger ging es wohl nicht mehr.

Wie erwartet nickte Galen mit etwas trübem Blick. „Finden wir diesen Hexer nicht, wird es das tatsächlich nicht."

„Wir werden ihn finden, Galen."

„Ich wünsche es mir nicht meinetwegen", murmelte der Rhûna. „So wichtig bin ich nicht. Aber auf dieser Liste stehen so viele, die ich kenne. Einige sind noch kleine Kinder."

Oh, das klang überhaupt nicht gut. Galen schien sich aufzugeben. Elladan entschloss sich zu drastischeren Schritten. „Ein gutes hätte es allerdings, wenn du von der Bildfläche verschwindest."

„Und das wäre?"

„Varya..." Elladan schnalzte genießerisch mit der Zunge und musste sich dabei nicht einmal verstellen.

Sofort ruckte Galens Kopf hoch und sein Blick wurde wieder klar. „Du lässt deine Finger von ihr. Sie ist gerade halb so alt wie ich und wird bestimmt keine Kerbe in deinem Bettpfosten. Ich warne dich, mein Freund."

„Für was hältst du mich, Galen?"

„Spar dir die Entrüstung. Ich habe genug über dich, deinen Bruder und eure Eskapaden in Bruchtal gehört. Wenn ich merke, dass du sie auch nur falsch ansiehst, bekommst du meinen Stab ins Kreuz – und ich werde die Klingen vorher öffnen."

So ähnlich hatte sich Elladan die Unterhaltung vorgestellt. Er lächelte boshaft. „Dann solltest du dich auf dein Überleben konzentrieren. Wenn du hier einfach aufgibst, wird mich wohl keiner aufhalten können. Hm, Glorfindel vielleicht, er hat sie auf dem Fest recht interessiert beobachtet. Du kennst den Balrog-Töter."

„Du willst mich provozieren."

„Das auch, aber ich werde trotzdem meine Finger nicht von ihr lassen. Stirbst du, wird sie eine Menge Trost brauchen."

„Man sollte nicht glauben, dass du Meister Elronds Sohn bist."

„Galen, mein Freund, du kennst meinen Vater nur halb so gut wie du denkst." Mit diesem Rätsel ließ er ihn einfach stehen. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich halbherzig bei seinem Vater. In Notfällen war alles erlaubt, sogar Rufmord.

„Wie hast du das geschafft?" erkundigte sich Estel, als Galen beim Weitermarsch einen ungleich frischeren Eindruck machte.

„Ich habe ihm angedroht, mich näher mit Varya zu befassen."

Estel runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll daran so schlimm sein?"

Die Zwillinge tauschten einen langen Blick. Naiv würden sie ihn nicht gerade nennen, aber irgendwie hatte er viel zu früh in seinem ohnehin begrenzten Leben schon die Bindung mit ihrer Schwester geschlossen. Dabei hatten sie sich damals schon auf die Zeit gefreut, in der er endlich einmal die Vergnügungen des Erwachsenendaseins kennen lernen konnte.

„Das ist so eine Bruder-beschützt-Schwester-Angelegenheit", erklärte Legolas sanft. „Er traut Elladan eben nicht."

„Ich rede mit ihm", sagte Estel und mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln Richtung Elladan schloss er zu Galen auf.

Elladan seufzte. „Wisst ihr, manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft-„

„Ich auch", unterbrach ihn sein Zwilling. „Ich auch, Bruder. Aber das ist Arwens Problem."

***

Schon den ganzen Tag trampelte der Trupp Elben nun unter heillosem Getöse und Lärm durch den Wald. Die Krieger unterhielten sich dabei, als gelte es, mit dem Klang ihrer Stimmen ganz Mittelerde zu beschallen.

„Beeilt euch!" donnerte Thranduil gerade in seiner unnachahmlichen Art seine Krieger an. „Wenn wir zusammen mit meinem überaus geschätzten Verwandten aus Lothlorien gleichzeitig angreifen wollen, müssen wir schneller sein."

Glorfindel schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie sollten Aufmerksamkeit erregen, doch dies war beinahe zuviel des Guten. Niemand hatte je behauptet, dass Elben sehr gut in der Kunst der Verstellung seien und sie alle traten soeben den Beweis für diesen Mangel an. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Geistesgaben der Orks wirklich noch so beschränkt waren, wie es in den letzten Jahrtausenden gewesen war. Gab es nur einen unter ihnen, dessen Intelligenz über der einer Küchenschabe lag, flogen sie alle auf. Tröstlich war nur, dass Celeborn mit seinen Galadhrim am Westrand des Waldes wohl gerade eine ähnlich peinliche Vorstellung ablieferte.

„Wollt Ihr nicht auch Euren Beitrag leisten und vielleicht noch ein Lied zum Besten geben?" erkundigte er sich bei Rhûnars Heilerin, die angenehm schweigsam neben ihm herlief.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Hilfe noch benötigt wird", meinte sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Wenn er rumbrüllt, hört man uns sowieso bis nach Mordor."

Thranduil, denn kein anderer war gemeint, bedachte sie mit einem düsteren Blick. „Du vergisst, für wen wir dieses ganze Unternehmen durchführen, Hexe."

„Bestimmt nicht, da Ihr keine Gelegenheit auslasst, mich daran zu erinnern."

Kein Lied, aber zumindest war sie jetzt laut genug. Glorfindel unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Es ging wieder los. Wenn die Valar sehr gnädig waren, dauerte es nur einige Minuten. Waren die Valar gerade in schlechter Stimmung, nahm die Schreierei vorerst kein Ende mehr.

„Dann achtet dein Volk vielleicht beim nächsten Mal besser auf sein Eigentum!"

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie es in Rhûnar zugeht!"

Dieser Wald war wirklich ein ungemütlicher Ort. Glorfindel ließ seine Blicke über die Bäume gleiten, unter denen sie sich trotz allem mit der gebotenen Vorsicht bewegten. Nicht nur von Orks drohte Gefahr, allerlei abstoßendes Getier hatte sich in den letzten Jahrhunderten hier breit gemacht. 

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Wenn ein Geschöpf wie du dort als Heilerin geschätzt wird, muss es eine Ansammlung Verwirrter sein."

„Die Rhûna sind nicht mehr oder weniger verwirrt wie die Tawarwaith. Immerhin haben wir keinen König, der seine Gäste in einen Kerker sperrt."

„Gäste? Ich kann keine Gäste erkennen. Das einzige, was seit Wochen meinen Palast heimsucht, sind Verrückte, die mit Magie herumspielen und keinerlei Respekt kennen."

Vor ihnen schien der Wald dunkler als zuvor. Glorfindel legte seine Hand auf den Schwertgriff. Diese Dunkelheit war fremdartig und bedrohlich. Die dichte Reihe der Waldelben, die zuvorderst marschierten, schien genau zu wissen, was dort lauerte. Die Bogen, die sie während der ganzen Zeit bereits in den Händen gehalten hatten, wurden nun erhoben, Pfeile aus dem Köcher gezogen.

„Ich hätte dich nie aus der Beutegrube ziehen sollen. Diese Erdspinne schuldet mir jedenfalls ihren tiefsten Dank. Du hättest sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben."

„Habe ich Euch etwa darum gebeten?"

„Du nicht-„ Thranduil brach ab. „Alle zusammenrücken. Dorinion, wie viele sind es?"

Der Krieger, der die erste Reihe anführte, wandte nicht einmal den Kopf. „Nur eine kleine Kolonie, mein König. Wenig mehr als ein Dutzend."

Thranduil zog sein Schwert und streifte die beiden Elbenfürsten mit einem fragenden Blick. „Seid Ihr schon einmal auf Ungoliaths Nachkommen getroffen?"

„Es blieb uns bislang erspart", antwortete Elrond ruhig.

„Dann macht Euch auf ein unangenehmes Erlebnis gefasst." Thranduil bedachte Varya noch mit einem mehr als mörderischen Blick. „Du bleibst bei Forlos."

Glorfindel hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sie sehr kampflustig war. Eigentlich hatte sie sich schon halb hinter den Hauptmann geschoben und zog ein Gesicht wie ein entsetztes Kind.

Es blieb ihm nicht die Zeit, sich noch weiter Gedanken über die Rhûna zu machen. Aus der tiefen Dunkelheit vor ihnen schossen silbrige Bänder, denen die Elben hastig auswichen.

„Meidet die Fäden", riet Thranduil. „Diese speziellen Fangfäden sind nicht nur klebrig sondern verätzen alles, mit dem sie in Kontakt kommen."

„Danke für die frühe Warnung", murmelte Elrond und duckte sich unter einem der armdicken Fäden hinweg. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung zertrennte er diesen Fangfaden, der neben ihm an einem Baum haftete.

Die Tawarwaith schossen ihre Pfeile in die Dunkelheit als wüssten sie ganz genau, wo dort ihre Ziele lauerten. Wahrscheinlich war dem auch so, während die Bruchtal-Elben rein gar nichts erkennen konnten.

Egal, was man von Thranduil hielt - er war sicherlich kein Feigling. An der Spitze seiner Männer stürmte der König vor. Glorfindel würde eher sterben, als sich hinter Orophers Sohn zu verstecken und so folgte er ihm mit gezogenem Schwert.

Keine gute Idee, befand er kurz darauf, als aus allen Himmelsrichtungen die Fäden auf ihn zu schossen. Den meisten wich er dank seiner unermüdlich trainierten Reflexe aus, einer jedoch streifte seine linke Schulter. Nun erfuhr er auch, was Thranduil zu der Warnung bewogen hatte. Trotz des Leders und Metalls fraß sich die Säure durch die obersten Schichten seiner Rüstung. Als sie endlich bis auf seine Schulter durchgedrungen war, hatte sie sich zum Glück so weit abgeschwächt, dass es nur noch mehr ein unangenehmes Brennen war. 

Thranduils Männer hatten mit ihren Pfeilen genug der Spinnen erlegt, dass sich die unnatürliche Dunkelheit lichtete. Eine Verbesserung war dies nicht gerade. Angewidert starrte Glorfindel auf die riesigen achtbeinigen Geschöpfe, die zwischen den stärkeren Ästen der Bäume hingen und dort dichte Netze von erschreckender Perfektion gesponnen hatte. In einigen davon hingen weißliche Kokons, in denen weniger glückliche Bewohner des Waldes ihr Leben ausgehaucht hatten.

Die schwarzen, von dichtem Pelz überzogenen Geschöpfe Mordors gingen nun zum direkten Angriff über, nachdem zu viele von ihnen in den Netzen von Pfeilen regelrecht gespickt worden waren. In beängstigender Schnelle ließen sie sich zu Boden und glitten dann auf die Elben zu. Ungoliaths Kinder mochten kleiner sein als ihre Schöpferin, doch noch immer waren es riesige Untiere, in deren unzähligen, nachtschwarzen Augen reine Blutgier schimmerte. 

Das also waren Galens berühmte Zwergspinnen. Glorfindel korrigierte sich – Hüttenspinnen. Er fragte sich, wie der junge Rhûna überhaupt die Begegnung mit ihnen überstanden hatte mit nicht mehr als einem Biss in der Schulter. Nachträglich konnte er ihm nur seinen Respekt zollen.

Glorfindel fand sich an Thranduils Seite genau einem dieser Untiere gegenüber. 

„Blendet sie!" befahl der Waldelbenkönig und machte es gleich vor. Er wich den vorschnellenden Kiefern der Spinne aus und stieß von der Seite aus sein Schwert in die Anhäufung kreisrunder Augen. Mit einem hellen Kreischen fuhr der Schädel des Tieres hoch und riss Thranduils Schwert mit sich.

Glorfindel unterdrückte einen Fluch. Er sprang vor und zog Thranduil aus dem Bereich der wild hin und her schwingenden Kiefer. Elrond erschien an seiner Seite und attackierte die andere Seite des Schädels. Die Spinne mochte geblendet sein, doch sie war deswegen nicht tödlich verletzt. Glorfindel traute seinen Augen kaum, als Thranduil wieder auf die Füße kam und über den Kopf des Untieres auf dessen Rücken sprang. Beinahe spielerisch angelte der Tawarwaith nach seinem Schwert und begann, tiefe Wunden in den Rücken der Spinne zu schlagen.

Offenbar war es eine bekannte Taktik bei den Waldelben. Noch vier der Spinnen waren am Leben und auf jeder standen trotz der heftigen Gegenwehr Thranduils Männer, um ihre Schwerter durch den harten Leib des Untieres zu bohren, während andere die Augen mit Pfeilen spickten. Doch trotz der Erfahrung gab es Verluste. Nicht nur einer der Waldelben lag am Boden oder versuchte, sich aus dem Bereich der tobenden Bestien zu retten.

„Ich habe es befürchtet!" zischte Elrond, als ein silbriger Schimmer zwischen den Kämpfenden durchhuschte, gefolgt von einem höchst alarmierten Rhûnar-Hauptmann.

„Holt sie da weg!" schrie Thranduil ihnen vom Rücken der langsam schwächer werdenden Spinne zu. 

Elrond und Glorfindel warteten jedoch, bis mehrere von Thranduils Männern bei ihnen waren und es übernahmen, das Untier vom Boden aus weiter anzugreifen. Erst dann fuhren sie herum, um Rhûnars lebensmüde Heilerin vor dem Tod in den Fängen einer ausgesprochen wütenden Spinne zu retten. Varya lag halb über einem schwerverletzten Waldelben, dem eine Spinne einen tiefen Biss in den rechten Oberschenkel zugefügt hatte. Über ihr stand Forlos und versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Untiers von seiner geistesabwesenden Schutzbefohlenen abzulenken.

Elrond und Glorfindel stellten sich an seine Seite, da sie weder die Rhûna noch den Waldelben aus der Angriffslinie bringen konnten. Die Spinne hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und ihre Kiefer klafften weit auseinander. Elrond nahm sich die eine Seite des Spinnenkopfes vor und Forlos die andere. Glorfindel hatte nun die Wahl. Entweder er sprang so wie Thranduil auf ihren Rücken oder er versuchte, ihren Bauch aufzuschlitzen. 

Der Vanya hasste sich bewegende Untergründe, also rückte er notgedrungen unter den mächtigen Spinnenkörper vor, über sich das geifernden Giftmaul dieses Monstrums und stieß so kräftig es ging immer wieder nach oben in den frustrierend harten Leib. Angestrengt ignorierte er die diversen, übelriechenden Körperflüssigkeiten, die mit jedem Schwertstreich auf ihn tropften und versuchte, wenigstens irgendein lebenswichtiges Organ zu treffen, ohne dabei an die Quelle der Spinnfäden zu geraten, die ihn in Säure und wahrscheinlich auch noch Gift baden würde. Erst als schon fast die Innereien aus dem Tier quollen, ging ein unheilverkündendes Zittern durch den riesigen Körper über ihm.

„Weg hier!" erklang Elronds Stimme hinter ihm. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Elbenlord ihn am Arm gepackt und zog ihn unter dem sterbenden Koloss weg. Sie stolperten beide gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Freie, bevor alle acht Beine der Spinne gleichzeitig einknickten und sie so heftig zu Boden krachte, dass dieser vernehmlich zitterte. 

Glorfindel strauchelte und landete auf dem Rücken und den Ellbogen. Direkt vor seinen Füßen ruhte das mächtige Haupt der verendeten Spinne. Glorfindel schüttelte sich. Einen Atemzug länger und er wäre wieder auf dem Weg in Mandos Hallen gewesen, zerquetscht von einem schwarzen Monstrum.

„Seid Ihr verletzt?" erkundigte sich neben ihm der silberhaarige Auslöser dieses Wahnsinns.

Glorfindel schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er hatte nicht übel Lust, ihr den Hals umzudrehen.

„Gut, dann haltet ihn fest", befahl sie, deutete auf den verblutenden Elb unter sich und zerrte einen Lederriemen und einen kurzen Stock aus ihrem Beutel.

„Ich mach das", kam Elrond ihm zuvor. Er richtete den verletzten Waldelben etwas auf und umfasste seine Schultern, während Varya das verletzte Bein abband. Sehr behutsam war sie nicht, aber nach dem hellen Blutstrom, der aus der Wunde strömte, war auch kaum Zeit für Zartheiten.

„Fixiert es", forderte sie und Elrond ergriff den eingedrehten Stock. Varya riss in einer heftigen Bewegung den Stoff über der Wunde auf, aus der nun deutlich weniger Blut austrat. Dann griff sie mit ihren blutbesudelten Händen in ihre Tasche und holte einen kleine Tontopf heraus. „Das brennt jetzt."

Nach dem Schrei, den der Waldelb ausstieß, als die gelbe Paste mit seinem Bein in Berührung kam, musste es wie flüssiges Feuer sein. Glorfindel unterdrückte nur schwer eine mitleidige Grimasse. Das war wohl das letzte, das der Tawarwaith jetzt brauchte.

„Seid nicht kindisch", kommentierte Varya kopfschüttelnd. „Wie kann man sich nur so anstellen?"

Glorfindel bewegte unruhig seine Schulter, in der der ätzende Spinnenkleber nun verstärkt sein Unwesen trieb. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht von der Rhûna behandeln lassen. Elrond warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick zu, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder darauf, was die Rhûnar-Heilerin als nächstes vorhatte.

Sie rieb kurz ihre Hände aneinander, lächelte dem panischen Waldelben vor sich geradezu sonnig zu und drückte die Handflächen dann fest auf die Wunde. Der Mann gab zuerst einen erschreckten Laut von sich, blinzelte dann verwundert und entspannte sich merklich. Varya hatte den Kopf gesenkt, die langen Haare verbargen ihr Gesicht. Nichts an ihr bewegte sich mehr, sie schien nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Gerade als Elrond den Arm ausstreckte, um sie aus der Konzentration zu reißen, holte sie geräuschvoll Luft und nahm die Hände von der Wunde.

„Das war es auch schon", verkündete sie um Atem ringend.

Glorfindels Blick glitt von ihr zu Thranduil, der sich gerade wie der Fürst der Finsternis hinter ihr aufbaute. „Tatsächlich?"

Noch während sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte, lernte die Heilerin der Rhûna fliegen. Thranduil packte sie unter den Armen, riss sie hoch und stieß sie dann ungeachtet ihres empörten Schreies auf den Spinnenkadaver zu.

„Siehst du diese Kiefer?" brüllte er sie an und trat mit dem Fuß gegen den Spinnenkopf. Ein Reflex nach dem Tod sorgte dafür, dass sich das Maul des Untiers öffnete.

Varya gab ein hysterisches Quietschen von sich und klammerte sich an den verblüfften Waldelbenkönig. „Tötet sie!" forderte sie schrill.

Thranduil blickte völlig überrascht auf das panische Geschöpf, das Anstalten machte, in ihn hineinzukriechen. Ratlos wandte er den Kopf zu den beiden Elbenfürsten, die gerade wieder auf die Beine kamen und dabei den eben noch verletzten Waldelb mit hochzogen.

„Varya, diese Spinne ist bereits tot", sagte Elrond freundlich. 

„Jetzt jedenfalls", ergänzte Thranduil grimmig. „Sie war es nicht, als du dich über Dorinion geworfen hast."

Hochrot vor Verlegenheit machte sich die Heilerin von ihm los, bedachte den Spinnenkadaver mit einem angeekelten Blick und wischte geistesabwesend ihre blutbeschmierten Hände an Thranduils Ärmel ab. „Darauf habe ich nicht geachtet. Euer Krieger war dabei zu verbluten."

Hauptmann Forlos lächelte entschuldigend und folgte seiner Heilerin, die bereits neue Opfer für ihre bemerkenswerte Heilkunst erspäht hatte. 

„Sie hat die Verletzung fast vollständig geheilt", meinte Dorinion in Richtung seines Königs, der sich noch immer nicht ganz über eine angemessene Reaktion klar zu sein schien. 

„Aber um welchen Preis", murmelte Elrond. „Die Heiler der Rhûna gehen weit auf gefährlichen Wegen in ihren Bemühungen. Glorfindel, lass mich deine Schulter sehen."

***

Das versteckt zwischen den Bäumen liegende Dorf lag im Dunkel. Natürlich nicht vollständig im Dunkeln, in einigen der kleinen, holzgedeckten Steinhäuser brannten Lichter. So spät am Abend war es noch nicht, die Nacht noch jung. Stimmen waren zu hören, die sich leise in einem schwer verständlichen Westron-Dialekt unterhielten. Daneben konnte man die Geräusche von Schlafenden ausmachen, unruhige Bewegungen und verschiedenartigste Laute von Nutztieren, die in einfachen Verschlägen bei den Häusern untergebracht waren.

Alles schien so harmlos und dennoch lag über allem die Ahnung von Gefahr. Galen glaubte nicht, dass er sich das nur einbildete. Das Fieber war zwar in den letzten Stunden gestiegen und er hatte mehr und mehr Mühe, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren, doch noch reichten seine Kräfte. 

Mühsam blinzelte er, als zwischen den Hütten ein schmaler Schatten umherhuschte und dann zielgerichtet auf ihr Versteck am Dorfrand zuhielt. Lange nach seinen Begleitern gelang es ihm erst, den Schatten als Legolas zu identifizieren, der kurz vorher losgeschlichen war, um dieses Dorf zu erkunden.

„Am Südrand befindet sich ein größeres Haus", berichtete der Elb leise. „Ostlinge gehen dort ein und aus. Im Stall lagern einige von ihnen."

„Orks?"

„Ich konnte keine entdecken. Aber sie sind irgendwo hier, man riecht es."

„Das bringt uns nicht weiter", sagte Elladan. „Hauptmann Caeril, Ihr werdet ein Ablenkungsmanöver starten. Sobald dieses Haus nicht mehr von Ostlingen wimmelt, werden meine Brüder, Legolas und ich dort eindringen und es nach diesem Hexer durchsuchen. Wenn irgendwo Orks sind, dann werden sie sich wohl zeigen."

„Ich begleite euch", murmelte Galen.

„Sicher", nickte Elrohir und tätschelte ihm leicht die Schulter. „Dann haben wir schon fast gewonnen. Kannst du überhaupt noch laufen?"

„Schnell genug, um dich bis nach Mordor zu jagen."

Galen wünschte sich nur noch, sich irgendwo auszustrecken und in einen tiefen Schlaf zu versinken. Stattdessen sammelte er seine letzten Kräfte zusammen und beobachtete, wie Caeril mit den Elben aus Bruchtal den Ostrand des Dorfes aufsuchte. Kurz darauf ertönten von dort erste Kampfgeräusche. 

„Wir müssen uns beeilen." Estel nahm Galen am Arm und zerrte ihn unbarmherzig mit sich durch das erwachende Dorf. Sie hielten sich am Westrand, wo noch nicht alle der Waldmenschen auf den Beinen waren. 

Das Haus, von dem Legolas gesprochen hatte, lag von den anderen entfernt. Dort herrschte reger Betrieb. Dutzende Ostlinge strömten aus dem Stall, einige auch aus dem Haus selbst. Galen hasste diese kleinen, dunkelhäutigen Geschöpfe, die soviel Leid über sein Volk gebracht hatten. 

Caeril musste Feuer am Ostrand gelegt haben, denn von dort kam nun ein heller Schein und die Stimmen der Waldmenschen, die schrill in Galens Ohren klangen, wurden noch aufgeregter. 

„Das dürfte als Ablenkung reichen", erklärte Elladan. „Wir gehen rein."

Wo rein? wunderte sich Galen einen Moment. Das Haus, natürlich. 

Er stolperte neben Estel her auf die breite Eingangstür zu. Die Zwillinge gingen voran mit gezogenen Schwertern, Legolas blieb an seiner Seite, den Bogen schussbereit. Es gab ein seltsames Geräusch, als ein Pfeil die Sehne verließ und in der Brust eines Ostlings einschlug, der gerade durch die Tür hinausstürzen wollte. Der Mann wurde zurückgeworfen und riss dabei einen anderen um, der ihm dichtauf gefolgt war. Die Zwillinge drangen beinahe gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Dann war der Weg in das Haus zunächst frei.

Sie landeten einer recht bescheidenen Eingangshalle, nur mäßig erleuchtet. Rechts und links gingen Türen ab und eine Holztreppe führte hinauf in den ersten Stock. Elladan und Elrohir stürmten bereits mit gezogenen Schwertern die Treppe hinauf, während Legolas durch die Tür zur Linken verschwand.

Nur Galen und an seiner Seite ein unruhiger Estel blieben im Eingangsbereich stehen. Aus dem Raum, in den Legolas hineingelaufen war, ertönten Kampfgeräusche und wütende Stimmen. Auf der rechten Seite des Hauses war jedoch alles ruhig.

„Es sind mehrere", flüsterte Galen mühsam. „Du musst ihm helfen, Estel."

Der Mensch bedachte ihn mit einem unglücklichen Blick. „Ich kann dich nicht alleine lassen."

Galen deutete auf den dämmrigen Hintergrund der Halle. „Ich warte dort. Niemand wird mich entdecken."

Estel zögerte noch einen Moment, dann verfrachtete er Galen auf einen Stuhl, der dort an der Wand stand. „Schrei, sobald sich hier etwas regt. Verstanden?"

Mit einem Nicken bestätigte Galen. Estel stob sofort davon, um Legolas zu helfen. Die Kampfgeräusche im Nebenraum wurden augenblicklich lauter. Umstürzende Möbel kamen hinzu und Schmerzensschreie. Galen hatte genug seiner Gaben als Heiler wieder zurück, um fast jedem Geräusch eine Verletzung zuordnen zu können. Fast schien es, als hätte dieses Fieber sein Gehör noch geschärft. Er zuckte zusammen, als Estel zuerst einen Schrei ausstieß und dann unter den ganzen anderen Geräuschen vielleicht nur für Galen vernehmbar das unheilvolle Knirschen eines gebrochenen Knochens zu hören war.

Galen unterdrückte den Drang, sofort aufzuspringen und Elronds Ziehsohn zu Hilfe zu eilen. Er konnte nicht einmal sich selbst helfen im Moment, geschweige denn dem Sterblichen. Es war so hoffnungslos.

Auch aus dem Stock über ihm kamen keine beruhigenderen Geräusche. Menschen liefen dort durcheinander, Waffen trafen auf andere und Elladan und Elrohir riefen sich gegenseitig Warnungen zu. Es waren nicht wenige, die dort Elronds Söhne bedrängten.

Im Halbdunkel seines Verstecks blieben Galens umherirrende Blicke an einem schmalen Lichtstreifen hängen. Ihm direkt gegenüber musste unter der Treppe eine Tür sein, unter der nun Licht hervordrang. Nur langsam drang die Erkenntnis durch seine fiebergeschüttelten Gedanken, dass dieses Haus vielleicht über Kellergewölbe verfügen könnte. 

Schon hatte er angesetzt, um nach Estel zu rufen, überlegte es sich aber dann. Der Kampf im Nebenraum war noch in vollem Gange. Wenn er jetzt um Hilfe rief, konnte er seine Freunde nur in Gefahr bringen. Auf seinen Stock gestützt rappelte er sich auf und taumelte auf die Holzwand zu. Tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte ihn, als er im Dunkel einen Türgriff ertastete.

Hinter der Tür begannen sofort steile Steintreppen. Eine Fackel brannte in einer schlichten Halterung auf halber Höhe und beleuchtete den Weg in die Tiefe. Eine Hand an der Wand machte sich Galen an den mühsamen Abstieg. Hier unten würde er den Feind seines Volkes finden, diesen Hexer. Er zitterte vor Anstrengung, als er endlich am Fuß der Treppe angelangt war. Von hier aus bog der Gang nach links ab, eine andere Richtung war nicht möglich.

Galen blieb einen Moment stehen. Schatten tanzten vor seinen Augen. Ein unangenehmer Geruch breitete sich aus. Die Schatten schienen näher zu kommen. Mühsam blinzelte er und seine Sicht klärte sich. Galen öffnete den Mund zu einem entsetzten Schrei, als sich vor ihm ein böse grinsender Ork aufbaute.

***

@Lachfindel: Legolas? *kratz am Kopf* Thranduil, Legolas, noch weitere Vorschläge? Wir treiben noch eine für Elrond auf, vier für die Zwillinge. Glorfindel braucht keine Hilfe. 

@Shelley: Ja, er ist so niedlich, fast wie eine Spinne. Zu Th+V sag ich jetzt nichts.

@Airihnaa: Leider muss ich dich enttäuschen. Gerade wurde ein Vertrag zu ‚Der Förster vom Düsterwald' unterschrieben, danach wird noch ‚und ewig singen die Nebelberge' gedreht bevor dann die Serie ‚Gute Zeitalter, schlechte Zeitalter' anfängt mit einer ersten Staffel von 6000 Folgen.

@feanen: Lass ihn falten, das macht ihm wirklich Spaß. Die Ewigkeit ist ihm sonst zu langweilig.

@Loriel: Gut, dass das Schild wieder eingemottet wurde *grins* Und Glorfindel kann man den Vanya-Adel doch gönnen. Wenn nicht ihm, wem dann?

@Atropos: Die böse Stiefmutter? *grins* Das mit dem Kompost *kicher* hat mich auch immer gestört. Das hatte was von einem kleinen, dicken Bacchus. Im Moment müsste der gute Mr. ‚das Auge' S. eigentlich seine Handlanger Mr. ‚schwarze Kutte' N. dort stationiert haben. Und sei nicht so gemein zu Haldir, Elrond hat ja bei dir schon genug zu leiden, von Prinzlein reden wir erst gar nicht.

@Donnfindel: Die Birke kenn ich. Das ist die gleiche, unter der ich meinen Camping-Kühlschrank fest montiert hab, weil ich da immer auf die Updates einer bestimmten Autorin warte. Nimm dir solange eine Cola.

@Michiru-chan: Nicht doch! Komm aus der Ecke raus. Ja, Thrandy ist ein Süßer und vielleicht ganz gut, dass er nicht selbst angetanzt ist. Dann hätte die Heilerin wahrscheinlich einen Heiler gebraucht.

@Amélie: Nu hat er's ja nicht leicht. Ein bisschen besser als die Uruks kann er sich wohl schon benehmen. Und Elronds Ausreden? Der Elb kann eben nicht lügen, oder nur sehr schlecht. Er ist weise, er ist alt und er ist edel. Und er ist mit einem Berater wie Glorfindel geschlagen. Tröste ihn!

@Mystic: Gut, ich geb's zu, du hast es geschafft. Und ja, sie fangen jetzt an zu suchen.


	12. Ein Ork namens Grunug

Disclaimer: Manche Dinge ändern sich nie – immer noch alles Tolkien und mich nix.

**12. Kapitel: Ein Ork namens Grunug**

Sie waren klein, hässlich und ziemlich wütend. Außerdem schienen sie ihre Anzahl auf wundersame Weise zu vermehren, nämlich mitten im Kampf. Legolas riss seine gekreuzten Dolche hoch und fing die drei Schwerter ab, die gleichzeitig seinen Schädel spalten wollten. Als er den Raum betreten hatte, waren es fünf Ostlinge gewesen, denen er gegenüberstand. Davon lagen mittlerweile drei tot am Boden und trotzdem waren immer noch fünf Ostlinge dabei, ihn von einer Ecke in die andere zu treiben.

Unter lautem Gepolter drängten drei weitere durch eine schmale Tür in Hintergrund des Raumes. _Daher also_...Legolas warf die Männer vor ihm zurück und duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig weg, als über ihm eine Klinge die Luft zerschnitt. Als er sich umdrehte, riss der Ostling hinter ihm die Augen auf, gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich und fiel ihm vor die Füße. Estel nickte ihm grimmig zu und stellte sich an seine Seite. Keinen Moment zu früh, denn mit Verstärkung stürmte der ganze Trupp Ostlinge erneut auf sie zu.

„Galen?" fragte Legolas und rammte einem unvorsichtigen Angreifen einen Langdolch in den Magen.

„Sitzt draußen", keuchte Estel. Er schlug einem Ostling das Schwert aus der Hand, trat ihm dann in den Unterleib und ließ seine den Schwertgriff umklammernde Faust auf den Nacken des einknickenden Mannes donnern. 

Legolas beschloss, seine Lage zu verbessern und sprang auf den langen Holztisch, der den Raum beherrschte. Von hier oben war er den Angreifern eindeutig überlegen. Er sprang über eine Schwertklinge, die ihm ansonsten die Unterschenkel zerteilt hätte und trat dem Ostling dann mitten ins Gesicht. Der Tisch war einige Meter lang, dazu recht breit und Legolas rannte darauf hin und her, etwas hilflos am Boden verfolgt von den Ostlingen. Auch Aragorn schien die günstige Position zu erkennen, denn er folgte ihm sofort. Anstatt wie Legolas über die Schwerter der Ostlinge hinüber zu springen, trat er einfach auf eine der Klingen, lächelte den Ostling am anderen Ende böse an und versenkte dann sein eigenes Schwert in dessen Schulter.

Einer der Ostlinge gab einen Befehl in einem nicht verständlichen, harten Dialekt und die verbliebenen sechs Männer bildeten eine geschlossene Front an einer der Längskanten des Tisches. _Wieso wieder sechs?_ wunderte sich Legolas. _Wenn wir nicht bald diese verdammte Tür verriegelt bekommen, wird das hier ewig dauern._

„Was haben die vor?" rief ihm Estel alarmiert zu und versuchte, die aufrückenden Ostlinge vom Tisch fernzuhalten.

„Keine Ahnung. Galen müsste sie verstehen." Legolas stach nach einem der Männer, doch der wich ihm einfach aus.

„Galen ist aber nicht hier!" schrie ihn Estel erbost an.

Mit einem vielstimmigen Gebrüll stürmten die Ostlinge auf den Tisch zu, umfassten die Kante und stürzten ihn um. Estel landete mit einem Schmerzensschrei auf  der steinernen Kaminumrandung an der Wand hinter ihnen, während Legolas schnell genug hochgesprungen war und sicher auf der nun hochstehenden Tischkante aufkam. Sie war breit genug. Er war schon über Äste gelaufen, die schmaler gewesen waren. Mit einem unheilvollen Lächeln blickte er auf zwei verwirrt zu ihm aufschauenden Ostlinge, bevor er mit beiden Dolchen gleichzeitig ihre Kehlen aufschlitzte. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie sich Estel wieder aufrappelte. Er zog zwar eine schmerzliche Grimasse, war aber immer noch kampfbereit. Der Ostling, der ihn wohl als leichte Beute ausersehen hatte, ging unter den Schwerthieben des Menschen in die Knie, bevor er endgültig sein Leben aushauchte.

_Drei und dabei bleibt es diesmal_, beschloss Legolas, lief hastig auf der Tischkante entlang und setzte dann mit einem Sprung über den dort wartenden Ostling hinweg. Er landete genau vor der Tür, der sich bereits von der anderen Seite wieder Verstärkung näherte. Legolas winkte den Neuankömmlingen kurz zu, dann schlug er die Tür zu und verkeilte einen stabilen Holzstuhl unter der Klinke. Von da drohte jedenfalls keine neue Gefahr mehr. Er drehte sich wieder um.

Estel fluchte lauthals vor sich hin, zwei der Ostlinge vor sich, die ihn umkreisten wie bösartige Ratten. Der letzte Überlebende stoppte gerade hinter Legolas, nachdem er ihm in den Rücken hatte fallen wollen. Praktischerweise hatte er seine Waffe hoch erhoben und Legolas nahm es als Einladung, die Langdolche in seinen Eingeweiden zu versenken. Der Mann war noch nicht zu Boden gesunken, da hatte der Elb schon seine Waffen getauscht. Er zielte sorgfältig und mit einem Pfeil im Kreuz verabschiedete sich der vorletzte Ostling aus dem Kampf gegen Estel. Den zweiten Pfeil konnte er sich sparen, denn Estel war wütend genug, den letzten dieser kleinen, dunkeläugigen Teufel in einer schnellen Attacke aufzuspießen. 

„Schlimmer als Orks!" schrie Estel. „Gibt es hier ein Nest von denen?"

Legolas deutete auf die Tür hinter sich. „Einen Hintereingang."

„Ich dachte, du hast das Haus ausgekundschaftet. So unwichtig ist ein Hintereingang nicht!" Mit einem Schmerzenslaut betastete Estel seine linke Seite. „Ah, sie ist gebrochen. ICH HABE MIR DEINETWEGEN EINE RIPPE GEBROCHEN!"

„Nur eine ist gut", lächelte ihn Legolas entschuldigend an. „Es hätten mehrere sein können."

„Wir unterhalten uns später noch über diesen Hintereingang", grollte sein Freund. Mit einem Schnaufen richtete er sich wieder auf. „Galen..."

Beide stürmten sie hinaus in die Eingangshalle. Gleichzeitig mit ihnen kamen die Zwillinge etwas zerzaust und voller Blutspritzer wieder die Treppe herunter. 

„Nichts", rief ihnen Elladan entgegen. „Jedenfalls nichts Wichtiges. Ein paar Ostlinge, mehr nicht. Galen?"

„Auf dem Stuhl", ächzte sein menschlicher Bruder und machte einen Geste zur Seite.

„Wo?" fragte Elrohir. 

Vier Augenpaare richteten sich mit steigendem Entsetzen auf den leeren Stuhl, der dort an der Wand stand.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!" fauchte Estel. „Dieser verdammte Idiot!"

Legolas suchte mit den Augen nachdenklich den Hintergrund der Halle ab. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Rhûna weit gekommen war. Dafür ging es ihm bereits zu schlecht. Ein Lichtschimmer unter der Treppe zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. 

„Hier gibt es einen Keller", rief er und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht schon viel eher daran gedacht hatte.

Sie liefen alle gleichzeitig los. Legolas riss die nur angelehnte Holztür auf und sah die steile Treppe hinunter. Der Geruch, der den Luftzug von unten begleitete, war eindeutig.

„Wir haben die Orks wohl gefunden", stellte Elladan hinter ihm fest.

Ein wütendes Knurren drang an ihre Ohren, gefolgt von Galens unterdrücktem Schrei.

„Und die Orks unseren Heiler", murmelte Legolas, bevor er die Stufen herunterstürmte.

***

Für einen einzigen Tag reichte es ihm langsam. Orks, selbst wenn sie so ungeschickt waren wie der vor ihm, der sich laut knurrend auf ihn stürzte und dabei Elronds ausgestrecktes Schwert übersah, waren einfach kein angemessener Zeitvertreib für jemanden, dessen beste Waffe sonst die Diplomatie war.

_Ich werde zu alt für diese Aufregung,_ grollte Elrond innerlich, _vielleicht sollte ich Cirdan eine Nachricht schicken, dass er mir auf dem nächsten Schiff einen Platz freihält. Es wäre auch nett, Celebrian endlich wieder zu sehen. Die Jungs werden mich schon verstehen. Arwen vielleicht nicht sofort, doch die hat Estel zum Trost.'_

„Du träumst!" fuhr ihn Glorfindel an und stieß ihn aus der Schussbahn eines Pfeils.

„Wenn, dann ist es ein einziger Albtraum", fauchte Elrond zurück. „Dieser Ort hier, diese Orks, einfach alles!"

„Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Thranduil." Mit diesem letzten spöttischen Kommentar stürzte sich Elronds Berater mit neuem Elan auf die angreifenden Orks, die sie schon von drei Seiten angriffen und sicherlich versuchen würden, den Kreis ganz zu schließen.

Es waren vielleicht an die dreihundert, die ihnen aufgelauert hatten, als sie bereits befürchteten, dass man sie ignorieren würde, bis sie unbeabsichtigt bis vor die Tore Dol Guldurs marschiert wären. Offenbar ging ihr Plan auf und die Festung zerriss sich gerade zwischen Celeborn am Westrand und ihnen selbst aus Norden kommend. Aber auch dreihundert waren immer noch genug, ihnen Schwierigkeiten zu machen.

Glorfindel war natürlich ganz in seinem Element. Nach dem eher unangenehmen Erlebnis mit den Spinnen lag ihm dieser Kampf sehr viel mehr. Und zumindest dabei waren der Elbenfürst und der Waldelbenkönig ein Herz und eine Seele. Die beiden fraßen sich wie ein wütender zweiköpfiger Drache durch die Reihen der angreifenden Orks. Nichts schien sie aus dem Takt bringen zu können. Thranduil fand sogar noch die Muße, seine Männer immer wieder mit neuen Anweisungen zu versorgen, obwohl Elrond den Eindruck hatte, dass die Waldelben auch so ganz gut zurecht kamen.

Elrond selbst kämpfte immer gerade da, wo seine Hilfe am meisten gebraucht wurde und versuchte gleichzeitig einen Überblick zu behalten, damit sie nicht von irgendeiner List der Orks überrascht wurden. Nicht, dass er diesen beschränkten Geschöpfen sehr viel zutraute, aber man konnte nie wissen. Es war nur erleichternd, dass sich keine Uruk'hai unter ihnen befanden. Die hätten sie ernstlich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.

Die wenigen zu schwer für einen weiteren Kampf verletzten Elben befanden sich alle unter einer ausladenden Eiche gruppiert. Rhûnars Heilerin sprang wie ein Irrlicht zwischen ihnen umher und versorgte in der rustikalen Art ihres Volkes die Wunden, so gut es unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Forlos war ihr diesmal zum Glück immer dicht genug auf den Fersen und verhinderte neue selbstmörderische Rettungsaktionen.

„Elb!" Ein abstoßend hässlicher Ork mit einem großen goldenen Ohrring schob sich in Elronds Blickfeld. Das einfache Schwert in seinen Händen tropfte bereits vor Blut.

„Ork!" imitierte der Elbenlord ihn am Ende seiner Geduld und hackte ihm mit einem einzigen, schnellen Schlag die Hand ab. „Toter Ork!"

Verwirrt sah sich das Geschöpf Mordors um, starrte einen Moment auf seinen Armstummel und schrie dann laut auf, als Elronds Schwert erneut auf ihn zufuhr und sich tief in seinen Brustkorb senkte. Im Einzelkampf waren die Orks noch nie wirklich gut gewesen. Sie zogen all ihre Kraft aus ihrer großen Anzahl und dümmlichen Unerschrockenheit.

Eine halbe Stunde später erkannten auch die letzten noch lebenden Orks, dass sie gegen diese Elben nicht gewinnen konnten. Unter wütendem Brüllen zogen sie sich zurück.

„Keine Verfolgung!" donnerte Thranduils Stimme über das Schlachtfeld, als sich die Elben noch halb im Kampfrausch anschickten, den Flüchtenden nachzusetzen. „Wer noch einen Schritt weitergeht, kann sofort ins Exil nach Imladris durchmarschieren."

Elrond runzelte leicht die Stirn, als Thranduils Männer augenblicklich verharrten. Es schien eine überaus beliebte Drohung des Königs zu sein und offenbar noch wirksamer als die Verliese des Palastes. Dieses Elbenvolk war ihm schon immer ein Rätsel gewesen. Da grenzte es fast an ein Wunder, dass Legolas ein so höflicher und umgänglicher Elb geworden war.

Angesichts der Verletzten blieb ihm nicht die Zeit, sich näher mit diesen Gedanken zu befassen. Es gab genug schwere Verletzungen, dass Hilfe dringend erforderlich war. Elrond stellte fest, dass es zur Abwechslung sehr angenehm war, Hilfe in dem Umfang zu haben, wie er von Varya geleistet wurde. Sie mochte nicht die Sanfteste sein und manch einer der Leichtverletzten winkte hastig ab, wenn sie ihn fragend ansah, aber sie heilte mit großer Effizienz.

Es verging eine Weile, bis sich Elrond müde und mit mehr Elbenblut als dem der Orks besudelt zu Thranduil und Glorfindel gesellte, die gerade eine Wasserflasche mit dem silbergoldenen Siegel des Königs zwischen sich hin und her wandern ließen. Thranduil hielt sie ihm hin. „Durstig?"

Elrond nickte nur, nahm einen tiefen Schluck und im nächsten Moment traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

„Was ist das?" fragte er hustend.

„Obstbrand aus Esgaroth", grinste Thranduil boshaft. „Sieht aus wie Wasser, schmeckt aber besser. Heilt gelegentlich auch Wunden."

„Nur wenn man es draufgießt", ließ sich Varya spöttisch hinter ihnen vernehmen. „Oder habt Ihr innere Verletzungen erlitten, mein König?"

„Meine Nerven sind zerrissen", antwortete er. „Auch einen Schluck, Hexe? Oder hast du Angst, dein Temperament könnte das Gebräu noch in deinem Mund entzünden?"

Elrond wischte sich noch die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie dieses Zeug bereits herunterschluckte, als wäre es wirklich nur Wasser und sich nur ein wenig schüttelte. 

„Meinen Respekt", lachte Glorfindel. „Euer Freund Galen zeigte weniger Standvermögen, als er sich in Elronds Weinkeller versuchte."

„Galen ist etwas empfindlich für einen Rhûna." Sie seufzte einen Moment und machte dann eine umfassende Armbewegung. „War es das nun? Hat es gereicht, um den anderen genug Luft zu verschaffen?"

Die drei Elben sahen sich nur an. 

„Die Antwort habe ich erwartet", murmelte sie. Mit einem beinahe begeisterten Blick entdeckte sie auf Thranduils rechtem Arm einen blutigen Riss in der Kleidung und streckte ihre Hände danach aus. „Ihr seid verletzt."

„Nur ein Kratzer", wehrte er ab.

„Also genau so feige wie die anderen", behauptete sie erfreut. „Ich wusste es!"

Elrond verbiss sich ein breites Grinsen, als Thranduil ihr wütend den Arm hinhielt. „Du redest dich um Kopf und Kragen, Rhûnar-Hexe. Also mach schon, aber untersteh dich, wieder zu diesem Trick mit der Betäubung zu greifen."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, die Schmerzen zu lindern. Ein starker, mutiger König wie Ihr wird doch wohl genug Stehvermögen haben."

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte sich Elrond von den beiden ab. 

„Die Tortur kann ich mir nicht anschauen", murmelte Glorfindel und gesellte sich zu ihm, als er langsam umherwanderte. „Wir sollten sie beide in Thranduils Weinkeller einsperren und nach einem Tag schauen, wer noch auf den Beinen ist. Der wird dann zum Sieger erklärt und die Streitereien sind vorbei."

„Du warst immer eine sehr hoffnungsvolle Seele", sagte Elrond. 

Die Krieger hatten sich an die unschöne Aufgabe gemacht, die Orkkadaver einzusammeln und auf großen Haufen aufzuschichten. Wenn sie diesen Platz hier in einigen Stunden verließen, würden sie Feuer legen, damit nichts mehr von den Geschöpfen Saurons übrig blieb. Es waren auch Verluste unter den Elben zu beklagen. Einen Kampf wie diesen konnte man nicht führen, ohne dass der Tod auf beiden Seiten erntete. 

„Der Preis ist wie immer zu hoch", sagte Elrond leise. „Manchmal bin ich es so müde. Ergeht es dir nie so, mein Freund?"

Glorfindel antwortete nicht. Angespannt wie eine Bogensehne stand er ein Stück vor Elrond und richtete seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das Unterholz zwischen den Bäumen. Die trüben Gedanken Elronds verflüchtigten sich und gleich seinem alten Freund, dessen Instinkte noch nie fehl gegangen waren, versuchte er, dort in der Dunkelheit des Waldes eine nahende Gefahr zu erkennen.

Zuerst vernahm er Geräusche. Etwas bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Wald, stürmisch und ohne Rücksicht darauf, entdeckt zu werden. Seltsame Laute begleiteten diesen Weg. Mit einem leichten Luftzug erreichte ein strenger Geruch die Elben. Irgendwie bekannt, aber dennoch nicht mit dem der Orks zu vergleichen.

Glorfindel zog erneut sein Schwert. „Wir werden angegriffen!" schrie er über die Schulter. „Von Westen!"

Überall kamen die Elben wieder auf die Beine, nahmen ihre Waffen und versuchten, den Feind auszumachen, der sich ihnen näherte.

Sie waren auf alles gefasst, jedenfalls dachten sie es, bis ihre Angreifer durch das Unterholz brachen und sich auf sie stürzten.

„Erus Licht! Was ist das?" schrie Elrond und wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. 

***

Sie stürmten alle gleichzeitig die Treppe herunter, bogen in einem Pulk um die Ecke und Aragorn konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass sein Schwert in Galens Rücken landete. Der Rhûna taumelte halb bewusstlos gegen ihn, das Gesicht blutüberströmt und hilflos mit seinem Kampfstab fuchtelnd. Dabei brachte er seine Retter mehr in Schwierigkeiten als den wütenden Ork, der jetzt etwas ratlos die Traube fluchender Elben musterte.

Elladan schlug Galens Kampfstab in einem Reflex heftig zur Seite, gegen die Schulter seines Bruders, der eigentlich auf der anderen Seite darüber hatte wegspringen wollen. Legolas stieß versehentlich seinen Ellbogen gegen Aragorns gebrochene Rippe, der daraufhin beschloss, sich aus dem Getümmel erst einmal zurückzuziehen. Er packte den Rhûna, dessen Stab und zerrte ihn einige Schritte zurück. Mit derart freier Bahn landete zuerst Elladans Schwert im Bauch des Orks, gefolgt von dem Elrohirs und schließlich gekrönt wie ein Dreieck durch Legolas Dolch.

Der Ork gab ein Keuchen von sich und sackte zu Boden.

„Du hast mir fast die Schulter gebrochen", zischte Elrohir seinen Bruder an. 

Aragorn hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Galen sah furchterregend aus. Das helle Blut hatte seine Haare über der Stirn verklebt und war in einem breiten Strom über das Gesicht des Rhûna geflossen. Hastig suchte er nach einer tiefen Schwertwunde und war erleichtert, nur einen relativ kleinen Riss zu finden. 

„Du hattest Glück", erklärte er dem Rhûna, der bereits versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Der Ork hat dich nur gestreift."

„Das war nicht der Ork", murmelte Galen und blinzelte verlegen. „Ich habe mir den Stab selber gegen den Schädel gehauen."

„Wunderbar", seufzte Elladan. „Wir brauchen gar keine Orks. Die Verletzungen bringen wir uns schon gegenseitig bei."

„Du hast wohl den wenigsten Grund, dich zu beschweren", grollte Elrohir.

„Warum bist du nicht oben geblieben, Galen?" wollte Aragorn wissen, während er den Rhûna mit einem Arm stützte. 

„Müssen wir das hier ausdiskutieren?" fragte Legolas und deutete mit seinem Dolch den Gang entlang. „Aus meiner durchaus langjährigen Erfahrung schließe ich, dass dies hier nicht der einzige Ork war."

„Gib nicht so an!" Elladan zog ein finsteres Gesicht.

„Können wir jetzt weiter oder warten wir lieber, bis ein Ork nach dem anderen auftaucht?" beharrte Legolas.

Elladan gab ein Knurren von sich und stieß den Waldelb voran. Legolas sprang hastig über den Orkkadaver und murmelte eine nicht sehr schmeichelhafte Bezeichnung über erstgeborene Zwillinge.

Der Gang war gerade breit genug, dass sie zu zweit nebeneinander hinter dem Waldelb herschleichen konnten. Aragorn schleppte dabei als letzter den Rhûna mit sich. Sollten sie erneut angegriffen werden, würde er ihn einfach fallen lassen, aber das sagte er ihm lieber nicht. Gelegentlich warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, ob ihnen auch niemand von oben folgte. Er versuchte gar nicht an ihre Lage zu denken, wenn das wirklich passieren sollte.

Für den Keller unter einem Haus der Waldmenschen war dieser Ort recht weitläufig. Der Gang verließ zunächst gute fünfzig Meter einfach geradeaus. Nirgendwo ging eine Tür ab, wie man es hätte erwarten können. Keine Vorratsräume, kein Anzeichen, dass diese Anlage wirklich als Lagerbereich genutzt wurde. Die Wände waren aus grobbehauenen Steinen gemauert, an einigen Stellen war sogar der bloße Fels gelassen worden, nur leicht geglättet. Zwei Fackeln waren die ganze Beleuchtung auf ihrem Weg und tauchten mit ihrem flackernden Licht diesen leicht abschüssigen Tunnel in ein unheilverkündendes Dämmerlicht.

Schließlich mündete der Weg auf einen Quergang, der etwas heller beleuchtet war. Legolas spähte vorsichtig hinein, um sofort wieder zurückzuzucken.

„Orks", raunte er. „Zu beiden Seiten. Links sind es drei, die eine Doppeltür bewachen und rechts einer vor einem Gitter."

„Sicher?" erkundigte sich Aragorn in Erinnerung an den Hintereingang im Erdgeschoss.

„Ganz sicher!" fauchte ihn sein Freund an.

Elrohir überlegte kurz. „Am besten locken wir sie hier rein und machen sie dann nieder. Das ist unauffälliger. Wer weiß, wie viele hinter den Türen lauern und beim kleinsten Zeichen sonst noch herauskommen. Irgendeine Idee für ein Ablenkungsmanöver?"

„Ich könnte den Köder spielen", bot sich sein Zwilling an. „Wenn sie mich sehen, werden sie mich verfolgen wollen."

„Und gleich um Verstärkung schreien", ergänzte Elrohir.

Galen hatte stumm an der Wand gelehnt, nun begann er in einer seiner Gürteltaschen zu kramen. „Ablenkung kann ich euch verschaffen."

Äußerst zweifelnd sahen sie zu, wie er einen kleinen, glänzenden Kegel hervorzog und auf seine Handfläche setzte.

„Was wird das?" fragte Aragorn verwundert. 

„Es wird sie anlocken", murmelte Galen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Hand.

„Mit locken hat er es", ließ sich Elladan vernehmen. „Mir scheint, ich konnte in Imladris noch froh sein, dass er nur Schmetterlinge gerufen hat."

Der Rhûna lächelte kurz. „Eine Spielerei von Varya, sie liebt diese Dinger."

Überraschend begann der winzige Kegel in einem sanften blauen Licht zu leuchten, das schnell zu einer kleinen Flamme wurde, von Galens Hand aufstieg und wie ein lebendes Wesen herumschwirrte. Es kreiste kurz vor Elladans Nase, der verärgert danach schlug.

„Bisschen unkontrolliert", entschuldigte sich Galen. „Aber in dieser Konzentration harmlos. Varya hat anfangs öfter Feuer mit den Dingern gelegt, bis sie die richtige Mischung raushatte."

Aragorn unterdrückte eine Bemerkung über die exzentrische Neugierde der Rhûnar-Elben im allgemeinen und ihren Drang, mit gefährlichen Dingen herumzuspielen. Sie hatten jetzt sowieso keine andere Wahl mehr. Nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll verfolgte er, wie Galen die kleine Flamme mit einigen Handbewegungen von Elladan wegscheuchte und dann in Richtung Quergang losschickte. Sie tanzte eine Weile in Brusthöhe im Quergang herum und verschwand dann nach rechts.

Kurz darauf war eine Art verwundertes Grunzen zu hören.

„Was hast du da, Grunug?" erklang von links eine hämische Stimme. 

„Halt die Schnauze und kümmert dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten!" kam es von rechts. Schritte schwerer, eisenbeschlagener Stiefel waren zu hören. Etwas zögerlich noch, aber sie kamen in ihre Richtung. Grunug, der Ork am Gitter, schien beschlossen zu haben, diesem rätselhaften Licht auf den Grund zu gehen.

Sie postierten sich alle an der rechten Wand, damit er sie nicht sofort entdeckte. Einige Atemzüge angespannten Wartens später tanzte Galens Flamme heran und bog mit einem regelrecht erfreuten Hüpfer zu ihnen in den Gang. Vor Elladan stoppte sie einen kurzen Moment und glitt dann weiter auf Galen zu. Aragorn hätte schwören können, dass sich dieses Ding über Elladans leichtes Zurückzucken amüsierte.

„Wo bist du?" knurrte Grunug bereits ganz in ihrer Nähe. „Komm schon, du Biest, dir werde ich ein paar verpassen."

Aragorn schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als der Ork seltsame Geräusche von sich gab, die wohl die Flamme wieder anlocken sollte. Saurons Geschöpfe waren noch viel beschränkter als er bislang geglaubt hatte. Die Lockrufe wurden lauter, ebenso das Geräusch der Schritte. Die Spannung unter den Wartenden erhöhte sich noch, die Griffe der Waffen wurden fester gepackt und sie machten sich bereit.

„Kleine Flamme...?" Grunug trampelte in ihr Sichtfeld. Sein schwarzes, hässliches Gesicht war zu einem falschen Lächeln verzogen. Es verging ihm, als er die Ansammlungen von Elben und Menschen vor sich sah. Gerade wollte er den Mund zu einem Warnschrei öffnen, als Legolas ihn am Kragen seiner dreckigen Rüstung packte und mit einem heftigen Ruck in den Gang zog. Elrohirs Schwert fuhr über seine Kehle und der Warnschrei wurde zu einem leisen Gurgeln, während die Waffen der anderen gleichzeitig in seinen Körper fuhren. 

„Nummer eins", stellte Legolas zufrieden fest. „Schick sie wieder los, Galen."

Er hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als die Flamme erlosch und etwas Staub zu Boden rieselte. 

„Sie halten nicht sehr lang", erklärte der Rhûna betrübt.

„Hast du noch eine?" fragte Aragorn ihn.

„Nur eine rote und eine grüne", war die Antwort.

Aragorn starrte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Es konnte nur das Fieber sein, eine andere Erklärung fiel ihm nicht ein.

„Die Farbe ist mir egal." Elladans ungeduldig gezischelte Worte spiegelten Aragorns Gedanken nur zu deutlich. „Hauptsache, die Orks folgen ihr."

Interessanterweise schien Rot noch eine sehr viel anziehendere Wirkung auf die Orks zu haben als zuvor das zarte Blau. Nachdem die kleine Flamme diesmal fröhlich nach links abgebogen war, kam sie kurz darauf mit gleich zwei Orks im Schlepptau wieder zurück. Die beiden waren auch nicht schneller in ihrer Reaktion auf die Elben wie der unglückselige Grunug. Bevor noch die Wirkung einer dritten Farbe untersucht werden konnte, entschloss sich der letzte verbliebene Ork-Wächter, nun endlich den Verbleib seiner drei Kumpane aufzuklären. Schimpfend und fluchend kam er anmarschiert, um wenig später wie die anderen auf einem bluttriefenden und vor allen Dingen toten Haufen an der Gangwand zu enden.

„So, jetzt haben wir genug Zeit verschwendet", befand Elladan. „Estel, du durchsuchst mit Galen zusammen den Raum hinter dem Gitter. Irgendeinen Grund muss es schließlich geben, warum dieser Grunug ihn bewacht hat. Wir anderen nehmen uns die Doppeltür vor."

Aragorn nickte nur. Galen lehnte deutlich erschöpfter an der Gangwand. Dieses Flammenspiel schien seine letzten Kräfte fast verbraucht zu haben. Er schleifte den Rhûna regelrecht neben sich her. Seine Rippe quittierte diese Anstrengung mit überaus heftigen Schmerzen, die er mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen über sich ergehen ließ.

„Das sind unsere Sachen." Galen klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Gitter und starrte in den Lagerraum, der im Halbdunkel lag. Einige Körbe standen unordentlich auf dem Boden herum, aus denen die unterschiedlichsten Gegenstände quollen. „Die Tür ist verschlossen, Estel. Bitte, du musst sie irgendwie aufbekommen."

Am besten mit dem Schlüssel, der in das einfache Schloss an der Gittertür passte. Aragorn hatte bereits eine Ahnung, wo der wohl zu finden sein mochte. Seufzend trabte er wieder zurück in den Quergang. Seine Brüder und Legolas hatten sich inzwischen vor der Doppeltür aufgebaut und schienen kurz zu beratschlagen, was sie als nächstes tun sollten. Aragorn wäre lieber bei ihnen, eingedenk von Galens letzter Eskapade verdrängte er diesen Wunsch jedoch schnell wieder.

Genauso wichtig war nun, den Schlüssel für das Gitter zu bekommen. Natürlich lag Grunug ganz unten. Aragorn zerrte und riss angeekelt an den Kadavern herum, bis er endlich den Ork freigelegt hatte. Es war widerlich, in der schmierigen und blutigen Kleidung herumzusuchen. Schließlich fand er einen großen, schwarzen Eisenschlüssel. Seine Finger schlossen sich darum und er hastete zu Galen zurück. Die anderen waren nicht mehr zu sehen, dafür stand einer der beiden Türflügel offen und dahinter waren schemenhaft mehrere Gestalten zu erkennen.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen", wurde er von Galen angetrieben, der ihm mit fiebrigen Augen zusah, wie er mit dem Schlüssel in dem schwergängigen Schloss herumrappelte. Widerstrebend ließ sich schließlich der innere Mechanismus betätigen und die Tür sprang vernehmlich ein Stück auf. Sie stolperten zusammen in den Lagerraum und begannen, die Körbe zusammen zu schieben. 

„Die bekommen wir nicht auf einmal heraus." Galen in seinem benommenen Zustand schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Er war auf die Knie gesunken und hatte die Hände hilflos in den Körben in seiner Nähe versenkt.

Aragorn brach fast das Herz, so verzweifelt war der junge Elb. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er auch noch Recht. Seine Überlegungen rasten auf der Suche nach einer Lösung. „Wir müssen nur verhindern, dass diese Dinge weiter benutzt werden können. Galen, denk nach! Was hat Varya dir von diesem fernen Tod erzählt?"

„Der Gegenstand muss zurückgeholt werden oder eine große Entfernung zwischen dem Zauber und dem Besitzer liegen", stammelte der Rhûna und sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Worauf willst du hinaus, Estel?"

„Sie müssen wohl einfach nur dem Zauber entzogen werden. Wir zerstören alles was geht." Aragorn hätte vor Erleichterung fast geschrieen. Hastig durchforstete er die Körbe und holte heraus, was an metallischen Dingen, gleich ob Schmuck oder einfache Werkzeug darin zu finden war. Viel war es nicht. Den Rest schüttete er auf einen großen Haufen. Dann half er Galen wieder auf die Beine und brachte ihn aus dem Lagerraum hinaus. Er lehnte den Rhûna an die gegenüberliegende Gangwand, stellte den Korb mit den verbleibenden Gegenständen neben ihn auf den Boden und drückte ihm die Fackel in die Hand, die zuvor neben der Tür gebrannt hatte.

„Du wartest hier, aber diesmal wirklich!" befahl er. „Zähle bis zweihundert, wenn ich dann nicht zurück bin, zündest du alles an und siehst zu, dass du hier rauskommst. Verstanden?"

Galen nickte nur.

„Und vergiss nicht, den Korb mitzunehmen", ermahnte ihn Aragorn ernst.

„Und was machst du?"

Im gleichen Moment tauchte Legolas kurz in der Tür am anderen Ende des Ganges auf.

„Estel!" schrie er. „Wir könnten etwas Unterstützung brau-„

Eine große, schwarze Pranke schloss sich von hinten um den Hals des Waldelben und riss ihn in den Raum hinter ihm zurück.

Tbc

@Elhith: Gracias. Uh, ich hoffe, ich habe die Review richtig übersetzt. Die Geschichte gefällt dir?

@Airhinaa: Ich will dich nicht beunruhigen, aber bei den Spinnen würde ich lieber eine Axt nehmen und AUF dem Bett oder besser noch dem Dach nachsehen. Einkanal oder Zweikanal-Palantir, Farbe oder Schwarzweiß, Stereo oder Mono? Oder etwa Mordor-Surround?

@feanen: Danke, danke. Thranduils Laune hebt sich langsam, er kann andere verhauen, das entspannt ihn.

@Dani: Ja, ich habe festgestellt, ich mag ihn auch. Nett, dass Varya langsam Gnade vor deinen Augen findet. Glorfy und die Spinnen. Glorfy und die Orks. Glorfy und die...äh Dingsdas - verrat ich noch nicht, bäh!

@Shelley: Eigene Story zu dem Titel? Das wird dann wirklich zweideutig, tsts. Mit der Lokomotive fällt mir ein Versuch ein: wir machen einfach einen Vergleichstest. Mir lassen wir eine Hütte auf den Schädel fallen, dir eine Lokomotive und wer zuerst bei Mandos ist, bekommt einen Fensterplatz *grins*.

@Amélie: Jaja, die üppigen Schnitzereien in Imladris geben nun auch keine Rätsel mehr auf. Sie leben halt lang und die Ewigkeit kann echt eintönig werden, wenn man sich keine Hobbys sucht. Du bist so selbstlos *grins*. Endlich einer, der den armen Halbelb über die Ungerechtigkeiten der Welt tröstet.

@Bärbel: Ach, Elrond hat's in keiner meiner Stories leicht. Immer ein Quälgeist um ihn rum. Aber der Halbelb macht das schon, der ist einer von den Nervenstarken. Anmerkung der Autorin: Kann er in den nächsten zwei Kapiteln auch brauchen.


	13. Mandos

**Disclaimer: **Ja, jetzt die Überraschung...Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben, mir nix. 

**13. Kapitel: Mandos**

Thranduil verdankte es nur seinen langen Erfahrung, dass er ruhig blieb angesichts dessen, was da gerade in einer unüberschaubaren Rotte aus dem Unterholz auf sie alle zu kam.

„Erus Licht! Was ist das?"

Er blieb dem Herrn von Bruchtal die Antwort schuldig. Wildschweine, bei flüchtiger Betrachtung, konnte man annehmen. Allerdings waren diese Geschöpfe groß wie Rinder, mit rotleuchtenden Augen und Hauern so lang wie ein Männerunterarm. Thranduil wich um Haaresbreite einem dieser Monster aus, das mit purer Blutgier im Blick auf ihn zugerast kam. Der Luftzug, den das vorbeirasende Tier erzeugte, war geschwängert von einer übelriechenden Mischung aus dem natürlichen Geruch dieser Tiere und einem Hauch Verwesung. 

Die Panik, die für einen Moment unter den Elben angesichts dieses bislang unbekannten Feindes ausgebrochen war, legte sich bereits wieder. Thranduil bemerkte, dass ein Teil der Bogenschützen die Bäume erklomm, um aus dieser sicheren Höhe die Tiere abschießen zu können. Die anderen versuchten, sich so zu formieren, dass sie die Verletzten schützen konnten, die immer noch unter der Eiche lagerten. 

„Dorinion!" brüllte Thranduil quer über das Schlachtfeld und zeigte auf die Baumkrone. „Schafft die Verletzten nach oben. Macht schon!"

Ihm blieb nicht die Zeit, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass man seinen Befehl auch befolgte. Auf einen Zuruf Glorfindels drehte er sich um und fand sich Auge in Auge einem dieser Keiler gegenüber. Geifer tropfte aus den Fängen des Tieres, während es gleichzeitig mit einem unheilvollen Glühen in den Tiefen seiner Augen erst ihn und dann das Schwert in seiner Hand musterte. Ein kurzes Schnauben, dann rannte es ungeachtet der Klinge mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihn zu. Thranduil wich aus und stieß dem Tier sein Schwert in die Seite. Sie jagten im nördlichen Düsterwald die viel kleineren Artgenossen mit Speeren und dabei hatte er niemals den Eindruck gehabt, in einen massiven Fels zu stoßen. Hier war es jedoch genau so. Er spürte den Schlag bis hinauf in die Schulter.

Der Stich in die Flanke verletzte es zwar, machte es aber auch wütend, sehr wütend. Es stoppte ab, drehte sich sofort wieder um und tobte erneut auf ihn los. Wieder gelang es ihm, auszuweichen. Diesmal allerdings noch knapper und einer der Hauer erfasste seinen Schwertgürtel. Thranduil wurde herumgerissen und mit einem kurzen Schütteln des massigen Schädels durch die Luft geschleudert. 

Der Aufprall auf dem weichen Waldboden war zum Glück nicht schmerzhaft und er kam schnell wieder auf die Füße. Dieser Keiler hatte offenbar vor, mit ihm Spiele zu treiben, denn er wartete dies erst ab, bevor er wieder auf ihn zu stürmte. Pfeile trafen ihn auf seinem Weg in den Rücken, verloren jedoch zuviel Kraft in dem dicken, borstigen Fell und der harten Haut des Tieres, um es wirklich aufzuhalten.

Drei weitere Attacken später standen sie sich gegenüber und wussten beide, dass die Entscheidung nun fallen würde. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug fasste Thranduil sein Schwert fester und wartete darauf, dass der Keiler ein letztes Mal versuchen würde, ihn zu töten. Die Kreatur nötigte ihm beinahe widerwilligen Respekt ab, so unbeeindruckt war sie von den vielen Wunden. Das Tier war bereits vom Tod gezeichnet, mit jedem Atemzug trat blutiger Schaum aus seinem Maul, Blut strömte auch aus den Wunden, die ihm von Thranduils Schwert in den Flanken und dem halben Dutzend Pfeilen in seinem Rücken beigebracht worden waren. Dennoch lag noch immer der ungebrochene Wille darin, den Elb in Stücke zu reißen.

Der Keiler kratzte mit dem gespaltenen Vorderhuf einmal im Waldboden, dann stürmte er los. Diesmal blieb Thranduil fast bis zum Zusammenprall ruhig stehen. Er hörte Warnschreie seiner Krieger, reagierte aber nicht. Erst, als kaum mehr ein Schritt zwischen ihnen lag, wich er leicht zur Seite aus, drehte das Schwert in der Hand und rammte es dann tief zwischen die Schulterblätter des Keiler. Der Tod kam schneller, als sein Angreifer es überhaupt begriff. Mitten im Lauf zerteilte die Elbenklinge das Herz und die Vorderbeine des Keilers knickten ein, er überschlug sich und blieb reglos liegen.

„Meine Hochachtung!" Glorfindels Stimme riss ihn aus seiner leichten Erstarrung. Der blonde Elb rannte mit einer Handvoll Krieger an ihm vorbei, um anderen zu Hilfe zu kommen, die eines der wenigen verbliebenen Tiere einzukesseln versuchten. Thranduil zerrte sein Schwert aus dem Kadaver und folgte ihnen.

Sie hatten den Angriff fast überstanden, stellte er bei einem Rundblick fest. Die meisten der Keiler lagen bereits tot am Boden. Um die anderen hatten so viele Krieger jeweils Aufstellung genommen, dass es auch hier nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte. Elrond fand sich unter der großen Eiche, Forlos und einige andere waren bei ihm. Sie versuchten, drei Verletzte zu schützen, die man nicht in die Baumkrone hatte schaffen können. Die Rhûnar-Heilerin stand zwischen den hilflosen Elben, die man bis an den mächtigen Baumstamm gezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sich eher mit ihrem lächerlich zierlichen Langdolch auf eines der Biester stürzen, als einen der Verletzten preiszugeben. Doch so, wie die Lage unter der Eiche war, würde es wohl nicht so weit kommen.

An Glorfindels Seite zu kämpfen war etwas, das Thranduil beinahe als angenehmen Zeitvertreib bezeichnet hätte. Der Vanya besaß nicht nur die Gabe, sich auf seinen Gegner einzustellen, sondern auch auf seine Mitstreiter. Gemeinsam rückten sie gegen ein besonders großes Exemplar dieser verunstalteten Wildschweine vor. Thranduil verzichtete darauf, das Kunststück von zuvor noch einmal zu wiederholen. Es waren genug Elbenkrieger dabei, um die Kreatur von einer Richtung in die andere zu locken und ihr dabei so viele Verletzungen zuzufügen, dass sie schließlich röchelnd in die Knie brach. Glorfindel versetzte ihr den Todesstoß.

„Dies war kein selbstgewählter Hass", murmelte der Krieger mit einem Anflug von Mitleid in der Stimme. „Die dunkle Hand ist gnadenlos in der Wahl ihrer Kämpfer."

Thranduil kannte dieses Gefühl und er verstand ihn. Wann immer eine neue Teufelei über die Geschöpfe Düsterwalds hereinbrach, empfand er ähnlich. Es änderte nichts daran, dass er jeden Feind gnadenlos verfolgte, aber zumindest für diese Kreaturen bewahrte er sich einen Rest von Bedauern.

Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und ließ die plötzliche Stille auf sich wirken. So war es immer am Ende eines Kampfes. Gleich würden die Geräusche wieder aufleben. Das Stöhnen der Verletzten, die Zurufe der Überlebenden. Nur einen Moment wollte er sich in der Stille verlieren, bevor er herumwandern und in die Gesichter der Toten sehen musste.

Später wunderte er sich, dass er je hatte annehmen können, dieses Unternehmen würde so sein wie die in den Jahrtausenden zuvor. Aber das war später und der Moment, als ein seltsamer Laut an seine Ohren drang, war einfach nur ein Schock. Es war der Ausruf einer bis in die Tiefe vom Schmerz getroffenen Seele, der nicht laut war, dennoch jeden der Überlebenden erreichte. 

Beinahe widerstrebend drehte sich Thranduil um. Ein eiskaltes Gefühl griff nach ihm, als er seinen Blick auf die große Eiche richtete und er am Boden die Rhûna knien sah, ihre silbernen Haare mit den dunklen des Elben in ihren Armen zu einem Vorhang aus Schatten und Licht verwoben.

„Elrond..." Glorfindels Stimme verzerrte sich vor Entsetzen und er rannte los.

***

Rötliche Nebel tanzten vor Legolas Augen, während er versuchte, sich aus dem Griff des Orks zu befreien, der ihn von hinten an der Kehle gepackt hatte.

_‚Dies war der schlechteste Plan, den wir je gehabt haben'_ ging es ihm unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. _‚Den ELLADAN je gehabt hat!'_

_So viele werden hinter der Tür nicht sein_ – Elladans Worte! – _wir stürmen rein, überraschen sie und schnappen uns diesen Zauberer._

Also waren sie reingestürmt, damit endete aber auch schon die Verwirklichung dieser genialen Strategie. 

Legolas würgte bereits. Nur undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass Estel über den Gang zu ihm gerannt kam. 

Sie waren in einer verblüffend großen Höhle gelandet, in die eine breite Steinrampe hinunterführte. Kein Ork weit und breit. Jedenfalls anfangs nicht, als sie die Rampe heruntergingen. Sie waren kaum unten angekommen, als hinter jeder der dicken Steinsäulen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen die Höhlendecke stützten und mit armdicken Eisenstäben im oberen Drittel verbunden waren, eines dieser Biester hervorgesprungen kam. So viel zu einem Überraschungsangriff.

Legolas hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, die Säulen zu zählen, doch nach der Menge der Orks zu schließen, waren es mindestens zwanzig. Zwanzig Säulen, zwanzig Orks und drei Elben. Sechs zwei Drittel Ork für jeden Elb. Elladans Plan war perfekt! Was waren schon sechs zwei Drittel Ork für einen Elb?

Wahrscheinlich lag es an dem Zwei-Drittel-Ork, dass Legolas jetzt kurz vor Ersticken stand und Elrohir wie ein Grabwicht durch die Höhle raste, drei Verfolger an den Fersen, die mit lautem Gebrüll und erhobenen Schwertern nach seinem Leben gierten. Elladan krönte das Ganze, indem er in luftiger Höhe wie eine durchgedrehte Fledermaus kopfüber an einer der dicken Eisenstangen zwischen den Säulen hing. Unter ihm hatten sich wütende Orks versammelt, die versuchten, ihn mit ihren Schwertern zu erreichen. Bisher war es ihnen zum Glück nicht gelungen.  Der Elb erreichte _sie_ zwar, zuckte aber immer rechtzeitig nach oben, wenn ihm das gleiche Schicksal drohte. Eru allein wusste, was ihn nach dort oben verschlagen hatte.

Der Urheber dieses grottenschlechten Plans war damit eigentlich in der sichersten Lage. Das nahm Legolas jedenfalls an. Seit er losgerannt war, um wenigstens Unterstützung von Estel heranzuholen, gefolgt von diesem Ork, dessen Hände nun um seinen Hals lagen, hatte er sich nicht mehr sehr um Elladans akrobatische Kampfeinlage gekümmert.

„Was ist los?" rief Estel, der es endlich bis zu ihm geschafft hatte.

Legolas deutete röchelnd hinter sich. Nicht, dass der Ork besonders klein war und deswegen Estels an und für sich scharfen Augen entgehen konnte, aber wenn schon wertvolle Zeit zum Atmen verschwendet wurde, dann richtig. Ihm quollen fast schon die Augen aus den Höhlen und er war sicher, dass seine Lippen ein tiefes Blau angenommen hatten, als Estel das Schwert unter Legolas Arm hindurch in den hartnäckigen Würger bohrte. Selbst im Tod wollte dieses Biest nicht aufgeben. Die Hände immer noch gleich fest um den Hals des Elben gelegt, fiel er nach hinten um und riss den Elb mit sich. 

„Der Kerl hängt an dir", grinste der Waldläufer.

Legolas hätte eine Menge dazu zu sagen gehabt, wenn er noch einen Ton herausbekommen hätte. So lag er rücklings auf dem toten Ork, strampelte etwas hilflos mit den Beinen und bemühte sich, den Würgegriff zu lösen.

Estel beugte sich über ihn und half ihm dabei, die Finger des Ork zu brechen, damit dieser den Griff endlich lockerte.

„Ich sage nur Hintereingang", meinte er mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Meine Rippe, dein Hals. Wir sind quitt."

Keuchend und hustend kam Legolas endlich auf die Beine. Sein Hals schmerzte, als hätte er eine ganze Flasche dieses höllischen Obstbrandes seines Vaters heruntergekippt, ihm war immer noch leicht schwindelig und seine Stimmbänder verweigerten den Dienst. Ihm lagen zwar einige deutliche Flüche auf den Lippen, die er bei der Leibgarde Thranduils aufgeschnappt hatte und immer für besondere Anlässe aufsparte, aber nicht einmal ein Flüstern kam aus seinem Mund.

„Später", nickte Estel verständnisvoll. 

In stillem Einverständnis fuhren sie beide herum. Elrohir hatte es aufgegeben, um die Säulen herumzurennen. Mit Estels Ankunft war das persönliche Kontingent ohnehin auf fünf Orks geschrumpft, wobei insgesamt sieben sowieso schon tot am Boden lagen, drei drangen auf Elrohir ein, sechs sprangen mit wachsender Verzweiflung unter Elladans luftigem Kampfposten herum und vier stampften gerade in einem dichten Pulk die Rampe hinauf.

Legolas riss seinen Bogen vom Rücken, was ohne den würgenden Ork von eben nun endlich möglich war. Er schaffte es zumindest, zwei von den vieren auszulöschen, bevor sie zu nah waren. Auch die beiden anderen überlebten nicht wirklich lange. Eins zu eins war schließlich ein Verhältnis, das Legolas immer am liebsten gewesen war.

Elrohir hatte einen seiner Orks mittlerweile niedergestochen. Einen zweiten nahm sich Legolas mit dem Bogen vor. Einen nur, denn auch Elladan drohten gerade tödliche Schwierigkeiten. Selbst Orks begannen irgendwann zu denken. Ihnen war aufgegangen, dass sie dem über ihnen hängenden Elb mit ihren Schwertern kaum erreichen würden. Zwei der sechs waren losgestapft und hatten aus einem Winkel der Höhle ihre Bogen geholt. Die beiden waren jetzt wichtiger als der eine, der für Elrohir keine wirkliche Gefahr mehr war. Elladans Zwilling zeigte auch bereits heftig in Richtung seines Bruders.

Legolas legte einen Pfeil ein und zielte sorgfältig auf den ersten Bogenschützen. Der Ork hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, regelrecht versunken in seine Aufgabe visierte er Elronds Erbe an, der gerade einem unvorsichtigen Ork unter ihm ein Ohr abgeschlagen hatte. Bevor der Elb sein Leben mit einem schwarzen Pfeil in der Kehle aushauchen konnte, hatte Legolas den Heckenschützen auch schon getötet.

„Elladan!" schrie Estel quer durch die Höhle und rannte mit gezogenen Schwert auf seinen Bruder zu. „Hör auf rumzuspielen."

Legolas konnte den anderen Bogenschützen nicht ins Visier nehmen. Der hatte durch den Tod seines Kumpanen die Gefahr erkannt und hielt sich hinter einer Säule versteckt. Legolas wollte Elladan eine Warnung zurufen, aber seine Stimme brachte nicht einmal ein verständliches Flüstern zustande. Mit einem stillen Fluch auf den Lippen lief auch er nun wieder weiter in die Höhle herein und gestikulierte dabei wild. Er sah den Pfeil, sah jeden einzelnen Meter, den dieses Ding durch die Luft flog. Als es in Elladans linkem Oberarm landete, hatte auch Elronds Sohn endlich verstanden, wovor Legolas ihn mit seinen aufgeregten Gesten warnen wollte. 

Mit einem Schmerzensschrei verlor Elladan die Kontrolle über seine artistische Haltung und hing einen Moment von der Stange mitten zwischen den noch verbliebenen Orks. Es wäre sein Ende gewesen, wenn nicht gleichzeitig Estel, Legolas und auch Elrohir eingetroffen wären, um Mordors Geschöpfe davon abzuhalten, den Elb einfach abzuschlachten. Elrohir stürzte sich mit einem wütenden Schrei auf den Bogenschützen und trieb ihn nun seinerseits durch die Höhle vor sich her.

Legolas und Estel stellten sich schützend unter den verletzten Elb, der sich nur mühsam wieder hochziehen konnte. Zum Glück waren die restlichen Orks schon verletzt und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sie niedergemacht hatten. Dann standen sie beide nebeneinander und blickten hinauf zu dem über ihnen baumelnden Elladan.

„Lass dich fallen!" befahl Estel. „Wir fangen dich auf."

„Vielleicht", krächzte Legolas noch sehr leise.

„Was soll das heißen – vielleicht?" empörte sich Elladan stöhnend. „Ich bin verletzt."

„Wer ist das nicht?" meinte Estel achselzuckend. „Also, sollen wir dich jetzt auffangen oder willst du weiter von der Decke runterbluten?"

„Bemüht euch wenigstens", bettelte Elladan.

Die beiden nickten nur und stellten sich in Positur. Gerade als Elladan seine Beine von der Stange löste, stürmte mit lautem Gebrüll der letzte Ork zwischen ihnen durch. Erschrocken sprangen sie beide einen Schritt zurück. Der Ork ignorierte sie, Elrohir, der ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgte, schien ihm wichtiger. Elrohir kam nicht zu seinem Ziel. Estel stieß zwar noch einen Warnruf aus, aber im nächsten Moment landete Elladan auf seinem eigenen Bruder und beendete damit die Verfolgungsjagd.

_Guter Plan! _grollte Legolas erneut. Er nahm seinen Bogen wieder vom Rücken und verfolgte den Weg des flüchtenden Orks, der noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sein Verfolger gar nicht mehr hinter ihm war. Ein Pfeil genügte, als der einsame Flüchtling zwischen zwei Säulen auftauchte. Damit war auch die letzte der Ork-Wachen ausgeschaltet. Legolas fragte sich allerdings, was sie hier eigentlich bewachen sollten. In dieser Höhle war nichts außer zwanzig jetzt toten Orks und einer gleichen Anzahl Steinsäulen.

Eingedenk des Hintereingangs im Erdgeschoss beschloss er, diesmal sicher zu gehen. Er wanderte etwas umher, um auch den Bereich hinter der letzten Säulenreihe genau untersuchen zu können. Diesmal wurde er belohnt. Im Dunkel war schemenhaft ein schmaler Durchgang zu entdecken. 

„Es gibt noch einen weiteren Raum", flüsterte er heiser, als er wieder bei seinen Freunden war.

„Wie schön", knirschte Elladan mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Wenn ich Estels Behandlung überlebe, sehe ich ihn mir an."

Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an einer der Säulen unweit seines recht benommenen Bruders, der ungläubig seine Nase betastete, aus der unablässig Blut tropfte. Der Orkpfeil ragte auf wundersame Weise auf beiden Seiten von Elladans Arm hinaus. Er musste ihn bei seinem Sturz versehentlich durchgestoßen haben.

„Kein Gift", verkündete Estel.

„Ich bin ein Glückspilz", zischte Elladan. „Unternimm etwas, Estel!"

Sein menschlicher Bruder runzelte die Stirn. „Er muss raus."

„Du kannst ihn nicht rausziehen."

„Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Ich drücke ihn ganz durch."

Elladan starrte erst auf die schmutzige Befiederung am Ende des Pfeils und dann auf Estel. „Du machst Witze!"

„Nein. Ich schneide den oberen Teil ab, dann geht es." Estel zog seinen Dolch und setzte ihn an dem dicken Holzschaft an. „Elrohir, hilf mir. Du musst den Pfeil festhalten."

„Ich kann nicht", nuschelte Elladans Zwilling. „Meine Nase ist gebrochen. Ich verblute gerade und er ist Schuld daran."

Legolas kniete sich wortlos an Estels Seite und packte den Pfeil zu beiden Seiten des Arms. Estel nickte ihm kurz zu, dann begann er mühsam, das widerspenstige Holz durchzusäbeln. Elladan wurde immer blasser, Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Es war für alle eine Erleichterung, als das eine Ende endlich fiel. Estel zögerte nicht mehr lange. Mit einem kurzen Ruck zog er den Rest heraus. Dann angelte er ein halbwegs sauberes Tuch aus seiner Tasche und versorgte die Wunde mit einem festen Verband. Ein zweites Tuch warf er Elrohir zu.

„Drück es gegen deine Nase, dann hört die Blutung gleich auf", befahl er.

Mit einem leichten Heulen gehorchte Elrohir und kam wieder auf die Beine. Auch Elladan hatte sich wieder gefasst. Er streckte Estel die Hand hin und ließ sich hochziehen. 

„Da ist ein Durchgang?" erkundigte er sich bei Legolas. 

Der Waldelb nickte nur. Wenn Elronds Sohn jetzt wieder mit einem seiner genialen Pläne auftrumpfte, würde er den halben Ork-Pfeil nehmen und zwischen Elladans Augen versenken.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich bei Galen sein?" Elrohir war nicht sehr gut durch das Tuch zu verstehen.

„Wir habe alles gefunden", erklärte Estel. „Es ist zuviel, um es wegbringen zu können. Ich habe Galen dort gelassen und ihm gesagt, er soll es anstecken, wenn ich nicht wiederkomme und dann verschwinden."

„Dann fehlt uns nur noch sein Jagdmesser", sagte Legolas. „Gehen wir es also holen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir zuerst-„ begann Elladan.

„Kein Plan!" warnte ihn Legolas. „Der letzte war genug für die nächsten hundert Jahre. Wir werden einfach dort reingehen und es holen. Punkt!"

„Du wirst deinem Vater immer ähnlicher."

„Im Moment nehme ich das als Kompliment. Leider kann ich das gleiche von dir nicht behaupten."

Estel rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm zu folgen.

***

Wie hatte es nur geschehen können? 

Der Kampf war fast vorbei und sie hatten ihn alle gut überstanden. Die meisten Verletzten waren hinauf in die Baumkrone geschafft worden. Nur drei, deren Rückenverletzungen eine derartige Kletterpartie noch nicht zuließen, hatten auf dem Waldboden bleiben müssen. Die Brüche der Wirbel waren zu frisch erst verheilt, um sie jetzt einer besonderen Belastung aussetzen zu können.

Nur einen Moment war Varya vor Angst fast gestorben, als diese Ungeheuer den Angriff begannen. Sie kannte einige seltsame Geschöpfe, viele davon gefährlich, denn der Wald von Rhûn war wild und geheimnisvoll. Doch diese Kreaturen, die den Elben nun nach dem Leben trachteten, waren ihr nicht nur fremd, sie verbreiteten auch das Grauen einer Berührung durch die dunkle Hand. 

Ihre Angst hatte sich sofort wieder gelegt, als Thranduils Männer bei ihnen auftauchten und den leichter Verletzten hinauf in die Baumkrone halfen, während andere dabei den Schutz am Boden übernahmen.

„Diese drei nicht", befahl Elrond, der wie aus dem Nichts mit gezogenem Schwert unter der Eiche erschien. „Es wäre ihr Tod. Wir müssen sie hier schützen."

Varya hatte zwar ihren Dolch gezogen und lächelte den drei Verletzten ermutigend zu, aber sehr viel half das nicht. Einer davon erwiderte wenigstens ihr Lächeln.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen", meinte er dann. „Euch wird nichts geschehen, Heilerin."

_Wunderbar_. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn. _Wer von ihnen stand denn noch auf eigenen Beinen und hielt eine Waffe in der Hand?_

Zumindest die Gegenwart des Herrn von Imladris verströmte Zuversicht. Unangefochten in seiner Autorität dirigierte Elrond diesen Verteidigungsring. Forlos stand ihm zur Seite, immer einen wachsamen Blick auf Varya, der überhaupt nicht der Sinn danach stand, diesen erfahrenen Kriegern wieder ins Gehege zu kommen. 

Wahrscheinlich dauerte der Kampf nur wenige Minuten, doch Varya erlebte ihn wie eine ganze Ewigkeit. Wohin sie auch blickte, spielten sich die erbittersten Kampfszenen ab. Sie hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ausgerechnet die drei Elbenfürsten selbst gehörten zu denen, die noch die meisten Risiken eingingen. 

Glorfindel konnte man gar nicht zuschauen, so blendend war das Schauspiel, das er bot. Die Krieger Rhûnars waren außerordentlich und selbst in ihrem kurzen Leben hatte Varya genug der Auseinandersetzungen in ihrer Heimat erlebt, um die Perfektion dieses Elben beurteilen zu können. Mit dem Schwert war er der goldene Tod selber. Nichts störte die pure Harmonie seiner Bewegungen und nichts nahm ihr die Endgültigkeit für seine Feinde.

Sein silbernes Gegenstück war der Waldelbenkönig. Beinahe wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, er hätte sich im Kampf als nur durchschnittlich herausgestellt. Doch den Gefallen tat er ihr einfach nicht. Kein Wunder, dass seine Krieger so unbedingt loyal waren. Allein dieser beängstigende Tanz, den er regelrecht mit einer der Kreaturen aufführte, erfüllte sie mit Entsetzen. Es schien ihm nicht in den Sinn zu kommen, sein Leben zu schützen. Er war der König der Waldelben, sich so in Gefahr zu begeben, sollte ihm verboten sein.

Noch etwas unterschied Glorfindel und Thranduil. Während der Vanya von einem inneren Feuer getrieben schien, verströmte Thranduil beinahe eisige Kälte. Varya ertrug es nicht, dann auch noch zuzusehen, als beide gemeinsam kämpften.

Lieber wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Verteidigern in ihrer Nähe zu. Forlos war ihr vertraut, ihr Leben lag nicht zum ersten Mal in seinen Händen. Selbst mitten im Kampf fand er den Augenblick, ihr beruhigend zuzublinzeln. Es schien ihn noch zu beflügeln, an Elronds Seite zu sein. Sie konnte ihn verstehen. Der Herr von Imladris schien niemals zu zögern, die Quelle seiner Kraft war nicht der Kampf selbst sondern der Wille, die ihm anvertrauten Geschöpfe zu schützen. Er war brillant und dennoch beschränkte er seine Aktionen auf das Nötigste. Auch verlor er nie seine Mitstreiter aus den Augen.

Dieser Überblick war es auch, der ihnen schließlich allen das Leben rettete. Die Kreaturen waren nicht nur blutgierig, sondern auch mit einer gewissen Schläue beseelt. Einer der Keiler raste wie von Sinnen immer wieder gegen die Linie der Elben an. Nichts schien ihn aufhalten zu können. Egal, wie viele Elben auf ihn einstachen, er versuchte es erneut. Immer mehr konzentrierten sich auf das Tier. Mitten in einer neuen Attacke fuhr Elrond plötzlich wie von einer Ahnung gewarnt herum.

„Ein Ablenkungsmanöver!" rief der Elbenlord.

Varya folgte seiner Blickrichtung und erstarrte förmlich. Zu ihrer Linken hatte sich eines dieser Monster regelrecht herangeschlichen. Die Verteidiger konzentrierten sich jedoch auf der anderen Seite und so war die Flanke beinahe ungeschützt. Das Monster würde die Verletzten einfach niedertrampeln und Varya dabei in Stücke reißen. Bevor sie sich dem Tier mit Todesverachtung entgegenstellen konnte, nur diesen unnützen Langdolch in der Hand, war Elrond auch schon an ihr vorbei.

Sie sah einen Schatten, hörte die Geräusche und vielleicht schloss sie auch die Augen. Wirklich bewusst war es ihr nicht. Es mochten nur Sekunden gewesen sein. Als sich ihr Blick wieder klärte, ungläubig über das glitt, was dort vor ihr war, weigerte sich ihr Verstand zunächst, es wirklich wahrzunehmen. Es war einfach nur ein Bild, die Darstellung eines beendeten Kampfes, eines erlöschenden Lebens.

Das zuckende Monster, das auf der Seite lag, nur wenige Schritte von ihr und den Verletzen entfernt...das war nicht der Grund ihres Schreckens. Ihre Augen suchten und fanden des reglosen Körper des Elben, weit entfernt von der Kreatur. Er war durch die Luft geschleudert worden, Blut bedeckte ihn.

Dann kehrte das Leben in sie zurück. Mit einem Aufschrei rannte sie zu ihm, sank neben ihm auf den weichen Waldboden und erkannte mit wachsendem Entsetzen die riesige, klaffende Wunde in seiner Brust. Sie presste ihre Hände auf den zerstörten Brustkorb und nahm die Natur der Verwundung erst richtig wahr. Das Leben wich so schnell aus ihm, dass sie es kaum noch erfassen konnte. 

Verzweifelt schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn, als könnte sie es dadurch in ihm verschließen. Sie konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte ihr Leben gerettet, nicht nur unter dieser Eiche sondern auch schon davor. Die sterbende Hülle in ihren Armen sammelte sie an Kraft, was die Kämpfe dieses Tages ihr noch übrig gelassen hatten. Sie würde ihn nicht den Weg beenden lassen, nicht heute. 

„Die Verletzung ist zu schwer", hörte sie jemanden sagen. „Ihr könnt ihm nicht mehr helfen."

Was wusste die anderen schon von ihren Kräften? Enach hatte ihr mehr gegeben, als jemals ein Heiler ihres Volkes in sich gehabt hatte. Ein Gutes würde der Verrat der alten Heilerin jetzt noch hervorbringen.

Varya band sich an die entschwindende Seele. Wenn er wirklich starb, würde sie ihm eben folgen. Dann hätte sie es nicht anders verdient.

„Lasst ihn!" Wieder die Stimme, beschwörend diesmal. „Ihr werdet Euch verlieren."

Seine Worte waren verschwendet. Sie folgte der Spur in den Tod. Sie war ihr vertraut. Einmal bereits hatte sie diesen Weg betreten, als Caranir in der Quellstadt seinem Ende entgegen ging. Nur wenige Schritte waren es gewesen und selbst damals hatte sie die seltsame, verführerische Kraft gespürt, die den Hauptmann aus dem Leben gezogen hatte.

Varya wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Je näher sie ihm kam, desto mehr spürte sie, dass er selber nicht für den Weg bereit war. Er hatte zuviel zu verlieren und nicht genug zu gewinnen, wenn er sich vom Leben abwandte. Seine Bindung an die, die er zurückließ war zu stark, um den Abschied leicht zu machen. 

Wenn es gelang, den zerstörten Körper soweit zu heilen, dass er dahin zurückkehren konnte, würde er ihr folgen. Schon jetzt war zu spüren, wie er gegen den Sog ankämpfte, der ihn in die Arme Mandos spülen würde.

Seinen Körper heilen und seine Seele halten. Sie zerriss sich fast zwischen diesen beiden Welten. Irgendwo unter dieser alten Eiche in der ihr vertrauten Realität presste sie eine Hand auf die tiefe Wunde. Sie spürte, wie ihre Finger zwischen den zertrennten Muskeln, gebrochenen Rippen versanken, Blut ihre Haut überspülte. Zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und auf ihrem Arm machte sich ein sengender Schmerz bemerkbar. Die Runen unter ihrer Haut sandten ein deutliches Zeichen, dass ihr nur noch wenig Zeit blieb.

Varya nahm das, was Enach ihr so widerwillig überlassen hatte und ließ es vollständig in die Zerstörung unter ihrer Hand strömen. Damit verlor sie die Kräfte, die die alte Heilerin in den Jahrtausenden in der Dunkelheit angesammelt hatte, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie hatte sie ohnehin nicht gewollt. Ihr Leben für seins, sie schuldete es ihm.

tbc

@heitzi: Danke, danke und gleich so viele auf einmal. Da ich weiß, dass du auch so jemand mit dem dringenden Bedarf nach einem 36Stunden-Tag bist, hab ich mich echt gefreut. 

@amlugwen: Erstmal meine Entschuldigung an den Ork. Jaja, ich weiß, sie kommen nicht so gut weg. Aber...überall gibt es solche und solche. Ich hab mir natürlich nur die ganz Depperten ausgesucht *smile* Du weißt schon, Ork, die Bekloppten, die keiner in seiner Truppe haben will, weil sie immer auf die Elben reinfallen. Welcher Ork, der etwas auf sich hält, latscht schon hinter einem schwebenden Teelicht her? 

@Airihnaa: Das mit dem Hochbett ist aber echt gemein. Jetzt brauchen die Spinnen eine Therapie ‚Keiner liebt uns'. Obwohl das Hochbett ja eine kuschelige Höhle für den Nachwuchs abgibt und sogar Fernseher im Kinderzimmer. 

Boah, so ein tolles Teil!!! Ich hab nur Einkanal, Schwarzweiß und wenn es interessant wird, schaltet er um auf Doc Elronds Gesundheitstipp des Tages. Hast Feanor wahrscheinlich den Tipp mit dem Verkaufsschlager Silmaril gegeben. Jeder will sie haben aber nur drei können sie bekommen *hihi*

@feanen: Jepp, ab nach Imladris! Bei Thranduils Leuten zieht das. 

@Dani: Galen ist schwach, wird immer schwächer, und schwächer...*bös grins* Und Findel ist ein Held, jawoll, hilft ihm auch nicht viel. Jetzt könnten sie wohl besser noch ein paar Heiler brauchen.

@Atropos: Die Szene mit dem Hirtenstab hab ich gerade vor Augen, so cartoonmäßig *kicher*. Trocken, eh, das sagt die Meisterin der staubtrockenen Kommentare. Das Lob ehrt mich. Stiefmutter geht doch nicht, hatten wir doch schon mal...ob nun bei Mandos oder nicht, geheiratet wird nicht mehr bei Elbs (mit einer Ausnahme, aber die werde ich hier bestimmt nicht nochmal bemühen). Obwohl natürlich die Kombination ‚Alte Säcke und junges Gemüse' die Jahrtausende überdauert hat. Aber Liebesszenen gibt's hier nicht, nee. Und Elrond war nun mal fällig, außerdem hat Glorfindel mitgemacht. Er hätte ihn schließlich warnen können.

@Eowyn: Da ist das neue *duckt sich*. Sie konnten es ja nicht alle unbeschadet überstehen.

@Amariee: Hallooo *wink*. Mögen irgendwie schon, auch wenn sie wohl beide nicht den Friedensnobelpreis erhalten. Ob sie die Gegenstände zerstören? Immerhin hat Aragorn gerade Galen als Brandstifter engagiert. Bei dem etwas angeschlagenen Elb kann das nur zu einer Feuersbrunst führen.

@Amélie: Du hättest ihn noch länger pflegen sollen. Hm, oder vielleicht solltest du jetzt wieder damit anfangen *hüstel, räusper*. Ähja, ich mag ihn sogar sehr, merkt man das nicht? Ich bete quasi den Boden an, auf dem er schreitet. Was mich dann doch nicht davon abgehalten hat, eh... Jetzt bitte nicht die Elbenarmee in Marsch setzen, um die arme Autorin zu überfallen und ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen.


	14. Heiler und Hexer

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich hab mir fast alles nur geliehen und gebe es auch wieder zurück. Nach kleineren Reparaturen sind sie auch fast wie neu.

A/N: Autorinnen stehen unter Naturschutz und dürfen nicht misshandelt werden.

**14. Kapitel: Heiler und Hexer**

Neunundneunzig von hundert Plänen funktionierten einwandfrei. Aber es war immer der eine, der scheiterte, der ihm nachgetragen wurde. Mit leichtem Groll folgte Elladan dem Waldelbenprinzen. Legolas Perfektionismus konnte unglaublich nervraubend sein. Wenn sie nicht schon so lange befreundet wären und einander so schätzten, hätte er ihm noch einige Worte mehr an den Kopf geworfen.

Elladan fing einen warnenden Blick seines Bruders auf und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Elrohir nun noch eine Bemerkung über seine mangelnde Voraussicht machte, womöglich noch wortwörtlich aus dem ausufernden Zitatenschatz ihres Vaters, würde er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehen und sie alleine weitermachen lassen. Sie würden schon sehen, wie weit sie ohne ihn kämen.

Mit Erreichen des Durchgangs lösten sich Elladans Verwünschungen in Luft auf. Jetzt war nicht länger die Gelegenheit, unkonzentriert mit dem Schicksal zu hadern. Vorsichtig folgte er an der Seite seines Bruders den beiden anderen, die vorausgingen. Es war dunkler als in der Säulenhöhle und es roch auch anders. Ein Luftzug trug seltsame Gerüche mit sich. Kein Gestank wie von Orks, eher eine Mischung aus Rauch und Kräutern. Einiges davon war vertraut, anderes fremdartig. Ein herber Geruch überlagerte alles, stechend und mit der Verheißung von Unheil in sich.

Galen hätte ihnen wahrscheinlich verraten können, was dort vor ihnen abgebrannt wurde und zu welchem Zweck. Doch der Rhûna war jetzt hoffentlich in Sicherheit und schon auf dem Weg wieder hinaus, die Überbleibsel des Diebesgutes bei sich.

Der Durchgang war nicht lang und führte in einen fast vollständig dunklen Raum, dessen Wände sie nicht erkennen konnten. Nur in der Mitte stand eine hüfthohe, spitz zulaufende Steinsäule, auf der gegen jedes Naturgesetz eine Silberschale mit einem abgerundeten Boden aufgestellt war. Darüber hing an einer viel zu massigen Eisenkette, die irgendwo in der Dunkelheit über ihnen verschwand, eine Laterne, deren Licht durch einen Glasboden nur nach unten auf die Schale abstrahlte.

Etwas ratlos blieben die vier einige Meter von der Schale entfernt stehen und betrachteten ihren Inhalt. Wasser füllte sie bis fast zum Rand und auf der Oberfläche schwamm ein einfaches Messer.

„Das ist unmöglich!" stieß Estel hervor. „Es ist aus Metall, es müsste untergehen."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Legolas zögernd. „Vielleicht ist es unser Glück, das es das noch nicht getan hat."

Sie zuckten alle zurück, als die Kette über ihnen leicht scharrte und die Laterne ein Stück weiter nach unten glitt. Gleichzeitig kräuselte sich die Wasseroberfläche in der Schale und das Messer sank kaum sichtbar ein Stück tiefer. 

„Es hängt alles zusammen", erkannte Elladan. „Ich frage mich, was passiert, wenn wir das Messer einfach wegnehmen."

„Nichts Gutes für Euren Freund", erklang eine sanfte Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Alle vier waren sofort kampfbereit und versuchte, die Quelle der Stimme auszumachen. Der Sprecher musste vor ihnen auf der anderen Seite der Säule im tiefen Schatten sein, doch sie konnten nichts erkennen. 

„Zeigt Euch!" forderte Elrohir und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Bruder. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit würden sie auf diesen Hexer losgehen. „Ihr habt Euch lange genug feige versteckt."

Es raschelte leicht, dann war eine schmale, großgewachsene Gestalt zumindest als Schemen zu erkennen. Ein Umhang mit tief vorgezogener Kapuze schützte den anderen vor allzu forschenden Blicken.

„Versteckt?" Er schien in sich hineinzuhören. „Vielleicht. Das Verborgene schützt recht gut."

„Warum...?" Estel brach ab und zeigte stattdessen auf die Schale.

Der andere verstand ihn auch so. „Weil ich es so beschlossen habe. Sie verdienen es nicht, weiter zu leben. Rhûnar, es ist eine Ansammlung von Verlorenen, zu nichts nütze. Sagt mir lieber, was Euch bewogen hat, diesen Verdammten Eure Hilfe zu gewähren."

„Ihr habt kein Recht, über ihr Leben zu entscheiden", antwortete Legolas und war seinem Vater diesmal wirklich sehr ähnlich, so eisig war seine Stimme. „Niemand entscheidet außer der Eine selbst."

„Dann betrachtet mich als sein Werkzeug." Einen Moment war Ruhe. „Dieses Jagdmesser...Es gehört dem Ithildrim-Heiler, nicht wahr? ...Ich wette, Ihr betrachtet Euch als seine Freunde...Galen besitzt diese Gabe, Freundschaften zu schließen...andere sich gewogen zu machen...Er hätte niemals geboren werden dürfen...Keines dieser silberhaarigen Geschöpfe verdient die Bevorzugung, die ihnen Eru im Übermaß gewährt."

Der Hass, der diese Worte begleitete, war beängstigend. Wie ein kalter Hauch wehten die Worte aus der Dunkelheit zu ihnen. Elladan machte sich keine Illusionen, dass dieser Hexer, der die Rhûna offenbar genau kannte, keine Gnade zeigen würde.

„Lasst ihn zufrieden", forderte Estel trotzdem. Elronds Erziehung war bei ihm nicht vergeblich gewesen. Verhandeln, bis es wirklich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als den Kampf gab. „Eure Sache ist ohnehin gescheitert. Wir haben alles aus Rhûnar gefunden. Ihr könnt nicht mehr weitermachen."

„Alles bis auf dieses Messer", korrigierte ihn der andere boshaft. „Diesen einen Rhûna kann ich noch mitnehmen."

„Ihr seid tot in dem Moment, in dem Ihr Euer Werk vollendet", warnte ihn Elladan nur mühsam beherrscht. „Ist Euch Eure Rache das wert?"

„Stellt Euch lieber die Frage, wie viel Euch das Leben Galens wert ist." Die Kette senkte sich noch ein Stück und auch das Messer hielt sich nur noch knapp über der Wasseroberfläche. „Ich halte diese Kette jetzt in meiner Hand, ich halte damit Galens Leben in meiner Hand. Lasse ich sie los, sinkt es herab und er ist tot. Was nun, wie wollt Ihr entscheiden?"

Er ließ ihnen gar nicht die Zeit, nach einem anderen Ausweg zu suchen. Rasselnd bewegten sich die Kettenglieder durch den Ring irgendwo über ihnen. Sie stürzten alle gleichzeitig vor. Legolas streckte die Hände nach oben, um die Laterne aufzufangen. Aus der Dunkelheit pendelte das lose Kettenende heran, genau auf die Schale zu. Es würde sie vom Sockel kippen. Elrohir hechtete vor, um es zu fassen zu bekommen. Gleichzeitig stürzten Elladan und Estel auf die Schale zu, um sie an den Rändern zu packen und auszubalancieren.

„Hört auf damit!" brüllte Elladan in die Dunkelheit. Er erhielt keine Antwort, der Schatten war verschwunden. Dieser Hexer hatte die Ablenkung genutzt und war geflohen. Wohin, ließ sich nicht ausmachen. Jedenfalls nicht, solange sie wie Statuen herumstanden, jeder mit einem Teil dieses Zaubers in der Hand und ohne zu wissen, was sie nun verändern konnte, ohne Galen zu töten.

„Ich schätze, wir sitzen irgendwie fest", ließ sich Legolas nach kurzer Stille heiser vernehmen.

Elladan betrachtete seufzend die Schale, die er noch immer gemeinsam mit Estel festhielt. Sie war schwerer, als er erwartet hatte. Das Wasser schwappte nicht mehr so heftig und auch das Messer war wieder zur Ruhe gekommen. Bevor er zu einem Entschluss kommen konnte, waren aus dem Durchgang auch noch schlurfende Schritte zu vernehmen. Das hatte ihnen jetzt noch gefehlt...ein neugieriger Ork, der sie in ihrer jetzigen Lage wie Hasen abschießen konnte.

*

***

*

Der Albtraum, den dieser ganze Tag schon dargestellt hatte, erreichte für Elrond seinen Höhepunkt, als der Keiler aus dem Hinterhalt versuchte, die hilflosen Elben unter der Eiche niederzutrampeln und dabei die Rhûnar-Heilerin gleich mitzuzerreißen. Er hatte keinen Gedanken an die tödlichen Risiken verschwendet und sich einfach in Bewegung gesetzt, ohne darauf zu achten, ob ihm überhaupt jemand folgte.

Wie fatal dieser Reflex war, ging ihm erst auf, als er dem riesigen Tier allein gegenüber stand. Einmal hatte er mit dem Schwert zugestochen und dann einen Schlag gegen die Brust erhalten, der die Luft aus seinen Lungen trieb und ihn in tiefste Schwärze hüllte.

Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war das grauenhafte Gefühl, nicht atmen und sich nicht länger bewegen zu können. Ein schweres Gewicht lastete auf ihm, hielt ihn gefangen und ließ langsam Panik in ihm aufsteigen. Schmerzen hatte er keine, dafür war er viel zu benommen.

Die Schwärze verging langsam zu einem diffusen Grau und dann erschien Glorfindels Gesicht über ihm. Elrond fragte sich, ob er nun tot war und ihn die Erinnerungen an den Freund auf den Weg in Mandos Hallen begleiten würde. Er versuchte, etwas zu sagen, aber seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht gehorchen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht mehr möglich, wenn man sich auf die Reise gemacht hatte. Er hätte Glorfindel in den langen Jahren ihrer Freundschaft schon längst danach fragen sollen. Der Vanya war der einzige, der diese Erfahrung bereits sein eigen nennen konnte.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Glorfindel mitten hinein in diese Überlegungen. „Das haben wir gleich."

Jetzt erschien auch noch Thranduil in Elronds Gesichtsfeld. Der Elbenlord runzelte die Stirn. Der Waldelbenkönig gehörte nicht gerade zu den Erinnerungen, die er bevorzugt nach Valinor mitzunehmen gedachte. Andere waren da viel wichtiger und auch angenehmer.

„Ihr müsst es anheben", sagte Glorfindel. „Dann kann ich ihn rausziehen."

Ein kurzer Befehl Thranduils und im nächsten Moment verschwand der Druck von Elronds Körper. Gleichzeitig verflüchtigte sich auch seine Verwirrung. Er war nicht auf den Weg in Mandos Hallen, noch immer lag er unter der Eiche auf dem weichen Waldboden. Im Todeskampf war der Keiler umgestürzt und hatte ihn unter sich begraben. Das tonnenschwere Tier war der Grund gewesen, warum er nicht hatte atmen können. 

Noch nicht wirklich klar setzte sich Elrond auf. Es war nicht seine Klinge gewesen, die den Tod über die Kreatur gebracht hatte. Voller Ratlosigkeit betrachtete er den Schwertgriff, der aus der Seite des Tieres ragte. Ein ungewöhnlich verziertes Schwert, den Griff mit dunklem Leder umwickelt, Goldeinlagen in der Form langer, verschlungener Ranken auf dem Heft und zwei ineinander verwobene Runen im Knauf. Ein L und ein F erkannte er und Kälte erfasste ihn.

Ohne auf Glorfindels hilfreich dargebotenen Hand zu achten kam er auf die Beine. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt kauerte die Heilerin der Rhûna auf dem Boden, den leblosen Körper ihres Begleiters an sich gedrückt. Sie war so tief über ihn gebeugt, dass ihre langen Haare zunächst verbargen, was sich beim Näherkommen als eine klaffende Wunde in der Brust des Elben enthüllte.

Elrond sank neben ihr ebenfalls auf die Knie, rührte jedoch weder sie noch Forlos an. Das brauchte er auch nicht. Jeder, ob Heiler oder nicht, konnte erkennen, dass diese Verletzung tödlich sein musste. Der Hauer des Keilers hatte ein tiefes Loch in den Brustkorb des Elben gerissen, aus einem Meer von Blut standen die gesprengten Rippen wie weißliche Riffe hervor. Forlos atmete nicht mehr, er war bereits auf dem Weg.

Der Schmerz Varyas trieb Elrond fast die Tränen in die Augen. Unter ihrem Schmerz spürte er jedoch zugleich, wie sie sich sammelte, um in ihrer Verzweiflung zu retten, was bereits verloren war.

„Die Verletzung ist zu schwer", sagte er leise. „Ihr könnt ihm nicht mehr helfen."

_Vergebliche Worte_, erkannte er. Die ungewöhnliche Leidenschaft, die dieses fremde Elbenvolk im Exil hatte überleben lassen, machte selbst vor dem Tod nicht Halt. Varya folgte Forlos nicht nur, sie verband auch noch zu seinem Entsetzen ihre Lebenskraft mit der seinen. Wenn sie ihn nun nicht zurückholen könnte, würde sie am Ende dieses Rettungsversuches tot über ihm zusammenbrechen, denn trennen konnte sie sich nur wieder hier in dieser Welt.

„Lasst ihn!" redete er ihr zu. Sie hörte ihn, so viel war sicher. „Ihr werdet Euch verlieren."

Ein unbeugsamer, in der Härte Rhûns geborener Wille, verstärkt durch ihre Unerfahrenheit und ein Selbstvertrauen, dessen Quelle ihre Jugend war, vermischten sich zu einer unheilvollen Kraft. Hilflos sah Elrond zu, wie sie sich etwas von Forlos löste und ihre Hand in der grauenvollen Wunde versenkte. Sie hielt den Rhûna in dieser Welt und versuchte gleichzeitig, die Verletzungen zu beheben.

„Verhindert es!" forderte Thranduil. Er kniete neben Elrond, sein Blick glitt unruhig zwischen Varya, Forlos und Elrond hin und her. „Löst sie aus dieser Verbindung. Sie kann ihm nicht mehr helfen."

„Sie versucht es", widersprach Glorfindel. „Vielleicht hat sie sogar Erfolg. Enach hat ihr ungeheure Kräfte übertragen, die Wunder vollbringen könnten."

Ein Wunder würden sie auch brauchen. Wachsam verfolgte Elrond weiter diesen Kampf, der nicht sichtbar ausgetragen wurde. Noch konnte er nichts erkennen, das Glorfindels Vertrauen in einen guten Ausgang rechtfertigte. Thranduils Besorgnis war hier weniger fehl am Platze.

„Holt sie aus dieser Verbindung zurück!" verlangte der Waldelbenkönig aufgebracht. „Elrond, Ihr müsst sie daraus lösen, sonst mache ich es."

„Ihr könnt sie nicht einfach wegreißen, sie verliert den Halt hier in dieser Welt", warnte ihn Elrond. „Entweder lässt sie ihn freiwillig gehen – und Ihr wisst, dass sie es nicht tun wird – oder sie bringt ihn mit sich zurück. Erst dann können wir sie trennen."

„Sie könnte es schaffen", sagte Glorfindel. „Forlos will nicht sterben, das ist ganz deutlich. Lasst es sie versuchen, Thranduil. Der Hauptmann bedeutet ihr viel, sie würde es sich nicht verzeihen, ihn einfach aufzugeben."

„Ich schätze ihn hoch", erwiderte Thranduil eisig. „Und es hat mein Herz erfreut, ihn nach so langen Jahren wieder heimkehren zu sehen, Lord Glorfindel, doch werde ich nicht zulassen, dass ihr junges Leben mit dem seinen erlischt. Sie ist ein halbes Kind und hat keine Ahnung, was sie riskiert. Und was ihre Erfolgsaussichten angeht…"

Elrond und Glorfindel schnappten gleichzeitig nach Luft, als in Thranduils Hand ein kurzes Jagdmesser auftauchte. Bevor sie reagieren konnten, hatte er es an ihr rechtes Handgelenk gesetzt und schlitzte in einer einzigen Bewegung den Ärmel ihres Hemdes fast bis zur Schulter auf.

Laute der Überraschung kamen von den Umstehenden, als sich ein Band silbern strahlender Runen an ihrem Oberarm enthüllte. Sie waren so stark, dass die Haut in ihrer Umgebung bereits gerötet und aufgeworfen war. Elrond hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Rhûna dieses Mal dort an diese Stelle gebracht hatten. Er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Seine bloße Existenz war beängstigend genug.

„Schutzrunen!" stieß Thranduil hervor. „Sie verbrennen sie fast, so gefährlich ist der Weg, den sie gerade beschreitet."

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, umfasste Elrond eine Schulter des Sterbenden und legte die andere Hand auf die der Rhûnar-Heilerin mitten in der Wunde. Schon einmal war er ihr so begegnet und diesmal erkannte sie ihn sofort. 

_‚Helft ihm!'_ verlangte sie verzweifelt.

_‚Ich helfe euch beiden'_ erklärte er und machte sich daran, das Chaos zu ordnen, das in Forlos Körper tobte. _‚Konzentriert Euch, ihn zu halten und kehrt zurück, wenn ich es sage.'_

Die Schäden, die der Hauer des Keilers angerichtet hatte, waren enorm. Aller Kraft Enachs zum Trotz hätte Varya sie niemals beheben können. Hier kam es nicht nur darauf an, Kräfte zu entfesseln, Erfahrung war vonnöten. Zu erkennen, was sich auf dieser Ebene beheben ließ, was nötig war, was überflüssig und kraftraubend und was unangetastet bleiben musste, um in der wirklichen Welt gerichtet zu werden. Elrond besaß diese Erfahrung, Varya noch lange nicht. 

Er versuchte nicht wie Varya, alles gleichzeitig in Ordnung zu bringen. Hier konnte er zerfetzte Arterien wieder verbinden, den Riss in der Lunge dazu bringen, sich zu schließen und das reglose Herz, erneut zu schlagen. Die gebrochenen Knochen, geschädigten Muskeln konnten warten, bis sie mit den gewöhnlicheren Mitteln der Heilkunst wieder zusammengefügt wurden.

Der Hort, den dieser Körper für Forlos Seele so lange gewesen war, wurde wieder lebendig und sicher.

_‚Kehrt zurück!_' befahl er den beiden, deren Widerstand gegen den Sog in den Tod immer schwächer geworden war. Dann zog er sich selber aus dieser Welt wieder hinaus, bevor er sich seinerseits zu weit vom Leben entfernte. Nach Atem ringend fand sich Elrond unter der großen Eiche wieder, Eiswasser schien durch seine Adern zu rinnen. Er nahm seine Hand von der Varyas. „Sie muss ihn jetzt loslassen."

Mehr brauchte Thranduil nicht, um die Rhûna  regelrecht von Forlos wegzureißen. Elrond wusste, dass sie jetzt selber Hilfe benötigte, aber noch war Forlos nicht wirklich gerettet. Unbewusst bemerkte er, dass Glorfindel ihn stützen musste, so sehr hatte ihn das ganze geschwächt. Trotzdem konzentrierte er sich auf die Wunde, die jetzt Versorgung brauchte. 

Mit der Rückkehr ins Leben erhielt Forlos auch seine Empfindungen zurück. Er stöhnte gequält auf unter den Schmerzen, die in seiner Brust wüteten. Zwei Elben mussten ihn festhalten, als Elrond die Rippen richtete. 

„Bleib hier!" Thranduils Stimme, flach vor Wut, drang an seine Ohren.

„Ich muss ihm helfen." Varyas Antwort, vor Kälte zitternd aber mit vertrautem Starrsinn.

„Du hast schon genug getan."

Elrond schloss die Wunde. Die Stiche mussten für Forlos nach dem, was ihnen vorangegangen sein, beinahe eine Erleichterung sein. Der Rhûna war gar nicht richtig ansprechbar. Er ertrank in einem Meer von Schmerzen, gegen die Elrond erst später etwas unternehmen konnte. Eine Ohnmacht wäre gnädig gewesen, doch der Elb war noch zu erschüttert, um sich fallen lassen zu können.

„Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er es überleben kann", murmelte Glorfindel, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem, mit dem er Thranduil versucht hatte, zu beschwichtigen.

Elrond sah kurz von seiner Arbeit auf. „Es wird auch nie wieder geschehen. Drei Heiler waren hier gleichzeitig am Werk und einer von uns ist nicht mehr zurückgekommen."

„Enach?" Glorfindel wirkte beinahe erleichtert. 

Stumm konzentrierte sich Elrond wieder darauf, Forlos mit festen Bandagen den Halt zu geben, den er noch Wochen benötigen würde. Thranduils leise, aber wütende Stimme begleitete seine Tätigkeit mit fast schon angenehmer Vertrautheit.

„Ich habe mich geirrt, du bist sogar _erheblich_ dümmer als ein Huhn."

„Ich konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen."

„Du wiederholst dich, Hexe, und du kostest mich Jahrhunderte meiner Lebenszeit. Ah, warum habe ich dich bloß aus der Beutegrube gezogen?"

„Ihr kanntet mich nicht." Ein zittriger Laut, fast ein Schluchzen erklang. „Mir ist kalt und mein Hemd ist zerschnitten."

„Ich weiß. Du bekommst ein neues. Bleib jetzt endlich still sitzen, Varya, ich beiße nicht. Du kommst alleine ohnehin keinen Meter weit. Dorinion, bringt meinen Umhang und auch einen für Lord Elrond." Thranduil seufzte tief. „Lasst Wachen aufstellen und Feuer anzünden. Ich schätze, wir werden heute nicht mehr hier abrücken."

Die Vorstellung eines Lagerfeuers, eines heißen Getränks und einigen Stunden Ruhe ließ Elrond beinahe schwindeln. 

„Wie wäre es mit Wildschweinbraten?" schlug Glorfindel vor und lachte laut auf, als um ihn herum heftiger Protest ausbrach.

*

***

*

„Estel?" 

Sie hätten beinahe vor Erleichterung geschrieen, als sie Galens unsichere Stimme erkannten. Kurz darauf tauchte der Rhûna im Durchgang auf. Er stützte sich auf seinen Stock, war reichlich zerzaust und hielt einen Korb in der Hand. Eigentlich fehlte jetzt nur noch eine Herde Schafe und Galen wäre als romantisches Gemälde durchgegangen.

„Bringst du unser Abendbrot?" lachte Elrohir erleichtert.

Galen blinzelte nur verwirrt. „Ich habe bis zweihundert gezählt, Estel. Drei Mal sogar, aber dann kamen Geräusche von oben."

„Schon gut", beschwichtigte Estel. 

„Die Fackel habe ich geworfen, aber ich konnte nicht wieder durch den Gang zurück." Galen stellte den Korb ab. Er war merklich am Rande seiner Kraft. „Also bin ich hierher gekommen. Das Tor konnte ich aber noch schließen. - Was macht ihr da?"

„Wir halten dein Leben in unseren Händen", knirschte Elladan etwas gereizt. Er wusste, dass Galen vor Fieber glühte, aber trotzdem war die Lage nicht gerade beruhigend. „Hast du vielleicht eine Idee, wie wir aus diesem Irrsinn wieder herauskommen? Ich habe keine Lust, diese Schale und die Laterne bis zu meinem Vater zu tragen und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich geht uns die Kerze unterwegs auch noch aus oder Estel stolpert und die Schale landet auf dem Boden."

„Wieso stolpere ich ausgerechnet?" grollte sein sterblicher Bruder.

„Ich bin ein Elb", erklärte Elladan hoheitsvoll. „Wir stolpern nicht."

„Ach nein? Und was war-..."

„Bitte nicht jetzt!" fauchte Elrohir und rasselte etwas mit dem restlichen Kettenende.

Irritiert wankte der Rhûna heran. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es erstaunlich, dass er sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Was soll das darstellen?"

„Wenn die Laterne sich senkt, versinkt auch das Messer", erklärte Estel geduldig. „Je tiefer es kommt, desto schlechter geht es dir."

„Ah." Galen starrte nachdenklich in die Schale. „Von so einem Zauber habe ich noch nie gehört. Ich hätte Varya mehr dazu fragen sollen, sie hat die Schrift darüber gelesen. Aber so genau stand es glaube ich auch gar nicht darin."

„Galen!" flehte Legolas, die Arme mit der Laterne immer noch zur Sicherheit erhoben, obwohl Elrohir am anderen Ende der Kette hing. „Wir können hier nicht ewig so stehen."

Der Rhûna lächelt kurz. „Natürlich nicht."

Unter dem Aufschrei der anderen griff er in die Schale und nahm das Messer heraus. „Ich habe es wirklich vermisst."

Es geschah nichts, gar nichts. Jedenfalls sank Galen nicht tot zu Boden, korrigierte sich Elladan und wechselte einen Blick mit Estel.  Stattdessen schien der Rhûna sich mit beinahe jedem Atemzug zu erholen. Mit einem Seufzer stellten sie die Schale auf dem Boden ab.

„Dieser Kerl hat uns reingelegt!" fluchte Elrohir und ließ die Kette los, die um Haaresbreite über Elladans gebeugtem Kopf herschwang. 

Legolas löste die Laterne aus ihrem Haken und gesellte sich zu ihnen. „Es war zu einfach. Darauf konnte niemand kommen."

„Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte Estel von Galen wissen.

„Gut, sehr gut." Der Rhûna blickte sich suchend um. „Wo ist dieser Hexer hin?"

Eine gute Frage. Elladan bedeutete Legolas, ihm zu folgen. Sie mussten ohnehin aus dieser Höhle raus und da blieb nur der Weg, den dieser Kerl genommen hatte. Wenn Galens Beobachtungen stimmten, standen auf der anderen Seite des Tores eine Horde Orks oder Ostlinge. Er fragte sich langsam, was Hauptmann Caeril und die Bruchtal-Gardisten in dem Dorf eigentlich trieben. Sie sollten ihnen den Rücken frei halten. So schwierig konnte es nicht sein, diese primitiven Waldleute in Schach zu halten.

Die Laterne war eine absolute Fehlkonstruktion. Sie beleuchtete nur den Boden dieser Höhle, durch den der Hexer bestimmt nicht verschwunden war. Legolas fummelte eine Weile an den Seiten herum und zog schließlich die Kerze hervor. Die Laterne ließ er einfach fallen. Selbst die einfache Kerzenflamme war hilfreich. Noch hilfreicher wäre allerdings eine Fackel aus der Säulenhöhle, erkannte Elladan, verbiss sich aber einen Kommentar. Legolas war im Moment auf seine Vorschläge nicht sehr gut zu sprechen.

Meter für Meter untersuchten sie die Wand dieses runden, schmucklosen Raumes. Auch ihren aufmerksamen und sonst nur schlecht zu täuschenden Augen wäre dennoch fast der versteckte Ausgang tief im Schatten entgangen. Ein Teil der Höhlenwand schob sich vor einen anderen. Erst wenn man genau davor stand, konnte man erkennen, dass es dahinter weiter ging.

„Galen, nimm deinen Korb. Wir werden jetzt alle eine Ausflug machen", rief Elladan über die Schulter und zog sein Schwert. „Legolas, du hast die Kerze. Nach dir."

*

***

*

Es war so ruhig, dass Glorfindel beinahe nervös wurde. Grund bestand keiner dazu. Die Festung wartete wahrscheinlich darauf, dass sie weiter vorrücken würden. Die dunkle Kraft konnte lange warten. Sollte sie doch brüten, was die Elben dazu trieb, zuerst so weit zu kommen und dann einfach anzuhalten.

Der Lagerplatz war schwer gesichert. Thranduil hatte die Hälfte seiner Männer dazu verdonnert, alles bis tief in den Wald hinein zu überwachen. Einen zweiten Überraschungsangriff würde es nicht mehr geben. Sie hätten ihn auch wohl kaum überstanden. Zwar gab es nur fünf Tote, was bereits ein Wunder war, aber eine große Zahl Verletzter und ihre Heiler fielen für die nächsten Stunden aus. 

Elrond war so erschöpft wie Glorfindel ihn bisher nur selten erlebt hatte. Er ruhte nun und Thranduil hatte Anweisung gegeben, ihn völlig ungestört zu lassen. Varya war ohnehin nicht ansprechbar. Sie lag zwischen Elrond und Forlos, der sich endlich gestattet hatte, bewusstlos zu werden. Unter Thranduils Umhang war von der Rhûna nur ein Schimmer ihrer Haare zu erkennen und ein leichtes Heben ihrer Schultern zeigte an, dass sie wenigstens noch lebte.

Glorfindel spürte wieder die von leichten Schuldgefühlen begleitete Erleichterung, dass es nicht Elrond gewesen war, der vor einigen Stunden beinahe gestorben war. Nach dem ersten Schreck war sie noch viel stärker gewesen, kaum hatte er Forlos in Varyas Armen erkannt. Es war kein angemessenes Gefühl gewesen, denn der Rhûna-Elb hatte an der Schwelle des Todes gestanden, und dennoch war einen Moment lang in Glorfindel unendliche Erleichterung aufgewallt. Elrond stand ihm nahe, sehr nahe und er hatte in seinem Leben zu viele Freunde verloren, um einen erneuten Verlust wirklich verkraften zu können. Vielleicht war es eine Entschuldigung. Er würde den schlechten Beigeschmack tief in seiner Seele vergraben und sich ihm stellen, wenn eines Tages die Zeit dazu gekommen war.

Glorfindel erhob sich und schlenderte langsam zwischen den Lagerfeuern umher. Natürlich hatte es keinen Wildschweinbraten gegeben. Er schmunzelte etwas bei der Erinnerung daran, dass einer der Waldelben mit leicht grünlicher Gesichtsfarbe an ihm vorbei gewankt war, als er den Vorschlag machte.

„So gute Laune?"

Im Schatten unter einem mächtigen Walnussbaum lehnte Thranduil. Die gleiche Schlaflosigkeit wie Glorfindel musste ihn befallen haben. Verwunderlich war es nicht. Er war ein Krieger wie der Vanya und ein harter Tag voller Kämpfe lag hinter ihnen beiden. Es dauerte, bis sich die nötige Ruhe einstellen würde. So war es immer gewesen.

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete Glorfindel. „Ertragt Ihr Gesellschaft?"

„Eure schon." Thranduil schwenkte einladend seine Wasserflasche. „Es ist noch etwas übrig. Da Ihr der einzige zu sein scheint, der dieses Gebräu ebenfalls schätzt, können wir auch teilen."

Glorfindel ließ den Obstbrand langsam seine Kehle hinunter rinnen. Das Brennen war ihm inzwischen vertraut. Bald wurde es von dem angenehmen Gefühl von Wärme in seinem Magen verdrängt. „Seid Ihr sicher, dass es kein Orkschnaps ist?"

„Ganz sicher", lächelte Thranduil. „Ich kenne beides."

„Ihr macht Scherze!"

„Man sollte seine Feinde kennen, auch ihre Trinkgewohnheiten. Es war übrigens keine angenehme Erfahrung und ich werde sie freiwillig nicht wiederholen."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie einfach nur. Glorfindels Gedanken wanderten nach Osten. Nun, da Elrond so geschwächt war, hatten sie nicht die geringste Möglichkeit, das Schicksal der Zwillinge irgendwie zu erfassen. Er hatte Vertrauen in sie, auch in Estel und Legolas. Doch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, Gewissheit zu haben.

„Diese Rhûnar-Elben sind seltsam", meinte Thranduil in die Stille hinein. „Was treibt sie an, den Tod so leidenschaftlich zu bekämpfen? Nach allem, was wir von ihnen wissen, sollten sie ihm eher gewogen sein."

„Wir wissen jedoch nicht, was ihnen unter der dunklen Hand widerfahren ist, zu was sie getrieben wurden", sagte Glorfindel langsam. „Vielleicht fürchten sie sich vor Mandos Hallen und wagen es nicht, dieses Leben zu verlassen. Und was die Ithildrim angeht..."

„Ithildrim!" schnaubte der Waldelbenkönig leise. „Wahrscheinlich wird man ihrer nur Herr, wenn man sie schon frühmorgens in den Waldfluss stößt."

„Ihr mögt sie", sagte Glorfindel. Im Schatten war Thranduil nur undeutlich zu erkennen, doch es schien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu liegen. „Eine fatale Zuneigung, mein Freund, denn Unglück und Desaster begleiten sie auf jedem Schritt."

„Sie unterscheidet sich damit wenig von Elronds Söhnen oder gar meinem eigenen Sprössling. Man gewöhnt sich irgendwie daran, solange genug Wein da ist." Thranduil nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck und schüttelte sich leicht. „Ich befinde mich in einem Dilemma, Glorfindel. Forlos hat seinen Platz bei uns und nicht in Rhûnar. Er selber sehnt sich auch nach seiner alten Heimat, würde aber Varya niemals alleine lassen. Aus gutem Grund, denn ich denke nicht, dass sie ohne ihn auch nur einen Tag überlebt."

„Entweder beide oder gar keinen", nickte Glorfindel verstehend. 

„Außerdem ist sie eine gute Heilerin, wenn auch etwas übereifrig. Allein, um Legolas bei seinen ständigen Unfällen wieder zusammenzuflicken, sollte ich sie nicht wieder nach Rhûnar gehen lassen."

 „Schiebt nicht Euren Sohn vor - Ihr mögt sie tatsächlich", wiederholte Glorfindel grinsend. „Sonst hättet Ihr ihr nicht diesen Stirnreif geschenkt. Er ist ein Vermögen wert."

„Geliehen", korrigierte Thranduil und betonte jede Silbe. „Ich mache keine Geschenke."

„Sie wird Euren Palast dem Erdboden gleichmachen."

„Ich könnte sie einkerkern."

„Was würde das helfen?"

„Tja, was würde das wohl helfen?" murmelte Thranduil. „Ich frage mich, was Eru sich dabei gedacht hat. Ich muss ihn in der Vergangenheit stark verärgert haben."

„Jedenfalls seid Ihr wirklich zu bemitleiden." Glorfindel nahm die Flasche, die ihm Thranduil wieder reichte. „Ich sollte eine Wette abschließen, wann Ihr Círdan besuchen werdet."

„Trinken wir darauf, dass ich ihr weder den Hals umdrehe, noch nach Valinor flüchte."

***

tbc/ nächste Woche kommt dann das letzte Kapitel. 

@Amélie: Mit Freitag, dem 13., 13. Kapitel war mir echt nicht aufgefallen. Aber passte, muss göttliche Fügung gewesen sein. Bist du jetzt wieder versöhnter oder muss ich mich noch weiter in einer Hobbithöhle verschanzen? Ich würde doch Elrond nicht...Dann bleiben ja wirklich nur noch die Rheuma-Heiler *gröl*

@Eowyn: So, der Schockzustand ist abgeklungen, hoffe ich. ES GEHT IHM GUT!

@feanen: Die Schlägerei in der Höhle hat mir auch Spaß gemacht. Elladans Pläne...nun ja.

@amlugwen : Wieso besser ausgebildet ? Ork, beschwert euch, gründet eine Gewerkschaft, geht für bessere Ausbilder, bessere Ausrüstung und Regelurlaub auf die Straße. Das könnt ihr euch doch von dem Auge nicht gefallen lassen. Wie soll man denn da arbeiten?*hol Protestschild schon mal raus* Galen? Komisch, an den hatte ich gar nicht gedacht *smile*. Dem Jungen kann ich nicht weh tun.

@Airihnaa: Matadorion? *gröl*. Andererseits stellen wir es uns mal vor: Dieser Waldelbenkönig in einer richtig schön eng anliegenden Hose, dazu das knappe Bolero-Jäckchen, die hellen, langen Haare wehen in der Arena und er schreitet hinaus *ächz* Vergessen wir mal den Hobbit und den Jungle-König. Matadorion wird der Neue bei ‚The Bachelor' und die 100 Elbinnen testet er mal eben so durch. 

Pöh, mit dem Mittendrin-Feeling wäre ich ja vorsichtig *neid*. Nachher bist du es wirklich und dann haben wir hier die ‚Bezaubernde Airih'. Ich seh schon, wie Estel den Palantir schüttelt *Ada, wie kriegt man die da raus?*

Elrond behandelt nur Privatpatienten. Mit Kasse gibt der sich nicht ab. Erestor war dagegen. Die landen alle in Rhuna und wer nicht löhnen kann, muss Galens Stab polieren. 

@Unglückstierchen: Nie kann man es ihr recht machen. Jetzt sowieso wohl nicht, wo der Plantagenbesitzer gerade mal ne Prellung abbekommen hat. Wer legt sich schon unter einen Eber? Ach nee, Glorfindel und die Zwillinge in tiefer Trauer, das wäre doch zu deprimierend geworden.

Tja, Fledermäuse, Spinnen...auf die Dauer wird's ja richtig monoton. Die lernen ohnehin nie dazu. Hm, Mononoke hab ich noch nicht gesehen, nur ein paar Ausschnitte und die hatten es in sich. Viel Blut.  Du willst kein abruptes Ende? Wirklich nicht? Nur ein bisschen abrupt?

@Dani: Findel geht's gut. Ich muss echt einen Absatz vergessen haben *fg*. Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal. Galen geht's doch auch gut. Es geht allen gut. Irgendwas hab ich verkehrt gemacht.

@Shelley: Mir hat der Kampf auch Spaß gemacht. Das Mengenverhältnis war doch eigentlich recht ausgewogen. Estel, blind und verwirrt wie immer, er ist halt noch jung.

@Sally Tse Schiep: Danke schön. Wenn gekämpft wird, hab ich auch immer so meine geregelten Schwierigkeiten, es zu beschreiben. Mit etwas Humor klappt es dann meistens besser. Und ja, du hast Recht, neu war es nicht gerade, aber was soll man machen? Dramatik bleibt Dramatik und die Heiler haben hier nicht die Ausstattung von ER. Sonst hätten wir ja noch eine Elektroschock-Therapie versuchen können *grins*. Aber die war auch schon mal...seufz.

@Mystic: Jetzt legt sie sich auch noch mit Thranduil Matadorion an *kopfschüttel*. Sehr mutig, ein bisschen verrückt...Wie war das doch gleich? Cialis und Mora hatten dann wohl einen ausgesprochen hellsichtigen Moment *schleifen beide die zappelnde Mystic Richtung Klinik*. Frau Doktor Galadriel reibt sich schon mal die Hände, setzt die intelligent aussehen lassende Lesebrille in Schmetterlingsform auf. Fangen wir doch mit einer Badetherapie an *Celeborn schüttet schon mal die Vogeltränke voll*, danach Angstbewältigung *Schlafen auf Ästen in 100 Metern Höhe*

Cialis: Und dann murmelte sie noch immer von einem Wildschwein rum, dem kein Haar gekrümmt werden soll. *Mora nickt eifrig*

Mystic: Ihr Deppen! Ich meinte doch nicht das Schwein!

Galadriel: Auch noch Amnesie. Kind, das kriegen wir schon hin. Ein paar hundert Jahre Therapie mit langen Gesprächen und netter Gartenarbeit *der Garten erstickt echt am Unkraut* und du bist wie neu.


	15. Aus und vorbei

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel 1-14 – Warum bin ich nicht eher drauf gekommen?

Und zur Abwechslung mal an dieser Stelle, weil ich mich ganz herzlich und zu allererst für eure fantastischen Reviews bedanken möchte *ganz tiefe Verbeugung*:

**@Atropos**: Du kannst drapieren und drapieren...keine Chance. Elrond geh ich nicht an die Wäsche, nicht so und auch nicht anders. Weiß der Geier, warum das so ist. Apropos Geier, das ist das Problem mit den Aushilfskräften. Keine Manieren. Es erklärt allerdings auch, warum ich keine Mitteilung bekommen habe, dass was neues da ist. So, ich hoffe, das ist dir nicht abrupt genug. Ich steh nun mal auf schnelle, endgültige Lösungen.

@**Mystic**: Beschwer dich nicht. Immerhin hast du das Elben-Barbecue erfunden. Ich habe schließlich nicht Elladan gegrillt, nachdem ich ihn vorher weichgeklopft habe. Außerdem steht in Galens Pass, dass er anerkannter Mystic-Nervelb ist und dabei bleibt es. Der Heiler macht seine Sache doch wirklich gut. Und hör auf, über die Jungs zu lästern, Elladan kennt auch den Weg zu Omas idyllisch gelegenem Asyl für die mental Instabilen, er lässt dich schneller wieder einweisen, als du Eru sagen kannst *Ella krempelt schon mal die Ärmel hoch, grinst fies*

@**Eowyn**: Mach ich, am Ende dieses Kapitels hab ich einen Ausschnitt angehängt. 

@**feanen**: Fea, erst willst du ihn leihen, jetzt schon adoptieren. Was will mir das sagen *ggg*? Hach ja, ich mag ihn auch.

@**Donnfindel**: Mae govannen, Donnfindel. Schön, dass es dir gut geht. Jetzt sitze ich schon eine ganze Weile unter der Birke und warte...

@**Amélie**: Gnade *hält sich hechelnd an Tischkante fest*, leg das Hackebeil weg. Den besten Heiler ME's kann ich eben gerade mal zerknittern. Ich bin ein Schwächling! Andererseits, nachher hebt er die Nazgul-Augenbraue und von mir bleibt nur ein Haufen Asche. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste. Thranduil ist da schon harmloser, der schreit nur rum und schlitzt Kleider auf. Der Grummelkönig ist doch ganz nett.

Übrigens, du warst das 100. Review *Dankesurkunde überreich*

@**Bärbel**: Netzchaos ist wirklich übel, mein tiefes Beileid. Ist sie nicht sonnig, bringt sofort alle in Schwierigkeiten? Aber ich schätze du hast recht, Hass kann man das nicht gerade nennen *wackel mit den Augenbrauen* In den Weinkeller, die beiden? Hm, müsste man sehen...Und was die eingefrorenen Elben angeht, ich habe ernstlich überlegt, sie noch eine Weile stehen zu lassen.

**15. Kapitel: Aus und vorbei**

Der Gang war so schmal, dass sie nur hintereinander gehen konnten. Ein Luftzug wies nach draußen. Ein starker Luftzug, der die Kerzenflamme in hektisches Flackern versetzte, bis Legolas schützend eine Hand davor legte. Eine ganze Weile ging es einfach nur geradeaus, dann blieb Legolas abrupt stehen.

„Eingestürzt", stellte er nicht sehr frustriert fest.

„Und was ist hiermit?" erkundigte sich Elladan und zeigte auf ein unregelmäßiges Loch in der Gangwand kurz vor dem eingestürzten Ende. „Dadurch wird er wohl verschwunden sein, oder?"

Wortlos steckte der Waldelb den Kopf in die Öffnung und zog ihn nach einer Weile wieder heraus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Was?" fragte Estel. „Du siehst aus wie ein Mann, dem Haus und Hof abgebrannt sind."

„Dahinter ist ein Tunnel", sagte Legolas gedehnt. Unbehaglich bewegte er die Schultern. „Kein normaler Tunnel, sondern der einer Erdspinne."

„Varyas Erdspinnen?" fragte Galen alarmiert. „Sie sagt, die dürften recht groß sein."

„Und aggressiv", nickte Legolas. „Sehr aggressiv."

„Vielleicht ist er verlassen", meinte Elrohir hoffnungsvoll.

Elladan klopfte Legolas auf den Rücken. „Das werden wir gleich merken. Wieder nach dir, mein Freund. Du hast die meiste Erfahrung und immer noch die Kerze."

„Wir können gerne tauschen", murrte Legolas, stieg aber trotzdem durch die Öffnung. 

Die anderen folgten ihm. Legolas offenes Unbehagen war ansteckend. Der Waldelb bewegte sich angespannt wie eine Feder durch den runden, niedrigen Gang. Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte er sich nach rechts gewandt. Beinahe unmerklich stieg der Boden hier leicht an. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass sie der Weg an die Erdoberfläche führen würde.

Elladan versuchte, sich an Legolas Erzählungen über diese Erdspinnen zu erinnern. Viel hatte der Waldelb niemals zum Besten gegeben. Diese Viecher schienen ganz besonders unerfreulich zu sein. Kleiner als ihre in den Bäumen lebenden Verwandten, dafür aber schneller, gefräßiger und hinterlistiger. Er unterdrückte mühsam ein leichtes Zittern seiner Hände. 

„Dieser Gang ist eine Todesfalle", zischelte hinter ihm Elrohir. 

Wie zur Bestätigung ertönte vor ihnen ein fürchterliches Kreischen. Wer auch immer dort schrie, erlebte Grauenhaftes. 

„Verdammt", flüsterte Legolas. „Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt."

„Was denn?" drängte Elladan.

„Sie ist vor uns. Ich schätze, unser Hexer ist ihr genau in die acht Arme gelaufen."

„Das ist doch gut, oder?" erkundigte sich Galen von weiter hinten.

„Prinzipiell schon", seufzte Estel.

„Wenn sie vor uns ist", erklärte Elrohir und betonte jedes Wort, „wird sie nach dem Abendessen auch wieder zurück wollen und wo muss sie dann vorbei?"

„Oh..." Galen hüllte sich bis auf weiteres in Schweigen.

„Wir könnten warten, bis sie satt ist", schlug Elladan vor. „Vielleicht macht sie dann ein Nickerchen."

„Wir können auch warten, bis die Zeit endet und Erus Licht uns alle umfängt", knurrte Legolas. „Erdspinnen sind niemals satt."

„Also greifen wir an."

Alle starrten sie Estel an, doch der zuckte nur die Achseln. „Greifen wir sie an und töten sie. Wir sind zu viert, sie ist alleine. Es wird schon gut gehen."

„Ich bin auch noch da", bemerkte Galen etwas widerstrebend.

„Du heilst die Spinnenbisse. Nur für den Fall, meine ich." Estel machte eine Geste mit seinem Schwert. „Geh schon, Legolas. Vielleicht können wir sie beim Essen überraschen."

Unhöflichkeit siegt, machte sich Elladan im Stillen Mut. Dicht hinter Legolas erreichte er das Ende des Ganges. Was er über der Schulter des Waldelben dort erkannte, drehte ihm beinahe den Magen um. Eine hellbraune Spinne, so groß wie ein Pferd, wütete inmitten eines Haufen abgenagter Knochen herum. Immer wieder schleuderte sie eine Gestalt herum, schlug den Hilflosen gegen die Wände des Schachtes und riss an seinen Gliedern herum. Ihr Opfer schrie entsetzlich vor Schmerz und Angst. Das hatte nicht einmal dieser Hexer verdient, auch wenn er so viel Leid über die Rhuna gebracht hatte.

„Aber das ist Ecidion!" rief Galen überrascht und entsetzt zugleich. „Er ging schon vor langer Zeit zu Cirdan."

Elrohir machte Anstalten, dem Rhuna den Mund zuzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Legolas hatte vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Biester auch ein exzellentes Gehör hatten. Bereits beim ersten Wort erstarrte die Erdspinne für einen Moment und fuhr dann herum. Einen Moment betrachtete sie die Neuankömmlinge aus ihren zahllosen Augen, der Elb baumelte stöhnend zwischen ihren Vorderbeinen.

„Eru steh uns bei", ächzte Legolas. „Sie greift gleich an."

Im gleichen Moment schmiss die Kreatur den halbtoten Elb hinter sich zwischen die abgenagten Knochen und schoss auf sie zu. Sie spritzten auseinander und verteilten sich an den Schachtwänden. Elladan hatte etwas Ähnliches noch nicht erlebt. Es war, als würden sie gegen einen Geist kämpfen. Einen Geist, der sich nicht nur mit rasender Schnelligkeit bewegte, sondern auch noch an den Schachtwänden hinaufglitt, sich auf sie fallen ließ und einfach verschwand, wenn sie mit dem Schwert nach ihm schlugen. Mehr als einmal sah Elladan dieses achtbeinige Gespenst auf sich zukommen und konnte nur im letzten Moment ausweichen. Selbst Legolas war keine große Hilfe. Er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt, sie sich mit den Dolchen vom Leib zu halten, um nach seinem Bogen greifen zu können.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" schrie Galen nach einigen Minuten chaotischster Abwehrmanöver am Ende seiner Geduld. 

_‚Das muss die Nachwirkung des Fiebers sein'_, stöhnte Elladan insgeheim auf, hatte aber keine Möglichkeit, Galen zurückzuhalten.

Er marschierte in die Mitte des Schachtes mitten auf den Knochenberg und versetzte den Stab in seiner Hand in Drehungen. Nicht, dass der Rhuna ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte, das konnte er gar nicht, so schnell wie dieses Biest war. Er vertraute einfach darauf, dass sie ihn angreifen würde und das tat sie auch. Ihr vorgereckten Vorderbeine gerieten mitten in den Wirbel des Eisenstabes. Sie kreischte auf und wurde gegen die Schachtwand geschleudert. Elladan hörte nur, wie die Hülsensegmente des Stabes aufklappten, dann flog Galens Waffe durch die Luft und bohrte sich in den Spinnenkörper. Das Biest zuckte noch einmal und zog die Beine an den Körper.

„Du bist tot!" brüllte Galen den Kadaver an und riss seinen Stab wieder heraus. „Tot wie ein Stein, wie ein.."

„Beruhige dich." Estel tätschelte ihm sanft die Schulter. „Sie hört dich ohnehin nicht mehr."

„Keiner hört dich mehr", ließ sich Elrohir vernehmen, der den bewegungslosen Hexer aus den Knochen freigeschaufelt hatte. „Er ist auch tot."

„Das kann nicht sein!" Galen rannte zu ihm und packte den toten Elb am zerrissenen Umhang. Beinahe verzweifelt schüttelte er ihn. „Ich will wissen, warum er das getan hat."

Sie ließen ihn eine Weile gewähren, bis er schließlich von alleine aufhörte und keuchend daneben auf die Knie sank. „Ich verstehe es nicht", murmelte er immer wieder. „Er war einer von uns. Sogar einer der ersten. Enach und er waren miteinander befreundet. Seine Gefangenschaft hat ihn nie losgelassen. Trauer umgab ihn ständig und keiner von uns konnte sie ihm nehmen, auch wenn wir uns noch so sehr bemühten. Als er eines Tages einfach verschwand, war keiner überrascht." 

_Das erklärte einiges_, befand Elladan, ohne es laut auszusprechen._ Trauer und Wahnsinn, dazu Enachs lässiger Umgang mit dunklen Kräften. Kein Wunder, dass er durchgedreht war und sich sein Hass gegen das eigene Volk gerichtet hatte. _ _Nach den Orks und Ostlingen zu schließen, auf die sie hier getroffen waren, hatte er genau die richtigen Werkzeuge gefunden, um auszugleichen, was ihm wohl ungerecht erschien. Es war auch gar nicht so schwer, die Ithildrim zu beneiden. Ecidion hatte sicher Recht gehabt – Eru hatte diese besondere Art reich beschenkt.  _Galen schien jedoch nicht in der Stimmung, über die Abgründe ihm vertrauter Rhuna jetzt tiefer nachzudenken.

„Wir sollten uns Gedanken machen, wie wir hier rauskommen. Diese Beutegrube ist noch tiefer als üblich", sagte Legolas und betrachtete kritisch die senkrechten Schachtwände.

„Springen", schlug Elladan vor.

Legolas sah ihn an.

„Also nicht springen", murmelte Elladan frustriert. „Hat jemand ein Seil dabei?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. Selbst Galen hatte sich mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer wieder zu ihnen gesellt. 

„Wir klettern hoch", erklärte Elrohir auf einmal. „Mein Bruder stellt sich an die Wand, ich klettere auf seine Schultern, Galen noch darauf und Legolas klettert dann an uns dreien hoch. Wenn er oben ist, kann er irgendwo ein Seil organisieren und uns raufziehen."

„Wunderbar!" empörte sich Elladan. „Und warum muss ich unten stehen? Ich bin immerhin verletzt."

„Meine Nase ist gebrochen", fauchte Elrohir zurück. „Zählt das weniger?"

Estel wehrte die abschätzenden Blicke mit einem Kopfschütteln ab. „Meine Rippe ist gebrochen. Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, Elladan. Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten."

Nur ein paar Minuten, in denen ihm Elrohir mit Galen auf sich fast die Schultern zerquetschte, Legolas an ihm hochkrabbelte wie eine altersschwache Eidechse und Estel das ganze irgendwie hämisch beobachtete. 

_Von wegen Eleganz der Erstgeborenen_, besagte der Gesichtsausdruck des Sterblichen.

Endlich ließ der Druck auf Elladans Schultern etwas nach. Legolas hatte sich über den Rand gezogen. Die Lawine muffigen Waldbodens, die auf ihn niederregnete, war nur noch eine winzige Unannehmlichkeit, die Elladan kaum mehr erschütterte. 

„Ich nehme Galen gleich mit", rief Legolas von oben und noch mehr Gewicht wurde von Elladans Schultern genommen. „Wir sind nicht weit vom Dorf entfernt. Bis gleich."

Etwas ratlos standen sie danach zu dritt auf dem Schachtboden herum. Elladan bemühte sich, die Schmerzen in seinem Arm zu ignorieren. Er grübelte noch, ob er später Galen um Hilfe bitten sollte oder lieber abwarten, bis sie wieder bei Elrond waren. Die Heilmethoden der Rhuna waren ihm reichlich suspekt. Schmerzen schienen bei ihnen ein fester Bestandteil der Erneuerung zu sein. 

„Seltsames Volk", meinte er in die Stille hinein.

Estel, der die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren einen langen, sauberen Knochen hochgeworfen und wieder aufgefangen hatte, hob fragend die Brauen. „Die Rhuna?"

„Natürlich die Rhuna." Elladan fand Estels Beschäftigung äußerst morbide. „Estel, das ist ein _Menschenknochen_."

„Tatsächlich?" Eingehend betrachtete Estel den Knochen. „Woran erkennst du das?"

„Leg ihn weg!" schrie Elladan ihn an. „Heute ist wirklich nicht mein Tag, Bruder."

„Er ist bald vorbei", murmelte Elrohir tröstend und begann, die Erde aus Elladans Kleidung zu klopfen. 

Bevor Elladan ihn erwürgen konnte, waren Stimmen von oben zu hören. Kurz darauf wurde ein Seil herunter gelassen. Ein Elbenseil, Caeril und die Bruchtal-Elben schienen also überlebt zu haben.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?" erkundigte sich Elrohir mit einem Blick auf den toten Ecidion.

„Das sollte am besten Galen entscheiden." Estel legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Galen?"

„Was ist?" klang es zu ihnen herunter.

„Ecidion?" Elrohir sah unbehaglich in Richtung des Toten. „Sollen wir ihn mit rauf bringen?"

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen. Elladan war froh, dass sie nicht darüber richten sollten. 

„Nein", lautete dann die kühle Antwort. „Ecidion ist vor langer Zeit gegangen."

Die drei am Schachtboden tauschten einen Blick. Da war sie wieder, Rhunars Härte gegen andere und sich selbst. Vergebung und Nachsicht war nichts, das den Rhuna und wohl insbesondere den Ithildrim unter ihnen in die Wiege gelegt war.

„Wie du meinst", murmelte Elrohir und ergriff das Seil.

Nach ihm schickte Elladan Estel hinauf. Als er selber sich noch einmal umblickte, entdeckte er den Korb, in dem Galen die nichtbrennbaren Diebesstücke mitgeschleppt hatte. Nachdenklich glitten seine Finger über den Inhalt. Vieles waren einfache Gebrauchsgegenstände, aber auch andere Dinge waren dabei, die ihn seltsam berührten. Eine silberne Kinderrassel traf ihn ganz besonders. Ecidion hätte vor nichts Halt gemacht, auch nicht vor den Jüngsten. Elladan ertrug den Gedanken nicht, dass dies alles hier auf dem Grund der Beutegrube verbleiben sollte. Entschlossen band er den Korb an das Ende des Seils, bevor er daran heraufkletterte.

„Der Korb", erklärte er, als ihn verwunderte Blicke wegen der Verzögerung oben am Grubenrand erwarteten.

„Danke", sagte Galen leise und holte das Seil ein.

Ein Empfangskomitee hatte sich eingefunden. Die Bruchtal-Gardisten waren vollzählig, ein Umstand, der jeden freute. Deutlich hinter ihnen standen etwas unbehaglich einige Waldmenschen zwischen den Bäumen, sie hielten die Fackeln in den Händen, die alles in einen warmen Schein tauchten.

„Ecidion ist mit den Ostlingen und Orks hier eingefallen", erklärte Legolas. „Sie sind ebenso seine Opfer. Sei gnädig, Elladan. Sie haben stillgehalten, weil sie hofften, dass er bald nach Dol Guldur weiterzieht. Ich vermute zwar, dass Dol Guldur gar nicht wusste, wer sich hier herumgetrieben hat, aber das konnten diese Leute schließlich nicht ahnen."

Elronds Sohn winkte nur ab. Er war einfach zu müde und erleichtert, um sich mit den Menschen zu befassen. Bald waren sie ohnehin auf dem Rückweg und würden hoffentlich nie wieder zurückkehren müssen.

„Schön, dass Ihr unversehrt seid." Hauptmann Caeril begrüßte ihn mit einem höchst irritierenden Lächeln. „Noch schöner, dass Ihr diesen ungewöhnlichen Ausgang gefunden habt."

„Der Weg durch das Haus war verschlossen", sagte Elladan und runzelte die Stirn, als Caerils Lächeln noch eine Spur breiter wurde.

„Ich hatte Fieber", murmelte Galen, während er mit der Stiefelspitze Muster in den weichen Boden zog.

„Hoch genug, um Elben mit Orks zu verwechseln", nickte Legolas heiter.

Elladan sah von einem zum anderen. „Wovon redet ihr?"

„Meister Galen war so freundlich, uns das Tor der Höhle vor der Nase zuzuschlagen", erklärte Caeril. Hinter ihm grinsten die Bruchtal-Gardisten ungehemmt den Rhuna an. „Wir hatten das Haus gesichert und wollten Euch eigentlich zu Hilfe kommen. Als er uns nahen sah, rannte er wie von Balrogs gehetzt los und verschloss das Tor. Wir haben es immer noch nicht wieder öffnen können."

Elladans Hände zuckten. Sie sehnten sich danach, sich um den Hals des Rhuna zu legen.

„Immerhin war die Spinne eine einmalige Erfahrung", schmunzelte Elrohir und legte seinem Zwilling einen Arm um die Schulter. Eine brüderliche Geste, die wohl eher dazu diente, Elladan im Notfall zurückzuhalten. „Und wir haben Ecidion erwischt."

„Galen...", knurrte Elladan und ließ sich von Elrohir wegziehen. „Galen, du schuldest mir was."

Der Rhuna breitete die Arme aus und lächelte Elladan strahlend an. „Dreihundert Leben, Elladan. Die Schuld kann gar nicht getilgt werden, aber ich werde mich bemühen."

Man konnte ihm nicht böse sein, jedenfalls nicht lange und nicht ernstlich. Elladan schmunzelte. Wenigstens in einer Hinsicht hatte Ecidion recht gehabt: Galen verstand es, Freundschaften zu schließen.

***

Es sprach für seinen Lebenswillen, dass er den Rücktransport in den Palast überstanden hatte. Auch mit Elronds Betäubungsmitteln, die sie ihm am Schluss wie Wasser eingeflößt hatten, war Forlos nur schmerzfrei gewesen, wenn ihn wieder eine Ohnmacht umfangen hatte.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete Thranduil die ganze Batterie von Heiltränken, die auf einem Tisch neben dem Bett des Hauptmanns aufgebaut war. Forlos verbrachte die Tage und Nächte in einem Dämmer, der ihn die Schmerzen seiner Verwundung wenigstens halbwegs ertragen ließ. Es würde noch Wochen dauern, bis er seine alte Stärke wiedergefunden hatte. Seine Verfassung hatte sich wenigstens etwas gebessert, seit sie vor zwei Tagen den Palast erreicht hatten, aber noch immer traf es Thranduil tief, den Elb so zu sehen.

Am Morgen war er erstmals ansprechbar gewesen und hatte sich von seinem König berichten lassen, was noch passiert war. Thranduil hatte ausgespart, wie weit sich Elrond und Varya vorgewagt hatten, um ihn wieder in diese Welt zurückzubringen. Es hätte Forlos nicht sehr erfreut, sicher nicht. 

„Was werdet Ihr nun entscheiden?" erkundigte sich Berelion von der anderen Seite des Bettes leise.

Thranduil löste seinen Blick vom blassen, aber zum Glück entspannten Gesicht des Hauptmanns. „Was denkt Ihr denn, mein Freund?"

Berelion nickte zufrieden. „Aviril hadert schon seit einiger Zeit mit sich und dem Leben. Es zieht ihn zu den grauen Anfurten. Ich denke, wenn Forlos Avirils Platz in Eurer Leibgarde übernimmt, haben wir eine gute Aufgabe für ihn gefunden."

„Für ihn ja", murmelte Thranduil und hatte kurz die Vision eines silberhaarigen Geschöpfes, das seinen Palast mit einem sorglos gezwitscherten Zauberspruch in eine Sandburg verwandelte. Mit leichtem Schaudern schüttelte er die Vorstellung ab, bevor sie zu bedrohlich wurde. „Wann erwarten wir Caeril zurück?"

„Sie müssten bald in Sichtweite des Palastes sein", sagte sein Berater. „Deswegen kam ich auch her. Ich dachte mir, Ihr wollt sie alle begrüßen."

„Sie sind vollzählig?" Thranduil erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und steuerte die Tür an.

„So wurde es gemeldet."

„Jeder sitzt aufrecht auf seinem eigenen Pferd?"

„Laut der Mitteilung des Boten schon."

Thranduil rieb sich leicht die Hände. „Gut, sehr gut. Wissen unsere Gäste Bescheid?"

„Sie sind auf dem Weg zur Palasttreppe." Berelion ging eine Weile still an seiner Seite. „Ihr werdet mir nicht verraten, was Euch so fröhlich stimmt? Nein, nein, offenkundig nicht. Ist es vielleicht die Rückkehr Eures Sohnes?"

Thranduil schüttelte den Kopf. Mit schnellen Schritten legte er die letzten Meter durch die große Eingangshalle des Palastes zurück. Es konnte nicht einmal seine gute Laune trüben, dass sich aus der anderen Richtung die beiden Elbenfürsten mit Varya im Schlepptau näherten. Die Kleidung der Rhunar-Heilerin war über und über mit blauen Sprenkeln gefleckt.

„Mir ist ein Heiltrank übergekocht", erklärte sie ungefragt.

„Explodiert", korrigierte Elrond süffisant. „Er ist Euch explodiert und zwar zwei Mal hintereinander. Ich habe Euch gewarnt, dass Ihr zerstoßene Sumaskerne nicht mit Thranduils Obstbrand aufkochen könnt."

„Dann würde die Paste aber länger halten."

„Man kann nichts auf dieser Welt mit dem Obstbrand vermengen, ohne es abzutöten."

„Thranduil und Glorfindel schon", kicherte sie. „Aber ich habe noch nicht versucht, die beiden danach zu erhitzen."

„Wir könnten es versuchen", erklärte Glorfindel äußerst zweideutig, während er ihr mit dem Zeigefinder einen blauen Fleck von der Nase wischte. „Ich bin sicher, es würde Euch mit Leichtigkeit gelingen, ein Feuer in mir zu entfachen, Varya."

„Ihr seid wie ein streunender Kater, Lord Glorfindel", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Reichen Euch eigentlich die Elbinnen nicht, die jeden Abend wie Kletten an Euch hängen?"

Das fragte sich Thranduil allerdings auch. Er bedachte den Elbenfürsten mit einem finsteren Blick und Glorfindel neigte spöttisch zum Zeichen des Verstehens den Kopf.

Eine große Menge Neugieriger hatte sich im Palasthof eingefunden, als sie durch das Tor aus dem Dämmerlicht in den strahlenden Sommertag traten, der zum Anlass passte. Nur äußerlich völlig unbewegt stand Thranduil zusammen mit seinen Begleitern am oberen Ende der Treppe und wartete angespannt darauf, dass die ersten Reiter über die Brücke kamen und das große Tor durchschritten.

Und dann waren sie da. Elronds Söhne, Legolas und Galen, die Kleidung etwas ramponiert, aber völlig unversehrt und bester Laune ritten sie in den Palasthof, gefolgt von Hauptmann Caeril und den Bruchtal-Gardisten.

Thranduils Lippen verzogen sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln, als er sich Elrond zuwandte. „Ihr schuldet mir ein Fass Eiswein, mein Freund."

Elronds Verblüffung alleine war die Wette schon Wert gewesen. Der Elbenlord ließ immer wieder seine Blicke über fünf Ankömmlinge gleiten, die nun im Hof gestoppt hatten und ohne jedes Anzeichen der Beeinträchtigung von ihren Pferden stiegen. „Woher habt Ihr das gewusst, Thranduil?"

„Worum geht es eigentlich?" erkundigte sich Varya.

Glorfindel lachte unterdrückt. „Gestern Abend, als Ihr Euch mal wieder _absolut_ unbemerkt von allen Anwesenden in Euer Lieblingsverlies geschlichen habt, um diesen Heiltrank zusammen zu panschen, haben die beiden älteren Herren dort eine Wette abgeschlossen."

Elrond funkelte seinen Berater böse an. „Seit wann bist du schwatzhaft, Glorfindel?"

Varya zog an Glorfindels Ärmel. „Nun sagt schon!"

„Elrond meinte, wenn wir Glück haben, ist nur die Hälfte von ihnen so verletzt, dass er stundenlang mit ihnen zu tun hat", erklärte stattdessen Thranduil. „Ich habe darauf gesetzt, dass sie alle unversehrt sind."

„Eigentlich hätte es eine sichere Wette sein müssen", murmelte Elrond noch immer sehr irritiert.

„Das war es auch!" Varya durchbohrte Thranduil mit einem ihrer leuchtenden Blicke, bevor sie sich tröstend bei Elrond unterhakte. „Für ihn jedenfalls. Galen war doch dabei. Er hat unterwegs bestimmt alles wieder ins Reine gebracht. Wie konntet Ihr das nur vergessen?"

„Ja, wie konnte ich nur?" grollte Elrond in Thranduils Richtung.

_Wahrscheinlich lag es an der Weinmenge, die der Elbenlord zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon intus gehabt hatte,_ schätzte Thranduil, hielt aber jetzt besser still.

Legolas hatte inzwischen den obersten Treppenabsatz erreicht. Auch ohne die Wette füllte es Thranduils Herz mit einem Gefühl tiefer Freude, seinen einzigen Sohn so gesund und entspannt wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Es gibt keine Gefahr für die Rhuna mehr und auch der Hexer ist tot", verkündete der Prinz. „Und uns allen geht es bestens."

Thranduil ließ seinen Blick über die breit grinsenden Gesichter der Fünf gleiten. Wenn er Glück hatte, vergingen einige Wochen, bevor neues Unheil drohte. Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, was er sagen sollte, wenn Galen nach Hause zurückkehrte und ihm seine Freunde mit Sicherheit dabei Gesellschaft leisten wollten. Jetzt waren alle sicher hier im Palast und das größte Ungemach drohte wahrscheinlich seinem eigenen Sohn, der noch nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sich ihm Lady Helemar von der Seite näherte.

„Feiern wir", verkündete der König laut. 

**

******

**

So, jetzt sind sie alle wieder sicher aufgehoben im Palast. Irgendjemand Interesse daran, wie Galen wieder nach Hause kommt? Natürlich von den netten Elbenjungs und dem immer voll orientierten Estel begleitet?

Wenn ja, reviewt es mir doch *unschuldiges Lächeln*.

Gut, um ehrlich zu sein, gibt es so was wie eine Fortsetzung, müsste noch sortiert werden, ist noch nicht ganz fertig, aber hier schon mal zwei kleine Ausschnitte.

Viel Abwechslung gab es in der Landschaft rund um ihr Lager nicht. Es war eine Steppenlandschaft, nur etwas hügelig. Man konnte meilenweit sehen. Theoretisch, praktisch war da zu wenig, um sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen. Ab und zu lag ein Felsen herum. Schon seit Tagen fragte sich Aragorn, wie die Felsen überhaupt hierher gekommen waren. Nirgendwo war ein Berg, sie waren einfach da. Vielleicht stammten sie noch aus der Zeit, als die Valar um das Antlitz dieser Welt stritten.

Gelegentlich streiften einige Tiere durch das Gelände, Pflanzenfresser, die sich vom Steppengras ernährten. Jetzt im Sommer war es bereits von der Hitze braun und trocken geworden. Es brach, wenn man darüber schritt. Dieses Knistern begleitete sie bei jedem Meter auf ihrer Reise.

„Mir ist der Wald lieber", überlegte Legolas und wippte geistesabwesend etwas auf den Fußballen, die Hände im Rücken verschränkt. „Diese Weite beunruhigt mich. Man kann alles erkennen, jeden Strauch, jedes Tier, sogar diese Orks."

Aragorn nickte. Dann sank endlich das Wort in sein übermüdetes Gehirn. Zeitgleich mit Legolas starrte er nach Osten, aus der sich in einer dunklen Linie ein Trupp Orks im Laufschritt näherte. „Orks!"

Sie sahen sich an, griffen zu ihren Waffen, die sie leider nicht mitgenommen hatten und rannten dann wie gehetzt ins Lager zurück. 

„Orks!" brüllten sie beide gleichzeitig.

„Das wissen wir", meinte Caeril ruhig. „Die Wache hat sie bereits entdeckt, als Ihr die Landschaft betrachtetet, Hoheit. Wir haben uns nur gefragt, wann sie Euch auffallen."

*

„Die Ruhe jetzt bekommt Euch offenbar auch nicht", grollte Elrond. 

Ein wahres Wort, erkannte Thranduil. Es war irgendwie sehr ruhig, es irritierte ihn. Von den üblichen Reibereien mit den Geschöpfen Düsterwalds abgesehen, lag eine friedliche Stimmung über dem Palast. Gelegentlich wanderten seine Gedanken zwar zu der unseligen Reisegruppe, die gerade Richtung Osten unterwegs war, aber er klammerte sich dann immer an die Hoffnung, das wenigstens diesmal alles glatt verlaufen würde. Ansonsten regierte er ein Reich, das in solchen Zeiten nur wenig Führung brauchte. 

„Seid Ihr schon einmal in Esgaroth gewesen?" erkundigte er sich bei Elrond.

Der Halbelb blinzelte unter dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel etwas. „Nein, warum?"

_Wunderbar,_ Thranduil spürte, wie sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht bildete. „Dann wird es wohl Zeit. Bis unsere Söhne zurückkommen, dauert es noch eine ganze Weile und da Ihr solange mein Gast seid, nutzen wir doch einfach die Gelegenheit. Dort könnt Ihr sofort Eure Wettschuld einlösen und Ihr auch, Glorfindel."

„Eine Reise nach Esgaroth..." Glorfindel warf Elrond einen heiteren Blick zu. „Es wird uns sicherlich gefallen. Du verbringst ohnehin zuviel Zeit mit deinen Büchern und Heiltränken. Etwas Abwechslung schärft die Sinne."

Interesse? Dann geht's in zwei Wochen weiter...


End file.
